Total Drama Explore Party
by Asujoll
Summary: Topher has been selected to host a half-season of his own in which 14 contestants must explore a treacherous new island in order to win Invincibility. It's a test of endurance, wits, and sociability in an adventure for first place that's always changing.
1. The Garden of Madness

_A/N: And just like that, I'm double-dipping stories again. For those who haven't heard, Revenge of the Crossover has been canceled due to me losing interest in the thing, but this season is one which I don't believe will lose my interest. For one, this season, like the other Party titles, contains original characters of mine, and for two, this season will be a half-length season in the same manner as Revenge of the Island or Pahkitew, meaning no non-elimination episodes. I'll be going back-and-forth between this one and Alpha Party, but for now, why don't we set the stage?_

* * *

It was a sunny summer day when a large helicopter touched down at the very edge of a never-before-seen island. After the helicopter landed, its cargo doors opened up and a tall young man hopped out and smiled at the camera. This young man had styled dirty-blond hair, a dark blue sweater, and khaki pants.

"Hello, viewing audience!" he greeted proudly as he put his arms out for effect. "I'm Topher O'Neal, but you already knew that. What you might not know is what I'm doing here. Well, let me explain. For those who haven't been following us recently, the producers of Total Drama let Chef Hatchet host a season called House Party, only for him to be promptly imprisoned for shady behavior which I won't spoil here."

Topher walked away from the helicopter.

"Now they're letting Chris host another season called Alpha Party, but here's the thing: they're not entirely confident he'll make it through the season without doing something to get himself fired," Topher chuckled. "That's where I come in. I've been selected to host a shorter season as a bit of a tryout in case they do end up having to fire Chris and need someone new to host."

Topher looked back at the camera.

"That's right, this is a shorter season, but don't take that to mean that it will be boring. No Sirree," Topher grinned. "Our 14 hand-picked contestants will spend this game exploring this island's many secrets, and will have to endure Mother Nature and all her dangers, not to mention the almighty vote."

Topher walked back towards the helicopter.

"Speaking of our contestants, why don't we introduce them to you at home?" Topher suggested. "Starting with... Kristin!"

With this, a black girl slowly made her way out of the helicopter. Her black, dreadlocked hair had parts of it dyed red, gold, and green, and she wore a red headband, green T-shirt, gold capri pants, and black sandals.

"Good afternoon, Kristin," Topher greeted. "You're looking very rasta today."

"That's what I was going for," Kristin said calmly with a smile. "I embrace I's Rastafarian roots and I'm not afraid to show it. I stand for peace and equality. Who wouldn't be proud of that?"

"You think your peaceful nature will help you out in this game?" Topher asked.

"It could," Kristin smiled. "This show is proof of all the amagideon going on in this world, so maybe a bit of I and I could take I a long way."

"I hardly understood any of that, but I think I get the gist," Topher admitted.

"One doesn't need to understand, but to overstand," Kristin said sagely. "That's how one raise one's consciousness."

"Duly noted," Topher said half-dismissively. "Anyway, let's get Ethan out here!"

A tall, muscular black young man exited the helicopter. His black hair was in a buzzcut and he wore an upside-down, backwards, red visor on his head, as well as a soul patch on his face. His outfit consisted of a yellow tank top, grey shorts, and black sneakers.

"Awwwwwwww yeah!" Ethan cheered. "Total Drama! Let's go, son!"

"You seem excited to be here," Topher noted.

"Heeeeeeeell yeah, bro!" Ethan affirmed. "Woo. Alright. Gotta get that outta my system. Gotta focus, man. This game ain't easy."

"That's true," Topher nodded. "I was one of the best players in my season and I only got 8th."

"But hey, you had fun doing it, right?" Ethan asked. "That's all that matters. I just wanna stay in the game long enough to have a good, memorable time. Not that I don't wanna win, too. 'Cause I do."

"Irie, man," Kristin commented.

"What?" Ethan asked flatly.

"I'm saying that vibe is irie," Kristin explained.

"I've never heard that one before, but that sounds cool," Ethan grinned.

"It's Iyaric," Kristin told him. "It's a Rastafarian thing."

"Yeah! Smoke weed erryday!" Ethan cheered.

"Weed is a spiritual thing," Kristin said calmly. "It's meant to cleanse our minds."

"Yo, this Rasta thing sounds awesome," Ethan beamed. "Is bacon a spiritual thing too?"

"It's not I-tal to eat bacon," Kristin refuted. "That means no bacon. Or booze, for that matter."

"Aw, that's gay," Ethan frowned.

"Okay, let's change the subject before Tumblr gets all over our asses," Topher said nervously. "Here's Trinity."

Out of the helicopter stepped a white girl with glasses, braces, and freckles. Her hair was brown and done in a single braid which rested on her shoulder. She wore a brown T-shirt, blue jeans, and dark green sneakers. She scowled at Topher, Kristin, and Ethan.

"How predictable," Trinity said. "So far everyone here is better looking than I am. Of course, that's the case more often than not, so I really shouldn't be surprised."

"At least she's honest," Ethan remarked.

"All people are equal in the eyes of Jah," Kristin told Trinity empathetically. "Don't let the downpression of the world prevail."

"Easy for you to say," Trinity spat. "Look at you. Medium height. Good figure. Naturally pretty. I'd say it's pretty easy for someone like you to not let that kind of stuff get to you. How many boyfriends have you had? I'm willing to guess at least four."

"Our worth is not measured by how we look on the outside," Kristin responded. "It's not the dread on your head, but the love in your heart."

"Yeah, if you want to date a girl or a gay guy maybe," Ethan scoffed.

Kristin glared at Ethan.

"All I'm saying is I'd rather bang you than this chick," Ethan shrugged.

"Don't count on it," Kristin told Ethan.

"Sadly I'm all too familiar with his type," Trinity stated. "Meatheaded bro-douche whose only concerns in life are parties and sex."

"Well yeah. What other purpose is there in life?" Ethan grinned.

"Literature, science, social studies," Trinity listed.

"Zion, equality, upfulness," Kristin listed.

"Lame," Ethan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Everyone say hello to Ray!" Topher interrupted.

Just then, something zipped out of the helicopter and crashed into a nearby bush. It appeared to be a person.

"Need any help, Ray?" Topher asked.

"Nah thanks, I'm good," Ray said as he took himself out of the bush.

Ray was an Asian young man with messy, dyed-orange hair and goggles over his eyes. He wore a white button-up shirt, black corduroy pants, and black shoes. He also wore a jetpack on his back.

"You okay?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ray said. "Just felt like showing off my jetpack as part of my entrance, but evidently I overestimated how far the bush was from the helicopter."

"Whoa, dude, you have a jetpack?!" Ethan gasped. "Wicked!"

"Ah, yes, thank you. Made it myself," Ray grinned. "I'm an inventor, you see. I like to tinker around and make little gizmos that might help out in day-to-day life. The jetpack's only a prototype, though. Still haven't quite nailed that one yet."

"Impressive, I must admit," Trinity said as she adjusted her glasses. "Why, may I ask, are you wearing goggles? You're clearly not working on anything right now."

"Fashion choice, I guess," Ray shrugged. "I think it looks cool, anyway."

"Interesting," Trinity said. "I wonder how different I'd look with goggles rather than glasses."

"Like more of a dork," Ethan muttered.

"Stop," Kristin told Ethan.

"Hey, if she's sensitive about looking like a dork, I'm not about to let her look more dorky," Ethan frowned.

"Have you brought any more of your inventions with you?" Trinity asked Ray.

"We'll get to that after everyone's all introduced," Topher informed her. "Speaking of which, say hello to Angie."

"Hello to Angie," Ray smirked.

A Hispanic young lady hopped out of the helicopter. She had chin-length brown hair and wore a loose-fitting pink T-shirt with an orange fish design on it (so loose you could see her black bra straps), very short jean shorts, and sandals.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Angie greeted. She looked behind her to see the island's shore. "Oh, cool, it's the ocean already!"

"I take it you're a fan of the ocean," Ray guessed.

"Oh yeah!" Angie affirmed. "What's not to love? Who doesn't enjoy sailing on the surface of the sea, or snorkeling to see the fascinating creatures below, or heck, just playing in the sand at the beach?"

"I know I'm a fan," Kristin smiled. "Listening to reggae at the beach is I's idea of a good time."

"Ooh, reggae's fun," Angie nodded. "Oh man, I just can't wait to get this game started already. It's going to be so much fun."

"You know it," Ethan beamed. "This chick knows what's up."

"Tch," Trinity just glared at Angie.

"Chin up," Angie said with a smile to Trinity. "We're about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. Ooh, I hope we see lots of cool bodies of water."

"Speaking of bodies of water, let's all meet River!" Topher announced.

"That was awful," scoffed a short white boy as he exited the helicopter.

This young man, River, had black hair with purple tips on the bangs. He wore a black-and-turquoise colored hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with turquoise soles.

"Let's see..." River said as his eyes scanned over the others. "All that pot's probably stained your brain," he said to Kristin. "Same with you, just replace 'pot' with 'steroids'," he said to Ethan. "Remind me to ask you what the Black Lagoon is like," he said to Trinity. "You're really doing an amazing job breaking the Asian stereotype there, poindexter," he remarked to Ray. "How interesting that you have a fish on your shirt considering you probably have the same number of brain cells as a fish," he finally said to Angie.

" _Brilliant_ first impression there," Trinity spat. "Did you _want_ to be the first to go home?"

"I'm just calling it how I see it," River said, not making eye contact with anyone. "It's not my fault your flaws are all so painfully apparent."

"That's not even how steroids work, by the way," Ethan frowned.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" River smirked.

"Hey, all idren are equal in the eyes of Jah," Kristin said calmly.

"I don't know who Jah is, so their opinion obviously doesn't mean anything," River shrugged.

"You're kind of mean," Angie pouted.

"People probably tell you about how pretty you are, huh?" River asked Angie. "That's probably because they can't think of anything else nice to say to you because there isn't much else good about you."

Everyone else glanced at Ray for support.

"What? I'd rather not get involved," Ray admitted. "It's like you in the brown shirt said, this kid probably won't last long anyway."

"You keep telling yourself that, virgin," River remarked. "Anything to help you cope with your own inevitable early elimination."

"Hey, let's get someone else out here," Topher suggested. "Someone like Reese!"

Out of the helicopter stepped a chubby Asian girl with wavy, shoulder-length black hair. She wore a purple hoodie, blue sweatpants, and pink sneakers.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Reese asked with a smile.

"People say I'm a good swimmer too," Angie pouted to River.

"Oh no. Is something wrong?" Reese asked.

"He's really mean," Angie said, fighting back tears, as she pointed to River.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Reese said as she gave Angie a supportive hug.

"What do you know? This girl has the right idea," River remarked.

"What, dare I ask, is that supposed to mean?" Trinity asked.

"Fat people give comfy hugs," River said. "She's at least taking advantage of her own flaws, unlike the rest of you, who just stay complacent with them."

"Do you need a hug too?" Reese asked as she approached River.

"No, unlike the rest of these people, I'm okay enough with myself to not need one," River denied.

"Oh. Well, I love hugs," Reese said. "I love cuddly things in general, really. Kitties are pretty cuddly too. Ooh, and those really soft body pillows."

"Body pillows, eh? Much like the ones painfully single people buy so their anime crush can 'come to life'?" River asked.

"You kinda walked into that one," Ethan said to Reese.

"That's okay," Reese smiled. "I'm not going to let him get to me." With that, she approached River for a hug, but he held his hand out in front of him, stopping her from getting any closer.

"Let's all give a nice _bonjour_ to Jean-Marie," Topher announced.

A white young man stepped out of the helicopter with a smirk on his face. He had short black hair as well as stubble on his face, and he wore a dark green jacket over a grey shirt, a red gemstone pendant, dark blue khaki pants, and black loafers.

"Hello, my friends," Jean-Marie said, a French accent noticeable in his voice.

"Ooh, nice accent," Angie complimented.

" _Merci_. I am from France," Jean-Marie explained. "And I must say, you have quite a nice accent yourself."

"What, this old thing?" Angie asked bashfully. "It's Canadian. No different from the rest of us."

"He seems like quite the charming young man," Kristin said to the others.

"Let's just hope his accent doesn't lead to any miscommunication," Ray chuckled.

"He also has a girls' name, so there's that," River pointed out.

"Oh yeah, because 'River' is a totally manly name," Ethan retorted.

River just scoffed as he folded his arms and looked away.

" _Bonjour_ to the rest of you," Jean-Marie greeted the others. "I look forward to playing this game. I hear it's very popular in the United States."

"Yeah. So?" Trinity asked shortly.

"So, my family's jewelry corporation is thinking of expanding to the US," Jean-Marie explained. "Maybe winning this game will be a sufficient first step towards that goal."

"I believe in you," Kristin smiled.

"Don't expect the rest of us to just lie down and let you take it though," Ethan smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

" _Mais non_. Of course not," Jean-Marie said. "It would be no fun if things were so easy."

"Speak for yourself, pretty-boy," Trinity muttered.

"Next on our list is Frita!" Topher announced.

The next contestant was a white girl, and she slowly trudged out of the helicopter. She had curly orange hair and thick, round glasses, and wore a white sweater, black skirt, black tights, and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey there. I'm Reese," Reese greeted the girl, Frita. "How's it going? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do," Frita sighed. "All I can think about right now is how I'm probably going to regret having ever signed up for this game."

"Now why would you say that?" Jean-Marie asked. "I thought this game was meant to be fun."

"You must not watch it much," Frita sighed. "The contestants get hurt all the time. That means that, no matter where you place in this game, you'll walk away in pain, probably with some lasting scars like Ezekiel or Dakota."

"There are ways to cure those two," Ray stated. "I looked into it out of morbid curiosity."

"It's probably really expensive and hard to find someone who would do something like that," Frita sighed. "But back to my point at hand, I'm probably going to be an early boot. And if I'm not, other people will be, destroying their expectations for a fun and happy summer of winning a million dollars."

"Oh no. I think you need a hug," Reese said as she hugged an unmoving Frita.

"Frita doesn't need a hug, she needs psychiatric help," River sneered.

"I'm just glad I don't have the dorkiest-looking glasses of the contestants here," Trinity grinned.

"You still have the dorkiest-looking braces," River pointed out.

"And you're still the shortest one here," Ethan told River.

River leered at Ethan.

"I hope I'm not an early boot," Angie thought aloud. "Now I'm kind of sad thinking about it."

"No matter what happens, some people will go early," Frita sighed. "Someone will even go first. It'll probably be me, but it could even be you."

"She's taking away all the irie," Kristin frowned.

"She'll definitely go early if she keeps that attitude up," Ethan agreed.

"Let's all meet Joel!" Topher suggested.

A black boy leapt out of the helicopter. His dyed-brown hair was in a flat top haircut and he wore a three-quarters-sleeved shirt that was two shades of green, tan shorts, and orange sneakers with white soles.

"Oh my goodness gracious I can't even believe this!" Joel exclaimed. "I seriously can't believe I'm on Total Drama right now I mean who even gets picked for these games and yet here I am and yet here you guys are too! Anyway, I'm Joel and it's a pleasure to meet you guys I can't wait to meet you all individually but let's just hurry up and get this game on the road!"

"Someone's excited," Ray remarked.

"I mean can you even blame me this is like the adventure of a lifetime and I've actually been chosen to do this!" Joel beamed.

"Yeah, but so did the rest of these losers, so really, that's not much of an accomplishment," River remarked.

"Wouldn't that make you one of us losers?" Ethan chuckled.

"Hmph," River huffed as he looked away.

"Ooh are you like the one who's only recruited so they can have an unlikable first boot who ends up inevitably having fans anyway like Staci and Beardo?" Joel asked River.

"That's him alright," Trinity snickered.

"Now, now," Reese frowned. "We all have a real shot at winning this game."

"Besides," Frita sighed. "I thought I was going to be the first boot."

"So it's not going to be me?" Angie asked.

"It could be," Frita reminded her. "Best not to get your hopes up for anything. You'll only get disappointed when bad things do start to happen. Which they always do."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you need to dial back the negative-meter over here," Joel said to Frita. "You need to get excited! This game is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for all of us unless we end up getting called back to an all-stars season which could very well happen so seriously chin up right now and enjoy this opportunity that not a lot of people get. Besides, you're on camera, so smile."

"A camera which will no doubt record all of my inevitable failures," Frita sighed.

"At least you tried, _non_?" Jean-Marie said to Joel.

"I'll try anything once with the sole exception of those centipede-flavored jellybeans that they put in those packs with all the weird flavors because I just don't even want to know how they know what centipede tastes like because seriously like whose job even is that to go and taste centipedes to find out if the jellybeans are accurate. It weirds me out, dude," Joel responded.

"Time to introduce Brittany!" Topher announced.

A white girl stepped out of the helicopter. She had back-length blonde hair and wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, pink pants which cut off just under her knees, red sneakers, and white socks.

"Hey guys," Brittany waved with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Rather well now that you are here," Jean-Marie said as he approached Brittany, took her hand, and kissed it politely.

"Well, heheh, maybe that could be a good reason to keep me," Brittany said with an uncomfortable look on her face. She took her hand back and approached the rest of the contestants.

"Nice to meet you all," Brittany said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we can check the generic hot flirty girl off the list of cliches this season," River remarked.

"Whoa, who said anything about flirting?" Brittany asked.

"I just think River's not used to anyone giving him friendly greetings," Ethan joked. "He's not wrong about you being hot though."

River rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I can assure you there's more to me than that," Brittany said.

"Don't mind those two," Trinity said. "They're not good company."

"Ooh, you should tell us something about yourself," Angie suggested.

"Oh, okay," Brittany agreed. "Well, my name's Brittany, and I-"

"Okay, but real talk, is she not super attractive or what I mean like serious top ten like five star like tenouttaten material?" Joel whispered not-so-quietly to Ray.

"She is pretty, I won't deny it," Ray nodded with a smile. "I wonder if she's impressed by smart guys. I would say I'd like to show her my inventions, but that'd sound crass."

"Ugh. Nevermind," Brittany sighed.

"That's fine. You can just tell me later," Angie shrugged.

"Put your hands together for Vladimir!" Topher announced.

A white young man stepped out of the helicopter. His outfit was entirely grey, from his long-sleeved shirt, to his pants, to his sandals. Of note was that he did not have any hair on his head, not even eyebrows or facial hair.

"Intriguing..." Trinity said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, everybody," Vladimir greeted with a smile.

"Okay, this guy just makes it too easy," River snickered.

"Hi!" Reese greeted as she gave Vladimir a hug. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, uh, why don't you have any hair?"

"Maybe he's a Skinhead," River suggested.

"Maybe he lost it in a burn accident," Ray suggested.

"Maybe he has leukemia and is dying as we speak and his final wish was to be on this show," Frita sighed.

"I think it's gnarly regardless," Ethan remarked.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Brittany asked Ethan.

"So? What's the reason?" Trinity asked.

"I'd rather not get into it," Vladimir said. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm rather shy."

"I can respect that," Kristin nodded.

"Maybe you'll open up more as the game goes on," Brittany smiled.

"Maybe," Vladimir said with a slight smile of his own. "Anyway, I wish you all good luck in this game."

"Thanks. You too, sweetie," Reese smiled.

"Here comes Sorrell!" Topher announced.

A white girl stumbled out of the helicopter. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she wore an orange spaghetti strap top, khaki shorts, sandals, and gold bracelets on each wrist. She also held a brown bottle in her hand.

"Urp! Whassa-Whassap guys?" Sorrell slurred. She snort-laughed.

"Okay?" Ray remarked in confusion.

"Okay, no hold up," Sorrell started coughing. "Okay, no, I don't need to puke yet. Anyway, I'm Sorrell. 'Sup, bitches!"

"Is that beer?" Angie asked, pointing to her bottle.

"Hell yeah!" Sorrell grinned. "This is an _uncharted island_ , man! That means no age restrictions on drinking! I don't have to wait until I'm 19 after all. Screw you, Canada's legal system!"

"It's 18 in some provinces," Ethan grinned. "I should know. Oh, also, keep away from this one." He gestured to Kristin. "She hates booze."

"It's not I-tal," Kristin said. "But I won't stop her from drinking it."

"It's also not safe," Brittany pointed out. "You could get addicted at a young age, or get alcohol poisoning, or-"

"Or I could be a giant pr-urp- _prude_ like you are," Sorrell scoffed.

"She has a point, though," Frita sighed.

"Who, me, or her?" Brittany asked.

"Both of you..." Frita sighed.

"In some parts of Europe, you can drink at 16," Jean-Marie stated.

"Aw, sick, are you, like, hic! like some Euro hottie?" Sorrell asked as she put her arm around Jean-Marie's shoulder. "We should get legally smashed together if you know what I mean."

"I'll pass," Jean-Marie said as he took Sorrell's arm off of his shoulder.

"Am I still the obvious first boot?" River taunted Joel.

"I mean it's still on the table since this chick's probably not going to last very long but I mean her shtick could provide some decent entertainment for a while so who knows maybe she'll outlast you," Joel shrugged.

"It's going to suck when she outlasts me," Frita sighed. "Better get used to the thought."

"Woooooooooooo!" Sorrell screamed as she popped up between the three.

"Let's cap the introductions off with Noah!" Topher announced.

An Indian young man came out of the helicopter. He had neat, chin-length, dark brown hair and wore a white, three-quarters-sleeved shirt under a dark blue polo shirt and a dark red sweater vest, dark green cargo pants, brown shoes, and white socks.

"I have several questions," Joel said as he raised his hand.

"Yep. It's me, Noah," Noah smirked as he joined the rest of the contestants.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Reese beamed as she hugged Noah. "Wow, I just hugged a celebrity."

"So, what, you're just bitter at all your previous losses, so you had to come back for another season?" River scoffed. "I thought you were above this. This is Courtney status."

"I have my reasons for coming back," Noah said. "But I'd rather you not let my past experience in this game mark me as a threat."

"How can we not?" Ray asked. "You've been in two more seasons than the rest of us have. You have more experience than we do."

"Perhaps, but this game, I'm told, will be quite different from the previous ones, so really, I'm practically a whole new contestant," Noah explained.

"Hic! Noah selfie time!" Sorrell announced as she posed with Noah and held a small rock in front of the two.

"...Did you get it?" Noah asked uncomfortably.

"I think so," Sorrell chuckled before taking another swig of beer.

"How peculiar," Vladimir noted.

"Alright, now that we've met everyone, it's time for a recap of what's going to be going down," Topher said to the fourteen contestants. "This is Total Drama Explore Party. As such, you will be exploring this mostly-untouched-by-civilization island during your time in the game. As teams, you guys will race from one Helipad Zone to the next in each round. That means that there is no set campground for you to stay at; it'll constantly be changing. The team who shows up to the Helipad Zone last will cast votes for which of their teammates they feel should leave the game. The contestant with the most votes will board a helicopter. and will be taken... elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Brittany asked. "That sounds awfully suspicious."

"It's totally safe, don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Topher assured her.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I should mention that making it from Point A to Point B won't be so easy," Topher said. "There will always be some sort of obstacle keeping it from being a simple footrace. These obstacles could require brains or brawn, so don't count anyone out of this simply because of their skillsets."

"What about a lack thereof?" River remarked.

"I'm not here to tell you how to vote, I'm just here to make sure things are running smoothly," Topher shrugged. "Anyway, as you may know, confessionals are a big part of Total Drama, and this season will be no exception. Of course, due to the whole 'constantly on the move' thing, we've set several confessional booths throughout the island: one at each Helipad Zone, in fact. Actually, now would be a good time for everyone to make a confessional to let the audience know how you're doing right now. Don't try to listen in on others' confessionals though. That's tacky."

Topher led the contestants to an outhouse booth not far from where the helicopter had landed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** I'm not a dumb girl, but people tend to know so at first glance because I smoke weed. I know I might be able to use this to I's advantage in this game.

 **Ethan:** Well, I'm not _super_ impressed with the lineup of chicas in this cast, but overall I can't complain. Kristin's hot, Angie's hot, Brittany's hot, and Sorrell's hot and knows how to have a good time. I think I'll be just fine out here.

 **Trinity:** As expected, I am indeed the ugliest person out here. Well, I know how these sort of people are. They're in it for the good times, for the "experience". I'm here to play the game, and I'm here to win the game, and I'll do so with sheer brainpower.

 **Ray:** I like to think I'll have the upper hand in this game. In addition to my jetpack, I brought a grappling hook gun, a handheld radar, a modified airsoft gun, and more besides. There's no way I'm not winning this game.

 **Angie:** I wonder just how much water there'll be on our journey. I'm hoping one round is just a scuba journey or something. That'd be so cool!

 **River:** This cast seems pretty thin-skinned overall, which is good for me, because the worse they feel about themselves, the better I'll look in comparison. Ethan's definitely someone I'll need to watch out for, though.

 **Reese:** I wonder what the sleeping situation out here will be like. I brought a sleeping bag as was recommended in the acceptance letter, but will we be in a tent, or outside in the cold? Either way, I hope I can snuggle up to someone for warmth. Nothing beats that feeling, let me tell you.

 **Jean-Marie:** English is not my first language, but I like to think that I'm fluent in it regardless. So far I seem to be on an equal playing field to the others, but hopefully I can get a step above soon, _non_?

 **Frita:** Knowing my luck they'll probably just edit my confessional out, so I don't see the point in doing one.

 **Joel:** Holy geez man I am in a Total Drama confessional I repeat I am in a Total Drama confessional and it is seriously blowing my mind right now because this is like the finality is really setting into my mind right now that I'm really here about to embark on my Total Drama journey and I'd just like to go ahead and say hi to my mom and dad and brother and other brother and my brother from another mother and-

 **Brittany:** I don't know what it is about me, but everywhere I go, without fail, _at least_ one guy ends up crushing on me. I try to stay humble about it, mostly because I find it more of a nuisance than anything, and it seems things will be no different out here. I'm not going to play the flirt game, though; I'm going to play a normal game just like everyone else.

 **Vladimir:** _(He chuckles.)_ You want to know about me? Perhaps this will explain things! _(With a flourish, he puts on an entirely new outfit, and all of a sudden he looks exactly like Topher.)_ I am Vladimir, Master of Disguise! I can pass as anyone I want, and I packed enough materials for me to make disguises of the rest of the contestants, too. My skillset will be invaluable to my game.

 **Sorrell:** Woooooooooooo! It's like Spring Break but I'm probably the only one out here who's going to take her top off! Oh well. Screw these losers, more hic! fun for me!

 **Noah:** No, I'm not the actual Noah who was on this show once, er, twice, apparently. I'm just some kid who everyone says looks like him. My real name is Amir. I don't know a ton about this show, but I figure posing as someone who's apparently a fan-favorite can't do me any harm. Who knows? I could end up with a million dollars at the end of all this.

* * *

"Now that that's all sorted out, why don't we split you guys into teams?" Topher grinned as he took a piece of paper from his pocket. "Ahem. Angie, Brittany, Jean-Marie, Joel, Kristin, Noah, and Trinity, you guys are one team. Ethan, Frita, Ray, Reese, River, Sorrell, and Vladimir, you guys are another team."

"Do we not get team names?" Noah asked.

"Actually, since I'm a super-awesome host, I've decided to let you guys pick the names," Topher said in a self-satisfied manner.

"Let's be Team Beer!" Sorrell suggested.

"Yeah!" Ethan cheered.

"Alright, Team Beer it is," Topher nodded. A yellow icon depicting a frothing mug of beer appeared in the corner of the screen.

"If they're Team Beer, can we be Team Weed?" Kristin chuckled.

"I am completely totally one hundred percent on board with this idea," Joel nodded.

"Alright, you guys can be Team Weed," Topher nodded. A green icon depicting a marijuana leaf appeared in the corner of the screen.

Many of the contestants looked dumbstruck at this.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** _(He facepalms repeatedly.)_

 **Brittany:** Really, guys? Don't you think that's just a little bit juvenile? Well, I guess I'd better get used to it. Team Weed to the end... I feel so silly saying that.

 **Jean-Marie:** I'm afraid I've never tried "weed", so I cannot compare it to beer, otherwise I'd wish I was on Team Beer. Fun fact: in French, beer is considered a feminine noun, while wine is considered a masculine noun.

 **Frita:** Why not name our teams after harmful substances that can remind us of how closely death looms over our heads? I almost prefer it that way.

* * *

"I have a question," Ray said as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Ray," Topher called on him.

"You told us to leave our backpacks in the helicopter, but now the helicopter's taking off," Ray said as he gestured to the helicopter, which was, in fact, taking off.

"Ah, yes, that," Topher said smoothly. "You won't be getting your backpacks until you make it to the next Helipad Zone, as an incentive to focus more on building relationships with your new teammates than on whatever you packed."

"Interesting twist," Noah said.

"Besides, our first challenge isn't that difficult, so you won't need any of the supplies you packed for this one," Topher said.

"And what is the challenge?" Reese inquired.

"Follow me, and I'll show you," Topher smirked as he walked away from the Helipad Zone and deeper into the island.

Topher led the contestants to what looked to be a well-manicured garden, with flowers, bushes, flower bushes, and much more plant life besides.

"Irie!" Kristin remarked.

" _Très belle_ ," Jean-Marie said with a nod.

"This... is the Garden of Madness," Topher explained.

"It doesn't seem very mad to me," Reese smiled as she gazed at a flower.

"Oh, the garden itself isn't very mad. It's rather well tempered, actually," Topher said. "No, it is you, the contestants, who will be mad."

"I don't know," Vladimir said. "This is a nice garden."

"You see this over here?" Topher asked as he gestured to a hedge at the back of the garden.

"It's a hedge. My mind is blown," River snarked.

Topher pushed on the hedge from the side, causing it to slide to the left as if it had wheels. Hidden behind the hedge was a pathway.

"Ooh! Is this where we begin exploring?" Angie asked.

"Indeed it is, Angie," Topher nodded. "Your first challenge, explorers, is a hedge maze. On the other side of this hedge maze is the next Helipad Zone. On my count, you, as teams, will race to the other side. First team to make it wins Invincibility. Last team to make it must vote one of their teammates out of the game. Oh, and no cutting through the hedges. Stick to the path. Got it?"

"Got it," Noah nodded.

"Alrighty then," Topher grinned as he procured an air horn from seemingly out of nowhere. "Three... two... one..."

Topher blared the air horn, and the contestants all ran into the hedge maze for their first challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** A nice, easy challenge through a pretty garden? What a nice way to introduce us to the game. This is going to be a fun season, I can tell. _(She smiles.)_

 **Trinity:** While I would like to take the time to stop and smell the roses, so to speak, this is still a game which we still need to focus on. The last thing any of us want is to get last place.

 **Noah:** I don't think anyone's caught onto me yet, which is good, but I do keep noticing that bald guy giving me weird looks. I don't know if he's onto me, if he's a Noah fan, or if he's just weird, all I can say is I'm glad he's not on my team.

 **Vladimir:** The fact that this so-called "Noah" is actually fooling people is actually kind of laughable to be honest. I won't out him, though, partially because it could hint at my skillset, which I'd rather keep a secret, and partially because I'd like to work with him if we both make it to the merge.

* * *

The path had split almost as soon as the maze had started, and the teams had agreed to go separate ways: Team Weed to the left and Team Beer to the right. Just then, a helicopter flew over the maze.

"What's that about?" Angie asked.

"That's probably Topher," Brittany deduced.

"So why'd you guys all sign up for this game?" Joel asked. "I just thought it'd be a fun experience because I've been a fan of this show for a while now and I'm finally old enough to be on and it just looks like a lot of fun despite all the pain the contestants go through and besides I might even win some money at the end so who knows?"

"As I said before, my family wishes to expand our business to the United States, so the prize money should be a nice kickstarter," Jean-Marie explained.

"I'm here to prove to everyone that you don't have to be good-looking to get ahead in life and that brains matter just as much if not more than beauty," Trinity stated.

"I wanted to represent Rastafari. Not enough representation in the media," Kristin explained.

"I'd like to tour the world and see all its oceans," Angie smiled. "I could do that if I won the prize money. Plus, just playing the game could be fun."

"I want to prove that I'm more than just a pretty face by winning this game with smarts and tenacity," Brittany explained.

"What about you, Noah?" Joel asked. "I think you're the one we want to hear the most. No offense to the others or anything because I mean come on I think we were all thinking it in some capacity and-"

"If I may?" Noah asked. "I just wanted to play the game again. I enjoyed the first couple times so much that I felt like a third go was warranted."

"...You hated every second of this game," Brittany said flatly. "You never passed on a chance to complain about it."

"Oh, well, you know, I was mostly just playing it up for the cameras," Noah said.

"Eugh. They'll probably make us do something like that too," Trinity spat.

"Don't they know that it's always better to be yourself?" Angie added.

"What if you're a horrid person who skins kittens and kicks puppies and beats women and votes Republican and-" Joel listed.

"That's quite enough," Jean-Marie said, a disgusted look on his face.

"I agree," Kristin added.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Brittany suggested.

"Agreed," Jean-Marie nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Noah:** Evidently I should have done more research on Noah as a person. All I knew was that he was the fourth boot or so in his original season, so I figured he wouldn't have enough screentime to have publically recognized opinions. Guess I figured wrong.

 **Trinity:** So far nobody seems _too_ obnoxious, other than Angie, obviously. I'm sure I could get the votes to get rid of her anyway.

 **Brittany:** Thankfully for me, several of my teammates are making themselves known. Noah's obviously getting a lot of attention, but Joel and Trinity are both pretty outspoken as well. Honestly, I'm just glad I'm not the focal point of everything like I usually am. Not just because it'll keep the target off of me if we lose, but because it's keeping the guys from hitting on me as well.

* * *

Team Beer, meanwhile, were making their own way through a different part of the maze.

"So who do you guys think the other team would vote out first if they lost?" Ray inquired.

"Probably Rasta bitch who won't even drink," Sorrell scoffed. "It's like, get a life why don't you? Live while you're young."

"At the rate you're going, you'll probably die before you stop being young," River remarked.

"You need to get lai-urp-laid," Sorrell told River. "Something to consider if we both survive elimination."

"Back to the topic at hand, that one zippy kid with the flat top seems like he'd wear on that team pretty quickly," Ethan stated.

"I can definitely see that happening," Ray agreed. "I'd probably vote him off too if he were on our team."

"What if we lose, which could very well happen?" Frita asked. "Who would you vote for?"

"Hey, we don't need to think so negatively," Reese said. "Let's keep our mind on winning. A positive attitude can go a long way."

"Is that why River is so short?" Ethan jeered.

"That doesn't even make any sense," River scoffed.

"Sure it does," Ethan insisted. "If a positive attitude goes a long way, then logically, a negative attitude goes a short way. You're a negative guy, hence, you're short."

"Explain why Frita's probably the tallest girl in the game then," River challenged.

"Poor genetics, mostly," Frita sighed.

"Say, Vladimir, you're pretty quiet. Anything on your mind?" Reese asked.

"Oh, I'm just a quiet person by nature," Vladimir said. "If I have something important to say, I'll say it. Otherwise, well, don't mind me."

"Playing under-the-radar, are we?" Ray asked.

"Not intentionally," Vladimir said.

"Screw under-the-radar! Let's get drunk off our asses and make as much noise as possible!" Sorrell suggested.

"I'll pass, thanks," Vladimir said with a slight smile.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** From what I can tell, Ethan and River don't get along very well. This could be damaging to our team, but from a strategic standpoint, it opens up all sorts of possibilities. I'll keep an eye on those two.

 **Sorrell:** This game's gonna be _legit_. The hedge maze kinda sucks, but I'm sure we'll get into the real meat of it later.

 **Frita:** Nobody seems to care that I was quiet. Not that that's surprising. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. _(She sighs.)_

* * *

Team Weed had made it farther into the maze.

"So, hey, Noah, what was it like traveling the world as part of the game?" Angie asked.

"Oh, well, uh, not bad," Noah stammered. "I mean, the circumstances could have been better, but travel is still fun."

"I don't care for travel," Trinity stated. "Why go elsewhere when anything worth doing is already close to home?"

"I find it's quite fun to absorb the culture of another country," Jean-Marie said coolly. "I visit Italy and Germany frequently for their fine foods and beverages."

"Speaking of that, what was your favorite country to visit in World Tour, Noah?" Angie asked.

"Oh, uh, you know what, I can't decide," Noah said awkwardly.

"I'm a bit bummed that this isn't a World Tour kind of season because I think it'd be fun to see all these different countries and see what kind of challenge each one would have to offer but then again it's like I can't really sing so I wouldn't really want to do that," Joel said.

"My sentiments exactly," Brittany agreed.

"I like to sing," Kristin smiled. "I know it's a stereotype, but I love reggae. It's a very down-to-earth kind of music."

"I often listen to music without lyrics," Trinity said. "Classical, sometimes light electronic, but never dubstep. Something I can study to."

"I never considered studying to music before," Brittany thought aloud. "Maybe I'll consider that in the future."

"I never took you for the intellectual type," Trinity admitted.

"I get that a lot. Don't worry about it," Brittany said in a resigned manner.

"Maybe Noah has some cool study methods too," Angie smiled.

"I, er, I mean, everyone learns differently, so I can't think of any one universal method or anything."

"Wow. That is so true," Angie said.

"Is it weird that I don't ever really study I mean it's not like I don't need to because I get Cs most of the time but I just have trouble keeping focus on studying and my mom's not too happy about it but it's like what can you do right?" Joel asked.

"I know nothing of the Canadian educational system, so I can't really comment," Jean-Marie said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Noah's way different in real life than he is on TV. He's a lot less sarcastic and confident than they make him out to be. Editing really does change a lot. Honestly, I think it's kind of cute.

 **Joel:** My mom always says that I'll never end up anywhere good if I don't keep my grades up but I mean didn't Einstein and Bill Gates both drop out of school and just look how they turned out so I'm hoping I'm kind of like that where I'm secretly really smart and end up becoming really successful despite getting poor grades.

 **Jean-Marie:** Canadians really are as stereotypically nice to each other as I've heard, it seems. Not that I have any complaints. _Peut-être cela signifie qu'ils seront plus confiants de moi_.

* * *

Team Beer, meanwhile, had also made some progress in the maze.

"Ethan, truth or truth?" Sorrell asked.

"Truth," Ethan answered.

"Okay, uh... hic! Oh, okay, no, I got- I-I got one," Sorrell said. "What was the name of the girl who took your virginity?"

"Aw, shoot... it was either Summer Johnson or Lauren Candace. Can't remember which one was first," Ethan admitted.

"Either way, I'm sure both of them are ecstatic that you advertised this on international television," River remarked.

"I wonder if he got either of them pregnant or gave them an STD," Frita said. "People always treat sex like the best thing ever, but really, it has more negative repercussions than you'd think. And yet so many people fail to realize this. I wonder how many of us were accidental pregnancies."

"Hey now, let's not think that way," Reese said, forcing a smile. "That's no way to feel. We should be happy that we're on Total Drama, right?"

"We shouldn't build our expectations up too much," Frita sighed. "At least six of our teammates are going to lose this game. Do you know what percentage chance you have of winning?"

Ray took his smartphone out of his pocket and ran the calculations.

"Seven percent," Ray said.

"Don't encourage her, dumbass," River said with a leer.

"Hey River, truth or truth?" Sorrell interrupted.

"Truth," River said.

"Have you ever even kissed a girl?" Sorrell chortled.

"Wait, when did I even become a participant in this game?" River asked, annoyed.

"He's dodging the question! He's- hic! He's, he's never even kissed a girl!" Sorrell guffawed. Ethan joined her in the laughing.

"Why answer her at all?" Vladimir asked.

"I was distracted by these guys," River said as he gestured at Ray, Frita, and Reese.

"I'm sorry," Reese apologized with a slight frown.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** My teammates are garbage.

 **Reese:** We have some really negative people on this team. I could really use a cuddle right now; all the bad feelings are really starting to get to me.

 **Ethan:** ...You know, I think it _was_ Lauren Candace. Dang it! She's the easy one.

* * *

Topher stood on the other side of the maze, scrolling through a social media app on his phone.

"Um, okay, rude," Topher frowned. "Why am I friends with this person again?"

Topher looked up to see one of the teams in direct sight from where he was.

"Hey, guys! Come on over here!" Topher called with a wave.

The seven teens ran up to Topher.

"Congratulations, guys," Topher grinned. "You have won Invincibility for the night. Congratulations to you, Team..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Beer!" Topher concluded.

"Woo! We- hic! We did it!" Sorrell cheered.

"Yeah!" Ethan affirmed as he and Sorrell shared a hi-five.

"None of us are going to be the first boot!" Reese cheered as she pulled Ray and Frita in for a hug.

"And yet, someone will face the bitter agony of such an early defeat," Frita droned.

"Quiet, Frita," Ray scolded.

"How fortunate," Vladimir smiled.

"I'm honestly surprised we were able to pull it off," River remarked.

Just then, the seven members of Team Weed arrived on-scene.

"Team Weed!" Topher greeted. "So sorry, but you guys were the second team to arrive and, as such, will be voting someone out."

"Bummer," Kristin said.

"That sucks," Brittany frowned.

" _Merde_ ," Jean-Marie swore.

"Guess it had to happen to someone," Trinity sighed.

"Well this sucks because now we have to vote someone out but I guess on the other hand the eliminations are the real fun part of the game because it's like that's what really gets the game going, and-" Joel started.

"It's probably less fun to actually be eliminated," Angie interrupted. "Right, Noah?"

"Er, yeah, right," Noah agreed. "Totally less fun."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** We did well today, and I didn't even get to use any of my inventions. Imagine what the future will bring for us.

 **Reese:** Despite all the negative energy, we still pulled it off! I'm thinking that I should talk to Frita or River, though. I feel like all they really need is a friend.

 **Jean-Marie:** I did not expect to have to vote so soon, but I know who I want gone. I hope the others agree.

 **Brittany:** I do have a target in mind, but it might be a bit hard to get the votes against them. Might as well give it a shot, though.

* * *

The seven members of Team Weed all sat cross-legged inside a large, shoddy tent that had been set up in the Helipad Zone. Topher entered the tent with six pillows.

"Team Weed. Welcome to the Tent of Shame!" Topher announced. "After every challenge, the Tent of Shame will be set up, and it's where each elimination will happen. As you can see, I have six pillows with me here. This season, pillows are the symbol of safety, and they're all you'll have to rest your heads on tonight."

"This doesn't seem like a very effective tent," Trinity pointed out as she gestured to several holes in the tent.

"It's the Tent of _Shame_ , Trinity," Topher smiled. "This is where you'll be sleeping tonight. The winning team will receive a larger tent with fewer holes in it. Such is the price of loss."

"I thought being at risk of elimination was the price of loss," Brittany pointed out.

"That too," Topher nodded. "Anyway, you've already cast your votes in the confessional booth, and they have all been counted. When I call your name, I'll toss you a pillow. If you're one of the six to receive a pillow, then you are safe and will have a place in this tent as well as in this game. If you don't receive a pillow, it means you got the most votes against you and that you are eliminated. So, without further ado..."

"Angie."

"Kristin."

"Jean-Marie."

"Brittany."

"Trinity."

This left Joel and Noah awaiting the final call.

"Boys, I only have one pillow left," Topher said. "One of you will get this pillow for the night. The other will leave the game. The person who is safe is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Joel," Topher finally said.

"Oh man I cannot thank you guys enough for saving me because I was seriously worried that-" Joel was cut off by Topher throwing the final pillow at his face.

"Noah, so sorry, but you have been eliminated," Topher said.

"Aw, man," Noah sighed. "Could you tell?"

"I could," Brittany said. "Not at first, but I figured it out."

"You saying 'totally' gave it away," Trinity added.

"I don't get it. What's going here?" Angie asked.

"Never mind," Noah told her. "Oh well. It was nice to meet you guys, at any rate. Hope you guys do well."

"Thanks," Kristin said with a smile.

"Noah, if you'll follow me," Topher smiled. "The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

"I'll miss you!" Angie called as Topher and Noah left the Tent of Shame.

* * *

Topher led Noah to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"Ironic how my strategy ended up blowing up in my face," Noah said with a sad chuckle.

"I guess Noah's always doomed to be an early boot," Topher smirked.

"Yeah, remind me why Noah's a fan favorite," Noah said. "How can someone who goes early be so beloved?"

"Clearly you never saw Pahkitew Island," Topher said boastfully. "But yeah, get to stepping. You're eliminated."

"Right," Noah said with a nervous chuckle as he entered the helicopter. The door shut behind him and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"And with that, we've introduced our contestants, our teams, our twists, and we're already down a contestant," Topher narrated. "With the elimination already affecting Team Weed, will a clear leader emerge? And will anyone take control of Team Beer? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Brittany:** I'm starting to think this guy isn't the real Noah. If I can't trust him to use his actual identity, I won't be able to trust him in the game.

 **Jean-Marie:** My votes goes to Joel. Nothing against him as a person, but I find him rather grating. Anyone else would do the same, _non_?

 **Trinity:** Even if he is the real Noah, that'd just make him a threat due to his past experience in the game. I don't want to be up against that.

 **Noah:** I've heard Joel's name going around, and I think I'd be fine if he left. He can be a bit much.

 **Joel:** So Brittany approaches me to talk about the vote and honestly I'm not paying too much attention because I kinda got lost in her eyes which sounds super cheesy but there I was and it happened but I think she said something about voting Noah and I don't really have any other name in mind except maybe Trinity but whatever if people are voting for Noah then Noah it is.

 **Angie:** I vote for Joel. Noah told me that's how he was voting, anyway, so why not support him? He's smart.

 **Kristin:** I have heard the names of Noah and Joel mentioned for elimination. Joel seems much more confident in his abilities, which this team can use more than Noah's stammering. It's harsh, but I vote for Noah.

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, Noah, or Amir, I guess I should say, was just a weird little gimmick character I felt like using. I don't even remember how exactly I came up with the idea to have a character pose as a past contestant, but I thought it'd work as a weird, kind of memorable, and hopefully not too predictable first boot. I like Noah in the real show, but alas, the Noah in this season was not meant to last._


	2. The Forest of Uncertainty

_A/N: Not much to say other than let's get this show on the road._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, we met our fourteen teenage contestants who will be competing for a million dollars in our series of exploration challenges. From suave Jean-Marie to pessimistic Frita to relaxed Kristin to just-plain-rude River, we met contestants of all types, all ready to give it what they've got. We also split them into two teams, which the teens dubbed Team Weed and Team Beer. Our first challenge was a garden hedge maze. No tricks, no traps, just pure brainpower required. Team Beer won the challenge, and the vote fell between Joel, the motormouth, and Noah, who wasn't actually Noah but someone posing as him. Noah just barely found himself on the wrong end of the vote and became the first loser of this game. Thirteen contestants left, and only one can win. Who will reign victorious, and who will take the helicopter ride home? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Angie awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Am I hallucinating or is it time for breakfast...?" Angie asked groggily.

She then noticed that none of the rest of her teammates were still in the Tent of Shame.

Angie exited the tent to see Brittany, Jean-Marie, and Kristin sitting on a mat, each with a plate of breakfast in their laps.

"How do you stand to eat tofu every day?" Jean-Marie asked Kristin, who had a vegetarian meal on her plate.

"I like tofu," Kristin shrugged. "I overstand that not everyone likes it, but I've always been a fan."

"I am fine with bacon, _merci_ ," Jean-Marie said simply.

"I respect that you eat meat, so please respect that I don't," Kristin responded simply.

"Morning, guys," Angie said as she approached the three.

"Oh, morning, Angie," Brittany greeted back. "How'd you sleep?"

"I've slept better," Angie admitted. "Where'd the breakfast come from?"

"Topher had an intern make us all breakfast," Jean-Marie explained.

"Well, he said he made it, but none of us believe that for a second," Brittany chuckled.

"Cool. Where can I get some?" Angie asked.

"Actually, before you go, I'd like to say something while the four of us are here," Jean-Marie said.

"Oh, okay," Angie said, slightly confused. "What's up?"

"As you know, this is a game, _oui_?" Jean-Marie established. "A game which requires trust in others to win."

"So you want an alliance between the four of us?" Brittany guessed.

"I wish you wouldn't interrupt me, but yes, an alliance," Jean-Marie confirmed.

"Irie," Kristin said with a smile.

"That reminds me, where are Joel and Trinity?" Angie asked.

"I think Trinity went to use the restroom," Brittany said. "No idea where Joel went."

"We have restrooms?" Angie asked.

" _Non_ , and this is not relevant," Jean-Marie said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure," Angie agreed.

"I'd love to," Kristin smiled.

"Might as well," Brittany said, slightly teasingly.

"Can I get breakfast now?" Angie asked.

"You may," Jean-Marie said.

"Awesome!" Angie chirped as she ran off to find breakfast.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Jean-Marie.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** So, I wake up, and the first thing that happens is I'm in a majority alliance. Not a bad way to start the day after Noah left last night. ...But seriously, is outhouse this the restroom, or are we going elsewhere? Topher never really explained it.

 **Jean-Marie:** It is no coincidence that my alliance consists of three attractive _femmes_ as well as myself. I find women quite easy to manipulate. It may be my accent, my wealth, or the fact that my family makes jewelry, but either way, we can all rest assured that I have the votes to take Joel out next time we lose.

 **Brittany:** I may need to have a talk with Angie about how she doesn't need anyone's permission to do anything in this game, but other than that, at the very least I seem to be in a decent position in my team. An alliance of four on a team of six is nothing to sneeze at.

* * *

Frita, Ray, Reese, and Vladimir all ate breakfast on a separate mat next to Team Beer's tent.

"This is really good," Reese chirped. "How nice of Topher to make this for us."

"Right," Ray chuckled.

"Topher's a really nice host, huh?" Reese smiled.

"Topher lied to you," Frita sighed. "You're the only one of us who believes for a second that Topher did this for us."

"Oh. Oh..." Reese said, now disappointed.

"Was that really necessary, Frita?" Ray sighed.

"The thought of Reese being so ignorant to the world around me made me feel depressed," Frita sighed. "It made me think of how she'd react if she found out any later, and I got sad."

"Are you ever not sad?" Ray asked.

"Ray!" Reese scolded. "We shouldn't start the morning off like this. The morning symbolizes the start of a new day, a day which we could fill with happiness and snuggles. What do you think, Vladimir?"

"Uh..." Vladimir trailed off.

"See, you're scaring Vladimir," Reese frowned.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Ray apologized.

"It figures that I become the bad guy by trying to help," Frita sighed.

"Why don't you take a walk, Frita?" Ray suggested.

"Sure. I'll just be alone with my own thoughts," Frita sighed as she stood up and left.

"I'm joining you guys now," River stated as he joined the three just as Frita left.

"Welcome," Vladimir said with a smile.

"I mean, my ideal morning wouldn't be with the virgin, the cancer patient, and the womanchild, but given who's on our team, you guys are my best options," River said offhandedly.

"Calling me a virgin implies that you've had sex," Ray pointed out.

"Ew. Don't talk to me. I might catch your virginity," River scoffed.

Ray glanced at Reese and Vladimir.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** This isn't the kind of morning I wanted. I feel like Frita and River just need someone to talk to, so maybe once I calm down I'll spend some time with them later today after I've calmed down a bit.

 **Ray:** I've taken to hanging out with Reese and Vladimir since the game started. I feel like they're both easy to get along with, and they seem like good people. Making relationships early on is key, so I'm glad I lucked out with those two.

 **Vladimir:** To be frank, having Frita and River around is great for me, because it prevents my quiet self from being a target. In other news, my Ray disguise is coming along quite nicely. I'll get started on disguises of my other teammates later, but I figure he's unlikely to go anytime soon, so he's the safest one to start with.

* * *

Trinity had returned to the hedge maze to use the restroom. Just as she had finished, she made her way back to the Helipad Zone, only for Joel to find her and run up to her.

"Hey hey Trinity Trinity!" Joel waved. "How's it going? Whatcha doing here?"

"...I was using the restroom," Trinity said, trying to keep calm. "I asked Topher where we do that business, and he gave me a map of the maze so I could find my way back easily. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you," Joel said. "The others were all still eating breakfast and I'd already finished and I can't really sit still in the same place for very long and I figured 'you know what, I should probably get friendly with my teammates since I was almost voted out last night and I didn't think I did anything wrong so maybe I'm just not talking to them enough' and I didn't want to intrude on the conversation the other four were having so I figured 'hey, maybe I should go find Trinity, she's on my team' and so I went looking for you and now here we are."

"What's it like seeing the world in slow motion?" Trinity remarked. "Nevermind, don't answer that, I don't care."

"Well hey don't you want to talk because I mean the other four are having a good time without us so maybe we should have a good time without them I mean maybe they're talking about forming an alliance so maybe we could form an alliance of our own and-"

"Not in a million years, bucko," Trinity glared.

"Well I dunno at the rate science is going maybe they'll have invented immortality before we die so maybe could we align in a million and one years?" Joel suggested.

"You know, why don't you go see if you can join that other alliance and vote me out?" Trinity suggested.

"I mean if you're really sure because if you want to go you could probably just quit and save yourself a lot of time and stress and-"

"Just go!" Trinity snapped.

Joel ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Is Joel really this oblivious to how annoying he is? Punctuation is your friend! Learn it! Ugh! That whole "vote for me" thing was just a ploy to get him to bug the others enough to want to vote him out unanimously once the time comes. I'm really starting to regret voting for Noah.

 **Joel:** When I got back to the Helipad Zone the others had already left breakfast and I guess started chatting on their own and not in the alliance that they probably have but technically I don't have any proof towards so maybe I'll just worry about shifting the votes to Trinity before our next vote which could be tonight or it could be in the merge for all I know because it's entirely possible that Team Weed will never lose again and we just dominate our way to the merge like Team Amazon did minus Gwen but that's a whole other can of worms that I really don't want to open right now.

* * *

Ethan and Sorrell had also gone to the hedge maze, but the two of them were making out where no one could see them.

"Woooo! Best vacation EVER!" Sorrell cheered.

"Hell yeah," Ethan agreed. "...How old are you again?"

"Old enough to drink on this island!" Sorrell whooped.

"If there's no drinking laws, there's no laws against us making out if you're under 18," Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah. *Bleep* da poh-lice!" Sorrell shouted. "Wait, you're, you're 18?"

"Yep. Which means I can legally drink back home in Alberta, son!" Ethan bragged.

"You hic! _bitch_!" Sorrell pouted as she slapped Ethan playfully.

"Well how old are you?" Ethan asked.

"Si-Si-Sixteen," Sorrell slurred. "But honestly, I find the fact that you're older to be pretty hot."

"Shoot. I find the fact that you're younger to be pretty hot," Ethan grinned.

After a pause, the two began making out again.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Day two and I've already scored. I knew it was only a matter of time. And hey, she brought beer, so that's a double-bonus right there. Yayuh!

 **Sorrell:** I don't even care if I lose at this point, 'cause this hic! this game is pretty sick. Speaking of sick, I-I-I-I think I had one too many. I'm'a go... I'm'a go. _(She dashes out of the confessional. The sound of vomiting can be heard.)_

* * *

Angie had just finished her breakfast. Jean-Marie and Kristin had since left the scene, leaving only Brittany to keep her company.

"Good stuff," Angie smiled. "I'm more of a cottage cheese girl, personally, but you know what? This was nice."

"Good to hear," Brittany smiled. "Hey, you really like the ocean and stuff, right? Do you eat fish at all, or are you more of a 'fish are friends, not food' kind of girl?"

"No, I still eat seafood," Angie stated. "If I don't eat it, someone else will, be they human or another animal that's higher on the food chain. Circle of life and all that. Plus, seafood tastes so good. It reminds me of all those trips to Hawaii I used to take as a girl."

"Makes sense to me," Brittany nodded. "Hawaii's a fun vacation spot."

"Oh, I didn't go on vacation," Angie explained. "My mom had to visit frequently as part of her job, and since she was a single parent at the time and didn't trust me at home with a babysitter for long periods of time, I went with her."

"Single parent at the time?" Brittany asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what's that mean?"

"Oh, she got remarried," Angie explained. "She and my dad divorced when I was eight, and she married my stepdad a couple years ago."

"Stop me if I'm prying, but does it bother you at all, having divorced parents?" Brittany asked. "Mine are happily married. Not that I'm trying to brag or anything."

"It's an adjustment, and it can be a bit awkward sometimes when talking about one parent to the other one, but I understand why they broke up," Angie answered. "Besides, what's being sad going to accomplish?"

"Well it's healthy to feel sad sometimes," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"How?" Angie asked, bemused.

Brittany gave Angie a concerned look.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Brittany's a friendly girl, and I feel like she and I will get to be close friends in this game. Being in the same alliance won't hurt either.

 **Brittany:** Angie seems like a sweet girl, and I know we'll probably end up being best friends in this game, but her naivete is a bit troubling. This is the exact kind of game where someone could take advantage of that, and that worries me.

* * *

Reese found Frita wandering through the hedge maze.

"Hey, Frita!" Reese called as she jogged up to the redhead. "Hey, Frita, are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," Frita said morosely.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened at breakfast," Reese said empathetically. "I think some of us were just a bit on edge after having just woken up."

"We live in a world that expects nothing but the truth but then demonizes those who give the most necessary truths," Frita sighed.

"I, uh... I'm not sure how to respond to that," Reese admitted. "But hey, while we're here, we can get to know each other better."

"Why?" Frita asked.

"Well, we're teammates," Reese answered. "What other reason should there be?"

"I see no point to it," Frita sighed. "It won't change the fact that one or both of us will lose the game. Plus you could always be faking your kindness to manipulate me. I hear that happens sometimes."

"Oh..." Reese said, hurt. "Well, I promise you I'm not."

"That could also be a lie. Liars are ruthless people," Frita sighed.

"See, that's why we should get to know each other. So you can trust me," Reese smiled.

Frita sighed. "Might as well."

"Great! So what are your hobbies?" Reese asked. "I like to make quilts. They're so snug and cozy, and each quilt I make has a piece of my heart in it. They make great gifts."

"Sometimes I draw..." Frita admitted.

"How fun! What do you like to draw?" Reese asked.

"Death scenes," Frita answered.

"Huh?" Reese asked, taken aback a bit.

"I draw people dying in unconventional ways," Frita continued. "For example-"

"I-I think I get the gist," Reese said nervously.

"Okay, I see," Frita sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Frita:** Deep down, I do believe that Reese wanted to reach out to me and get to know me, but, like with everyone else, she's turned away by who I am. I guess I am destined to live a friendless life. I guess being a realist who's fascinated by killing is somehow too much for this horrible world. _(She sighs.)_

 **Reese:** I really do want to help Frita cheer up, but it won't be easy. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on her, though. I know I can get her to smile at least once if I try. You know what, I should have hugged her. Why didn't I think of that?

* * *

Jean-Marie and Kristin both sat on a bench in a gazebo which was part of the Helipad Zone. Kristin was smoking a joint.

"Is that really necessary?" Jean-Marie asked, trying to hide his disgust.

"Weed is spiritual," Kristin explained. "It frees the mind."

"It also smells horrible," Jean-Marie added.

"You don't have to be here," Kristin told him.

"But... I enjoy spending time with you," Jean-Marie said.

"Really?" Kristin asked.

"Why yes. I love the company of a beautiful woman," Jean-Marie said through his teeth.

"There are prettier girls here than I," Kristin said with a blush.

"I have yet to meet them, then," Jean-Marie said smoothly.

Kristin began to giggle.

"You're funny," Kristin giggled.

" _Je ne voulais pas raconter une blague, mais je vous remercie,_ " Jean-Marie responded.

Kristin began to laugh harder.

"I shall be going, then. Enjoy your weed," Jean-Marie said as he stood up and left.

"Nooooooooo," Kristin said playfully, but to no avail.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** My goal is to manipulate the three pretty women of this team into falling for me so they will be more loyal to me. Kristin seems the easiest due to her mind being tainted by that horrid drug, so I am starting with her. It may already be working, but who can tell with that one?

 **Kristin:** Jean-Marie's funny. He's like "Honhonhon I am from Fronce! Baguettes!'" _(She giggles)_.

 **Topher:** Yeah, somehow this cast ended up with two girls who love to use harmful substances. I feel I should tell the audience to not try any of what Kristin or Sorrell do at home. Please.

* * *

Ray and Vladimir were in Team Beer's tent as Ray searched through his backpack.

"When did Topher return our backpacks to us?" Vladimir asked.

"He hasn't, but I went a-snooping last night and found mine," Ray said. "I got impatient."

"So what's in that backpack of yours?" Vladimir asked.

"Oh, where to start?" Ray asked giddily. He took a gun-shaped device from his pack. "Grappling hook gun. Very helpful." He took a pair of clunky goggles with a head strap from his pack. "What you see here are binoculars, night-vision goggles, and infrared goggles, all in one convenient devicee." He pulled a rectangular device which fit in his hand like a smartphone from his pack. "This is a radar and dowsing machine. Very helpful when searching for things."

"Do you have anything that'll get you out of trouble once Topher finds out about this?" Vladimir asked.

"...Does my prototype energy pistol count?" Ray chuckled nervously. "What's in your backpack?"

"Mostly extra rations as well as a journal just in case I get bored or need it in a pinch," Vladimir lied. "Nothing too fancy."

"I see," Ray nodded. "So, what do you make of our team so far? Honestly, you and Reese are the only ones I can really spend extended periods of time with."

"Our other teammates can be a handful, can't they?" Vladimir agreed.

"I think you, Reese, and I should stick together. Call it an alliance if we must," Ray suggested.

"I like this plan," Vladimir nodded. "But what if the other four all band together as a counter-alliance? Wouldn't they outnumber us?"

"There's no nice way to put this: those four would make an awful alliance," Ray answered. "Sorrell's always drunk out of her skull, River never contributes anything but snide comments, and Ethan's, well, he doesn't seem very bright. The only one who I can see as being smart enough to make strategic moves is Frita, and she's not very well-liked anyway."

"I see, I see," Vladimir nodded. "You make a good point. Does Reese know of this potential alliance?"

"I'll run it by her once I can find her by herself," Ray said. "Either way, the three of us should be guaranteed a merge spot."

"Wonderful," Vladimir smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Ray sure seems to want to be the big man on campus, doesn't he? Sure, he seems to be in his element, but he should learn not to underestimate people so. My backpack has rations and a journal, yes, but it also contains materials for crafting new disguises, which will come in much handy later on.

 **Ray:** I think I lucked out with who my teammates ended up being. Vladimir's a chill guy, and Reese is a sweetie. Meanwhile we have Ethan, who's physically strong, and then three teammates who contribute nothing and thus will be easy pickings. I don't want to sound cocky, but I think I have a real shot in this game.

* * *

Trinity entered the Tent of Shame to see Angie there, relaxing and reading a magazine.

"Oh. Hi, Trinity," Angie smiled.

"Eughhhhhhhh," Trinity said under her breath.

"Something wrong? You seem stressed," Angie asked.

"I just had a conversation with Joel. I'm a bit out of it," Trinity responded flatly.

"What's wrong with Joel?" Angie asked.

"Figures you'd see nothing wrong with him," Trinity muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Angie asked.

"Nothing," Trinity responded.

"Oh. Well, hopefully you have a good rest of your morning," Angie said with a sweet smile.

"Right..." Trinity said awkwardly. "I just can't wait for the next challenge already."

"Really? You don't strike me as the challenge type," Angie said.

"Another challenge, another elimination," Trinity responded. "And another opportunity to lose someone annoying."

"You think Joel is annoying?" Angie asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't see how- ugh, nevermind. Yes. Joel is annoying," Trinity answered.

"I don't see it," Angie shrugged. "He just seems like a fun guy to me."

"We have two very different ideas of fun," Trinity remarked.

"And yet we both found our way on this show. How cool," Angie smiled.

Trinity left the tent.

"Well okay. See you!" Angie called.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** As much as I can't stand Joel, he's not the person on my team I hate the most. That'd be Angie. Girls like her are the bane of my existence. "Oh, look at me, I'm so sweet and adorable and dumb as a rock, but that's okay because I'm cute." Eugh. Girls like her are what keep guys from finding intelligence attractive. And she's just so obnoxiously naive about it, too. No, I don't really have a decent argument for why I don't like her. And why should I? Annoyance is subjective. Lots of people find the music I like annoying, and I don't blame _them._

 **Angie:** Trinity seems fun. I just wish she'd talk to me a bit more.

* * *

River was alone in the gazebo, fanning the air around him.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey, Nile," Sorrell greeted as she approached him. "Whatcha dooooooooin'?"

"Trying to get rid of the awful weed smell that the chick with the disgusting gaudy hair left here," River remarked. "Next I'll be getting rid of the awful alcohol smell that the chick with the disgusting drinking problem will leave here."

"Yoooo, there's another chick out here who drinks? Who hic! who?" Sorrell asked.

"I can't help but wonder what'll happen once you run out of brain cells to kill, because it seems to me like you don't have many to start with," River remarked.

Sorrell just gave River a vapid look.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be selling your body or something?" River asked rudely.

"Because I want to l-l-loosen you up, dawg!" Sorrell responded. "Lay with me, Nile!"

"You must think that's a really clever nickname, don't you?" River asked as Sorrell climbed on top of him. "Please get off of me. I'd rather not contract any diseases while I'm out here."

"You know, denial isn't just a hic! just a, just a river in Egypt," Sorrell said in an attempt at a seductive voice.

River spotted Ethan walking by.

"Hey Ethan! Your slut girlfriend is trying to rape me!" River called.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** _(He as a black eye.)_ Victim blaming. Classy.

 **Sorrell:** I bet River's just-just-just-just _gay_. And he's intimidated by my hic! my woman parts.

* * *

Brittany exited the confessional booth, only to see Joel standing directly outside of it.

"Oh!" Brittany jumped. "Er, good morning, Joel."

"Moooooooooooorning," Joel said with a wide grin.

"Er, can I help you?" Brittany asked warily.

"Nope. Just taking in your beauty," Joel smiled.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Brittany told him patiently.

"Really because I feel like someone as attractive as you should share your gift with the world," Joel said as he began walking in a circle. "I know that if I were half as good-looking as you are I'd probably take up a modeling career so the whole world could see how sexy I'd be and I'd be loved and respected by people all over the world just like I might be if I won this game so hey maybe if you win the game and become a model everyone in the entire world would love you and hey where'd you go?"

Brittany was no longer on the scene.

"I guess you just had something important to do and I can't really blame you for that so I'll just let you do your thing and go find someone else to talk to," Joel shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Yes, Joel, I'm pretty. I've heard it all before. If you're going to hit on me, at least come up with something original to say.

 **Joel:** For some reason all the conversations I've had with my teammates so far have been pretty short but I guess that's not necessarily a bad thing because it means I have more time to talk to more of them which means that they'll be less likely to vote me out so that's cool.

* * *

Ethan entered Team Beer's tent to see Ray tinkering with a gun-shaped device.

"Yo dawg, what is _that_?" Ethan asked, impressed.

"It's an airsoft pistol that I'm trying to modify to shoot energy shots," Ray explained. "It's still in the prototype stages, but I brought it with me so I could try and get it to work if I had some time to myself."

"That's sick, dude," Ethan grinned. "How close is it to being done?"

"Well, see, that's the problem. I'm a programmer and an engineer, but this isn't really my field of expertise," Ray admitted. "But I figured it'd be fun to figure out."

"So, wait, you have no idea what you're doing, so you're just going to try everything until it works?" Ethan asked.

"Basically," Ray nodded. "That's what science is. Keep testing things to find out how the universe works."

"Not gonna lie, that sounds super boring," Ethan said. "River's a dumbass, but he's right about one thing: you need to get laid."

"We all have our hobbies," Ray said. "I've been a fan of science ever since I was a kid. Bill Nye was practically my god." Ray chuckled. "What did you do for fun as a kid? I assume drinking and having sex wasn't on the agenda back then."

"I was always playing soccer," Ethan answered. "Either at the community center or for my school."

"Were you any good?" Ray asked.

"Well, obviously," Ethan scoffed. "What _aren't_ I good at?"

"Humility? Grammar?" Ray chuckled.

"Seriously, I wouldn't mind if you and Sorrell got it on," Ethan reiterated.

"I'll pass," Ray said. "Though I will admit that Sorrell is pretty, I'm not the type to just sleep around."

"Oh, if you're gay you should have just said so," Ethan responded.

Ray simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** Ethan and I are two very different individuals, but I think we can both assist our team in our own ways. He's no doubt the strongest person in this game, and I wouldn't doubt the fact that I'm the smartest. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Team Beer never lost a challenge before the merge.

 **Ethan:** I don't get how people like Ray even exist. I offered him the chance to bang a hot chick and he just turns it down so he can keep doing science or whatever. Maybe he really is gay, I dunno.

* * *

The thirteen contestants all met up in the middle of the Helipad Zone, where Topher stood before them.

"Afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "As we can all see, Noah was voted off of the game last night."

"Forever premerge," River remarked.

"...Right," Topher said awkwardly. "Anyway, it is now time for your next challenge, and-"

"Appearicus Pooficus!" a voice shouted from behind Topher. Topher turned around to see that the hedge wall at the back of the Helipad Zone had been knocked down. Into the Zone walked a tall, thin, black young man dressed in a green-and-gold wizard's outfit complete with a fake beard.

"Ugh, Leonard!" Topher whined. "You weren't supposed to come out yet."

"Oh, really?" Leonard asked. "Sorry."

"As I was _about_ to say, this season will be a bit different from some of the other ones," Topher explained. "The reason being that, from now on, each challenge will be co-hosted by another contestant from Pahkitew Island."

This was met by chatter and murmurs from the contestants.

"I hope I can meet Ella," Reese smiled.

"I wonder what happened to Dave," Trinity thought aloud.

"How's he going to keep Scarlett under control?" Brittany asked.

"Now, now, all your questions will be answered in due time," Topher interrupted, causing the talking to stop. "Now then, Leonard, why don't you explain today's challenge for the contestants?"

"Gladly," Leonard agreed as he cleared his throat. "Hark, travelers, and heed my words! Behind what was once this hedge wall is the Forest of Uncertainty!"

"Are you certain there's really a forest then?" Angie asked.

"Most definitely, fair maiden," Leonard said matter-of-factly. Trinity rolled her eyes. "The Forest of Uncertainty is a dark and terrifying dungeon filled with all sorts of traps and monsters!"

"That's only half-true," Topher interrupted. "There aren't any traps and monsters, but it's dark and might be terrifying depending on your constitution."

"Silence!" Leonard shouted at Topher. "To pass through the Forest of Uncertainty, your task is threefold: One! You must search the forest for a map to help guide your on your quest. Two! You must use the map to locate a key which will be impossible to find without said map. Three! You must locate the exit door and use your key to unlock it. The team who unlocks the door and escapes the treacherous forest first will be safe for the night. The team who fails must face the judgment of their peers and be forced to select one of their own for the slaughter!"

"By which he means 'vote someone out'. No death in this episode," Topher explained. "Anyway, each team will be given a flashlight to help them get through the forest. The batteries are fresh and should last for the entire challenge assuming you guys don't get hopelessly lost. Any questions?"

"What if we find a key before we find a map?" Jean-Marie inquired.

"You won't!" Leonard exclaimed. "Trust me. It is impossible."

"Oh, do we get our backpacks now?" Reese asked.

"Ah, that's right!" Topher remembered. "They're in my tent, so go grab those now."

* * *

The contestants had each retrieved their backpacks.

"Looks like there aren't any more questions," Topher pointed out. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Topher pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and showed it to the contestants. It looked to have a picture of Topher's face on it. "This is the Topher Statue. Starting in this round, this bad boy will be hidden somewhere in the area where you'll be exploring. There'll only be one, so once it's found, it won't be hidden anymore. The Topher Statue, when played during your voting confessional, will turn your one vote into three votes, so it's definitely not something you want used against you."

"I'm sure it will be used against me anyway," Frita sighed.

"Alrighty then," Topher grinned as he procured an air horn from seemingly out of nowhere. "Three... two... one..."

Topher blared the air horn, and the contestants all ran into the forest for their second challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sorrell:** Cool, sounds like we can just leave this challenge to the hic! the-the-the-the the nerds, and then the cool kids, we can, uh, we can, we can y'know, we can just chill and f-f-follow their lead. _(She takes a swig of beer.)_ Woooooooooooooooo!

 **Vladimir:** It seems Topher was right when he said the challenges would be more than "go from point A to point B". This one also seems to involve points C and D.

 **Kristin:** I am glad that the challenges don't seem to lean in favor towards teams with more idren on them. I think this team has a shot.

 **Joel:** You know I'm not usually scared of the dark but if we're just chilling in a forest and we need a flashlight to see two feet in front of our faces then I dunno maybe like Slenderman is in the forest or something and he's gonna get us and kill us so he can get revenge on humanity for forgetting about him and making Chuck E. Cheese animatronics scarier than he is. Oh wait, Slendy isn't real is he? Duh.

* * *

As Team Beer entered the forest, Ray already began looking through his backpack.

"Do you have an invention to help us out, Ray?" Reese asked hopefully.

"Naturally," Ray said with a smirk as he took his specialty goggles out of his backpack. He removed his regular goggles, fastened the specialty goggles to his head, and pressed a button on the side, turning the lenses green and shining a small light in front of him.

"What's the -urp! What's the, what's the point of that?" Sorrell asked. "We have a flashlight, r-r-right?"

"This will make it far easier for me to see in this dark forest," Ray said. "Actually, why don't we split up? It'll make it easier to cover the forest and find the map."

"Is that allowed?" Reese asked.

"Topher never said it wasn't," Ethan shrugged.

"Of course, it's possible that it's still against the rules and we'll be punished for doing it," Frita sighed.

"That's retarded," River scoffed. "If Topher didn't want us to split up, he would have said so. Speaking of which, I'm not going with this chick." He jerked his thumb in Frita's direction.

"That's understandable," Frita sighed.

"How about Ray, Reese, and River go with one group, while Ethan, Sorrell, Frita, and I all go in another?" Vladimir suggested.

This was met with various nods and agreements from the team.

Ray handed Vladimir a walkie-talkie.

"Just in case," Ray said. "Alright R-Squad, let's go!"

"R-Squad? That's adorable," Reese squeed as she followed Ray.

"R-Squad? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," River remarked as he followed Ray and Reese.

"Guess it's just the rest of us," Ethan, the one holding the flashlight, said. "Let's get moving."

"Woooooooo!" Sorrell cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Obviously I ended up with the better group, because Ray and Reese are probably the least awful people on my team. Guess it's on the other four if they end up killing each other because they agreed to travel in that group in the first place.

 **Reese:** This is perfect. I talked to Frita this morning, and now I can talk to River during the challenge. I'll make a friend of one or both of them yet.

 **Vladimir:** I have spent quite a bit of time with Ray and Reese this morning, so I'd like to get to know the rest of my team, study them a bit. A disguise is only as good as the man behind the mask, so if I can figure out their speech patterns and mannerisms, I'll be able to pose as them more effectively.

* * *

Team Weed, meanwhile had begun searching through a different part of the forest.

"So, how do we know what to look for?" Kristin asked.

"I think we're just supposed to search around until we get lucky," Brittany answered.

" _She's up all night to the sun! I'm up all night to get some_!" Joel sang.

"Please stop singing, _vous enfant odieux._ " Jean-Marie said shortly.

Joel stopped singing.

"So, basically we just have to walk around until we find something?" Angie asked.

"What part of that is so hard to understand?" Trinity responded testily.

"Well, it just seems really hard," Angie said.

"It's not a challenge for nothing," Brittany said. "At least the other team will have just as much trouble as we do."

"Pardon me," Ray said as he, Reese, and River jogged past the team.

"...Or they could have night-vision goggles. That's also a possibility," Brittany said in slight surprise.

"Where's the other half of their team?" Kristin asked.

"I don't know, but we should follow those three," Jean-Marie suggested. "We can use their advantage to our advantage."

"It's not like we have a ton of options here," Trinity shrugged. "Might as well go for it."

"Cool! Hey Teem Beer guys- ow!" Joel called before Jean-Marie bonked him on the head with the team's flashlight.

"Do not alert them of this, _vous chimpanzé stupide_ ," Jean-Marie told Joel.

Joel nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** You know I think Jean-Marie keeps insulting me in French I mean I'm not 100% sure because I don't speak French you know but something about his tone plus the fact that some of his French words sound like insults in English I mean I could be entirely wrong but you never know right?

 **Angie:** I don't see what everyone's problem with Joel is. He's just excited to play the game, same as the rest of us, right?

 **Kristin:** Jean-Marie's so cool, such a natural leader. I like him. _(She blushes.)_

* * *

Ethan, Frita, Sorrell, and Vladimir searched through their own part of the forest.

"You guys see anything yet?" Ethan asked.

"I'm sssseeing double," Sorrell slurred.

"Do you know the symptoms of alcohol poisoning, Sorrell?" Frita asked.

"No, and I don't w-w-wanna know!" Sorrell declared. "Screw that noise, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna live while I'm young!"

"Someone of your small stature won't be able to hold her alcohol very well," Frita said. "Seeing double may be a part of the changes in mental state brought on by alcohol confusion, or perhaps a warning of the seizures you may experience."

"Why the hell do you know this?" Ethan asked.

"Death fascinates me. Killing especially, but I know a lot about the many ways people can die without the intent of another," Frita sighed. "Most people don't understand."

"Uh, no, we don't. It's freaking creepy," Ethan responded.

"You're just j-j-j-jealous that you didn't think to bring any hic! any any any booze," Sorrell said defensively.

"It's probably asking too much for you to agree with me," Frita sighed to Vladimir.

"We all have our hobbies," Vladimir responded. "You like what you like."

"I hope your leukemia is kind to you," Frita told him. "It probably won't be, though. It never is."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** For the record, my lack of hair is my own choice. It makes wearing masks and wigs more comfortable, which is imperative in staying in-character. Of course, I won't stop the others from keeping up their theories as to why I have no hair. It's fun to see what they think.

 **Sorrell:** My team's just got a buncha f-f-freaks on it, huh? Urp! Ethan's, like, the only one here who even hic! who even even even matters.

* * *

Ray, Reese, and River continued their way through the forest. Reese had Ray's dowsing radar in her hand.

"How come she gets to hold it?" River frowned.

"Because I trust her not to break it and call it stupid," Ray responded frankly. "Anything, Reese?"

"...Remind me how this is supposed to find a map for us?" Reese inquired.

"I'm hoping it'll find the key for us," Ray said. "Dowsing can be used to find metal, which I assume is what the key is made out of."

"And if it isn't metal?" River asked snidely.

"Then hopefully we find the map quickly," Ray answered.

"Uh, Ray, the radar says there are four people here," Reese said, concerned.

"Impossible," Ray said in disbelief as he took the radar from Reese's hand, which, true enough, had four dots. The fourth was was a small ways behind the three.

"What do you know? You're not perfect after all. Shocker," River remarked to Ray.

"The radar says that there's someone hiding behind this tree," Ray explained as he approached the tree.

As Ray said this, Joel dashed away from behind the tree.

"Should I be worried about him following us?" Reese asked.

"Well, he's off the radar now, so let's keep going," Ray suggested.

"Can do," Reese smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Ray is so cool. Such a natural leader. I like him. _(She blushes.)_

 **River:** I don't know what the black kid's deal is. He's probably a chubby chaser who gets a chubby at Reese being so chubby. What a freak.

* * *

Joel returned to Team Weed.

"Where did you run off to?" Trinity asked demandingly.

"I tried to sneak ahead to see how those Team Beer guys were doing but I guess the ginger Asian which makes no sense now that I think about it but whatever because he had a radar and he knew I was there and he almost caught me but I managed to run away in time and now here I am," Joel answered.

"Did you find anything out about them?" Angie asked.

"I think they mentioned a device that can find a metal key but I'm not 100% certain," Joel answered.

"Why must you run off?" Jean-Marie asked, annoyed.

"I was just trying to help and I dunno maybe I would have helped out more if I hadn't been caught so-" Joel started.

"Don't do it again. _Je vous jure, je souhaite que nous perdions alors je peux vous éliminer_!" Jean-Marie said exasperatedly.

"Getting angry won't solve a thing," Kristin said as she put her hand on Jean-Marie's shoulder.

" _Je lui donne le bénéfice du doute en supposant qu'il est assez intelligent pour réaliser que si je me mets en colère contre lui pour prendre des décisions stupides alors il devrait arrêter de prendre des décisions stupides_!" Jean-Marie responded.

"Why don't we keep on following the lead of Team Beer and see if we get anywhere," Brittany suggested.

"I dunno because that's what I did and Jean-Marie didn't seem to like it very much so-" Joel started.

"Joel. Silence. Now," Trinity demanded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** _Je ne sais pas comment le garçon indien a fini par aller à la maison la nuit dernière, mais je vais voir à ce que Joel ne reste pas autour pour un autre tour. Mon alliance sera la clé de ma propre santé mentale une fois que nous perdons._

 **Trinity:** Heh, maybe I should learn a foreign language so I can get angry at people in that language and they won't get offended at what I say because they won't know what I'm saying. I wonder if Jean-Marie gets angry in English back home in France.

* * *

Ray, Reese, and River continued their search.

"Do you think the other four have found anything?" Reese asked.

"If they did, they'd probably tell us on the walkie-talkie, dumbass," River sneered.

"Oh... right..." Reese said, dejected.

"Stop being a dick, River," Ray said, annoyed.

"Can I have a hug, please?" Reese asked.

"Oh, sure," Ray complied.

River turned gagged to himself as Reese and Ray shared a hug. Just then, River noticed a piece of paper nailed to a tree.

"What the?" River asked as he took the paper. His eyes went wide. "Guys, I found the map!"

"Really?" Reese asked excitedly. "Awesome!" She hugged River, who had an uncomfortable look on his face.

Ray took the map from River's hand and read it. On the map was a simple layout of the forest. In the corner of the paper was a picture of a flashlight with a key in the center.

"Looks like the key is _in_ the flashlight," Ray said.

"Really?" Reese asked as she let go of River. "Didn't Ethan have our flashlight?"

"Well that's just dandy," River complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan, Frita, Sorrell, and Vladimir continued their search.

"I bet the other team already won," Frita sighed.

"I think Topher would have announced that the challenge is over if that were the case," Vladimir assured her.

"R-Squad to the rest. Come in, the rest," Ray's voice said through the walkie-talkie in Vladimir's pocket.

"Vladimir here," Vladimir responded as he took the device from his pocket. "Any news?"

"We found the map. Turns out the key is inside the flashlight," Ray said. "R-Squad is headed to the exit door. Meet us there with the key in hand."

"Well shoot, how are we supposed to find out way around if we're gonna take apart our flashlight?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, also we we we we we have no map," Sorrell added.

"Well where are you?" Ray asked.

"We're surrounded by trees," Frita sighed. "There are no landmarks to discern where we are. We're lost."

"Just head north. That's where the exit door is," Ray instructed.

"Which way's north?" Ethan asked.

"Well, the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Do the math from there," Ray answered.

"But math suuuuuuuuuucks," Sorrell whined.

Vladimir looked up to the sky to see where the sun was.

"Well, if the sun's there, then north must be this way," Vladimir deduced. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Key's in the flashlight, eh? Smart move. Gotta admit, I'd never think to look there. Thank God Ray gave us walkie-talkies or we'd be screwed.

 **Sorrell:** So yeah, urp! Like I said, nerds did all the work. Go me! Wooooooooooo!

* * *

Ray, Reese, and River had already left for the exit door, leaving Team Weed to find the tree with the maps.

"Well I'll be. Following them turned out to be really helpful," Brittany smiled.

"Did you expect any different?" Jean-Marie asked.

"No, but I am pleasantly surprised at how helpful it turned out to be," Brittany said. "Not important. What's the map say?"

Angie took the map and began to read it. "It says the key is inside the flashlight."

"Whoa," Kristin said. "Clever move, Topher. Clever move."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Trinity coaxed.

Joel nodded with a big grin on his face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** Things are working out well for I's team today. Supposedly. I've been high for most of today.

 **Joel:** _(He silently gives a thumbs-up to the camera.)_

* * *

Ray, Reese, and River all stood at the exit door, a metal door placed between two trees with a keyhole where the doorknob would be.

"I'm so anxious," Reese said as she held Ray close to her.

"I'm sure they'll get here soon," Ray told her.

"Well, there's loud footsteps running our way, so I guess someone's here," River pointed out.

True to River's word, a group of teenagers arrived on the scene and, with the key they retrieved from the flashlight they had, unlocked and opened the door, entering the next Helipad Zone - a clearing surrounded by trees.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Congratulations, Team Weed!" Topher announced. "You guys are the first ones to make it through the forest.

"Figures," River griped as he, Ray, and Reese arrived on-scene.

"Um, where's the rest of your team?" Topher asked the three.

"We're here!" Ethan insisted as he, Frita, Sorrell, and Vladimir all ran on-scene.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, but your team still lost," Topher said. "Someone from Team Beer will be losing tonight."

"Tch," River scoffed.

"This was inevitable," Frita sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** Frankly, I'm a touch disappointed that we didn't lose. As I've said before, I'd love to eliminate Joel sooner than later.

 **Angie:** All in all, it's been a good day.

 **Frita:** We had to lose at some point. Life is full of failures, and this game will be no exception. _(She sighs.)_

 **Ethan:** This blows. Eh, at least we can get rid of some of the deadweight on this team.

* * *

That night, the seven members of Team Beer sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with six pillows in hand.

"Welcome, Team Beer, to your first elimination ceremony of the game!" Topher greeted. "This season, pillows will be the symbol of safety, as they'll be all you'll have to rest your head on as you sleep. No pillow means no reason to sleep in the tent, because you'll be eliminated... and because sleeping without a pillow is uncomfortable."

"What a neat metaphor," Reese smiled.

"You know what? Just for that, you get the first pillow," Topher said as he tossed the cuddly girl a pillow.

"Yay!" Reese beamed as she hugged the pillow closely.

"Also safe..." Topher started.

"Ethan."

"Ray."

"Sorrell."

"Vladimir."

Frita and River both looked at Topher, awaiting his final call.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"River!" Topher finally called.

River smirked as he caught the pillow Topher tossed him.

"I guess this was inevitable," Frita sighed. "I had every reason to fear the worst."

"We only voted for you _because_ you kept fearing the worst," Ethan pointed out. "It got old."

"It's like I said. Being a realist who's fascinated by killing is somehow too much for this horrible world," Frita sighed.

"Yes, yes it is," River sneered. "If you like killing, you should go kill yourself."

"River!" Reese cried, offended. "Don't say that. And Frita, don't you even think of killing yourself! As your friend, it'd break my heart!"

"...Friend?" Frita asked. "You're only saying that to cushion the blow of my defeat. A meaningless effort."

"Frita, if you'll follow me," Topher smiled. "The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

Reese sighed.

* * *

Topher led Frita to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"Had my team lost the previous challenge, I would have been in this situation a day earlier," Frita sighed.

"Who can say for sure?" Topher shrugged.

"I'm doomed to be a pariah," Frita said seriously. "Such is my destiny."

"I don't know about that, but your destiny right now is to get in that helicopter," Topher urged her.

Frita gave a depressing sigh as she entered the helicopter. The door shut behind her and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"Now that Frita's gone, the teams are even once again," Topher narrated. "Will Jean-Marie succeed in getting Joel eliminated? Where does Trinity fall in the dynamics of her team? Will Vladimir's skills come in handy to him? How much beer did Sorrell bring exactly? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Ethan:** Frita, I could list the things I don't like about you, but it'd take all day. Go away.

 **Frita:** It's probably a meaningless effort, but maybe if I vote for River the rest of the team will do the same and I might stay. _(She sighs.)_

 **Vladimir:** I've heard of people who add nothing to their team, but I think Frita actually subtracts from our team by putting a damper on our morale, so I vote for her.

 **Sorrell:** Frita's urp! aw-awful. She's just a jealous of my _(she belches loudly)_ beer. I vote for Frita!

 **River:** Of everyone on my garbage team, I think Frita's the worst. I'd love nothing more than to see her go.

 **Ray:** Vladimir suggests we lose Frita, which I am perfectly fine with. Frita it is.

 **Reese:** I see potential in Frita that the others don't seem to see. Spending time with River today, though, I think he's just a mean person, so I vote for River.

* * *

 _A/N: I think Frita's the only character I've created who was intended to be annoying and unlikable. Given the feedback from the first episode I received, it seems that's how she was generally received by the readers, so I don't regret letting her go early. Knock on wood, but I got a bit depressed writing for her, so I'd say she fulfilled her purpose in the game well: an early boot no one's going to miss._


	3. The Jungle of Treachery

_A/N: Hi._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, I sent our contestants into a dark and spooky forest to search for maps and keys that would help them escape. Team Beer split up to cover more ground while Team Weed stumbled across half of Team Beer and ended up following them. This tactic proved effective, as Team Weed were the ones to win the challenge. Other than that, Jean-Marie set up an alliance with Kristin, Brittany, and Angie, while Ray set up an alliance with Vladimir. Two days and already the alliances are forming. That night, the votes were not in Frita's favor, as her team felt that she lowered overall morale, which made the pessimist the second explorer to leave the island. Will Vladimir successfully pull off a disguise? Will Trinity challenge the dynamics of her team? Will Sorrell's substance abuse bite her in the butt? Will Joel continue to annoy his team? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Ray sat on a wooden bench with his backpack beside him as he fiddled around with his prototype energy gun. Reese approached him.

"Morning, Ray," Reese greeted sunnily.

"Morning, Reese," Ray smiled back.

"What are you working on?" Reese asked curiously.

"I'm modifying this airsoft pistol to shoot energy shots," Ray explained. "Or at least, I'm trying to."

"So would that make it a Ray gun?" Reese joked.

Ray burst into laughter. "I never even thought of that. That's brilliant!"

"And would your dowsing machine also be a Ray-dar?" Reese added.

"You're amazing," Ray chuckled.

"Oh, I'm nothing special," Reese blushed.

"No, you're pretty great," Ray told her. "I honestly feel like we should hang out after the game."

"You think?" Reese asked shyly.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me, I have something to ask you," Ray told her.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Reese asked, her face red.

"I'm thinking of forming an alliance with you and Vladimir. What do you say?" Ray offered.

Reese's face fell. "Oh, uh, yeah, that sounds great..."

"Cool," Ray smiled. "I'm thinking Ethan can be a temporary fourth until we take out River. After that we can get rid of Sorrell without needing his vote. Then we'll take him out if need be. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that... that sounds good," Reese responded monotonously.

"Great. In that case, the three of us should make the merge, easy," Ray smiled. "Assuming the others don't find the Topher Idol, but with my tech, finding it ourselves shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah..." Reese nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I know I just met him and all, but I really really really like Ray. I wouldn't mind talking to him after the game in the slightest... He seems kind of oblivious, though. Maybe I should try flirting with him.

 **Ray:** Reese is super cool and surprisingly really funny. Ray gun... I can't get enough of that. Vladimir's cool and all, but I think Reese is someone I'd be willing to take to the final two.

* * *

Trinity marched up to Kristin, who had been smoking a joint.

"Hey, can you not do that?" Trinity asked rudely.

"Weed is important to the Rastafarian lifestyle," Kristin responded. "I ask that you respect that."

"Well it smells awful and I can't even think to myself without that horrid smell distracting me," Trinity insisted.

"To be honest, your opinion does not matter to I," Kristin said calmly.

"Oh, what, because I'm ugly?" Trinity spat.

"I did not say you are ugly," Kristin frowned.

"But I am. No need to deny it," Trinity responded.

"Your opinion does not matter to I because I don't see you lasting much longer," Kristin corrected. "Jean-Marie wants Joel gone, and once Joel's gone, you'll be the only one left on this team not in his alliance." Kristin took another drag of her joint.

"Wai- Wha- Huh?!" Trinity gasped. "There's an alliance?!"

"Yes. Jean-Marie, Angie, Brittany, and I," Kristin confirmed.

"Figures freaking Angie is involved," Trinity muttered. "So you're basically saying I'm screwed?" she asked Kristin.

"I choose not to think so negatively," Kristin said. "Rastafari is about uplifting."

"Funny, then, how it's done nothing but piss me off so far," Trinity scoffed.

"Perhaps you need some weed of your own," Kristin offered.

"Not in a million years," Trinity huffed as she walked off.

Kristin took another drag. "Poor, lost sistren, Trinity," she said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** So, if the pothead is to be believed, there's an alliance of four which includes everyone but me and... Joel. Oh God, don't tell me I have to work with him if I want a shot in this game. I have half a mind to go find Jean-Marie and tell him off, but that probably won't do me any good. Ugh, this sucks!

 **Kristin:** Sad how Trinity denies Rastafari when she seems like she could use it most of all of everyone on this team.

* * *

River leaned casually against a tree as Ethan walked by.

"Hey, Roid Monkey!" River called. "How does it feel knowing your girlfriend will probably spend more time in rehab than she will with you?"

"How does it feel knowing you'll never have a girlfriend at all?" Ethan retorted.

"Well how does it feel knowing your girlfriend probably can't even remember your name?" River asked.

"Oh, she made it very clear she knew my name last night," Ethan grinned.

"See, now that's just a lie," River pointed out. "You've probably forgotten this already, but we all share a tent, meaning I'd hear everything if you guys did it last night."

"Why would you listen in on us you weirdo?" Ethan teased.

"I see you've forgotten how sound works," River remarked. "You see..."

"I see _you've_ forgotten how my _fist_ works," Ethan responded as he cracked his knuckles.

"I know your mom hasn't forgotten how _my_ fist works," River smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** _(He is holding an ice pack to his cheek)_ Heh. Worth it.

 **Ethan:** I don't know what River's problem is, and quite frankly I don't care. There's zero reason to keep him around if we lose, so his only hope of survival is Team Beer winning challenges.

* * *

Jean-Marie found Angie wandering aimlessly around the clearing.

" _Bonjour, mon cheri_ ," Jean-Marie greeted. "Might I ask what it is you are doing?"

"I'm looking to see if there's any kind of body of water around here," Angie answered. "I'd settle for a small pond or something. Anything, as long as it's got cool water life in it."

"Tell me, are there any gems that are known to reside underwater?" Jean-Marie asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" Angie asked.

"My family is one of jewelers," Jean-Marie explained. "I was wondering if there could be anything underwater that would be beautiful enough to match your eyes."

"Oh stop," Angie blushed.

"I apologize if I offended," Jean-Marie smirked.

"No, no, I'm not offended," Angie smiled. "I'm just not used to such forward compliments."

"I don't believe that for a second," Jean-Marie told her. "Surely someone as radiant as yourself must be paid compliments every day."

"R-Radiant, huh?" Angie said bashfully. "You're awfully sweet."

"I try to be honest in everything I do," Jean-Marie lied.

"Well, you're not bad-looking yourself," Angie responded. "You wanna look for forest ponds with me?"

" _Je vais seulement faire de vous manipuler_ ," Jean-Marie said sincerely as he took Angie's hand.

Angie giggled as the two walked off, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I do believe that I already have Kristin under my thumb, so next on the list is Angie. My goal here is to get each of my alliance members to fall for me so that they'll all work to bring me to the final two should I require their help. If I haven't already gotten Angie in the palm of my hand, I should have her there soon.

 **Angie:** I can't tell if Jean-Marie's really sincere or really flirtatious, but honestly, I'm not sure I care, because he's pretty friendly anyway. And hey, who knows, maybe something more will come of it. You never know.

* * *

As Vladimir entered the Tent of Shame, he found Sorrell lying prostrate on her sleeping bag.

"Good morning, Sorrell," Vladimir greeted.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Sorrell moaned, her body unmoving.

"I take it you're having a bit of a rough morning?" Vladimir inquired.

"I'm hung over like crazy right now," Sorrell said as she lifted her head. "I just need to lie here for the rest of today."

"Well, you'll have to get up eventually for the challenge," Vladimir reminded her.

"No I won't," Sorrell said simply. "I'm just gonna lie here all day."

"I assume you're just in denial. I suppose that's fine for now," Vladimir said. "Hopefully you get enough rest to be in competing condition."

"You can feel free to take a beer if you want," Sorrell offered. "It'd make me feel less awful about myself right now."

"You know what? I think I'll have one," Vladimir said. "Where do you keep them?"

Sorrell tapped her backpack groggily. Vladimir approached it, took a can of beer, and began to drink.

"How is it?" Sorrell droned.

"Not how I expected it to taste," Vladimir admitted.

"First beer?" Sorrell asked.

"Yep," Vladimir nodded. "I'm still only 17."

"Go ham. Free island, dude," Sorrell offered.

"No offense, but if going ham leads to a hangover like yours, I think I'll stick with the one beer," Vladimir responded.

"Whatever," Sorrell moaned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** It's important to make as many social connections as you can in this game. Sure, I'm aligned with Ray and presumably Reese, but that's not enough. Besides, as I'm sure I've said before, the key to a good disguise is to know the person you're pretending to be. The better I know Sorrell, for example, the better I'd be able to disguise as her if I ever need to.

 **Sorrell:** Ugggggggggh, my head. Did anyone bring ibuprofen? Please?

* * *

Brittany found Joel eating breakfast alone, so she sat next to him.

"Hello, Joel," Brittany greeted.

Joel waved with a big grin on his face.

"How's breakfast this morning?" Brittany asked.

Joel gave her a thumbs-up.

"Any... particular reason you're not talking to me?" Brittany asked.

Joel looked around nervously before whispering in Brittany's ear.

"Trinity told me to stay silent," Joel explained. "I don't want to make her mad because I don't want to get on anyone's bad side because getting on people's bad side is how you get people to vote for you which is how you end up getting voted out which I don't really want."

"I don't think she meant to stay silent for the entire game," Brittany told him. "Okay, I shouldn't say that; that's probably exactly what she meant. Point is, I don't think staying silent will affect your chances at all."

"Well thank goodness for that because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay quiet because I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm a bit energetic and it's hard for me to just not talk because what can I say I'm just a talkative guy and making a talkative person not talk is like making a musician not play music you know what I mean?"

"...I think so," Brittany answered. "So, other than talking, do you have any hobbies?"

"Well let's see let me think let me think let me think let me think ooh I got it!" Joel responded. "I really really really like movies and I don't think there's been a single day where I could watch a movie where I haven't watched a movie because I dunno I just really like movies I don't know what it is about them but I just do."

"Interesting," Brittany said. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Well that depends largely on the genre because I have a favorite movie of each genre," Joel explained. "When it comes to action movies, there's-"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I probably shouldn't be getting too close to Joel since I don't think he'll be around much longer, but I guess I'm just a naturally social person. Maybe that's why so many guys are attracted to me, because I talk to them and am interested in what they have to say, which they misconstrue as flirting.

 **Joel:** I think Brittany's into me I mean I dunno it's probably a longshot and I'm pretty sure she's out of my league but you never know because stranger things have happened I mean just look at Danny DeVito and Rhea Perlman because they've been happily married for over thirty years and she was pretty cute back then and Danny DeVito's, well, Danny DeVito, so if they can have a happy family for all these years then maybe I have a shot with Brittany so who knows?

* * *

Reese found River with an ice pack on his face and ran up to him.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!" Reese gasped.

"Eh, Ethan's just a thin-skinned pussy," River shrugged. "No big deal."

"Oh, um, well are you alright?" Reese asked.

"Please. Like Ethan's going to mess me up," River scoffed. "He relies solely on his steroid-induced muscles, but I'm tougher than I look."

"Why did Ethan attack you?" Reese asked. "Is it anything a hug can't solve?"

"Eh, we just had some playful banter, and he was just jealous that I had the upper hand on him," River said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"You two have never gotten along, have you?" Reese asked.

"It's not my fault he's a pussy," River scoffed. "I have nothing against him; he's the one with the problem."

"River, I know you can come off a little strong," Reese said.

"Well it's not my fault everyone else is inferior to me," River shrugged.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Reese asked, hurt. "Do you think I'm inferior to you?"

"Oh, definitely," River responded.

"Why?" Reese asked.

"Well I doubt you could take a punch," River shrugged as he walked away.

"Oh..." Reese frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I thought people like River only existed in cartoons. Do you think he has some kind of narcissism disorder? I hear that's a real thing. Perhaps I'll ask him about it. After I mentally prepare for him being mean to me.

 **River:** No, I don't honestly believe I'm all that. If anything, I don't think very much of myself at all. But look what happened to Frita. Too much doubt will make people see you as a liability. If I put others down and build myself up, people will be less inclined to see my flaws and look more at the flaws of others. That's why I act the way I do. Now don't you dare air this confessional.

* * *

Trinity approached Joel, who was still eating breakfast.

"Look, we need to talk," Trinity said sternly.

"Okay so does 'we' involve me as well as you or were you using 'we' in the more royal sense or hey maybe 'we' was referring only to me because that's a more condescending way of using it I mean I don't think you're necessarily a condescending person but-"

"Leave the talking to me," Trinity interrupted. "Look, Kristin told me earlier today that she, Brittany, Angie, and Jean-Marie are all in an alliance."

"...But that's everyone besides us two!" Joel realized. "And Noah I guess."

"Exactly," Trinity said. "That's why... ugh... that's why I'm offering that we form an alliance of our own."

"I mean the offer's tempting and all but what would it really accomplish because at the end of the day four still outnumbers two no matter which way you slice it and I don't think anyone on that end is liable to flip except maybe Brittany but-"

"Brittany?" Trinity asked. "Why might Brittany flip?"

"Oh it's nothing," Joel responded.

"It's everything," Trinity said seriously. "This could be the difference between twelfth place and first."

"Oh well she and I were talking earlier today and I don't mean to brag but I think she might be into me so maybe if I continue to woo her with my manly wiles I might be able to get her to our side," Joel answered. "But then again I think she and Angie are close so she might stay loyal to Angie unless maybe we can get Angie to join her on our side which could-"

"Dealing with you is enough. I'd really rather not deal with Angie too," Trinity scowled.

"I mean it could be the difference between twelfth and first is all I'm saying," Joel shrugged. "And hey what do you mean by 'dealing with me' I mean do I annoy you because if so you can tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can try not to do it anymore because I don't really want to be on anyone's bad side and-"

"Just talk to Brittany," Trinity interrupted. "I'll do the same soon, but if we can really get Brittany to flip, that could be huge."

"Now when you say 'we'-"

"I meant 'you and I'," Trinity clarified.

"Cool!" Joel grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Joel's definitely not my first choice in allies - honestly he's one of my last choices of anyone in this game... including everyone on the other team - but this is the hand the game has dealt me, so I'm going to make the most of it. And surprisingly enough, I don't hate Brittany. You'd think someone who gets as much male attention as she does would be the bane of my existence, but she seems to like it even less than I do, so she's alright in my books.

 **Joel:** Oh man how cool is this I can be in an alliance with a potential future girlfriend plus Trinity and maybe Angie if Trinity is cool with it which I'm not really sure why she wouldn't be but some people just don't like other people which I don't really get but then I guess that if all people had the same mindset then we wouldn't really have diversity and I'm all for diversity you know?

* * *

Ray entered the Tent of Shame to see Sorrell lying on her back.

"Sorrell. You asleep?" Ray asked.

"No, just getting over a hangover," Sorrell moaned. "I'm better than I was earlier this morning, but I'm still out of it."

"Well, that's what happens when you drink excessively," Ray shrugged. "Sorry to hear that, though."

"Do you have an invention that, like, cures hangovers or anything?" Sorrell asked.

"I'm not sure it works like that," Ray said. "Granted, I've never been hung over, so I don't know what it's like, but yeah, no idea how to fix it."

"You want a beer?" Sorrell offered. "Vladimir had one earlier."

"I'll pass. I don't want to damage this brilliant mind at a young age," Ray said as he adjusted his goggles.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sorrell moaned.

"I don't know what else to say," Ray admitted. "Surely you must have seen this coming. It's not like on TV where they have the big party scene where everyone gets smashed and everything is fine the next day."

"Thanks, Dad," Sorrell said disdainfully.

"Look, I don't really know how to deal with hangovers. I've never really encountered someone who had one," Ray explained.

"You really are a shut-in, aren't you?" Sorrell chuckled. "First you turn down sex, then you turn down booze. You've never been to a party in your life, have you?"

"Why would I? There's science to be done," Ray shrugged.

"You are such a stereotype," Sorrell snickered.

"And you aren't?" Ray retorted.

"How am I a stereotype?" Sorrell asked.

"Rich, white, blonde girl who parties all day, getting laid and getting drunk..." Ray explained.

"That's racist," Sorrell scowled.

"See, I wouldn't know that either," Ray said. "Sorry about that."

"Eh, just leave me alone," Sorrel moaned.

"Okay," Ray shrugged as he left the tent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sorrell:** Geez... this drinking thing was a mistake. But this could be my only opportunity to drink legally until I'm 19, and I don't want to let this time go to waste. Plus I brought a ton of beers and I don't want to let those go to waste either. Ughhhhhhhh...

 **Ray:** I guess I _won't_ be taking a nap then. Alright.

* * *

Jean-Marie approached Brittany, who was sitting on the same wooden bench Ray had used earlier.

" _Bonjour, belle_ Brittany," Jean-Marie greeted.

"Morning, Jean-Marie," Brittany nodded back. "How are you?"

"Even better now that I am in your presence," Jean-Marie winked.

"I've heard it all, Jean-Marie. You'll have to try a bit harder than that," Brittany said with a slight smile.

"I see..." Jean-Marie said, slightly annoyed. "So, what do you make of our team?"

"Angie and I get along really well, but I don't feel especially close to anyone else here," Brittany said. "Though to be fair, this is only day three."

" _Oui_ , and we have plenty of time to get to know each other, _non_?" Jean-Marie smiled.

"I suppose so," Brittany nodded. "So, what are your hobbies?"

"Perhaps it is due to my family business, but I simply adore gemology," Jean-Marie answered. "Have I mentioned my family's jewelry business?"

"Yeah, I think so," Brittany answered. "Has your family always owned that business?"

"They've had it for longer than I have been alive," Jean-Marie answered. "So for my entire life, I have been surrounded by lovely gems and even lovelier _femmes_ who wish to purchase them."

"Well you do seem to be quite the flirt," Brittany noted. "I wonder if that's connected to your jewelry business."

" _Quoi? Comment?_ " Jean-Marie asked.

"I assume you're asking what I mean by that?" Brittany asked. "Well, your family sells jewelry, so you're used to making women happy by selling them the accessories they want. Pleasing women has been a part of your mindset since childhood, so flirting only came naturally after that."

"Well... I... _Je souhaite que vous ne voudriez pas essayer de me psychanalyser_ ," Jean-Marie said.

"No shame in it," Brittany said. "Believe me, I've been around enough flirts in my life to not be bothered _too_ much by it.

" _Eh bien, je suis gêné par vous essayer de me comprendre. Au revoir,_ " Jean-Marie said, annoyed, as he walked off.

"Alright. _Au revoir_ ," Brittany said back.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I am supposed to have the upper hand of this team, so I cannot have Brittany thinking she knows it all. She will think she is above me, which will make it quite difficult to manipulate her, not that it's easy in the first place. Perhaps once it comes down to it, I may have to get rid of her before Angie or Kristin.

 **Brittany:** I suppose it's not a bad thing to get to know your alliance members better considering that, ideally, I'll be around them for the entire game. I don't think Jean-Marie appreciated me calling out his whole flirtation thing, which I guess we can call a reflex of mine. I don't much care for being hit on by guys I barely know, and to be frank, I don't know Jean-Marie that well.

* * *

Vladimir approached Ethan, who was doing push-ups on the grass.

"Good morning, Ethan," Vladimir greeted.

"Oh, hey, Bald Kid," Ethan responded. "How is it?"

"Well, Sorrell is horribly hung over and looks to be in a great deal of pain. I thought you might like to know," Vladimir explained.

"Ah. That sucks," Ethan responded.

"Are you not worried about her well-being?" Vladimir asked.

"Geez, I just met her," Ethan responded. "It's not like I'm gonna wait on her hand and foot. I'm not her mom."

"And yet you feel close enough with her to spend extended periods of time kissing her?" Vladimir asked.

"Bitch, don't be jealous," Ethan scoffed as he stood up.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to figure out your mindset here," Vladimir explained. "Do you care about Sorrell or not?"

"She's hot, but I wouldn't take a bullet for her or anything if that's what you're asking," Ethan shrugged.

"I see," Vladimir said.

"You'd better not get any ideas," Ethan warned.

"So you do care about her?" Vladimir asked.

"I care that she's the only hot girl here willing to put out, so you'd better not be telling her this shit," Ethan scowled.

"Oh, no worries, your secret is safe with me," Vladimir assured him. "On the other hand, I'm glad we've had this discussion. I now have a better understanding of who you are as a person."

"Are you making fun of me?" Ethan leered.

"That wasn't the intention," Vladimir said. "I'll leave you be if you wish."

"Yeah I wish," Ethan responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I'm learning quite a bit about my teammates today. How nice.

 **Ethan:** I don't think I care much for that Vladimir kid. I get the feeling he doesn't think much of me. Well, I don't think much of him either!

* * *

Kristin continued smoking her joint in her team's tent, while Angie sat next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Angie asked.

Kristin took a drag from her joint. "...What?"

"Never mind," Angie responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Talking to Kristin isn't very easy since she's usually drugged out of her mind. I tried, I really did, but she's too out of it to really do anything.

 **Kristin:** _(She takes a drag.)_ Goodbyyyyyyyyyyye moon men... _(She chortles.)_

* * *

The twelve contestants all wore their bacpacks and met up in the middle of the Helipad Zone, where Topher stood before them.

"Afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "As we can all see, Frita was voted off of the game last night."

"Figures they'd vote for the least attractive one," Trinity muttered.

"Anyway, for today's challenge, we have-" Topher was cut off by the very loud sound of a chainsaw running. Everyone looked behind Topher to see a tall, muscular, white young man cutting down some trees in the back of the clearing. He had short orange hair and wore a white shirt under jean overalls.

Topher marched up to the young man in annoyance. "Rodney!"

The young man, Rodney, stopped running the chainsaw. "Hey Topher! How's it going?"

"I was in the middle of explaining the challenge, man," Topher explained.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that. I was just, you know, making a path from here to the challenge, like you said to do," Rodney explained.

"Here, why don't you come help me explain it, and _then_ you can loudly cut down the trees.

"Okay," Rodney nodded.

The two returned to the waiting contestants.

"Explorers, as you can see, I'm joined today by Rodney, who will help explain the challenge," Topher announced.

"Hey guys," Rodney greeted sheepishly. "Uh... your next challenge is in the Jungle of Treachery. And, uh... that's all I know. Sorry."

"The reason it's called the Jungle of Treachery is because it is filled with the recently-discovered Topher spider, an aggressive species whose venom will paralyze whoever falls victim to its bite," Topher explained.

"The Topher spider?" Trinity asked. "I'm calling BS on that."

"I looked up if there was a spider that matched the properties and appearance of these spiders, and according to the internet, none had been discovered, so I think I'm allowed to call it whatever I want," Topher insisted.

"How fitting, then, that a spider named after you has such toxic qualities," Trinity remarked.

"Wow," Topher said flatly. "Rodney, back me up here," he whispered.

Rodney, however, had his gaze fixed upon Trinity. His eyes were shimmering as he gave her a big smile.

"Should have seen that coming," Topher sighed. "Anyway, the object of this challenge is to make it to the next Helipad Zone with the most members of your team. If a teammate of yours get bit, you can carry them if you so choose, but that could make things difficult. And don't worry about leaving your teammates behind. The Topher spider's venom is only used as a defense mechanism, and the spiders will not attempt any further harm once their target has been paralyzed. Unless it's something small enough for them to eat, of course."

"So basically River?" Ethan joked.

"Or your penis," River remarked back.

"Anyone you leave behind will be returned to the next Helipad Zone after the challenge, and anyone who suffers from a spider bite will be treated for it," Topher continued. "Any further questions?"

"Uh, yeah, what if someone, hypothetically of course, had crippling arachnophobia?" Angie asked. "I'm not saying _I_ do, but-"

"Well, that's what makes it a challenge," Topher shrugged.

"What if both teams come back with the same number of people?" Vladimir asked.

"Whichever team gets there first will win," Topher explained.

Silence.

"Alright, Rodney, you can cut down the trees leading to the Jungle now," Topher urged.

Rodney's longing gaze was now fixed upon Angie.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** Sadly I don't seem to have any invention that can scare off spiders. I never really thought I'd need one.

 **Joel:** Oh man this challenge is going to be totally spooky I can't even wait to get started because horror movies are some of my favorites and now it's like I'm in a real life horror movie which I think it pretty cool if I do say so myself.

 **Sorrell:** Eh, getting bit can't be any worse than this headache.

 **Brittany:** Am I crazy or did Rodney not stare at me awkwardly? I mean, I should be glad that he's not randomly in love with me like so many other guys, but it's weird that Rodney of all people wouldn't... I shouldn't care, I really shouldn't.

* * *

Rodney had finished cutting down the trees, revealing a dense jungle on the other side. The road was forked, and Team Weed to the left path while Team Beer took the right path. We now follow Team Beer.

"The path seems pretty straightforward," Reese commented.

"That should make it easier for us to find the way out," Ethan noted.

"It should also make it easier for the spiders to find us," Ray pointed out. "Be on your guard."

"Y-Y-You're not the boss of me," Sorrell slurred.

"Have you been drinking again?" Vladimir asked.

"Is the sky blue?" River remarked.

"Screw off, I have a headache and it'll probably numb the pain of a spider bite or something!" Sorrell said defensively.

"Anyway, I think it'd be prudent if we had someone to watch behind us as we make our way to the end," Ray said.

"Why don't we just gun it to the end?" Ethan asked. "That sounds way easier."

"Not all of us can handle running long distances with heavy backpacks," Reese admitted.

"What did you pack? A ton of extra fruit pies?" River remarked.

"I only packed the essentials," Reese pouted.

"She's not denying it," River shrugged.

"Shut up, River," Ray said flatly.

Just then, Sorrell fell to her face. A large, blue spider scurried off from under her.

"Ahhh!" Reese cried.

"We should leave her," Vladimir said. "Like you said, Reese, it's hard enough carrying the backpacks."

"Oh, um, well..." Reese stammered.

"I think we can manage without her," Ethan agreed. "Let's go."

"Alright..." Reese said reluctantly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I don't know, leaving Sorrell behind like that felt... wrong. Sure, she's not the most responsible person ever, but she's still a person.

 **Vladimir:** That was a test. It seems to me like Ethan values winning over his connection with Sorrell. How interesting.

* * *

Team Weed, meanwhile, made their way through their own path. Angie seemed on edge.

"Are you okay, Angie?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine! Who said I wasn't?!" Angie responded suspiciously.

"It's okay if you have arachnophobia. Lots of people do," Brittany told her empathetically.

"Maybe if you play dead the spiders will leave you alone," Trinity remarked.

"Trinity, come on, that's-" Brittany stopped to see Angie playing dead.

"They'll bring me to the next Helipad Zone later. Just leave me be," Angie whispered.

"Well if you insist I mean there's always a chance the spiders will get you anyway but I dunno Trinity's pretty smart so maybe she knows what she's talking about so-" Joel was interrupted by Angie screaming and running ahead of her teammates. "Or you could just do that I mean I don't know the first thing about avoiding spiders but if that's what you want to do then go for it I guess more power to you."

"Whoa..." Kristin chuckled.

"How she managed to run that fast with her backpack on, I'll never know," Trinity thought aloud.

"Fear unlocks a power in us that we didn't know we had," Jean-Marie said.

"I know about the fight-or-flight reflex, _merci_ ," Trinity snarked.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me, _merci_ ," Jean-Marie said darkly.

"Alright guys, let's just calm down and focus on the challenge," Brittany suggested.

"Hmph," Jean-Marie and Trinity complied.

"Whoa, guys, I just realized," Kristin said. "If there are spiders in this jungle... whoa..."

"Care to elaborate?" Trinity asked flatly.

"Whooooooooooa," Kristin chortled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Eh, I'm fine with Angie leaving us. If anything, it'll make it that much easier to try and talk to Brittany about flipping. Sure, Jean-Marie is still here, but he's just one person. And hey, it's not like there's anything wrong with talking to my own teammate, so he can't really fault me for doing that.

 **Kristin:** _(After a brief pause, she begins to laugh.)_

* * *

Team Beer continued to make their way through the Jungle.

"I still feel bad about leaving Sorrell behind," Reese admitted.

"Topher said she'd be brought back safely," Ethan reminded her. "We have nothing to worry about."

"She only would have slowed us down," Ray added. "It sucks, but leaving her behind was the best thing we could have done."

"I guess you're right," Reese said with a slight blush.

"Ugh, this place is stupid humid," River grumbled.

"You're also wearing heavy clothing," Vladimir pointed out.

"Well yeah, to protect from spider bites," River scoffed. "Obviously."

"You've been wearing the same outfit this entire time," Ethan pointed out. "There's no way you would have known."

"Still, you'd probably benefit from taking off your hoodie," Ray added. "Reese, too."

Reese removed her purple hoodie, revealing a pink T-shirt underneath. Just as she did so, a Topher spider fell on top of her from a tree, biting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, screw that, I'm keeping my hoodie on," River said as he walked ahead of the pack.

"Reese! You okay?" Ray asked.

"I'm fine. Just go," Reese assured him. "Don't worry about me."

"If you insist," Vladimir said solemnly. "Onward. We don't have much time to waste."

Ray gave Reese a concerned look before following his teammates.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** I think I get what Reese meant when she said she felt bad about leaving Sorrell, because I felt pretty bad about having to leave Reese. I guess the fact that I felt bad about her and not Sorrell says a lot about me, huh? I guess it can't be helped. Reese is a lot easier to feel sorry for than Sorrell.

 **Ethan:** Looks like it's just the guys at this point. And River too I guess.

* * *

Team Weed continued their trek through the Jungle. Trinity and Joel walked slightly behind the rest of their teammates.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Brittany. You keep Jean-Marie occupied, got it?" Trinity whispered.

"Occupied like how like occupied like a porta-potty or like-" Joel started.

"Just keep talking to him," Trinity clarified.

"What about Kristin?" Joel asked.

"What about her? She's stoned off her ass and probably doesn't even know her last name right now," Trinity answered. "Don't worry about her."

"Gotcha," Joel nodded quickly. He skipped forward to catch up with the rest of his team. "Hey Jean-Marie how's it going I just wanted to talk to you one on one and see how you were doing and-"

"Perfect," Trinity thought aloud as she caught up to the rest of the team. "So, Brittany, how's it been? You seem lonely."

"It's been fine," Brittany said. "And I don't think 'lonely' is the right word, but Angie's gone so I didn't really think to talk to anyone."

"I see," Trinity said flatly. "What do you think of the team as a whole?"

"It's a bit hit-or-miss if you ask me," Brittany admitted. "Some people I like hanging around with, and others less so. What about you?"

"I'd say I feel about the same," Trinity agreed. "For what it's worth, you're actually one of the hits in my book."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Brittany said. "Forgive me for being forward, but you're not... _into_ me, are you?"

"What? No, I like guys!" Trinity huffed. "All I meant by that is that I dislike you less than I do most of the rest of the team."

"Alright then," Brittany responded.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of Jean-Marie?" Trinity asked.

"I think he's a bit arrogant, but not unbearably so," Brittany whispered.

Just then, Joel's pained screams rang loudly as the two girls stopped to see Joel covered in Topher spiders.

"Oh _non_. How could this have happened?" Jean-Marie said unconvincingly. "What an unforeseen tragedy."

"The spiders aren't real, bredren..." Kristin assured Joel. "That's just the weed talking..."

"I mean I'm not even on weed and you haven't smoked it around me recently so I don't think I have any secondhand effects so-" Joel suddenly stopped talking.

"Oh my. It seems the paralysis has moved even to his mouth," Jean-Marie said, still unconvincingly. "Let us keep moving."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I won't deny for a second that I pushed Joel into a tree covered with those spiders. If anything, my teammates would thank me, _non_? Of course, I shouldn't brag about my accomplishments. At least not ones as small as that one.

 **Brittany:** If Jean-Marie expects us to buy that he didn't cover Joel in spiders, then he must not think much of us. If he didn't expect us to buy it, then he's fine with covering Joel in spiders. Either way, he's kind of awful. Wow.

* * *

The boys of Team Beer had kept going through the jungle.

"So, how you guys think the other team is doing?" Vladimir asked.

"Probably terribly," River answered.

"The spiders seem to only attack females, and they have more females, so..." Ethan added.

"I think that's just a coincidence," Ray said. "Can't say for sure, but I don't think Topher would rig the challenge like that. He isn't Chris."

"Aw, burn!" Ethan chuckled.

"I... wasn't trying to burn anyone, but okay," Ray replied.

"Say, Ray, don't you have a map of the whole island or something?" Ethan asked.

"No...?" Ray answered. "Not sure where you got that idea."

"He has a radar, but I don't think that will help much," Vladimir clarified.

Just then, a Topher spider leapt out from a bush and latched itself onto Ray's arm.

"Holy shit!" Ray gasped. He flailed his arm around in an attempt to remove the spider, but it had already bitten him, and he fell to the ground.

"What was that about running not being a good idea?" Ethan asked as he dashed ahead.

"That was Reese's call, not mine," River added as he attempted to do the same.

"Surely you understand that we have to leave you behind," Vladimir said to Ray.

"I do..." Ray mustered.

Vladimir gave his friend a nod as he left to catch up to his teammates.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Quite the dark challenge we have today. I'd dare say it's almost fun, watching our team go down, one by one. They'll all be fine in the end, so I don't think it's out of line for me to say so.

* * *

The remaining members of Team Weed continued through the jungle.

"Okay, so am I crazy, or did Jean-Marie let Joel get bit on purpose?" Brittany whispered to Trinity.

"It's entirely possible," Trinity nodded. "I know he's not a big fan of Joel."

"I can get not liking someone, but that's just... heartless," Brittany said.

"I have a proposition for you," Trinity said. "I'm in an alliance with Joel. I want you to join us."

"This is a bit sudden," Brittany pointed out.

"We can take out Jean-Marie," Trinity explained. "I'm sure you can convince Angie to vote for him as well. You two are friends, right?"

"Couldn't we add Angie to the alliance?" Brittany asked.

"We don't want to make our alliance too big. It'll make us targets in the merge," Trinity responded.

"I'll definitely think about it," Brittany told Trinity.

"Say, Jean-Marie..." Kristin said.

" _Oui_?" Jean-Marie responded.

"Why do you think... the colors are they way they are?" Kristin asked. "Who decided that red would be red and blue would be blue?" Kristin snickered.

"The laws of light, I would imagine," Jean-Marie answered.

"Whoa. You're like... _smart_ ," Kristin said in awe.

"Well, I like to think OW!" Jean-Marie held onto his leg, which had a Topher spider on it. " _Vous Goddamn araignée! Retirez-vous de ma jambe!_ "

"Whoooooooa..." Kristin chuckled as Jean-Marie fell to the ground. "You alright, bredren?"

"I hope you don't expect us to carry you to the Helipad Zone," Trinity told the Frenchman as she and Brittany passed him.

"Urgh... just go, Kristin," Jean-Marie instructed. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Kristin agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** It's simple, really. My alliance plus, ew, Angie will vote for Jean-Marie. After that, I'll see if I can get the votes in Angie's direction. That's why I won't accept her in my alliance. Other than the fact that she's awful and I loathe her.

* * *

Ethan, River, and Vladimir continued along the path to the end.

"Hey Vlad, who do you hope gets bit next?" Ethan asked. "I hope it's River."

"Well I choose to think more pragmatically than that," River smirked. "I hope it's Vladimir because Ethan is simply stronger, but maybe I'm just too smart to hold petty grudges."

"I appreciate the honesty," Vladimir smiled. "By the same token, of course, I'd have to hope that you, River, are the next to get bitten."

"Pssh. Like Ethan's any better than I am," River scoffed.

"Well, let's see, I'm taller, stronger, faster, more handsome..." Ethan listed.

"Which also makes you a bigger target, but I wouldn't expect someone as dumb as you to figure that out," River smirked.

"You two are a riot," Vladimir chuckled.

"And you have cancer, so how's that feel?" River sneered.

"Can a spider just bite this kid already?" Ethan remarked.

"It may interest you to know that I find River rather intriguing," Vladimir smiled.

"Gross. Why?" River asked.

"I have no idea why you choose to act the way you do," Vladimir said. "I think I wish to know."

"You and Reese both, I assume," River scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm just better than everyone else. If you were better than everyone else, you'd feel good about it too. Dumbass."

Just then, a Topher spider landed on Ethan's head and bit him.

"Ow! Get off me you... ugggggggggggggggh." Before Ethan could react, he fell to the ground.

"Wow. You'd think someone as dense as you would last longer when poisoned, but I guess not," River pointed out.

"Let's just go," Vladimir suggested.

"Fine by me," River sneered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** The fact that River of all people did better than I did in this challenge is a worse feeling than being bitten and poisoned.

* * *

Brittany, Kristin, and Trinity made their way through the jungle.

"How long is this jungle, anyway?" Trinity complained.

"It is a challenge for a reason," Brittany pointed out.

"Well this challenge is taking forever," Trinity grumbled.

"I have some weed in my backpack if you need it," Kristin offered. "It'll help you relax, feel irie."

"I refuse to subject myself to such lowbrow antics," Trinity huffed. "Not only does it damage your brain, but it smells awful, plus getting high in the middle of a challenge is an awful idea."

"How come?" Kristin asked.

"Because it ruins your drive to get anything done," Trinity pointed out. "Plus, studies show that excessive use of cannabis can lead to-"

"Spiritual enlightenment," Kristin interrupted.

"That wasn't even close to being on the list of things I was going to say," Trinity said.

"Let's just accept the fact that Kristin smokes weed and Trinity doesn't? Sound fair?" Brittany suggested.

"I guess," Kristin and Trinity said in unison.

Just then, a Topher spider jumped out of a bush and bit Trinity's neck.

"Ow! Seriously?!" Trinity shouted as she fell to the ground.

"Guess it's just you and me," Kristin said to Brittany.

"It seems to be that way," Brittany nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Synergy is just as key to winning challenges as a good mood or alert mind. Hopefully Kristin and Trinity can get along in future challenges.

* * *

River and Vladimir continued on their way through the Jungle.

"Well, you wouldn't be my first choice of people to be stuck with, but you'll have to do," River stated.

"Who would be your first choice?" Vladimir asked.

"If you must know, it'd be Ray," River answered. "He basically carried us in the last challenge. Well, he and I, since I'm the one who found the map."

"And yet we lost anyway," Vladimir thought aloud.

"That's only because we split up," River pointed out. "Sounded like a decent idea on paper, but it only ended with us losing."

"No idea is perfect," Vladimir shrugged. "Some are better than others, of course, but I don't think any plan can truly be foolproof."

"How good an idea was it for you to show up?" River scoffed. "You sure your illness won't get in the way?"

Vladimir chuckled. "I'm sure."

"You're pretty confident," River scoffed.

"I've always been confident in myself," Vladimir said. "The shortest moment of doubt can throw you off completely."

"Don't I know it. That's why I don't doubt myself. Ever," River smirked.

Vladimir chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Do you doubt me?" River asked. "The shortest moment of doubt can throw you off completely."

"If you say so," Vladimir said condescendingly.

Just then, a Topher spider appeared before the two boys.

"Well if you're so smart, what should we do about this?" River asked Vladimir sarcastically.

"Do you have anything in your backpack to throw?" Vladimir asked.

"Just snacks and water," River responded. "Probably not effective. What about you?"

"Same," Vladimir lied.

Before either boy could do anything, the spider charged towards Vladimir and bit him on the foot.

"Oh geez," Vladimir moaned in pain.

"I'm out of here," River said as he dashed ahead of Vladimir.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** The shortest moment of doubt can throw you off, eh? Definitely something to keep in mind. I'll have to try even harder to convince myself to get past my own self-doubt.

* * *

Brittany and Kristin continued their trek.

"So..." Brittany started.

"Yeah?" Kristin asked.

"How's the game been for you so far?" Brittany asked.

"Real good," Kristin nodded. "I feel safe, you know? I'm guaranteed to make it far in this game."

"How so?" Brittany asked.

"The alliance, remember?" Kristin asked. "The four of us will vote out Joel and Trinity in our next two eliminations. After that, well, I think Jean-Marie likes me, so I think he'll keep me around. I'm sure we'll all make the merge, too."

"What if Angie and I flipped to align with Team Beer once the merge happens?" Brittany asked.

"Why would you do that? The four of us could have a majority, right?" Kristin asked.

"You just said you'd sell me and Angie out to keep yourself and Jean-Marie in the game," Brittany pointed out.

"I did?" Kristin asked.

"Yes," Brittany answered simply.

"Whoa, weird," Kristin said spacily.

Silence.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Kristin asked.

"Nothing," Brittany answered.

"I bet I spaced out," Kristin chuckled. "That happens sometimes."

"I see," Brittany said. "Ow!"

Brittany looked down to see that a spider had bitten her calf.

"Well, it's up to you now," Brittany told Kristin before falling to the ground.

Kristin continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"...Wait, what?" Kristin asked after a brief pause. She looked around to see Brittany lying on the ground. "Oh."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** Weird. Guess it's all up to me now. Irie. _(She chortles.)_

* * *

Topher stood in the next Helipad Zone, a more open part of the jungle which had a waterfall that fed into a large pond.

"It's been a while now," Topher thought aloud as he checked his watch.

"What has?" River smirked as he arrived at the Helipad Zone.

"Oh hey, River!" Topher greeted. "Been a while since the challenge started. I was starting to wonder if everyone had just been bitten and I just wasn't told."

"So, now that I'm here, does that mean I win for my team?" River inquired.

"Hey guys," Kristin greeted as she slowly entered the Helipad Zone. "Did I win?"

"Actually, Kristin..." Topher started.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You do!" Topher announced.

"What?!" River gasped. "How the hell does that work? I came here first!"

"I said that the team that gets the most members to the end wins," Topher explained.

"But both teams only got one person here!" River shouted.

"Hey guys!" Angie greeted as she emerged from the pond. "How cool is this place?"

"Oh hey, I forgot you left," Kristin said. "Irie."

"That's right. And since two members of Team Weed arrived over Team Beer's one member, Team Weed wins Invincibility!" Topher announced.

"Ugh!" River grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** As soon as I heard about the spider problem in that jungle, I high-tailed it out of there as quickly as I could. Thankfully none of the spiders managed to get me, which is good luck for me I guess.

 **Jean-Marie:** Angie and Kristin won the challenge for my team? _Ce jeu est ridicule._

 **River:** Angie and Kristin won the challenge for their team. This game is ridiculous.

 **Sorrell:** Sounds like I didn't miss much. Cool. Back to drinking.

* * *

That night, the six members of Team Beer sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with five pillows in hand.

"Welcome, Team Beer, to your second elimination ceremony of the game!" Topher greeted. "As I'm sure you remember, if you receive a pillow from me tonight, it means you have a place in the tent tonight. If you don't, it means you received the most votes of the night and have been eliminated. So without further ado."

"Vladimir."

"Reese."

"Ray."

"Ethan."

River and Sorrell both awaited Topher's final call.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"River!" Topher finally called.

"As if it could go any other way," River smirked.

"Aw c-c-come on!" Sorrell objected. "How the _braaaaaaaaaap_ hell does that work?"

"Four votes against two is how it works," Topher explained.

"You only held us back in challenges," Ray added.

"Oh I see, so basically everyone but me and Sorrell voted for her," Ethan grumbled. "You all have made a powerful enemy."

"You're sooooooooooooo hot," Sorrell chuckled.

"Thanks. You too," Ethan grinned at her.

"Sorrell, if you'll follow me," Topher smiled. "The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

"Are you going to say that every time?" River asked. Topher did not answer.

* * *

Topher led Sorrell to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"Yoooooo hold up. I get to ride in this thing?" Sorrell asked. "That's kinda kinda kinda kinda pretty awesome."

"Hopefully it'll make up for the next hangover you'll inevitably have," Topher grinned.

"Kill my vibe one more time, I swear..." Sorrell slurred.

"You've been eliminated, Sorrell. Not much reason to have a vibe at all," Topher reminded her.

"Eh, that's your opinion," Sorrell said.

"Perhaps, but it is a fact that you should now get into the helicopter," Topher responded.

"Aw, _fine_!" Sorrell responded as she entered the helicopter. The door shut behind her and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"Sorrell is gone, and Ethan is pissed," Topher narrated. "Will Ethan avenge the elimination of his lady friend? Will Trinity get Brittany to flip to her side? Will River continue to scrape by? Will Kristin accomplish anything more? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **River:** Sorrell, you're useless and annoying. Now get your crusty, diseased genitals as far away from me as possible.

 **Sorrell:** River's really hic! really really mean, so I vvvvvvote for him.

 **Ray:** First River finds our team the forest map, then he's the only one to make it to the end of this challenge. All I know is he's done more to help us than Sorrell ever has, so I vote for Sorrell.

 **Ethan:** River's a little bitch who needs to go home as soon as possible, and luckily, it's possible.

 **Vladimir:** Though I have come to know Sorrell a bit better today, the fact of the matter is that she's only holding us back, so I guess now is as good a time as any to let her go.

 **Reese:** River and Sorrell both have downsides to them, as much as I'd rather not say so. But my allies want Sorrell gone, so Sorrell it is.

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, Sorrell was just a fun little jokey side character who I only really included at all because she was a scrapped character from the House Party beta (back when she was named Jilly - the Jilly who made it to the final version of HP was basically a different character), and I wanted to salvage some ideas I didn't use in the final version of HP that were in the beta. Sorrell herself didn't have a ton of purpose to the story as a whole, so this is where she goes._


	4. The Lake of Trivium

_A/N: Here's another EP for all you EP fans. For a shorter season, I think this one's actually turning out pretty well. Hopefully it stays that way._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, our explorers took to the jungle, where some eight-legged friends awaited in order to keep them from advancing. Both teams made decent time, by which I mean none of them got wiped out entirely, which I have to say is impressive. On Team Weed, Trinity discovered that she was on the outs, so she convinced Joel and Brittany to form an alliance with her. Jean-Marie, meanwhile, began to flirt with Angie and Brittany, with varying degrees of success. On Team Beer, Reese officially joined Ray's alliance with Vladimir. Also, River and Ethan fought each other a lot, and Sorrell had a hangover until she, surprise of surprises, got drunk once again. Due to her poor performance in the challenge and her lack of social skills, Sorrell was given the boot that night, leaving Team Beer with five players to Team Weed's six. Will Team Beer catch back up to Team Weed? Is Team Weed going to remain stable with people constantly going behind each other's backs? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

It was the morning after Sorrell's elimination, and Ethan was the only one outside. He punched a palm tree repeatedly in rage.

"Freaking vote out my girlfriend. They're just jealous!" Ethan shouted.

"I can assure you that there was more to it than that," Vladimir said as he approached the frat boy.

"You would know," Ethan huffed.

"I'll admit, I did vote for Sorrell last night," Vladimir said. "But only out of necessity."

"What was so necessary about voting her off, huh?" Ethan growled.

"To put it simply: she was a liability," Vladimir explained. "I struggle to think of an instance in which she helped us in any of the challenges. In the first two, all she did was follow the rest of us, and in yesterday's, she was the first victim of the spiders."

"Anyone could have been the first victim!" Ethan shouted.

"Perhaps, but the point is, her constant drinking hindered her ability to help us," Vladimir continued. "Besides, if our talks yesterday are any indication, I'd think you didn't care about Sorrell half as much as you care about winning. Sorrell would have kept you from winning."

"Don't be putting words in my mouth!" Ethan barked.

"You didn't seem to care when I told you she was hung over," Vladimir pointed out. "And you were also quite onboard with leaving her behind once she was bitten."

"So?" Ethan spat.

"All I'm saying is that, if I had a girlfriend in this game, I would take better care of her, but maybe that's just me," Vladimir pointed out.

"Oh, I get it. You think you're better than me!" Ethan shouted. "I'm probably next to go if we leave, aren't I?"

"Actually, the plan was to lose River next. You're an asset in challenges," Vladimir pointed out. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll make the merge and defeat all the rest of us. That may be your ultimate avenging for Sorrell. I'm sure she'd be awfully impressed."

"Maybe I will!" Ethan shouted as he stomped off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Vladimir wouldn't be so tough if he didn't have the Asians protecting him. I'd kick his ass if it didn't mean I'd probably go home next. I can't let River outlast me. That'd just be embarrassing.

 **Vladimir:** Perhaps I was a bit condescending to him, but at the same time, he has no reason not to trust me. I gave him the hard truth, which is still the truth. This means that, when I finally take advantage of a disguise, he'll see no reason to suspect me. In theory, at least.

* * *

Angie and Brittany hung out at the jungle pond. Angie swam in the pond, while Brittany opted to sit outside the pond.

"Come on, you should get in. The water's nice and warm. Naturally, too," Angie coaxed.

"Eh, I'm good," Brittany said. "I'd rather not wear a swimsuit unless we outright have a water challenge."

"Why not? You're really pretty - you have no reason to feel self-conscious," Angie pointed out.

"That's exactly it," Brittany said. "I'm tired of people just seeing me as 'the pretty one', remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Angie recalled. "That's still weird to me. I wish more people told me I was pretty. I mean, it's not a rare occurrence or anything, but it feels nice to be called pretty."

"Yeah, it's less nice when it's all people notice about you," Brittany replied. "People are always telling me I have a 'smoking face' or a 'tight ass' or a 'perky rack'. Contrary to popular belief, there is more to me than just that."

"I know that. You're a really cool person, Brittany. That's why we're friends," Angie smiled.

"I appreciate that, but I wish more guys would realize that," Brittany said. "I think we voted out the only guy on this team who never hit on me, and even then, I think he might be gay."

"He is?" Angie asked. "Aw, that's too bad. I always kinda had a thing for him."

"Just speculation on my part. All I know is that Joel and Jean-Marie probably couldn't even tell you my last name," Brittany sighed.

"I don't think I know your last name either," Angie admitted.

"It's Hardwick," Brittany told her.

"Hardwick. Hardwick. Hardwick. Hardwick," Angie repeated. "Alright, I should remember that now."

"Is it really that hard to remember?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm just not that good with last names," Angie admitted. "Half the time I forget that I'm Angie Garcia-Jackson and not just Angie Garcia."

The two shared a friendly laugh.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** The more I think about it, the more of a point I think Trinity has. She wants to be defined by her gameplay rather than her appearance. I like that. Maybe I should talk to her about it sometime.

 **Angie:** Men can be pigs sometimes, can't they? I mean, sure, Brittany is really pretty, but there's more to her than that. Like...um... her last name is Hardwick! See, I remembered that!

* * *

Reese found Ray tinkering in the Tent of Shame.

"Morning, Ray," Reese greeted sunnily.

"Morning, Reese," Ray smiled. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to hang out," Reese answered. "What are you working on?"

"Modifications on my jetpack," Ray answered. "I don't remember if you were there when I used it to fly into the game, but it needs some adjustments either way."

"I think I saw you leave the helicopter that way, but I think you were introduced before I was," Reese recalled.

"Well, either way, a fully-functional jetpack could be of extreme help in this game," Ray said.

"Have you ever invented something that wasn't a machine?" Reese asked.

"Not really, no," Ray answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've always wondered what the best material for snuggling there is in the world," Reese giggled. "I like cashmere, but sometimes I wonder if there's anything better that could be created."

"Well, hoodies are pretty snuggly, I imagine," Ray pointed out. "Which, I assume, is why you're wearing one."

"That's right," Reese beamed. "Have you never snuggled with someone in a hoodie before?"

"I've never really snuggled with anyone before," Ray shrugged. "I don't get out much."

"Well, you can always snuggle with me whenever you want," Reese offered, her face notably red. "Assuming that's not weird to you."

"Eh, why not?" Ray agreed. "You only live once. So, um, how exactly do you do this?"

Reese giggled. "Here, I'll show you."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I can't believe that worked! And it was everything like I imagined~. Ray is so dreamy.

 **Ray:** I figured this was one of those summer camp things where people get intimate way more quickly than normal because you'll probably never see each other again after the fact. Only I did tell Reese I'd IM her outside of the game, so I don't know. Either way, I liked cuddling with her. She's quite good at it if I do say so myself. _(He blushes slightly.)_

* * *

Jean-Marie found Trinity writing in a notebook alone in the winners' tent.

" _Bonjour, mon cheri_ ," Jean-Marie greeted.

"Yo," Trinity responded flatly, not looking up from her notebook.

"Have you seen Angie around? I wish to speak with her," Jean-Marie inquired.

"Why on Earth would I care where Angie is?" Trinity asked. "Also, I'm not your _cheri_."

"Do you know what ' _mon cheri_ ' means?" Jean-Marie asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's a French term of endearment," Trinity answered. "I only know a basic amount of French, as most Canadians do, but I probably know more than you think I know."

"Noted," Jean-Marie said. "Again I ask, _savez-vous où Angie est_?"

"I don't know," Trinity answered. "It's not a large Helipad Zone. She shouldn't be that easy to lose."

"Are you making fun of me?" Jean-Marie asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, if I were making fun of you, you'd know," Trinity answered.

"You should choose how you respond to me carefully," Jean-Marie warned.

"Or what? You'll vote me off?" Trinity scoffed. "Before Joel? Cut me a break."

"All I'm saying is that you should be very careful who you anger in this game," Jean-Marie scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm writing in my journal, so can you go find Angie by yourself?" Trinity said dismissively.

Jean-Marie clenched his fist, popping his knuckles, before leaving.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** Trinity has made a powerful enemy. Not that she had a chance to begin with, but now, I shall ensure that her exit is most humiliating.

 **Trinity:** Jean-Marie isn't as good at the game as he thinks he is. He's in for a wakeup call sooner or later.

* * *

River approached Vladimir.

"Hey, Cancer Boy!" River greeted. "Ethan tells me that I'm next to go if we lose."

"I did tell him that," Vladimir nodded.

"What gives? Have you forgotten about how good at challenges I am?" River sneered.

"You're better at challenges than Sorrell was. That's why we voted for her over you," Vladimir explained. "Of course, Ethan is better at challenges than you are, so should we lose again, you'll likely be the next to go."

"Oh really? Because I didn't see Ethan being of any help in the forest," River scoffed.

"Perhaps, but in the long run, he'll be more helpful in challenges," Vladimir said.

"If you're talking about the long run, then consider the merge, dingus!" River shouted. "He's going to tear everyone apart if he makes the merge."

"Perhaps he might," Vladimir responded. "Total Drama is a very fickle game. You never really know what might happen until it happens."

"Cut the cryptic bullcrap," River said. "I don't claim to know how long the premerge will be, but I do know that the longer you wait, the more dangerous it'll be to keep Ethan around."

"You make some excellent points," Vladimir smiled.

"Yeah, no shit," River smirked. "I gotta take a whiz. Later."

With that, River walked off.

"Interesting..." Vladimir thought aloud.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I was not lying when I said that River raises some interesting points. I may have to take what he said into consideration depending on when the next time we lose is. It's only day four, so I doubt we'll be merging anytime soon, but then, this _is_ a shorter game.

 **River:** If these people want to get rid of me when someone like Ethan exists, then they're stupider than I thought.

* * *

Kristin sat on the Helipad, smoking a joint.

"But like... if helicopters can fly because their propellers spin around... then why can't I fly when I spin around?" Kristin asked herself.

"Well I mean it probably has something to do with the laws of physics I mean I'm no expert on the subject but I feel like if we could fly just by spinning then scientists would probably try to capitalize on that which they're not doing at least I don't think they are because like I said I'm no expert so I really have no idea," Joel said as he approached Kristin.

"Whoa..." Kristin said spacily. "Just think... if we could fly by spinning around... we wouldn't even need machines to travel."

"Hey I know what if we could fly originally like back in the BC era but then the Arabs didn't want all their oil to go to waste so they figured out a way to make it so that humans can't fly anymore so we'd have no choice but to rely on their fuel for long-distance travel and hey maybe the Illuminati is involved I dunno it's just a theory," Joel pondered.

"...Did you get into I's stash, bredren?" Kristin asked.

"No I don't really smoke weed because I have enough trouble in school on account of my inability to pay attention very easily which I'm getting help with and I dunno maybe it'll work maybe it won't you never really know," Joel answered.

"You've reached a level of spiritual enlightenment without weed... irie," Kristin smiled.

"Well I can't really teach you if that's what you're wondering because like I said I can barely learn well so there's no way I can really teach somebody and besides I feel like it's something that comes more naturally anyway so sorry about that."

"It's fine, bredren," Kristin shrugged. "We all have different levels of spirituality."

"Which is ironic because I'm not really all that religious I mean I was raised in a Christian household but I'm not super into it like a lot of people are I mean not that I have anything against people who are but you know," Joel shrugged.

Kristin took a smoke of her joint. "Totally..."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** I feel like... Joel _gets_ I, you know?

 **Joel:** Kristin's kinda weird but I guess that's par for the course for someone who smokes weed to the point where she wanted to name the entire team after it I mean I guess I was on board with the idea but mostly as a joke and looking back it was kind of silly in all honesty but what are you going to do?

* * *

Ethan found Ray in the Tent of Shame, still tinkering.

"Oh, hey Ethan," Ray greeted. "No hard feelings about last night?"

"The hell do you think?" Ethan responded.

"I suppose that's fair," Ray shrugged. "But that's just the game. You knew that coming in. At least, I presume you did."

"Of course I did!" Ethan shouted. "But everyone assumes they'll be reaching the end with all their friends."

"They do?" Ray chuckled condescendingly. "I mean, no offense, but that's a stupid mindset to be in. Nobody is that good at the game."

"Mike took his girlfriend to the final two and then won," Ethan pointed out angrily. "Why the hell couldn't I?"

"I'm 99% sure All-Stars was entirely scripted," Ray said. "I mean, come on. An evil alter that never came out in his previous season suddenly decides to rear its head and cause mild annoyance to the other contestants. That has production plant written all over it."

"Well aren't you just a know-it-all?!" Ethan shouted.

"I'm just saying, you're way too idealistic about this game," Ray said. "Unless you're friends with everyone like Owen was, the chance of you taking all your friends to the end is highly unlikely. Unless of course you form an unbreakable alliance, but then the fans will hate you for making the season too one-sided."

"You really do need to get laid," Ethan snorted. "And you already voted out the one means of that happening, so sucks to be you."

"Actually, Reese taught me how to cuddle earlier today," Ray said.

"That's super gay, dude," Ethan chuckled.

"I don't really understand how cuddling with a girl is gay, but I guess you'd probably know more about the subject than I do," Ray smiled.

"...Hey wait!" Ethan shouted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Ray is such a smug ass. What I wouldn't give to send his ass home.

 **Ray:** I assume Ethan's still salty that we have the upper hand over him. I guess I can't blame him too much. I can't imagine anyone would be super happy about being in the minority position.

* * *

Jean-Marie found Angie swimming in the pond.

" _Bonjour, mon cher crédules_ ," Jean-Marie greeted sweetly.

"Hey," Angie greeted back with a smile. "What's up?"

"I just wish to know how my favorite ally is doing," Jean-Marie smiled.

"I'm your favorite? Me?" Angie giggled.

" _Mais oui_. How could you not be?" Jean-Marie answered.

"I'm nothing special," Angie said modestly. "Just a girl who really likes the ocean."

"Ah, but you are so much more than that," Jean-Marie said. "You are more beautiful than you realize."

"Not more than Brittany," Angie giggled. "Why isn't she your favorite?"

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Jean-Marie asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," Angie assured him. "But if I'm your favorite because you think I'm pretty, then what about Brittany?"

"She is cute, but does not hold a candle to you," Jean-Marie said suavely. " _En outre, vous êtes plus facile à tromper que ce qu'elle est._ "

"Oh, stop," Angie giggled. "You'll make me blush. How about you? How are you doing today?"

"I am better every moment that I am around you," Jean-Marie winked.

"Well then... why don't you join me for a swim?" Angie suggested bashfully.

"It would be my honor," Jean-Marie said. " _Tout pour vous aider à devenir mon esclave._ "

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I believe my plan to work Angie over is growing more successful with each passing day. Soon I may be able to move on to Brittany, who I cannot imagine will be as easy as Kristin and Angie to work over, but no girl yet has been completely immune to my charm.

 **Angie:** Jean-Marie is a real sweetie. Maybe losing Noah early was a blessing in disguise. If he'd stuck around, I might not have become so close with JM. I have to admit, his flirting is starting to work on me. _(She giggles.)_

* * *

Ethan found Reese eating breakfast all alone.

"Hey, you're like obsessed with cuddles and stuff, right?" Ethan asked.

"...Yeah," Reese answered. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know how someone like you could vote out my girlfriend like that," Ethan frowned. "We could have cuddled all day, but you had to go and prevent it."

"That wasn't my intention," Reese gasped. "I just voted the same as my friends. I didn't mean to separate you two... guess I never really thought about it."

"Guess not," Ethan leered. "So here's my plan: you, River, and I all vote for Ray. That should make up for what you did."

"Vote for Ray?!" Reese gasped. "I don't know..."

"It only seems fair," Ethan told her. "You voted out my girlfriend, so your boyfriend should go next."

"B-Boyfriend?" Reese blushed. "No, no, Ray and I are only friends."

"Look kid, I see thirsty girls every other day back home. I know desperation when I see it," Ethan scoffed. "You want the D from Ray."

"I-I-I wouldn't go that far," Reese said, her face flushed.

"Point is, if you don't wanna be on my bad side, you need to help me get rid of Ray," Ethan told her.

With that, Ethan left Reese alone.

"...I'm not hungry anymore," Reese decided forlornly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** I ain't that stupid. I know Ray, Reese, and Vladimir are working together, so I gotta do what I can to split them up. I thought about it, and turning Reese against Ray makes the most sense if I take advantage of her emotional side. She got rid of my girl, so I'mma get rid of her boy.

 **Reese:** I had no idea I was splitting up such a loving couple... now I feel terrible. But I don't want to vote out Ray... what should I do?

* * *

Joel approached Brittany.

"Hey Joel," Brittany said half-heartedly. "What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if Trinity talked to you yet because she told me she had a proposition for you and I probably shouldn't say any more in case you don't already know but-" Joel started.

"Yes, she told me," Brittany interrupted. "I haven't mentioned it to Angie yet."

"Oh is Angie going to be a part of this as well because I mentioned the idea to Trinity but she didn't seem super keen on it but any way to get myself out of the minority is a way I'll take and I think Trinity feels the same way so if that's what's going to happen then more power to you," Joel responded.

"Wait, what does Trinity have against Angie?" Brittany asked skeptically.

"I dunno but for some reason she just doesn't seem to like her which I hope doesn't make things difficult but I think in the long run she'd be fine with having Angie on board because if she isn't then she risks losing a tie which while it gives her a better chance than nothing at all is still super risky and in all honesty I'm not willing to take that risk so for everyone's sake hopefully she can look past whatever she has against Angie," Joel answered.

"I see," Brittany responded. "Well, if you see Angie, maybe talk to her about the idea. I'm definitely on board with this alliance, but Angie might need more convincing, and if she feels good about you, then it could help."

"Gotcha," Joel nodded. "Say I think we make a pretty good duo I don't know maybe it's just me but I could see us going to the final two together I mean you never know what could happen but I feel like you and I have something going on and-"

"Sorry. We can be allies, but nothing more," Brittany interrupted.

"I mean you're the boss although I guess Trinity's actually the boss given that she's the one who started this alliance in the first place but that hasn't stopped people before I mean in politics if someone has to resign from their position as leader then someone else will step in and take over so there's that I guess," Joel shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I definitely trust Trinity more than I do Jean-Marie, but if Angie isn't on board with working with Trinity, I may have to stick with Jean-Marie. I'm not going to force a tie just because I don't entirely trust certain people. I'm sure I can find a way to make things work out if worse comes to worst.

 **Joel:** I don't know girls like Brittany only really come once in a lifetime so I don't want to let this go and besides we're only really going to know each other for like two weeks maximum so even if I completely strike out and look like a fool doing it at least I'll never have to see her again and hey you miss 100% of the shots you don't take so I figure it's worth a shot.

* * *

Reese wandered aimlessly around the Helipad Zone when she passed River, who had been leaning against a tree.

"Yo, Cuddle Bitch," River greeted.

"I'm not in a good mood, River," Reese admitted.

"Really? So you're not going to try and perk me up?" River asked. "I have to say, I prefer this side of you."

"I suppose Ethan told you about his plan?" Reese asked.

"I can't recall," River lied.

"The one to get me to vote out Ray with you two," Reese clarified.

"Ohhhhh, right, that plan," River chuckled. "Yeah, he told me."

"Well, I've been thinking about it all morning and I can't come to a decision," Reese admitted.

"I say you should go for it," River said. "Think about it. Who are you more likely to beat in the finale? Ray, with all his helpful gadgets, or me, the scrawny, short kid? Especially with your, ahem, body type."

"I mean..." Reese started.

"If you want my opinion, that's what it is," River said. "Something to think about."

"This is so difficult!" Reese panicked.

"Hey, why not hug Ray? You know, while you still can," River suggested.

Reese walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I can't betray Ray! I shouldn't! I won't! ...So why do Ethan and River have to make so much sense here? This game is about making friends and having fun... but this is also a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that I don't want to throw away by making the wrong move either. I need several cuddles right now, guys...

 **River:** Yeah, I have no idea what the hell Reese is talking about, but anything that'll take the target off of me is fine in my books. The fact that she thinks I'm working with Ethan is hilarious, though, because I can't stand him.

* * *

Trinity exited her team's tent, only to begin coughing once she smelled marijuana fumes.

"Ugh... Kristin..." Trinity grumbled.

"Yes?" Kristin asked, having apparently been next to her the whole time.

"Is there ever a time when you're _not_ damaging your brain?" Trinity asked.

"I do not damage I's brain, but uplift I's spirit," Kristin responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It still smells awful," Trinity huffed.

"It is a part of I's religion," Kristin said. "You're sounding pretty intolerant. Fans won't like you if you're religiously intolerant."

"I didn't come here to make fans. I came here to prove that you shouldn't judge people by their looks," Trinity said. "To teach people not to underestimate those who aren't attractive by society's standards."

"And yet you judge I by I's faith," Kristin pointed out.

"It's not your faith, it's that you constantly stink up the place and can barely hold a conversation half the time. I'm surprised you're forming coherent sentences right now."

"I just started this one," Kristin said as she held up her joint. "Are you sure you don't want to try?"

"I am as sure of that as I am standing here," Trinity said matter-of-factly.

"It could save you a lot of stress," Kristin shrugged. "Very upful."

"If I wanted a stress-free summer, I'd stay at home watching this game instead of being here playing it," Trinity said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Whatever you say," Kristin shrugged as she took another smoke.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** If you asked me to rank my teammates from favorite to least favorite, I think second place would be a three-way tie between Jean-Marie, Joel, and Kristin. Angie would be dead last obviously. Brittany is tolerable.

 **Kristin:** Trinity at least needs some more reggae in her life. She's going to get an ulcer before this game ends.

* * *

The eleven contestants all wore their backpacks and met up in the middle of the Helipad Zone, where Topher stood before them, machete in hand.

"Afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "As we can all see, Sorrell was voted off of the game last night."

"I'm honestly a bit surprised she wasn't first from that team to go," Brittany murmured.

"Yoooo, what's with the machete?" Ethan grinned. "You gonna start killing people off now?"

"No. I'm not Chris," Topher answered. "This is actually to help cut through the dense jungle plants to get to the starting point of our next challenge. Follow me!"

Topher ventured to the back of the Helipad Zone, where several thick vines hung. He began to hack at them as he moved forward. The contestants all followed him in a single-file line.

* * *

The short trek ended when Topher finally cut the last couple vines and led the contestants to a small beach which had two boats tied to stakes in the shore. The boats were colored green and yellow to reflect the team's colors. Off in the water was a high wall with green and yellow sections to it.

"A beach!" Angie cheered.

"Welcome, contestants, to the Lake of Trivium!" Topher announced.

"Trivium, you say?" Vladimir asked.

"That's right, Vladimir," Topher confirmed. "Here's the challenge: you guys will get into your team's corresponding boat and paddle over to the wall over yonder. Once you are there, you will be asked a trivia question. Answer correctly, and the section of the wall in your team color will lower itself, granting your team passage. Repeat this until you make it to the next Helipad Zone. Answer incorrectly, and you must wait ten seconds before being able to answer again, which could give your team time to catch up or pull even further ahead. First team to arrive wins Invincibility. Any questions?"

"What are the trivia questions about?" Ray asked.

"You'll see," Topher smirked. "Anything else?"

"Can I swim alongside my team's boat? Or is that against the rules?" Angie asked.

"I mean, you can if you want to, but that's one less person to paddle your team's boat, plus swimming is a lot more tiring than paddling is," Topher answered. "Anything else?"

"Yeah! When do I get my swimsuit scene!" An overweight white girl angrily walked onto the scene. She had a big mess of blonde hair and wore an ill-fitting pink two-piece bikini.

"This _is_ your swimsuit scene, Sugar," Topher said flatly.

"What?! I'm a _star_! I need more screentime than this!" Sugar gasped.

"Better take advantage of what time you have now," Topher suggested.

"Oh my stars, you're right!" Sugar realized. She began to pose for the camera. Unbeknownst to her, Topher gave a gesture indicating that the cameraman stop filming.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Trivia, eh? This seems like a challenge I can excel in. Behind this less-than-pleasing visage is a brain that knows how to succeed.

 **Joel:** I've never paddled a boat before so that should be fun I mean this whole game is all about first times for me because I'd never done a hedge maze or been bitten by a giant spider before either and now I just want to know what other first times are in store for me out here and hey who knows maybe Brittany can help me find out nudge nudge wink wink.

 **Reese:** Hey, maybe if we win the challenge, I won't have to make any hard decisions. Wouldn't that be nice?

 **River:** Today seems pretty easy. Not running is always a good thing.

* * *

The teams had all entered their boats. Topher and Sugar stood next to the stakes securing the boats in place, each with a machete in hand.

"On your marks!" Sugar called.

"Get set!" Topher called.

...

...

...

"GO!" Both called as they used their machetes to cut the ropes that kept the boats tied to the stakes, allowing for both teams to begin the challenge. The teens paddled as effectively as they could towards the first wall.

* * *

Team Beer were well on their way to the wall.

"Isn't it kind of unfair that they don't have to sit anyone out?" River pointed out.

"How so?" Vladimir asked. "Angie is swimming alongside the boat and not paddling it, so we have the same number of people paddling."

"Besides, we have me," Ethan grinned. "I'm as strong as like three Angies."

"That's still one more person who can answer the questions," River pointed out.

"Well, I'm as smart as three Angies," Ray smirked.

"How many Trinitys are you as smart as, though?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really spoken with her at length," Ray admitted. "Maybe I should chat with her sometime."

"Yeah, fraternizing with the enemy is smart," River scoffed. "Definitely not suspicious at all."

"We're here!" Reese announced. There was a screen directly to the left of the yellow part of the wall which displayed the first question. "The question is: how many siblings does Joel have?"

"Joel? The kid from the other team?" Vladimir asked.

"I think the questions may all be about the other team," Ray realized.

"Fraternizing with the other team is bad, eh?" Ethan jeered at River.

"You wouldn't even know the word 'fraternizing' if I hadn't just said it," River scoffed.

"I'm in a fraternity," Ethan said flatly. "Delta Iota Kappa!"

"What should we guess for the answer?" Reese asked. "It's multiple choice. Zero, one, two, or three."

"When in doubt, pick the middle option," Ethan suggested.

"Two it is," Reese said as she touched the part of the screen that read "Two". Just then, the yellow part of the wall came down, granting passage to another, identical-looking wall behind it.

"Nice call, Ethan," Vladimir smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Ethan grinned as the team made their way forward.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** It seems to me like Ethan knows he's on the outs of this team, so helping him feel secure could help me in the long run. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Of course, I don't have friends or enemies in this game, just chess pieces to use to my advantage.

* * *

Team Weed made their way to the wall at the same time Team Beer did.

"Are you sure you should be swimming?" Brittany asked Angie. "The other team has fewer people than we do, but they also have Ethan, which could be an advantage."

"Angie can do as she pleases," Jean-Marie said.

"I think Angie should speak for herself," Brittany said.

"Well she's swimming so I don't know isn't it kind of hard to swim and talk at the same time I mean swimming by itself isn't super easy and even though it's like her hobby or something I don't think anyone can swim and talk at the same time although I can walk and chew gum at the same time and hey speaking of gum have you ever had a dream where you swallowed gum and start freaking out and then when you wake up you think you swallowed your gum in your sleep only to realize that you don't actually chew gum that much and especially not before you go to sleep because I have those dreams sometimes and it's weird," Joel responded.

"I have dreams where I'm just floating in space... but I can breathe," Kristin said airily.

"As fascinating as all this is, I think we're approaching the first question," Trinity said huffily.

Sure enough, the team had approached the green part of the wall. Directly to its right was a screen displaying a question.

"What fraternity is Ethan a part of?" Brittany read. "I'm guessing the questions are all about people from the other team."

Just then, the team heard a thud. They looked down to see Angie had swam headfirst into the wall.

"Ow..." Angie whined as she rubbed her head.

"You should really just stay in the boat with us," Brittany said.

"Fine..." Angie whined as Jean-Marie helped her into the boat.

"What are the answers to the question?" Jean-Marie asked Brittany.

"Delta Iota Kappa, Sigma Upsilon Kappa, Gamma Alpha Eta, or Pi Nu Sigma," Brittany read.

"I could have sworn I heard him yell something about Delta Iota Kappa at one point so I'm willing to guess that's it because I don't think it's a coincidence that that's one of the answers and I've heard him mention it before," Joel thought aloud.

Brittany touched the "Delta Iota Kappa" option. Just then, the green part of the wall lowered, allowing passage to the next part of the lake.

"Cool. Let's go," Trinity said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** I actually saw Angie swimming towards the wall, but I chose not to stop her. She should have had the foresight to see it coming, that's all I'm saying. _(She shrugs in faux innocence.)_

* * *

Team Beer continued paddling to the next wall.

"You know, what's stopping us from just paddling over to the green doors and answering questions about ourselves?" Ray asked.

"It'd take forever, and we can't afford to lose time," River pointed out.

"He has a point," Vladimir said. "Unless they somehow get the same idea and follow through with it, it'd put us very far behind."

"Besides, that seems a little dishonest," Reese pointed out.

"I suppose so," Ray nodded.

"Besides, we got the first one right easily," Ethan smirked. "The rest should be no problem."

"Well obviously they're going to start off easy and make it harder as it goes on," River said.

"So we should cross over to the other door later on?" Ray asked.

"I don't think we should do it at all," Reese frowned.

"...You're right," Ray conceded.

"Say, Ray, can't you just, like, hack into the thing and open the door for us?" Ethan asked.

"I make gadgets. I don't hack into computers," Ray clarified. "And I don't have a gadget that can just hack into things either."

"Worth a shot," Ethan shrugged.

"We're at the next question," Vladimir said as the boat arrived at the second wall. "Which of the following countries has Jean-Marie not visited? France, Italy, Germany, or the United States?"

"Well, France and the US are out," Ray thought aloud.

"Why the US?" Reese asked.

"He mentioned at the beginning that his family was going to expand its jewelry business to there," Ray answered. "So it's Italy or Germany."

"Which one is closer to France?" Ethan asked.

"I think France actually touches both of those countries," Vladimir said.

"Screw it. I'm picking Germany," River said as he input his answer. The screen simply read "Incorrect".

"Well, that narrows down the options," Reese said optimistically.

After the ten-second waiting period was over, Vladimir chose "Italy". Once again, the screen read "Incorrect".

"Do you think Jean-Marie is lying about being French?" Ray suggested. "Maybe he's from the US and is just really convincing as a Frenchman."

"We're losing enough time as it is. Just pick the US next time. It's a safer pick," River said harshly.

After the next waiting period passed, River chose "United States". The yellow section of the wall lowered itself.

"I could have sworn he said he'd been the the US," Ray thought aloud. "Perhaps he only said he intended to go there."

"No point in dwelling on it. We gotta move!" Ethan instructed.

"Right," Ray nodded as the team began to paddle.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** I figure that if I serve as more of a leader to the team, they'll be less inclined to vote me off. And maybe more inclined to listen to me when I plan to break up the majority alliance.

* * *

Team Weed continued on towards their second gate.

"So a random thought just occurred to me," Joel said.

"Really? That so rarely happens," Trinity remarked.

"If a woman becomes transgender and becomes a man does that mean he can't be a drag queen because he was born a woman and chose to become a man so then why would he want to dress up as a woman again like is that even allowed is there like some sort of rulebook about these things?" Joel asked.

"Whoa..." Kristin responded.

"I don't think any of us would know the answer," Jean-Marie said.

"Yeah, I'll have to admit, I don't know the first thing about any of that," Brittany said.

"Nor I," Trinity added. "I'm comfortable with who I am."

"Really? You so rarely mention it," Jean-Marie smirked.

Trinity rolled her eyes in response.

"Are we there yet?" Angie asked.

"Just about," Brittany said as the boat came closer to the next question screen.

"Who of the following has never consumed alcohol?" Jean-Marie read. "Sorrell, Vladimir, Reese, or Ethan."

"I know Sorrell and Ethan have had alcohol," Kristin said. "They would always give I a hard time about it."

"Vladimir seems kind of sickly. I doubt he'd be able to drink and survive to tell the tale," Angie said.

Jean-Marie answered "Vladimir". The screen read "Incorrect."

"Looks to me like the other team got it wrong as well," Brittany said as she looked out towards Team Beer's boat.

"Try guessing Reese this time," Trinity said.

Jean-Marie briefly leered at Trinity before answering "Reese". The green part of the wall lowered itself.

"Irie," Kristin smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** _Je déteste quand les gens que je ne aiment pas faire quelque chose de bien._

* * *

Team Beer continued on their way to the next gate.

"It looks like Angie's joined them in the boat," River pointed out as he looked out at Team Weed's boat. "I don't think she's actually paddling though. Maybe she doesn't know how. Wouldn't put it past her."

"It also looks like they have a lead," Ethan said. "Let's go, guys! Double time!"

Everyone began to paddle faster.

"The fact that we have to bring our backpacks with us sure doesn't help," Ray pointed out. "I wish Topher could have just flown them over to the next Helipad Zone. They're just weighing us down."

"If you want to drop yours into the lake, you can feel free," Vladimir said.

"You know I can't do that," Ray said. "Too much important stuff in here."

"We could always drop Reese. That'll free up a lot of weight," River sniggered.

Reese pulled her hood over her head and pulled the strings on her hoodie.

"River, can you go one day without making fun of Reese's weight?" Ray asked as he put his hand on Reese's shoulder comfortingly.

"At least get some new material," Ethan said. "Are are you not smart enough to come up with more?"

"Tch. Whatever," River huffed.

"Not that I don't feel bad for Reese, but she should probably keep paddling if she wants us to win this challenge," Vladimir said.

Reese sighed as she took her hood down and continued paddling.

"We're just about there," Ray told Reese.

Team Beer made it to the next question.

"What is Angie's favorite vacation spot?" Ray read. "Australia, Hawaii, Mexico, or Jamaica?"

"She strikes me as an Australia kind of girl," Ethan said.

Ray input "Australia". The "Incorrect" message appeared on the screen.

"Brilliant," River remarked.

"Well I have no idea. Just go in order," Ethan said.

As soon as he could, River answered "Hawaii". The yellow part of the wall lowered itself.

"Awesome. Let's go," Vladimir smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Well shoot, all there is about Reese is that she's fat, Asian, and likes cuddles. I'm not dumb enough to make racist remarks, and how are you supposed to make fun of cuddles?

* * *

Team Weed continued on their way to the next wall.

"How many walls do you think there are?" Angie asked.

"I'll willing to bet seven, since we're talking about the other team, and each team started with seven," Brittany guessed.

"Either that or five, if we're going by who's left from the other team," Trinity added.

"But our team has six members," Jean-Marie pointed out.

"Then it just wouldn't include one of us," Trinity shrugged. "I mean, what do any of us know about Kristin aside from her religion?"

"What?" Kristin asked in a daze.

"Exactly," Trinity said. "How can they expect the other team to answer a question about her when we probably couldn't do that?"

"Well to be fair I mean how many of us have actually approached Kristin to hold a conversation with her I think that's partially on us I mean it's not like she talks that much to begin with but still," Joel said.

"What?" Kristin asked.

"I think we should just focus on the challenge for now," Jean-Marie said as the team approached the next screen.

"Which of the following has Ray not brought to the island?" Brittany read. "A jetpack, a dowsing machine, a grappling hook gun, or a telescope?"

"It's either a telescope or a dowsing machine," Trinity said. "He flew into the game on a jetpack and mentioned having a grappling hook gun."

"I think he had a dowsing machine in the forest challenge so the answer is probably 'a telescope' but I can't say for 100% sure but if that's what you want to go for then you can always just pick that one," Joel said.

"I already did," Brittany smiled as the green section of the wall came down.

"Onwards!" Angie announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** This challenge makes me wonder if we'll ever have to pay attention to these things for a future challenge. I'll try to remember the answers to the best of my ability, just in case.

* * *

Team Beer continued on their way to the next wall.

"We are so boned," River groaned.

"We will be with that attitude," Ethan insisted. "Paddle faster!"

"We're a bit exhausted," Vladimir said.

"And I imagine Team Weed will be as well," Ray said. "Meaning we can probably afford a bit of a break."

"No, we should take advantage of this opportunity to catch up," Ethan said.

"You realize that this bossy attitude won't help your chances of survival if we lose?" Reese asked sadly.

"Whoa, you okay?" Ray asked his friend. "It's not like you to talk so negatively."

"I'm not having a great day," Reese said in response.

"Happens to the best of us," Vladimir told her. "No shame in it.

"Well, here's the next question," Ethan said. "For all our sakes, I hope we get this one right."

"What's a common theme in the music Trinity likes?" River read. "Use of rock instruments, female singers, no lyrics, or being played on the radio?"

"I could have sworn I heard her mention liking classical music once," Ray said. "Try 'No Lyrics'."

River input "No Lyrics". The yellow section of the wall lowered itself.

"Nice job, Ray," Reese said with a slight smile.

"Thanks. Now let's catch up," Ray smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** Ironic how things began to go south for Reese after our cuddle. Maybe she could use another one. I certainly wouldn't complain about the possibility.

* * *

Team Weed continued paddling to the next wall.

"It's too bad swimming in here is dangerous," Angie lamented.

"It's only dangerous if you're not watching where you're going," Brittany said. "And hey, who knows, maybe they'll get rid of the walls after the challenge and you can swim all you want when it's over."

"That'd be cool," Angie beamed.

"That also makes no sense," Trinity pointed out. "How are they going to remove these giant mechanical walls?"

"The same way they put them there, but in reverse," Kristin responded.

" _Je ne peux pas dire si cela est brillante ou idiot_ ," Jean-Marie muttered.

"So if we figure out how there were put here, we can figure out how to remove them," Kristin suggested.

" _Ça ne fait rien. Certainement idiot_ ," Jean-Marie mumbled.

"Okay guys we're just about here so just as a warning be sure to look out for that because-" Joel started.

"We get it," Trinity interrupted.

As the boat approached the next screen, Joel looked over the question.

"Okay so the question is 'how many votes has River received so far' and the answers are either three, four, five, or six and I honestly think it could be any of them but I can't say for sure so it's up to you guys to figure out what it could possibly be," Joel said.

"Six doesn't seem very likely," Brittany said. "That would mean they tied last night, and I hadn't heard anyone mention a tie."

"I'm willing to bet five is the answer," Jean-Marie said. "Try that."

Joel input "Five". The "Incorrect" message appeared onscreen.

"So between the thirteen possible votes he could have received over two eliminations, he got four at most?" Brittany asked.

"That's almost impressive," Angie said.

After waiting a few seconds, Jean-Marie glanced at the screen to see it still read "Incorrect". "It must have been more than ten seconds by now," he huffed.

"Oh, I guessed 'three' when no one was looking because I thought it'd be cool if the gate opened right as the timer ran out but I guess that was wrong too and I dunno it was like a 50/50 shot and I guess I got the wrong 50 but hey at least we now know for sure what the answer is unless it does turn out to be six which would kind of suck," Joel said.

Jean-Marie took a deep breath. "Patience, Jean-Marie," he told himself. " _Vous pouvez toujours voter lui si nous perdons._ "

Just then, the gate opened.

"Well what do you know I guess the answer was 'four' after all so that's cool now let's go make up for the time we lost alright we can still win this if we try and believe in ourselves and try to believe and all that!" Joel announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** So I'm not amazing at trivia but I don't think anyone could have predicted that right the first time not even River because it's not like you know exactly how many votes you receive I mean I don't know how many votes I've had against me and I know I've had some because I was in the bottom two when I went to elimination.

* * *

Team Beer continued paddling on their way to the next gate.

"This challenge is super tedious," River complained.

"You could always drown yourself. That'll end it sooner," Ethan chuckled.

River rolled his eyes.

"I wager we only have two or three more gates to go," Ray said. "Not sure if they'll include eliminated contestants."

"Well, they have more remaining members than we do, so if they didn't, that wouldn't be very fair to us," Vladimir pointed out.

"Maybe they'll make Team Weed answer two questions on one of us to make up for it," Reese guessed.

"I wonder what they're asking about me," Vladimir said. "I'm curious to know what they know about me to ask the other team about."

"I hope they don't have anything too personal," Reese frowned.

"Why? You have something to hide?" River asked.

"Don't we all?" Ray asked.

"Well, you've been super up front about how much of a virgin you are," Ethan pointed out.

"I have no reason to hide that," Ray shrugged. "I don't understand how one's worth is defined by how much sex they have."

Ethan's look of disbelief made it look like his brain had just snapped.

"Alright guys, we're at the next question," River said. "What's the name of the hot blonde girl from Team Weed? The answers are Ashley, Brittany, Chrissy, or Delaina."

"She has a name?" Ethan asked.

"I want to say I remember, but that's not usually the first thing I remember about her..." Ray admitted. "I want to say Brittany sounds right."

River guessed "Brittany". The yellow part of the wall lowered itself.

"Nice guess," Ethan grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** The last thing I need to hear from my crush is how much another girl is in his mind. _(She sighs.)_ I sound like Frita right now, I swear. I wish my kitty Winifred was here. I like to hug her when I'm down.

* * *

Team Weed were on their way to the next gate.

"So, who do you think Team Beer will vote off if they lose again?" Angie asked.

"Frankly I'm surprised River's made it as far as he has," Trinity said. "I'm willing to bet those times he survived are both flukes and that he's next to go."

"Maybe they have a boys' alliance and Reese is next on the chopping block," Brittany guessed.

"I dunno because I see Ray and Reese hanging out with each other all the time and they seem pretty close already despite it being only a couple days so maybe they're into each other and as we all know love is the strongest alliance of all," Joel said.

"I noticed the black boy, Ethan, I think his name is, was rather angry at the loss of Sorrell," Jean-Marie said. "I can imagine his rage working against him and making him a target."

"They're already on a losing streak. Why would they get rid of their strongest player?" Trinity scoffed condescendingly.

"I do not think I like your tone very much," Jean-Marie said darkly.

"Besides, you're the one who thinks Reese is next to go," Kristin added. "She's the nicest person they have."

"Oh would you look at that? The next question," Trinity said as the boat approached the wall. "Why is Vladimir bald? By choice, by force, by accident, or he isn't bald."

"Which one does cancer fall under?" Angie asked.

"Accident, I'd imagine," Brittany answered.

Trinity answered "By Accident". The "Incorrect" message appeared onscreen.

"Well that's not good," Angie frowned.

"I guess it's by force then," Brittany thought aloud. "What a confusing question."

As soon as she could, Trinity guessed "By Force". Once again, the "Incorrect" message appeared.

"Well he's obviously bald, so I guess it's by choice," Jean-Marie said.

"Why would anyone be bald on purpose?" Trinity asked.

"Ask Vladimir," Kristin shrugged.

As soon as she could, Trinity guessed "By Choice". This time, the green section of the wall lowered.

"Great. Let's go. We're probably falling behind," Trinity said impatiently as she and her teammates began paddling.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** What if we win every challenge from now until the merge? That'd be irie.

* * *

Team Beer continued on their way to the next gate.

"I wonder who Team Weed will vote off if they lose," Vladimir mused.

"Hopefully the stoner bitch," River said. "I know I for one am sick of the weed smell."

"I think it'll be the glasses chick," Ethan said.

"Because she's not conventionally attractive?" Vladimir asked.

"Not just that. She also seems super stuck-up," Ethan said. "I know I wouldn't want to keep her around."

"I for one think it'll be Joel," Ray said. "It's hard to understand him a lot of the time from what I've seen, so I imagine he'll get on his team's nerves quickly if he hasn't already."

"River gets on all our nerves, but he's still here," Ethan said curtly.

"Okay, let's not talk so negatively about our teammates," Reese suggested. "Besides, here's the next question."

Team Beer's boat had indeed arrived at the next screen.

"Which of these food types does Kristin not eat? Sweets, carbs, meat, or dairy?" Reese read.

"Meat," Ethan answered. "I remember she told me she doesn't eat bacon. I was super confused."

"When aren't you?" River remarked.

Reese guessed "Meat". The yellow part of the wall lowered itself.

"We may have a chance yet," Vladimir smiled.

"Onward!" Ray cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** How can you voluntarily not eat bacon? Who would even join a religion that wouldn't let you eat bacon? It boggles my mind.

* * *

Team Weed continued on their way to the next gate.

"I feel like we're running out of things to talk about," Angie said.

"Well, if this isn't the last gate, the next one should be," Trinity said. "We can just sit in silence until the challenge is over."

And they did just that. The rest of their trip to the next wall was more or less silent. After a while, however, they made it to the next question screen.

"Who of the following has Sorrell not had a conversation with?" Angie read. "Ray, Reese, River, or Vladimir?"

"I know I saw her flirting with River once," Brittany said.

"One of the past questions said Vladimir has had alcohol, so I'm willing to bet she's behind that," Trinity said.

"Ray does not strike me as very social, so perhaps he is the one," Jean-Marie suggested.

Angie input "Ray". The "Incorrect" message appeared on-screen.

"Reese it is," Kristin said.

"Sorta makes you wonder how she had a conversation with Ray but not with Reese but then you realize that if she flirted with River she probably flirted with the other guys on her team as well and that would include Ray and I guess Vladimir too so in hindsight that should have been a bit obvious," Joel thought aloud.

By this time, Angie had already input "Reese" and the gate had opened.

"Almost there, guys!" Angie said encouragingly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** I'm glad we did end up having a lake challenge. Even if I'm not doing a lot of actual swimming, it's still cool to be around the water. Maybe I'll take a dip later.

* * *

Team Beer were on their way to the last gate.

"Eyes on the prize. We can do this," Ray smirked.

"That's what I like to hear," Ethan nodded.

"We'd better win this. I could use a night off," River sneered.

"It's our challenge to win," Vladimir said. "The other team looks like it's behind us."

"I have faith in us," Reese said with a small smile.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Ray told her with a smile of his own.

Reese simply giggled in response, her face red.

"We're here, guys," Ethan said as the boat pulled up to the question screen. "Who did Noah vote against before his elimination? Kristin, Jean-Marie, Joel, or Trinity?"

"Joel seems too obvious," River said. "Try Kristin."

Ethan chose "Kristin". The "Incorrect" message appeared.

"Well that's just dandy," Ethan scowled.

"I think we can afford to get it wrong one more time," Vladimir said, keeping an eye on Team Weed.

"I have a feeling about Trinity," Reese said.

"If my feeling won't work, how the hell will yours?" River asked.

"It's worth a shot," Ray said.

Ethan chose "Trinity". The "Incorrect" message appeared.

"Yeah, the other team's starting to catch up," Vladimir warned as Team Weed approached their gate.

"No pressure," Ray chuckled.

As soon as the "Incorrect" message disappeared, Ethan guessed "Jean-Marie". The "Incorrect" message came back up.

"Wait, shoot! I meant to hit Joel!" Ethan gasped.

"I think we all want to hit Joel," River remarked.

"This isn't good," Reese frowned.

"Come on come on come on," Ethan said impatiently.

As soon as he could, Ethan guessed "Joel". The gate opened.

"We can still make it," Vladimir said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Quite the interesting bunch of questions we had this time around. Not a lot of exploring to be done, but I liked the challenge regardless.

* * *

Team Weed were on their way to their final gate.

" _Merde._ They're already here," Jean-Marie pointed out.

"Well let's not lose hope because I feel like we can still do this and if we really put our minds into it we can accomplish anything so let's still give it a shot and not give up til the very end because there's still a chance for us to win this!" Joel said encouragingly.

"He's got a point," Angie said.

"Doesn't he always?" Kristin chuckled.

"Well shucks guys I mean I was just trying to be encouraging but if you guys really want to work hard to win this then I'm behind that 100% so what the heck let's do this!" Joel decided.

"Just do so silently," Trinity said.

"The other guys are still here," Brittany said as Team Weed approached the question screen. "We really can still do this."

"What is Frita's hobby?" Jean-Marie read. "Knitting, writing poetry, cooking, or drawing death scenes?"

"One of these things is not like the others," Angie sang.

"That last one seems like her," Jean-Marie said as he guessed "Drawing Death Scenes". The gate opened.

"Well I'll be," Brittany said. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** _Je souhaite presque nous pourrions perdre donc je ne peux voter pour Joel ou Trinity. Je ne peux toujours pas à décider ce que je déteste plus._

* * *

Topher stood at the Helipad Zone, which was a sandy beach surrounded by palm trees. He talked on his phone.

"What do you mean Sugar has no way back?" Topher asked. "It's called a Helipad Zone for a reason! Send a helicopter! ...Really? All the pilots got drunk? I thought I told them not to accept anything from Sorrell. How are we going to get tonight's eliminated contestant off of the island? ...Well, it's not super-legal, but it'll have to do. Good luck with that." Topher hung up the call only to see both boats arrive, one a couple seconds before the other. "Oh hey! Perfect timing!" Topher greeted. "I saw which of you guys showed up first, so congratulations to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Team Beer!"

"Yayuh!" Ethan cheered.

"We did it!" Reese beamed as she pulled Ray and Vladimir in for a hug.

"About time," River sneered.

"Team Weed, I'm sorry, but you can't win them all," Topher said. "I'll see you at elimination tonight."

"Drag," Kristin frowned.

"That figures," Trinity huffed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** It's nice to have a night off. I think Reese still has a bit more to teach me about how to cuddle... that sounded perverted, didn't it? I promise, I appreciate her as a person. Okay, "appreciate" is still a weird word. You guys probably know what I mean.

 **Joel:** Well it's a shame that we lost the challenge but I think I'm safe at least I hope I am because my shot in this game relies entirely on Brittany and Angie and it's a bit nerve-wracking putting your game in someone else's hands but really I feel like this is just a test of love like if Brittany has my back then maybe she is interested who knows?

 **Brittany:** Time to make a decision. I should be safe in the short run either way, but it's the long run that really matters here.

 **Angie:** So Brittany told me about voting with Joel and Trinity instead of with our alliance. I'm not sure how I feel about voting against Jean-Marie. Hopefully we can figure things out.

* * *

That night, the six members of Team Weed sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with five pillows in hand.

"Welcome, Team Weed, to your second elimination ceremony of the game!" Topher greeted. "As I'm sure you remember, if you receive a pillow from me tonight, it means you have a place in the tent tonight. If you don't, it means you received the most votes of the night and have been eliminated. So without further ado..."

"Brittany."

"Angie."

"Joel."

"Jean-Marie."

"Oh no..." Trinity said, now a bit nervous.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No worries, Trinity. You are safe," Topher said as he finally tossed her a pillow.

"Heh. I totally knew I was safe," Trinity insisted.

Kristin sat there, emotionless.

"Kristin? Earth to Kristin." Topher said.

"Wait, what?" Kristin asked as she snapped out of her daze.

"You've been eliminated," Topher said.

"Really?" Kristin asked. "How disappointing."

"Kristin, if you'll follow me," Topher smiled. "The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

" _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer..._?" Jean-Marie asked angrily.

* * *

Topher led Kristin to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter sloppily landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"I still can't believe I get to drive this thing," the intern piloting the vehicle said.

"Well, don't get used to it. You don't have a license," Topher whispered through his teeth.

"By the way, she's not going to smoke weed in there is she?" the intern asked.

"I will not," Kristin said. "I'll need you to be in a good state of mind to drive me wherever it is you will drive me."

"Good to know," the intern said with a nervous chuckle.

"Any last words, Kristin?" Topher asked.

"Only that I feel as though I failed to represent Rastafari well if I am to leave so early," Kristin frowned.

"Well, there's always all-stars," Topher said. "Until then, get into the helicopter."

"Alright," Kristin responded as she entered the helicopter. The door shut behind her and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"To be honest, I don't consider her a star in the slightest, but you at home may disagree. I can't know for sure," Topher said. "Will Jean-Marie be able to get Angie and Brittany back onto his side? Will Ethan's plan to blindside Ray work? Will Joel get lucky with his crush? Will Reese lose her drive as the most positive person on her team? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Brittany:** Well, Angie trusts me and my judgment, but she doesn't want to get rid of Jean-Marie right now, so the only other option is Kristin.

 **Angie:** I really like Jean-Marie, and I don't want to betray him, but I also know Brittany seems really smart, so I'll trust her for now and vote for Kristin. If I change my mind, I can always convince Brittany to vote with Jean-Marie again.

 **Jean-Marie:** I don't like Trinity or Joel in the slightest, but at the end of the day, Joel won't get anyone on his side. However, I have seen Trinity talking to Brittany quite a bit recently, and that concerns me. In light of this, I shall vote for Trinity.

 **Kristin:** I guess we're voting for Trinity. Okay.

 **Trinity:** While we're not losing Angie, we will be losing the lingering weed smell, which is almost as satisfying. See you never, Kristin.

 **Joel:** Well I guess we're voting for Kristin which is a bit unfortunate since I feel like she and I get along decently plus Jean-Marie doesn't seem to like me so I'd rather vote for him but apparently Angie doesn't want to vote for Jean-Marie and we kind of need her vote so I guess I have no choice but to vote for Kristin and Kristin if you can see this I'm sorry I voted for you.

* * *

 _A/N: As soon as I began to write for Kristin, I regretted creating her. The thing with Kristin is that she's Rastafarian; the problem is that I don't know very much about Rastafari. I know that they smoke weed for spiritual purposes and they have their own slang, but my grasp of it is very limited, and it showed with Kristin, who more or less became a walking stoner joke, which, I admit, wasn't in the best taste. Kristin was originally going to last much longer, but I hated writing for her so much that I bumped her elimination down to this episode here. Let this serve as a lesson: write what you know, and don't write what you don't know._


	5. The Desert of Illusion

_A/N: I got a job recently, so as if I don't update infrequently enough, now I have that to slow me down. I'm not giving up on my fics, though, so don't worry about that. For now, please enjoy this new episode of Explore Party :)_

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, the explorers flexed their mind muscles rather than their leg muscles, as the challenge was to paddle across a lake, with trivia questions impeding their progress. The twist: the questions were about people from the opposite team, including those who have already been eliminated. On Team Beer, Ethan wasn't too happy about his girlfriend Sorrell being eliminated and opted to do whatever he could to make sure he wasn't next. Of note was that he planted the idea into Reese's head to vote out Ray. On Team Weed, Brittany tried to convince her friend Angie to flip over to Trinity's alliance, but with Jean-Marie constantly flirting with the ocean lover, that proved difficult. Team Weed lost the challenge that night, and, since she needed Angie's vote, Trinity switched the target from Jean-Marie to Kristin, leaving the rasta girl to go home. Will Angie pick a side? Will the dynamics on Team Beer change? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Jean-Marie approached Trinity, who had been reading under the shade of a palm tree.

"So. Where did you find it?" Jean-Marie asked.

"Find what?" Trinity asked uninterestedly.

"Do not play games with me, _chienne_ ," Jean-Marie scowled.

"Why not? Is Total Drama not, in fact, a game?" Trinity smirked.

"Do not test my patience," Jean-Marie leered.

"I don't even know what you think I found," Trinity said.

" _Putain de merde, vous êtes stupide_ ," Jean-Marie muttered. "The Topher Statue. Where did you find it?"

"Alright, one, I know what ' _stupide'_ means. That's not exactly advanced French there," Trinity pointed out. "And two, I don't have the Topher Statue. I honestly forgot it even existed."

"Do not play dumb with me," Jean-Marie said. "I had four votes on my side. All you have is Joel and yourself. The only way you could have eliminated Kristin is by tripling your vote."

"If I'd done that, it would have tied," Trinity pointed out. "Tell me, if that's the case, then why didn't we have a tie breaker?"

Jean-Marie's eyes widened, and his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, who's _stupide_ now?" Trinity taunted.

"But that would mean..." Jean-Marie started.

"Yeah. I have Brittany and Angie on my side," Trinity grinned. "No reason not to tell you considering you're next to go."

"So why vote for Kristin over me? Just to taunt me?" Jean-Marie spat.

"It's frankly none of your business," Trinity said. "In fact, you're annoying me, so go away."

Jean-Marie walked off, simmering.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** The logical conclusion here is that Trinity is lying about not using the Topher Statue. Sure, she's been talking to Brittany recently, but she also loathes Angie. There's no way she could get Angie to vote against me. Especially since Angie has already fallen for me. _Détendez-vous, Jean-Marie. Vous avez encore des choses sous contrôle._

 **Trinity:** I consider Jean-Marie to be my foil. Both of us want to use numbers to take control of the game, but he uses his pretty-boy charm to get numbers, while I use my brain. Thankfully, people respect brainpower far more, which is why he's at the very bottom of this team.

* * *

Vladimir entered his team's tent, where he found Ray tinkering with his prototype ray gun.

"Good morning, Ray," Vladimir greeted.

"Morning," Ray nodded in recognition.

"You know, you spend a lot of time in the tent," Vladimir pointed out. "Don't you think you should talk to the team a bit more?"

"I talk to you and Reese plenty," Ray said. "Besides, we have the majority over Ethan and River. No point in talking to them. Not when there's progress to be made."

"Progress?" Vladimir asked.

"Of course," Ray said as he held up his gun. "My inventions aren't going to invent themselves. What they _are_ going to do, however, is come in extreme handy when it comes to helping out the team. So even if I'm not talking to our teammates, I'm still helping them out."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Vladimir shrugged. "Say, what's your connection with Reese?"

"Reese?" Ray asked. "Why do you ask? Do you _like_ her?"

"No, no," Vladimir chuckled. "I was just curious. You two didn't exactly leave much room for Jesus last night."

"I take it you're referring to our cuddling," Ray said. "She's just a cuddly girl, and we're friends. It's only natural. Besides, that's the most contact I've had with a girl since... well, ever. If she wants to cuddle, who am I to say no?"

"So you're a cuddle slut," Vladimir chuckled.

"Hey, I don't get out much. I'll take what I can get," Ray chuckled back.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** That last remark said more about Ray than I think he cares for anyone to know. See, while it's fairly obvious that Reese has feelings for Ray, Ray only sees her as, for lack of a better term, a friend with benefits. He may have just been joking, of course, but who can say? It could be... very easy to misinterpret or take out of context.

 **Ray:** I'm in a comfy position in this game. I have two loyal friends slash allies, and everyone else on the team is outspokenly rude, so you'll have to excuse me not feeling the need to go out and socialise. I'm just here for the cash prize, not to make friends. The friends are a nice bonus, of course, but friendship comes second to science.

* * *

Brittany found Angie at the beach, building a sand castle.

"Hey, Brittany," Angie greeted.

"Hey," Brittany greeted back. "So, do you want to talk about strategy, or not right now?"

"It's just, why do we have to go against Jean-Marie at all?" Angie asked.

"He doesn't seem very trustworthy," Brittany explained.

"I trust him," Angie frowned. "Why don't you?"

"Well, put yourself in my shoes," Brittany said. "I get hit on or flirted with almost every day. It's gotten to a point where I don't believe that anyone who comments on my looks has my best interest in mind. Sure, Joel has a crush on me too, but Trinity doesn't. I think. I don't know how she swings, but if she likes me, she hasn't made any indication. That leads me to believe that she isn't just using me, and I don't get that feeling from Jean-Marie."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Jean-Marie told me that I'm prettier than you yesterday," Angie smiled.

"But he's still using me as a basis to compare looks," Brittany said exasperatedly. "Trinity actually trusts me with her strategic plans. Jean-Marie only sees me as a pretty face to woo into doing as he says. He probably feels the same way about you."

"He does not!" Angie exclaimed. "I'll have you know that Jean-Marie is a very sweet guy. He's from France, Brittany. They're, like, flirtatious by culture."

"That's a stereotype," Brittany said. "Look, I'm not asking you to hold hands and throw tea parties with Trinity, because I know you two don't like each other very much, but I'm doing this for your best interest, not for mine, because you're my friend."

"Well, I think it's in my best interest to align with someone who's nice to me," Angie said. "In fact, why don't you come back to Jean-Marie's alliance. I'm not asking you to hold hands and throw tea parties with him, but we'd still have a majority, right?"

Brittany paused to think.

"I'm going to need to think about this," Brittany said as she walked off.

Angie sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Well, it looks like I'm the swing vote here. Do I stick with Trinity and Joel, whom I trust but don't necessarily like very much, or do I stick with Angie, whom I like, and Jean-Marie, whom I don't trust? I'm honestly torn.

 **Angie:** I can't believe that Brittany is considering taking Trinity's side over mine! She expects me to align with Trinity, but she won't align with Jean-Marie? What's the deal?!

* * *

River approached Ethan, who had been relaxing in the sun.

"Alright, listen up," River said.

"That's a great way to get me to hear you out," Ethan scoffed.

"So Reese tells me you plan on blindsiding Ray," River said. "I have to say, I never thought you'd come up with something like that. I'm almost impressed."

"If you want in, then tough luck," Ethan leered.

"Ah, there's the dumb frat boy we all know and love," River sneered. "If you want to blindside Ray, you _need_ my vote. Now, I know you don't like me, but if you want any shot at this working, we're going to need to put that aside, at least for now."

"You're only saying that because you're Ray's next target," Ethan smirked.

"And when I'm gone, who do you think his target will be then?" River pointed out. "Alright, assuming that you're capable of thought might be giving you too much credit. _You're_ the next target. I don't like it either, but if we stick together, then we'll have a chance of making the merge. If we don't, then we're guaranteed to be the next two gone from this team."

There was a pause.

"If you go home early, you won't be able to meet the hot girls on the other team in the merge," River pointed out.

"Alright, fine!" Ethan conceded. "But after Ray's gone, it's the two of us for ourselves, got it?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," River smirked as he held his hand out for a shake.

Ethan spit on his hand and shook River's.

"Oh god damn it," River shuddered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Ethan's a dumbass, but he's a dumbass I'll need if I want to stay in this game. The problem is getting a third vote. Reese is laughably bad at hiding her crush on Ray, so that would mean Vladimir's the better option here. Figures someone like Ethan would be dumb enough to ask Reese to vote for Ray. _(He snickers.)_

 **Ethan:** River's obnoxious, sure, but I might as well work with him. It's not like I have any better options, and besides, I can always take him out later. It's not like he has anything going for him to stop me at that point.

* * *

Joel bounded towards the tree where Trinity was reading.

"Hey Trinity how's it going with you because it's going well with me because we totally pulled off that blindside last night and it was super cool and I'm just wondering where we're going from here I mean the obvious choice would be to take out Jean-Marie but I can't say for sure because I'm not you and you're the smart one so through geometric properties that means that I'm not the smart one so you're the one in charge of the strategy here so what's it going to be?" Joel asked.

Trinity took a deep breath, took off her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, we're voting for Jean-Marie if we lose," Trinity said.

"Alright cool because I wasn't like a hundred percent sure so I just wanted to double check with you because maybe you wanted to vote for Angie or something I mean I'd believe it because I know you don't really like Angie all that much so I figured maybe it was a possibility that we'd be voting for her over Jean-Marie so I just thought I'd make sure so that I don't do anything dumb," Joel said.

"You're aligned with me. That's the smartest decision you possibly could have made," Trinity said.

"Alright cool so now that we've got that all squared away you look like you're busy with that book so I'm just going to leave you be for now and if things change don't be afraid to talk to me about it alright because I won't know what to do otherwise and I don't want us to accidentally split our votes or anything so be sure to keep in touch if you change your mind alright?" Joel said as he left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Pros of running the game: absolute safety, even if your team loses. Cons of running the game: everyone wants to talk to you at all times. It gets annoying, fast.

 **Joel:** I mean I understand that Trinity's kind of an introverted person which is why I don't talk to her all that much because I really don't want to get her on my bad side because that would mean she'd probably kick me out of the alliance and that wouldn't be good for ol' Joel over here because Trinity's probably the smartest person in the game and that's not the kind of person you want against you.

* * *

Reese paced back and forth on her own when Vladimir approached her.

"Trying to wear a hole in the ground?" Vladimir joked.

"Just dealing with a personal struggle," Reese said vulnerably.

"You can always tell me what's going on," Vladimir said. "I'm good at keeping secrets, and venting is always better than holding your emotions in."

"Well..." Reese looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Ethan approached me yesterday and said that, since I voted off his girlfriend, it's only fair if I vote off Ray. On one hand, I totally see where he's coming from. That does sound fair. On the other hand, I don't want to get rid of Ray." Reese began to blush.

"Well, if you don't want to get rid of Ray, then what's the issue?" Vladimir asked. "Ethan doesn't dictate who you vote for."

"I know, but I'm such a sucker for romance, and to separate someone from his girlfriend like that... I feel awful," Reese frowned.

"I wouldn't exactly call what they had 'romance'," Vladimir chuckled. "But I get what you're saying. He's making you feel guilty because he's on the outs and wants to take advantage of your emotional side so he can have a chance to stick around."

"He is?!" Reese gasped. "...He is! Ugh, I feel so stupid!"

"It's no fault of yours," Vladimir assured her. "Ethan's the one who's trying to make a move here. The fact that he thought that you'd never tell anyone is stupid on his part, to be honest."

"Well, obviously we have to do something about it, right?" Reese asked. "I mean, there's you, me, and Ray, plus River doesn't like him, right?"

"True, but who _does_ River like?" Vladimir chuckled. "Actually, it's possible that Ethan's trying to work River over as well. But like you said, that probably won't work."

"Yeah..." Reese giggled. "Thanks for the talk. I really needed this." Reese pulled Vladimir in for a tight hug.

"No problem," Vladimir wheezed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Ha! Nice try, Ethan, but the power of friendship will always win. I honestly don't feel that bad for voting out Sorrell anymore, now that I know what he was trying to do. Hey, at least if we vote him off, they'll be reunited, right?

 **Vladimir:** Haha... Does Reese even realize that I just manipulated her emotions? I managed to turn her against Ethan by using just the right words to get her mad at him. Of course, the difference between me and Ethan is that I had the foresight to get her to trust me first. Ethan didn't do that. Rookie mistake.

* * *

Jean-Marie approached Brittany, who had been eating breakfast on her own.

" _Bonjour_ , Brittany," Jean-Marie greeted.

"Morning," Brittany responded.

"So, I have a question for you," Jean-Marie said. "Did you vote for Kristin last night?"

Brittany sighed. "I did," she confessed.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Jean-Marie asked.

"She added little to the team, and even without her, there's still you, me, and Angie to outnumber Joel and Trinity," Brittany explained.

"Trinity doesn't add anything. Why not vote for her?" Jean-Marie asked.

"Look, I get that you don't like her. Honestly, I'm not sure any of us do," Brittany said. "But she's definitely the smartest person on this team. If we ever need to solve a puzzle for a challenge, we certainly couldn't rely on Kristin to help us out."

Jean-Marie scowled for the briefest moment before giving Brittany a warm smile.

"Surely you must sell yourself so short, _chéri_ ," Jean-Marie said smoothly. "You are very smart yourself. Perhaps moreso than Trinity."

"Oh... well... I'm glad you recognize my brainpower, but let's be realistic here," Brittany said, her face pink. "Trinity managed to convince me to turn on my alliance. She outsmarted me."

"Perhaps you have a point," Jean-Marie said. "Though, is this not more of a reason to vote her out? She is a threat to us."

"Maybe later, before the merge," Brittany said.

"I suppose we could always vote out Joel first," Jean-Marie smirked. "Thanks for this talk, Brittany."

"No problem," Brittany smiled back.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I find that when complimenting a woman's looks doesn't work, complimenting her brain is a safe Plan B. Judging by the blush on Brittany's face after doing so, I'd say it's working.

 **Brittany:** I shouldn't trust Jean-Marie this much. I know his flirting is all fake and he's just trying to manipulate me... Still, it's nice that someone's recognized that I'm more than just a pretty face.

* * *

River entered his team's tent to find Ray working on his gadgets.

"Well, there goes my nap," River muttered. "I realize you probably have Asperger's or something and can't actually interact with people without embarrassing yourself, but could you at least do that outside so I can get some sleep?"

"After how delicately you put that?" Ray scoffed. "Take a nap outside. It's a beach. It's probably the nicest Helipad Zone we're ever going to have."

"Yeah, so why don't you go outside for once so I can sleep without the sun beating down on me?" River retorted.

"And get sand in my gadgets? Yeah, no thanks," Ray responded. "This is exactly what I was talking about with Vladimir," he added under his breath.

"At least he's next to go," River said under his breath.

The two boys glared at each other in silence.

"It seems we're at an impasse," River said.

"No, you can leave here anytime you want. I was here first," Ray smirked.

"Oh grow up," River scowled.

" _You're_ the one telling _me_ to grow up?" Ray scoffed.

"Yeah. Sad, ain't it?" River retorted.

Ray put his current project back into his backpack and pulled out another one.

"This is my energy pistol prototype," Ray sneered. "I've been looking for a test dummy.

"Threats. Classy," River said with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, I'll leave, but you're not doing yourself any favors for the team here."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** I legitimately don't understand what Reese sees in Ray. He's smug, he's terrible socially, and he goes around threatening people when they have the upper hand over him. What a child.

 **Ray:** If that was River's attempt at trying to work the team over, then I guess I should thank him for making the vote that much easier. And for the record, I don't have Asperger's, though River's being a real ass burger, isn't he?

* * *

Angie approached Joel, who had been climbing a palm tree.

"Hey, Joel," Angie greeted. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Well I saw some coconuts up at the top of the tree here and I thought to myself 'you know what I could go for a coconut right about now' so I started ramming into the tree shoulder-first but that didn't really work out but I wasn't about to give up even though my shoulder is super sore right now because dang it I want one of those coconuts it's like they're taunting me and I'm not about to let my ego get damaged by a piece of fruit so I'm trying alternate ways to get a coconut," Joel explained.

"I see," Angie said. "Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

"I mean that depends on what kind of personal it is because if it's something like what my favorite food is then that's fine or if it's what color my underwear is I'd be a little bit weirded out but I'd probably still tell you but if it's something like what my fetishes are then I'd probably have to draw the line there because I've only known you for a couple days and I don't trust you enough to share stuff like that," Joel answered.

"Why do you trust Trinity so much?" Angie asked. "No offense, but she's not exactly the nicest person in the world."

"Oh believe me I'm well aware of that fact in fact if not for the fact that we were on the outs I probably wouldn't think twice about working with her but the fact of the matter is that we were on the outs and had to work together if we wanted a shot at winning and we kind of need each other at the moment because there are five people to this team right now and getting along with everyone is key because the slightest mistake can put you on someone's bad side because they'll look for any excuse to vote for someone because there aren't that many options," Joel explained.

Angie opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but then stayed silent.

"Anyway I'm super close to getting this coconut so do you know if Brittany likes coconut at all because just between you and me I think she's kind of cute and I dunno maybe we could share a coconut together her and I so what do you think about that?" Joel asked.

Joel looked down from the tree to see Angie had already left.

"Oh," Joel said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** I wanted to say Joel could always join my alliance with Brittany and Jean-Marie now that Kristin is gone, but then we'd end up voting for him anyway after getting rid of Trinity, and I don't want to give the kid false hope. _(She giggles.)_ His crush on Brittany is kind of cute though, if not a bit misguided. I don't think he's her type.

 **Joel:** Yeah I don't like Trinity and I don't think Trinity likes me but I think we're like stuck with each other for the rest of the game I mean I guess we could always split off and get different allies in the merge but with how small this game is the merge is probably really small as well probably somewhere from eight to six given how the previous half-seasons have gone and if Trinity and I both make it that means that we'll have somewhere from six to four potential new allies and that's not even taking into account who else from our team would also be in the merge and it's really something that can't be predicted this early in the game so for now I guess Trinity and I are stuck with each other.

* * *

Reese had moved on from pacing and ate some breakfast when Ethan approached her.

"Morning, Reese," Ethan greeted.

"Good morning," Reese said disapprovingly.

"What's with the tone?" Ethan asked.

"I just don't understand you," Reese said. "Are you really upset about Sorrell leaving and really thought that voting for Ray was fair, or are you just scared that you're on the outs and are trying to sneak your way past it?"

"Whoa, chill!" Ethan said defensively. "What happened to that sweet girl who wanted to hug everyone?"

"I... I..." Reese stammered. "Ugh, you're right. I'm sorry. ...Wait, no I'm not! You're just trying to trick me again, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Ethan asked. "Look, you need to take a deep breath."

Reese slowly inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth.

"You're right. Getting angry won't solve anything. But really, what's your angle here?" Reese asked.

"I ain't trying to have an angle," Ethan said. "I just said 'Morning, Reese,' and that's it," Ethan said.

"Geez, I'm starting to get paranoid," Reese thought aloud. "Where's Ray? I need a cuddle."

"Pretty sure he's in the tent. That's where he always is these days," Ethan said as he gestured towards Team Beer's tent.

"Thanks Ethan. And sorry for snapping at you," Reese said apologetically as she left.

"No problem?" Ethan shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I just need to calm down. Getting paranoid over every little thing won't help. I can't overthink anything. ...But wait, why would Ethan tell me good morning? He's never done that before. What gives? _(She slaps herself across the face.)_ No, Reese. Stop it.

 **Ethan:** Honestly, I was going to ask her if she'd considered my proposal, but it looks like that's a 'no'. Shit.

* * *

Jean-Marie approached Angie's sand castle and examined it.

"Like my castle?" Angie chirped from behind him.

" _Oui, très bien_ ," Jean-Marie answered before sighing. "Angie, did you vote for Kristin last night?"

"I didn't want to, honest," Angie frowned. "It was Brittany's idea. She said she trusts Trinity more than she trusts you, and she wanted to flip over to Trinity's and Joel's alliance. I didn't want to betray either of you, so I took a third option, and the only third option was Kristin."

"I see..." Jean-Marie said. "Is this the truth? That Brittany was the one who wanted to flip?"

"She and I still can't agree on which side to take," Angie explained. "I want to stick with you, but she wants to stick with Trinity."

" _Ce putain sournoise..._ " Jean-Marie muttered. "Well, we're going to need her vote if we want to survive the future rounds. Are you sure she can't be convinced?"

"I've tried, believe me," Angie sighed. "No dice."

"Well, I will continue to try and work her over," Jean-Marie said. "I did not think she'd need this much convincing, but that seems to be the case."

"Actually, I was talking to Joel earlier, and he said he's only aligned with Trinity because he thinks he has to be. Maybe we can take him in," Angie suggested.

"I'd really rather not," Jean-Marie groaned. "I don't care much for Joel."

"Neither does Trinity," Angie pointed out.

"...I'll consider it," Jean-Marie conceded. "Thought you do realize this means turning your back on Brittany, _oui_?"

"...She turned her back on me first," Angie said abandonedly. "If she wants to join back up with us, I'd like that, but I don't know how much I can trust her anymore."

"Things will all work out for the best," Jean-Marie assured her.

Angie hugged the Frenchman. "You're the best," she said with a sad smile.

Jean-Marie hugged her back with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I suppose losing Kristin was a blessing in disguise, as it's only made Angie even more loyal to me. I think I could tell her to jump and she would literally ask "how high?". A loyal ally is imperative in this game, so I'm glad at least someone managed to fall for my charms. As for Joel... even if he does join the alliance, I'll swear no loyalty to him. He annoys me far too much.

 **Angie:** It sucks having to choose between two friends, but I guess that's how the game goes, huh? Good thing this is happening now rather than later, because now I have a beach I can enjoy to take my mind off of things.

* * *

River tried desperately to fall asleep under the shade of a palm tree, but had little luck.

"Stupid Ray and his stupid inventions and his stupid arrogance..." River grumbled. He then noticed Vladimir passing by. "Hey, Cancer!" River called.

"Hm?" Vladimir turned around to see River standing up.

"We should talk," River grinned.

"What about?" Vladimir asked.

"Ray," River answered. "It's no secret that you two are aligned, but any idiot can tell you that having only one alliance in this game is a dumb move."

"Any idiot such as yourself?" Vladimir chuckled.

"Oh ha ha," River said with a roll of his eyes. "Look, Ethan is a challenge threat, Reese is a social threat, and Ray is both somehow. And where does that leave us?"

"It's comforting to know how little you think of me," Vladimir said sarcastically.

"Just hear me out," River scowled. "You and I should form an alliance of our own. Right now Ethan wants to take out Ray, and if we can manage that, it could be huge. We can lose Ethan right after that."

"An alliance, you say?" Vladimir asked. "It's certainly a tempting offer, but Ray and Reese are my friends."

"Reese is friends with everyone. That hardly counts," River scoffed. "And Ray is an asshole who's probably pretending to be nice around you so you'll do as he says."

"You don't say?" Vladimir said. "Well, this is certainly an interesting bunch of information you've given me. You know what? I accept."

"Hey, look at that, you're not as dumb as you look. Must not be brain cancer," River smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Yeah, Vladimir's weird, but he's the best chance I've got. Besides, he's useless in challenges, so he could be someone to take to the final two. Who knows?

 **Vladimir:** River's delusional, but I'm not going to turn down an offer that'll keep him from voting for me. Besides, he could be a good vote shield, and I could probably beat him in the final two. Who knows?

* * *

The ten contestants all wore their backpacks and met up in the middle of the Helipad Zone, where Topher stood before them.

"Afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "As we can all see, Kristin was voted off of the game last night."

"And the island smells a billion times better because of it," Trinity grinned proudly.

"Anyway, how are you all liking the beach?" Topher asked.

"Love it!" Angie cheered.

"Not a fan," Ray admitted.

"Really? Why not, Ray?" Topher asked.

"Too much sand. Can't get much work done," Ray answered.

"Well then... you're not going to like our next destination very much," Topher snickered as he snapped his fingers. In response to this, a short, weedy Hispanic boy entered the scene with a chainsaw in his hands. he had short black hair and wore a teal cardigan over a cream-colored polo shirt, corduroy pants, and black sneakers. He had a scowl on his face.

"I thought I was done with this show," he grumbled to himself. "I thought I could just leave Total Drama in the past and never have to think about it again."

"You signed the contract, Dave," Topher said smugly.

"What does my Pahkitew contract have to do with this?!" Dave snapped.

"My mom's a lawyer. It was surprisingly easy," Topher grinned.

"Need I remind you that I have this?" Dave scowled as he held the chainsaw up threateningly.

"Just cut down the palm trees to the next location," Topher said. "I have your contact information and will give it to Ella if need be."

"I hate everything," Dave said flatly as he began to cut down some palm trees in the back of the Helipad Zone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Dave doesn't seem very happy. Maybe he and Frita would get along.

 **Joel:** What is this kid's problem like I would kill for Ella to know my contact information I mean okay not literally because she probably wouldn't want to contact me if I was a known murderer but hello how can you be so anti-Ella because that just boggles my mind.

* * *

Dave had just finished cutting down the last tree.

"That's it. I'm going on my break. Forever," Dave grumbled as he threw the chainsaw on the ground and walked off.

Topher turned to the contestants. "Well, as you could probably see a long time ago since Dave took so long, our next destinations here... is the desert! Specifically... the Desert of Illusion!"

Topher gestured to the desert behind the trees, which was vast and barren, with only a few cacti peppered around the area.

"What's so illusionary about it?" Brittany asked.

"The challenge is as follows:" Topher started. "Be the first team to get all your members to the Helipad Zone. The thing is, we have five Helipad Zones that can be seen in the distance. Four fake, and one real. Getting to the fake ones will not count. You have to all show up at the real Helipad Zone."

"How do we know which one is real and which ones are fake?" Ray asked.

"The real one will have me in it," Topher said.

"How are you going to get there before we do without giving away which is the real one?" Ethan asked.

"Secret underground tunnel," Topher said nonchalantly.

"How is there a secret underground tunnel in an uncharted island?" Jean-Marie asked.

"The same way there's multiple helipads on this island. We added it," Topher said flatly. "Any questions about the actual challenge?"

Silence.

"In that case... go!"

"Split up?" Brittany asked her team.

"Five of us, five Helipad Zones. Sure," Trinity shrugged.

The members of Team Weed all went on their way to a different Helipad Zone.

"Should we do the same?" Vladimir asked his team.

"Anything to be away from you losers," River said.

"Split up it is," Reese nodded.

The members of Team Beer all went on their way to a different Helipad Zone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Looks like Team Beer followed our lead. I guess this means I'll be doing the challenge alongside someone from that team.

 **Joel:** You know one thing that I like about this challenge is that it's pretty fair like there's five of us and there's five of them and really winning mostly comes down to luck so neither of us really has the advantage here so it's almost like a flip of a coin only it's a lot hotter and sandier.

 **Ethan:** Thank God I'm wearing light clothes. I'm not about to start sweating my ass off for a challenge.

 **Reese:** _(Her hoodie is tied around her waist.)_ Not that I'm complaining, but I'd really like a challenge in somewhere colder. I guess it's partially my fault for insisting on wearing a hoodie, huh?

* * *

If the desert were a clock, then the Helipad Zones would be located at 10, 11, 12, 1, and 2. On their way to 10 o'clock were Brittany and Ray.

"So, your team copied our idea, huh?" Brittany chuckled.

"It was a good idea," Ray shrugged. "I'm Ray, by the way."

"Brittany," Brittany introduced herself.

"So, how are things going on your team?" Ray asked.

"Trying to figure out our dynamics so you can spill them to your team?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, not at all. Just trying to make conversation," Ray assured her.

"Well, how are things on your team?" Brittany asked.

"I lucked out, I have to say," Ray smirked. "So many easy targets."

"Wish I could say the same," Brittany said with resigned chuckle. "Noah was easy, but I'm honestly surprised last night's vote wasn't split beyond recognition."

"I'll admit, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't know who to vote for, but that might be because I don't know the dynamics very well," Ray said. "Maybe the glasses girl. Trinity, I think?"

"Yeah, that's her name," Brittany confirmed. "Trinity... is complicated. My whole team is complicated."

"Well hey, if we both make the merge, I'd be willing to align with you. Make it less complicated," Ray offered.

"I'll hold you to that," Brittany smirked playfully. "But seriously, I could use a stable ally." Brittany paused. "I'm saying too much."

"No, please, keep going," Ray chuckled.

"Well how stable are your allies?" Brittany asked.

"I'm close with Reese," Ray answered. "I'm also aligned with Vladimir, but I wouldn't trust him with my life or anything."

"As for me, I'm the swing vote," Brittany admitted. "And I can't decide where to swing."

"Brittany! Ray! Congratulations!" Topher announced.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked.

The two teens looked around to see that they were in the Helipad Zone. It was an oasis surrounded by rocks and cacti.

"We've already made it? Not bad," Ray smirked.

"Yup. Now you just have to wait for the rest of your respective team to show up," Topher said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I really shouldn't go making deals with Ray this soon. I can't even decide who on my own team to align with.

 **Ray:** I was excited to potentially get some time to work, but Topher said I wasn't allowed in any tents until everyone was here. Lame.

* * *

Clockwise from the direction Brittany and Ray had traveled were Jean-Marie and Vladimir.

" _Bonjour_ ," Jean-Marie greeted affably.

"Hey," Vladimir responded. "I'm Vladimir."

"Jean-Marie Antoine," Jean-Marie said as he shook Vladimir's hand.

Vladimir looked surprised at Jean-Marie's gesture. "I'm surprised. Most people are afraid to make physical contact with me."

"Your quiz question yesterday said that you're bald by choice," Jean-Marie explained. "May I ask _pourquoi_?"

"Why?" Vladimir asked. He chuckled. "And give away all my secrets right away? We've only just met."

"Clever boy," Jean-Marie said. " _Je devrais garder un œil sur vous._ "

"I don't speak French, I'm afraid," Vladimir admitted.

"Ah, apologies. Force of habit," Jean-Marie smirked. He glanced at Vladimir and raised his eyebrows. "You're not much for conversation, are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm a pretty quiet person by nature," Vladimir said. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I'd be interested in telling you the dynamics of my team if you do the same," Jean-Marie said. "You'll have to go first, though. We both know I'd do it, but, if you can pardon my wariness, I hardly know you and don't trust you enough to tell me about your team after I already tell you about mine."

"I suppose that's fair," Vladimir said. "Well, Ray and Reese are on top of the totem pole, and they were kind enough to let me in as a third, though it's fairly obvious they'd take each other to the final two. Meanwhile, Ethan and River are struggling to stay in the game given that they're on the very bottom."

"Interesting," Jean-Marie nodded. "As for me, I'm one of those on the bottom. Trinity and Joel convinced Brittany and Angie to flip on me, which is why Kristin was voted out. Angie's since apologized and I believe she is on my side, but I have no idea where Brittany's loyalties lie."

"I see," Vladimir said. "Is there any way you can salvage yourself here?"

"I'm trying to get through to Brittany, and Angie said she'd try and talk Joel onto our side. There are possibilities, but not easy ones, _vous savez_?" Jean-Marie explained.

"Well, if we see each other in the merge, I'll definitely keep this exchange in mind," Vladimir smiled.

"As will I," Jean-Marie smirked. "It seems as though we could both use more allies."

The two boys arrived at one of the dead-end zones.

"I don't see Topher," Vladimir said.

"Then this must be one of the wrong ones," Jean-Marie deduced. "Time to continue exploring."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** I will admit, there is something about that boy that is rather... off. There's probably nothing to it, but still, I shouldn't trust him completely.

 **Vladimir:** Jean-Marie seems a little desperate to make allies given how quick he was to take me in as one. Can't say I blame him considering he's practically the Ethan of his team.

* * *

Clockwise from Jean-Marie and Vladimir were Angie and Ethan.

"'Sup," Ethan greeted with a wink.

"Hi," Angie chirped. "I'm Angie."

"I go by many names, but most call me Ethan," Ethan said in an attempt at a suave manner.

"Alright. So, how's the game been for you so far?" Angie asked.

"Not great. Everyone's deemed me as a threat and wants to take me out," Ethan boasted. "But I won't let them. Nobody as awesome as me can get taken out this early. Unless of course a cutie like yourself is taking me out."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Angie asked.

"...No," Ethan lied.

"Yeah, that blonde girl who got voted out a couple days ago. I caught you two getting handsy on more than one occasion," Angie recalled.

"I mean..." Ethan trailed off.

"That's alright. I have my eye on someone else, so you wouldn't have a chance even if you were single," Angie chuckled merrily.

Ethan wore a frustrated look on his face. "You don't have to be so chipper about it."

"Hey, someone has to smile when things get tough," Angie smiled.

"So things are tough for you?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Angie said, her smile now smaller.

"Whatever you say," Ethan shrugged.

The two reached a dead end.

"Guess this isn't it," Angie said. "Might as well keep going."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** My dad always said that when things get you down, that's when it's most important to smile. It helped me through my parents divorcing, and it can help me through this. _(She smiles peacefully.)_

 **Ethan:** I may love crushing pussy erryday, but I understand a girl's limits, you know? That's why always go for girls with little to no limits. _(He snickers.)_

* * *

Clockwise from Angie and Ethan were Joel and Reese.

"Oh hey you're that girl from the other team it's nice to meet you my name's Joel Randall Sadler but you can call me Joel for short because that's what most people call me because most people go by their first names only though some people go by their last names or their middle names though come to think of it I don't think anyone really goes by their full name all the time except Charlie Brown I guess but he's not a real person so I don't know," Joel greeted.

"Reese," Reese greeted back. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too though I guess technically we all met at the very start of the game as we all left that helicopter before we were split into teams though I guess it's been a while since then and even though we always share the same Helipad Zone we never really talk to each other since we have our own teams' drama to deal with especially me because I was a target on day one and I've been trying to avoid that happening in the future though I don't know maybe you're a target too so I can't really say for sure that you're not doing the same," Joel stated.

"No, I can't say I'm a target," Reese chuckled. "At least... I don't _think_ I'm a target. No, Reese. You're overthinking things again."

"I feel like you shouldn't really feel safe in this game because if you are a hundred percent confident that you won't go home then it'll suck that much more if you do and besides people could be plotting behind your back though I'm not saying that's definitely happening for sure in your case because you seem like a sweet girl if not a bit bad at challenges but it's not really my call to make here," Joel said.

"Oh..." Reese responded. "Well, I have an alliance in the majority, and I get along with the other two in that alliance, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Yeah... I'm safe. Thanks, Joel."

"Well that's actually the exact opposite of what I told you to feel but I guess it's not really my business how you feel because I can't really force you to feel a certain way because that'd be taking away your free will and that's kind of a dick move," Joel shrugged.

The two reached a dead end.

"I don't think this is the right one," Reese said as she looked around. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Yeah... I trust Ray and Vladimir. No matter what Ethan says or does, I'm staying true to them, just like they will to me.

 **Joel:** Reese is kind of a strange girl but then since this is Total Drama that's probably the exact reason she got picked for this season because this show's all about the weirdest teenagers they can find though if that's the case I'm not really sure why I was picked because I'm fairly normal aside from probably having ADHD but compared to like Mike and his DID that's not really super interesting so I don't know.

* * *

Clockwise from Joel and Reese were River and Trinity. The two walked in silence.

River stole a glance at Trinity, then looked away.

Trinity stole a glance at River, then looked away.

The two continued to walk in silence until reaching a dead end. They wordlessly left and continued searching elsewhere.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** What's the point in talking to her? Her vote is irrelevant to me.

 **Trinity:** No reason to talk to him. He's not making the merge.

* * *

Jean-Marie and Vladimir continued on their trek.

"So, how are things on the romance side for you?" Jean-Marie asked.

"Why do you ask?" Vladimir asked.

"I am _français_ ," Jean-Marie answered. "Romance is our very essence."

"Really? I thought that was just a stereotype," Vladimir thought aloud. "Anyway, I haven't focused a lot on romance out here. Sorrell and Ethan hooked up pretty quickly, Reese is infatuated with Ray, and even if Frita were still here, she doesn't seem like my type."

"Ah, you're just not trying hard enough," Jean-Marie laughed. "She may be morose and grim, but give her some time with me and she'll perk right up, showing her true beauty. Every woman is a gemstone, and some just take a little more digging than others."

"Is that why Trinity is as pleasant as she is?" Vladimir joked.

Jean-Marie scowled. "She actively opposes me and has made it clear that she is not interested in me."

"And what about Angie and Brittany?" Vladimir asked. "Or Kristin, I guess."

"All three feel at least a little for me," Jean-Marie humble-bragged. "It's in my nature to flirt at least a little with any woman I see."

"Not bad," Vladimir smiled. "All three of them aren't bad-looking at all. You really lucked out with your teammates."

"I like to think so," Jean-Marie smirked. "Of course, if I ended up on your team and you ended up on mine, maybe things would have worked out better overall. No one like Trinity to target me."

"Ethan probably wouldn't like you much," Vladimir chuckled. "He's our resident playboy."

"Then I would just vote him out," Jean-Marie chuckled.

"So say you're on Team Beer instead of me, and you have Frita, Sorrell, and Reese in your pocket," Vladimir said. "Ethan, Ray, and River will probably vote against you. Seems like you're safe, right? Bam. One of them pulls the Topher Statue on you. You're eliminated"

"I guess I'd just have to find it first," Jean-Marie shrugged. "No plan is foolproof. This game has taught me that."

The two boys arrived at the next Helipad Zone to see Topher there.

"Congrats to Jean-Marie and Vladimir!" Topher announced. "You've made it!"

"Oh, cool," Vladimir smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jean-Marie:** Well, that was a fairly harmless challenge, if not very hot. At least I didn't bring my scarf. Though I wonder if I'll be saying the same if we ever have to explore a tundra or glacier. _(He chuckles.)_

 **Vladimir:** You know, I have to wonder how the teams were decided. I don't think it was random, due to the genders being as balanced as possible on each team. Maybe I'll ask Topher sometime.

* * *

Angie and Ethan continued looking for the Helipad Zone together.

"So... thirsty..." Angie wheezed.

"We've been here for like ten minutes," Ethan pointed out. "How are you already thirsty?"

"I practically live in the ocean," Angie said. "I'm like a fish out of water right now."

Ethan glanced at a nearby cactus. "I've got an idea."

"I know that cacti are full of water, but how will we get it open?" Angie asked.

"Cacti are full of water? Really?" Ethan asked. "I was going to suggest pricking yourself and drinking your own blood, but that idea works too."

Angie gave Ethan a bemused look.

"What? It's not like I'm taking Cacti 101 or anything," Ethan griped.

"Hey... I've got an idea on how to open the cactus," Angie said weakly.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Wrap your visor around one of the arms and pull on that. It'll serve as a fulcrum and you won't get pricked," Angie suggested.

"The hell is a fulcrum? Are _you_ taking Cacti 101?" Ethan asked.

"Come on, try it," Angie pouted.

Ethan rolled his eyes as he took his visor off, wrapped it around the cactus's arms, and pulled on it by the visor's bill. Sure enough, the cactus's arm broke off. Angie put her mouth to it and began to drink.

"Are you sure that's clean, dude?" Ethan asked.

Angie ignored him and continued drinking.

Ethan shook his head as he looked up and scanned the desert. He noticed people at the farthest left stop.

"I think I see where we have to go," Ethan said as he pointed towards it. "Let's go!"

"I'm... not on your team," Angie said, confused. "Why are you helping me out?"

"Who am I to deny a lady of help?" Ethan said smugly.

"Again, not going to happen," Angie said flatly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Geez, I get her some water and she doesn't even hug me or anything? Rude.

 **Angie:** So, wait, if cacti are full of water, then where do they get it all? The desert is super dry. Or is it dry because the cacti take all the water? I'm not taking Cacti 101 here, guys.

* * *

Joel and Reese continued on their way.

"So, do you have your eye on anyone here?" Reese winked. "I love romance, so I'm dying to know if there's any on your team."

"Well let's see because Jean-Marie likes to flirt with Angie and Brittany though not so much with Trinity and I think he flirted with Kristin when she was still here but she probably couldn't even tell because she was high most of the time but as for me I have kind of a thing for Brittany and the good news is she and I get along fairly well though I don't think she's interested in me in that way but darn it if I'm not going to keep treating her right and hoping that maybe I prove myself to be worth it though considering how attractive she is she might be out of my league in all honesty," Joel answered.

"Awww, how sweet," Reese cooed. "You shouldn't give up on her. Never give up on true love!"

"Well I wouldn't call it love per se because I've only really known her for a couple of days and thinking back on it I don't really know a lot about her likes and interests or anything I just know that she's super pretty and friends with Angie and that's about it I mean I know there's got to be more to her than just that but for now that's all I know," Joel responded.

"Ooh! You should make it a point to learn all about who she is," Reese suggested.

"Hey you know what that's a good idea because not only will I get to know her a bit better but it'll communicate to her that I'm interested in more than just her pretty face which I'll admit is a big part of the reason I want to get to know her but I'm sure once I know who she is as a person I'll grow to like her even more," Joel beamed. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," Reese smiled.

The two arrived at another dead end.

"Shoot," Reese frowned. "Well, we'll find it soon."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I was just thinking I should follow my own advice and get to know Ray, but I know a lot about Ray. I know he's smart, he likes making gadgets, and he likes cuddling with me.

 **Joel:** You know Reese is a really nice girl and if she knows this much about dating then she's probably got tons of guys like knocking down her door for a chance to go on a date with her I mean I'll be honest if I wasn't all about Brittany right now I'd probably have tried to make a move on her myself.

* * *

River and Trinity continued searching in silence..

"...This challenge sucks," Trinity finally said.

"You're not the one in a hoodie," River pointed out.

"You're the one who decided to keep it on," Trinity sneered.

"Whatever," River said. "But yeah, I agree. This challenge sucks," River nodded.

"It's like, how on Earth did he even get a desert on an island with a forest and a jungle?" Trinity asked. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Maybe it's an artificial island, like Pahkitew Island," River shrugged. "It'd explain why all the Pahkitew cast seems to be here."

"That was stupid," Trinity spat. "How do you even make a fake island? And geez, you'd think they'd at least build up to it a bit better."

"You say that like it's all written," River said. "I mean, yeah, they edit these things to tell the story they want, but you can't really make up that the island was fake."

"Eh, as someone who reads as much as I do, I see everything as a plot," Trinity shrugged. "I see myself as the protagonist and everyone else as the supporting cast."

"Really? No deuteragonists or tritagonists or even antagonists?" River asked.

"Eh, antagonists, maybe. That's what Jean-Marie is for," Trinity shrugged.

"You want to know about antagonists? Let me tell you about Ray," River sneered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Eh, she wasn't awful to talk to. Turns out we both have quite a lot to say about our teammates. _(He snickers.)_

 **Trinity:** I still see River as a side character, but he's one of the better ones at least.

* * *

Angie and Ethan went on their way to the right Helipad Zone.

"So, who are you voting if you lose?" Ethan asked.

"Probably Trinity," Angie answered. "You?"

"Ray," Ethan grinned. "Son of a bitch will never see it coming."

"He will if I tell him," Angie threatened jokingly.

"You tell him and I tell Jean-Marie you have crabs," Ethan grinned.

"Ah! I do not have crabs!" Angie gasped.

"Yeah, I'll tell him you got crabs to fit in with the ocean theme," Ethan chuckled.

"That's horrible!" Angie said, her mouth agape.

"He ain't never gonna check," Ethan chuckled. "Nah, but for real, don't tell Ray."

"You haven't given me much of a choice here, have you?" Angie pouted.

"I was just joking," Ethan said.

"I hate you," Angie said as she playfully punched Ethan's arm.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you get thirsty," Ethan chuckled.

"Whatever, here's the Helipad Zone," Angie pointed out.

"Congrats, Angie and Ethan. You've both made it," Topher smiled at them.

"Barely even broke a sweat," Ethan bragged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Angie's alright. Even if she doesn't want to get down with me like that, she's a cool chick.

 **Angie:** Ethan's kind of a pig, but he knows how to have fun at the very least. _(She giggles.)_

* * *

Joel and Reese continued on their journey.

"So hey I told you all about my feelings for Brittany so you gotta let me know if there's anyone you like because that just seems fair," Joel said.

"Well... I kind of have a crush on Ray," Reese admitted.

"He's the ginger Asian, right?" Joel asked.

"It's not his natural hair color, but yes," Reese giggled.

"So what do you like about him is it his hair or his eyes or his personality or his face or his interests or his brains or-?"

"He's super cute and super smart," Reese blushed. "Plus he doesn't think I'm weird for wanting to cuddle so often. In fact, he even cuddles with me so I can indulge a bit."

"Aw I think you're in there girl because I don't know a guy on this Earth who would cuddle with a girl unless he really liked her like that because that's kind of an intimate thing you know I mean it's not like hugging where you can do that platonically and that's fine and nobody cares this is like boyfriend and girlfriend type stuff," Joel said. "At least that's what I think."

"You think?" Reese asked. "You think Ray really likes me? I mean, it's just me, right? I'm nothing special."

"Naw don't be silly I mean I don't like you like you but you're a sweet girl and kind of cute in your own way so I wouldn't be surprised if Ray liked you like that especially if you keep offering to cuddle with him because real talk guys like it when cute girls want to cuddle with them no matter what they might say to the contrary," Joel winked. "Hey, it looks like everyone's headed over there," Joel said as he pointed to the leftmost zone.

"Maybe we should follow them," Reese decided.

Joel nodded and the two made for the Helipad Zone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I didn't know guys liked cuddles that much. I have a strong power in my possession, and I will use it responsibly!

 **Joel:** Well hey how about that I guess I know a thing or two about romance as well despite the fact that I've only had like one or two girlfriends so far and neither of those relationships lasted very long but that was like middle school where your relationships last like a couple weeks or you're that one couple who stays together up through high school that everyone is jealous of for having such a long relationship and needless to say I was not in one of those relationships.

* * *

River and Trinity continued their search.

"Okay, so there's Ray," River ranted. "He acts super nice to Reese and Vladimir, but when it's just me and him, suddenly he's a massive dickhole."

"Ew," Trinity spat.

"He's super smug, too," River continued. "He acts like his inventions are the only thing helping the team when they've been of zero help for the past three challenges. All he does when it's not a challenge or elimination is work on them in the tent. Like, he's so cocky that he's not leaving that he doesn't even bother with the social game."

"...Right..." Trinity said.

"What?" River asked.

"I've been doing that too," Trinity admitted. "But after how I managed to eliminate Kristin I think I deserve at least a day off. I had the odds against me four to two, but I managed to work it in my favor."

"How?" River asked.

"I just convinced Brittany that she should work with me, and Angie followed her," Trinity shrugged. "Not very hard, honestly."

"You're kind of smug too," River pointed out. "But at least you have a reason to be. You've worked hard to get where you are. Ray just hides behind his alliance and the easy boots. If he were on your team, he wouldn't be half as safe."

"It's hard not to be smug when you're the smartest one on your team," Trinity said. "Though tell that to Jean-Marie, because he seems to think he's above me. Or at least he did until I managed to put him in the minority. Now he's just pissy."

"Jean-Marie always seemed harmless enough to me," River shrugged.

"He's a manipulative flirt," Trinity explained. "Trying to get girls on his side by appealing to their hormones."

"Gross," River winced. "Well, I know I'm voting for Ray if I lose. I trust you're voting for Jean-Marie if you lose?"

"Of course," Trinity grinned.

"I think I see everyone over there," River said as he pointed at the leftmost zone.

"Looks like we're the farthest behind, too. I'd better move," Trinity realized as she ran for the zone.

"Not if I make it first," River sneered as he ran towards the zone as well.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Yeah, Trinity's butt-ugly and cocky, but given how few allies I have right now, I'm going to need to make some headway with the other team so that, when we merge, I won't be completely screwed.

 **Trinity:** River's a whiny ass, but at least he's better than Joel or... _(She shudders.)_ Angie. Assuming he makes the merge, I'd be happy to drop Joel and work with him instead.

* * *

Joel and Reese continued on their way to the Helipad Zone.

"It was nice to meet you, Joel," Reese beamed.

"Hey yeah likewise I really liked talking about crushes and stuff and just so you know I wish you the best of luck with Ray not just with getting with him but with staying with him and with whatever may come in the future," Joel smiled back.

"Thanks. Good luck with you and Brittany as well," Reese said to him.

"Thanks but I gotta run since this is a challenge and all and we're on opposite teams so bye," Joel said as he ran ahead of Reese.

"Hey! No fair!" Reese pouted as she ran after him as quickly as she could.

Joel ran into the Helipad Zone.

"Congratulations, Joel. You've made it!" Topher announced.

Reese jogged into the Zone shortly afterward.

"And congrats to Reese as well!" Topher called.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** It's weird how I was one of the last ones to make it to the end considering I'm usually pretty fast and in PE at school I'm always way ahead of most of the other kids when we do laps but then I also wasn't a hundred percent sure where I was supposed to go so there's that I guess.

 **Reese:** So, it all comes down to River and Trinity, huh? I'm honestly not sure who would win. Neither seem particularly fast.

* * *

River and Trinity continued running towards the Helipad Zone.

"You might as well give up. I've got this," River sneered.

"In your dreams, pipsqueak," Trinity sneered back.

The two teens ran for the Zone. They were neck-in-neck.

"Almost there, guys!" Topher called.

Just then, the teens entered the zone, one just barely ahead of the other.

"That's it! That's the challenge!" Topher announced. "The winners of this challenge are..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Team Beer!"

"That's what's up!" Ethan cheered.

"Nice work, team," Vladimir smiled.

"Team Weed, sorry, but you guys have to face elimination once again," Topher said.

"It was us or them, I guess," Angie said.

" _Bon sang_ ," Jean-Marie muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** We won? Cool. It's always easier to work in the winners' tent due to the lack of holes. Especially in a sandy place like this.

 **Reese:** I'm liking this winning streak. Maybe we can keep it going up til the merge. Only, that would probably mean Joel would be eliminated before then, and I'd like to see him in the merge.

 **Trinity:** Last night's elimination was satisfying, but this one should be even more so. I look forwarad to it.

 **Brittany:** Well... time to make a decision. This is probably going to affect the rest of the game... Here goes...

* * *

That night, the five members of Team Weed sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with four pillows in hand.

"Welcome, Team Weed, to your third elimination ceremony of the game!" Topher greeted. "As I'm sure you remember, if you receive a pillow from me tonight, it means you have a place in the tent tonight. If you don't, it means you received the most votes of the night and have been eliminated. So without further ado..."

"Brittany."

"Angie."

"Joel."

Jean-Marie and Trinity glared at each other.

"So sorry it had to end this way," Jean-Marie said coldly.

"You will be sorry when he calls my name," Trinity scowled back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Trinity!" Topher finally called.

" _Quoi_?!" Jean-Marie gasped. He turned to Brittany. " _Je ne peux pas vous croire! Oubliez ce que je disais à propos de vous être intelligent! Ceci est le plus stupide erreur que vous ferez jamais! Je devais le dos, vous chienne retardé! Et maintenant, comment Angie vous faire confiance_?"

"That's quite enough," Topher said. "Jean-Marie, if you'll follow me. The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

"Bye, French Alejandro!" Trinity called.

Brittany glanced at Angie, who did not return eye contact.

* * *

Topher led Jean-Marie to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter sloppily landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"Brittany will regret this move," Jean-Marie scowled.

"Who knows? She might. She might not," Topher shrugged. "Any last words, Jean-Marie?"

" _Mort au Canada. Vive la France_ ," Jean-Marie smirked.

"Uh, rude," Topher frowned. "Get into the helicopter."

"Hmph," Jean-Marie said as he entered the helicopter. The door shut behind him and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"And with a bitter goodbye, Jean-Marie has been forced to surrender," Topher chuckled. "Will Angie forgive Brittany for turning her back on her? Will Trinity stay in power? Will Vladimir consider betraying Ray? Will River ever have anything nice to say to anyone? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Jean-Marie:** Trinity, you may have gotten lucky last night, but tonight will be your undoing. I'll make sure of that personally.

 **Trinity:** Jean-Marie, it's sad that I once thought you were a threat, because this has become too easy. _Au revoir_ , bitch.

 **Angie:** I know Jean-Marie has my back, and I don't trust Trinity with that same quality at all, so I vote for Trinity.

 **Joel:** You know I've always thought Jean-Marie never liked me and we haven't really spoken in a while anyway plus he's who Trinity wants gone and she's the smart one here so it's definitely best that I vote for Jean-Marie here.

 **Brittany:** I've weighed my options a million times, and even now it's a hard choice to have to make, but... I don't trust Jean-Marie at all. I trust Angie, but not Jean-Marie. Meanwhile, I trust Joel and Trinity at least a little, and two allies that I can kind of trust are better than an ally I can't, so... I vote for Jean-Marie. Sorry, Angie.

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, what is there to say about Jean-Marie? I wanted to set him up as a villain who would go far and do lots of damage, and while I wanted to subvert expectations, I didn't want him to go too early, as I felt that would also be obvious, so I decided to wait until the mid-premerge range before letting him go. Another thing to note was, despite being effective in flirtation, he always ended up voting in the minority, so in the end he wasn't quite the threat he'd hoped he'd be._


	6. The Cavern of EVIL!

_A/N: Every villain is lemons._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, we went from the sandy beach to the sandier desert, as our explorers had to figure out which way to go in a vast desert full of dead ends. During this search, the teams split up to the point where their only travel companions were from the other team, which led to some interesting dynamics. On Team Weed, Angie made it clear that she was loyal to Jean-Marie, and she and he worked to convince Brittany to stick with them. Over on Team Beer, Ray pissed off River quite a bit with his nonchalant attitude towards the game, to the point where River formed an alliance with Vladimir to try and get rid of Ray. Team Beer were the victors that day, leaving Brittany as the swing vote to decide whether Jean-Marie or Trinity would go home. Her choice? Let's just say the game got about 100% less foreign. Will Reese make any progress with her crush on Ray? Will Joel make any progress with his crush on Brittany? Will I make any progress with my crush on Linda Cardellini? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

It was morning, and Angie sat alone in the middle of the Helipad Zone's oasis, wearing a swimsuit.

"Hey," Brittany said as she sat next to the ocean lover, also in a swimsuit.

"What do you want?" Angie asked.

"I just want to talk," Brittany said. "See, I'm even joining you in the water, swimsuit and all, despite everything I said before."

"I don't want to talk to you, Brittany," Angie said, deliberately avoiding eye contact. "You betrayed me. I thought we were friends, and then you go and stab me in the back like this? Excuse me for not wanting to talk to you after that."

Brittany opened her mouth as if to say something, but simply sighed, stood up, and walked away. As soon as she knew Angie couldn't see her face, she began to cry.

Meanwhile, as soon as Angie knew Brittany couldn't see her face, she began to cry as well.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I should have seen this coming. I knew exactly what would happen if I voted for Jean-Marie instead of Trinity. And yet, it still hurts. Angie and I haven't known each other a week, but she's pretty much been my best friend out here, and the fact that she won't even look me in the eye? It sucks, it really does.

 **Angie:** I can't believe that Brittany would just throw away our friendship like that. I thought she trusted me, but for whatever reason, she just decided to go and vote out my possible-future-boyfriend instead of the girl who's been targeting me since day one. Were we ever really friends at all? Was she just manipulating me?

* * *

Reese found Ray in Team Beer's tent, tinkering with his gun.

"Good morning, Ray," Reese said sunnily. "Making good progress on your gun?"

"I think I'm just about finished with it, actually," Ray smirked. "By the way, you've been out and about these days, talking to everyone, right?"

"Of course. I don't want any of my teammates to feel left out," Reese said.

"In that case, do you know if there's been any talk of votes?" Ray asked.

"...I don't think so, why?" Reese lied.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and the merge is probably really close," Ray said. "Might even be tomorrow. All-Stars had its merge at the final eight, after all. I'm thinking we should get rid of Ethan over River the next time we lose. He's a much bigger challenge threat than River is, and probably more likely to make allies, too."

"I am all for that idea!" Reese said eagerly.

"Glad to hear it," Ray smirked.

"Say, I have a question for you," Reese said. "When we cuddle... how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Ray asked. "It feels nice. I can see why you're such a fan of cuddling."

"Yes, but, um, what if you were to cuddle with someone else? Do you think you'd feel the same way about it?" Reese asked.

"Probably not. Vladimir isn't really my type," Ray chuckled.

"I meant another girl," Reese said.

"Why are you so curious?" Ray asked.

"No reason in particular. Just curious," Reese said unconvincingly.

"If you must know, you're probably the best cuddler to ever set foot on this island," Ray told her.

"Thanks," Reese blushed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** I suspect that Reese might have feelings for me. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but something just tells me. Gut feeling, you know? I will say, she is really good at cuddling, and I won't deny that I feel a little something when we do. Maybe I'll ask her out, maybe I won't.

 **Reese:** I wonder if Ray will let me shoot his gun. I'd like for him to teach me how to handle it. It could be a nice way for the two of us to bond. I've never really handled a weapon like that before, so maybe Ray might like to teach me. Who knows?

* * *

Joel found Trinity eating breakfast on her own in the Tent of Shame.

"Morning Trinity," Joel greeted. "So I couldn't help but notice that now that Jean-Marie's out it leaves us with just Angie and Brittany and I know those two are good friends so it's entirely possible that they'll be more loyal to each other than to us which would probably result in a tie so I'm just wondering if you have any sort of gameplan here."

"Of course," Trinity grinned. "I wouldn't be the smartest person on the team if I didn't."

Joel blinked expectantly.

"One thing you may not have noticed is that the girls aren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye right now," Trinity said. "Angie's upset at Brittany for turning on her, and Brittany's upset at Angie for being more loyal to Jean-Marie than she was to Brittany."

"Really?" Joel asked.

"Well, the why of it all is merely speculation on my part, but I know for sure that they aren't exactly close anymore. I watched their conversation with my own eyes," Trinity explained.

"Okay so they aren't friends anymore so I guess what you're saying is to just be nice to Brittany and make sure she wants to stay on our side as opposed to Angie's side so that we don't get a tie or anything and make sure we stay in the majority and maybe even get a nice tight alliance going if we all make the merge," Joel deduced.

"Er, yeah, sure," Trinity said dismissively.

"Alright good to know so Operation Befriend Brittany is a-go so I'll keep that in mind from now on so I guess I'll talk to you later while I go make friends with Brittany so see ya!" Joel said as he dashed out of the tent.

"Weirdo," Trinity muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Of course, Joel can go make friends with Brittany all he wants, but that's only half the battle here. It's also imperative to make sure that Brittany doesn't rekindle her friendship with Angie in any way. Not sure why she'd want to, but it'd be dumb to not take the precaution. Thus, if Angie or Brittany want to talk to me, I'll be sure to keep them angry at the other one.

 **Joel:** Oh man I can't even believe this because it's like I was going to try and befriend Brittany for real anyway you know just to get to know her and stuff because I think she's pretty and all but now I have like a legit gameplay reason to do it too so Trinity can't even accuse me of goofing off and not focusing on strategy when I talk to Brittany because she totally told me to do that. Booyah!

* * *

Ethan and River met up behind a large rock.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked. "I was about to take a nap."

"Well, I was _going_ to give you an update on the votes, but if you don't care, then you can go right ahead and leave," River shrugged.

"I tried to get Reese to vote for Ray, but she's been acting real weird around me lately," Ethan said. "I don't think she's up for it."

"Well, that's irrelevant, because I managed to talk Vladimir into it," River said. "Seriously, why would you ask Reese of all people to vote for Ray? I'd believe that _Ray_ would vote for Ray before Reese would vote for him."

"Hey, it made sense at the time!" Ethan said defensively. "Besides, who are _you_ to criticize my strategic moves? You're the one who decided to get on everyone's bad side literally within the first ten seconds of showing up."

"And yet I'm still here," River said with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, well so am I," Ethan said as he folded his arms.

"I'm so proud of you," River said sardonically. "Look, we can try to get each other out as much as we want later, but right now Ray is the priority. Be sure to talk to Vladimir about the vote. That way he'll feel more secure in voting for Ray."

"You're not the boss of me," Ethan said defiantly.

"No, but I am the smart one here, and if you don't want Ray to outlast you, you should probably listen to the guy who _didn't_ try to get a girl to vote off her big crush," River said.

Ethan slapped River on the back, knocking the short boy onto his face.

"Oops," Ethan said in faux innocence. "Didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard."

"Go eat a bucket of dicks," River said resentfully.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** I don't need to listen to River. We're already voting the same way right now, right? And if Vladimir's really on board to vote for Ray, then I don't see any reason why I have to do anything River says anymore. The agreement was to get out Ray, then it's every man for himself, but as far as I'm concerned, Ray's already gone.

 **River:** He totally did that on purpose.

* * *

Joel found Brittany wandering the large desert alone.

"Hey Brittany how are you holding up?" Joel asked. "Because even though I'm grateful that you voted alongside me and Trinity I know that you had to vote against Angie and I know the two of you were close and all and it doesn't look like she's very happy with you so I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Brittany gave Joel a slight, sad smile. "I don't suppose you want to listen to me rant about my problems?"

"Hey sure I mean what are friends for I mean we're not super close or anything but at the very least we both get along and in a social game like this I think that making friends is one of the better things you can do so for the sake of the two of us bonding as friends I will be here for you," Joel saluted.

Brittany chuckled before sighing. "I mean, I get why Angie's upset, but I told her that I was on the fence anyway. I told her that I didn't trust Jean-Marie, but she chose to stay loyal to him rather than me. If anything, I should be upset that she betrayed me for him. Right? Is that selfish of me to think that way?"

"I wouldn't say so because like she's mad at you for picking someone else over her but that's like exactly what she did with Jean-Marie so yeah I think she's being a bit unreasonable here like she could have followed you to join me and Trinity I mean I guess to be fair she and Trinity don't get along very well but obviously neither do you and Jean-Marie otherwise you wouldn't have voted him out right?" Joel answered. "I guess I don't have all the information here but the way I see it you're the one in the right here."

"So I'm not crazy?" Brittany said with a resigned chuckle. "You're right, though. She shouldn't really be so upset with me for not voting how she wanted when she decided to ditch me, her day one friend, for some guy. Besides, I'm with you and Trinity now, right? So... I guess we can just vote her off if need be."

"Well I know Trinity would be onboard with the idea for sure and I myself would vote for Angie if the two of you both wanted to I mean she and I get along alright but I knew what I was getting myself into when I joined this game so I'll vote her out if I have to," Joel added.

"I wish it didn't have to come to that, but..." Brittany sighed. "I'm just wondering if there's another way? Like, if you would join me and Angie to vote out Trinity?"

"I mean I would but I actually trust Trinity believe it or not I mean I don't think we really like each other very much but we both need each other right now and meanwhile Angie ditched you for Jean-Marie so I'm not sure how well I can trust her to be my ally since she turned on you," Joel thought aloud.

"I see," Brittany said. "Well, if Angie ever decides she wants to talk to me again, I'll see what I can do about making up with her. I don't want to just give up on her like that."

"Well good luck to the both of you because like I said friendship and trust are important in this game and losing those things with even one person can make all the difference," Joel smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I'm glad Joel was there to listen to me, whatever his intentions were. Usually I'd talk to Angie about this kind of stuff, but... yeah. ...Did Joel just become my best friend in this game?

 **Joel:** I guess I didn't really ask Brittany about herself as a person but you know what I was there for her in her time of need and that's important too so all in all I'd say this morning so far has been a success.

* * *

Ray found Vladimir trying to find a safe way to break open a cactus.

"Need any help with that?" Ray asked.

"So you _can_ leave the tent for something besides challenges," Vladimir said in faux surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ray said. "I just wanted to get a feel for how the dynamics here are at the moment. It's been a while since I've gotten the chance to ask about it."

"Well, obviously it's you, me, and Reese to the end," Vladimir said. "I've seen Ethan and River talk sometimes, so maybe they're planning something, but what are they going to accomplish, right?"

"You never know when that Topher Statue might come into play," Ray said. "In fact, I'm wondering if I should go out of my way to look for it in today's challenge."

"Whatever you feel is best," Vladimir shrugged. "I'm not here to play the game for you. Your decisions are your decisions."

"I get the feeling you don't think searching for the Statue is a good idea," Ray said flatly.

"I think focusing on winning challenges is more important," Vladimir said. "No need for the Statue at all if we keep winning, right?"

"Perhaps, but my radar, combined with all my other inventions, can help us accomplish both," Ray bragged.

"If you say so," Vladimir shrugged.

"Look, we've won the past two challenges," Ray pointed out. "Their numbers keep getting smaller, not to mention the fact that they just voted out their strongest member."

"Perhaps, but numbers and strength don't always matter when the goal is simply to find your way to the end," Vladimir said. "If you'll recall, we broke their winning streak during our trip through the lake, despite them having more members than us at the time."

"Maybe, but look at their numbers now," Ray said. "I think their strongest person left is that girl who likes the ocean, and even then she's not exactly She-Hulk. Meanwhile, we have Ethan, and you and I are no slouches either."

"Well, like I said, it's up to you what you want to do in this game," Vladimir shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** I get the feeling that Vladimir thinks he's smarter than me. I mean, not to sound arrogant, but he's not exactly the one who built useful machines to help us win, nor did he start this majority alliance. It's actually kind of hilarious.

 **Vladimir:** I'll admit, Ray isn't stupid, but he's definitely arrogant. If you point out any flaw in his reasoning, he won't just let it go. Interesting.

* * *

Angie found Trinity reading in the Tent of Shame.

"You!" Angie scowled.

"Hm?" Trinity asked as she looked up from her book, an annoyed look on her face.

"You're the one who deceived Brittany, aren't you?!" Angie snapped. "You're the reason she turned on me!"

"No, the reason she turned on you is because she's smart," Trinity said. "She told me time and again that she did not trust Jean-Marie. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, she offered for you to join her in turning on him, but you gave her this half-answer which led to Kristin going home. Thus, she probably couldn't trust you either. And if she couldn't trust him, and she couldn't trust you, who else could she turn to but me and Joel?"

"Well I don't trust you at all!" Angie returned. "And if Joel trusts you, I'm not sure I trust him either! I offered for Brittany to stick with me and JM and Kristin, but she gave me this half-answer which led to Kristin going home! Everything you're saying about me is something I can say about Brittany!"

"In that case, I seem to have missed the part where you explain to me how this is my fault," Trinity said dryly.

"You're the one who made Brittany flip!" Angie cried. "She was fine with me and JM and Kristin until you came along!"

"Actually, she told me that she never trusted Jean-Marie," Trinity said as she adjusted her glasses. "She never wanted to stick with him, but you just had to turn on Brittany for him, didn't you?"

"I didn't turn on Brittany! Brittany turned on me!" Angie cried. "And it's all your fault!"

"Again, it was Brittany's decision," Trinity said. "Look, I've never liked you, but right now you're probably my least favorite person to ever walk the earth. You just keep on insisting that you're right and you won't listen to me. If you're going to be like that, at least be like that away from me."

Angie began to cry as she left the tent.

"Fina-fucking-ly," Trinity grunted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** I have no words right now! Trinity's just taking my side of the story and turning it against me! I even took Trinity's side kind of when I voted out Kristin, who was my ally... and then she just does this to me? It's just me against the world right now. My only hope is to find the Topher Statue, or to just keep on winning challenges until the merge. _(She sighs.)_

 **Trinity:** Well, it seems like I won't have to worry about Angie and Brittany being friends again anytime soon, though I'll definitely be telling Brittany about this little outburst of Angie's just to be on the safe side. I know _I_ wouldn't want to be friends with someone who came shouting at someone else about how everything is my fault.

* * *

Reese saw River hiding in the shade of a rock and approached him.

"Why are you hiding back here?" Reese asked curiously.

"I'm not hiding," River insisted. "It's a hot-ass desert, so I'm staying in the shade. I just lucked out that the shadiest spot also happens to be hidden from plain sight."

"Why don't you just take your hoodie off?" Reese asked.

"Why don't you take yours off?" River responded. "You're probably sweaty enough with all that weight you've got - why make it worse?"

"Because..." Reese said, forcing a smile. "What if someone needs a hug? Hoodies are the best things to wear when hugging someone. Is that why you wear one? In case someone wants to hug you?"

River burst into laughter. "You don't know me very well, do you?" he asked. "I wear it because I like the way it looks. I'm not a hugging type of person. Hugs are meaningless."

"Actually, hugging someone for twenty seconds releases chemicals in your brain that make you more fond of the person you're hugging, _and_ acts as an antidepressant," Reese said matter-of-factly.

"That's literally the most pointless information I've ever heard in my life," River said flatly.

Reese pulled River in for a hug.

"Ah! Quite molesting me!" River cried.

"Not for another eighteen seconds," Reese smiled.

"I do not consent! I do not consent!" River shouted.

"Fifteen," Reese said.

"Even Sorrell knew when no means no!" River said as he struggled to break free.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Well, I feel more connected with River, and I'm sure he feels the same!

 **River:** Oddly enough, despite her hugging me for twenty seconds like she said, it just makes me hate her more.

* * *

Brittany sat alone at one of the dead-end Helipad Zones.

"I get why Angie is upset," Brittany said to herself. "But why can't she at least hear me out?"

"I don't blame you for a second," Trinity said as she approached the blonde girl. "For what you did, I mean."

"Of course you wouldn't," Brittany said with a bitter chuckle. "You never liked Angie, and what I did directly benefited you. Sure, I feel a little guilty, but that's because I actually liked Angie."

"At least you've come to see the light of day," Trinity smirked. "Actually, I'm here to tell you some news about Angie."

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Get a load of this," Trinity started. "You see, I was reading peacefully in the tent, when who should come in but Angie? She then proceeds to lay into me about how everything is my fault, and then she throws you under the bus saying it's all _your_ fault."

"She seemed pretty angry at me about it this morning," Brittany nodded. "She probably realizes she's not in the best position here."

"At least she's self-aware," Trinity said.

"Hey, can I ask you _why_ you don't like Angie so much?" Brittany asked. "Did she do something to you?"

"No, she just irks me," Trinity shrugged. "I can't really think of a major thing I can't stand about her, but for whatever reason, she just rubs me the wrong way. I'm sure you've felt that before."

"Only about that one chick who was in that one movie," Brittany said. "You know, the one where they're saving Christmas?"

"Oh, right, that one," Trinity said flatly.

"Yeah, I know that's not super specific," Brittany conceded. "The point is, I kind of get where you're coming from, though it is a bit weird that you feel that way about a friend of mine."

"Well, you're not friends anymore," Trinity reminded Brittany. "In fact, if we lose, she's the one going home."

"I understand," Brittany sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Whew, dodged a bullet there. I can't have Brittany thinking of Angie in any positive light, otherwise she may want to go back to being friends with her. And if she does that, it means she no longer holds any loyalty to me, which I can't have.

 **Brittany:** It does suck that I have to vote out someone who, up until recently, I've been getting along with pretty well, but I made my decision when I cast my vote for Jean-Marie. Sometimes I tell myself I made a mistake, sometimes I remind myself that I did what's best for my game.

* * *

Ethan found Vladimir drinking from the cactus he had previously opened.

"Yo, Baldy," Ethan greeted.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for anyone to call me by my real name," Vladimir joked. "What's up?"

"River tells me we have your vote to take out Ray. Is that true?" Ethan asked.

"I can assure you that you do," Vladimir nodded.

"Great. In that case, we gotta think long-term," Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Vladimir asked.

"After we take out Ray, what do you say you and I stick together and take out River right afterward?" Ethan offered. "River's an asshole, but he's a crafty asshole. If we let him stick around, he could end up voting the both of us out before we know it."

"What makes you so sure he'll vote me out?" Vladimir asked. "He seems to trust me enough with this whole blindside, no?"

"He also trusts me with it, and we both know that once Ray's gone, we're pretty much going after each other again," Ethan said. "That's why I want the upper hand. You, me, and Reese. Final three. What do you say?"

"I don't know. Ray's offered me basically the same thing," Vladimir pointed out. "So what's stopping me from taking up his offer and just voting you out like he wants?"

"'Cause... Ray and Reese are a couple?" Ethan said uncertainly. "Yeah, won't they, like, be totally loyal to each other and stuff? Meanwhile, I trust you more than I trust Reese, so I'm willing to up the offer to a final two deal with you."

"I don't think Ray and Reese are an official couple, but I see your point," Vladimir conceded. "I'll definitely think about it."

"Cool. I'mma go talk to Reese about this," Ethan said as he jogged away.

Vladimir chuckled a bit as he took a drink of his piece of cactus.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Heh, I'll be honest, I totally came up with that strategy on the spot. Looks like it's working out pretty well for me, though. Who's the dumbass now, River? _(He chuckles.)_

 **Vladimir:** Ethan's not very smart, is he? Did it not occur to him that River might be offering the same thing to me as he just did? Still, it seems that all three of the boys on my team who aren't me want to take me to the end, so it looks to me like I'm in a good position.

* * *

Joel found Angie sitting alone in the oasis.

"Hey Angie how's it going I mean you don't look super happy but I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright because that's what good teammates do probably," Joel greeted. "So?"

"Yeah, I'm not super happy," Angie said. "Brittany's betrayed me, you're with Trinity, and I'm all alone with a 99% chance of going home if we lose."

"Well hey I mean it's not all bad because I don't know maybe we could win the rest of the challenges until the merge I mean the merge is usually really early in these shorter games maybe the merge is next round even because All-Stars had a merge at the final eight so hey things could work out," Joel assured her.

"And what if we lose this round?" Angie asked. "I don't suppose you and Trinity are willing to vote out Brittany?"

"Whoa I mean you're already giving up on Brittany like this because you two were like really good friends before Jean-Marie-gate happened and now you're already willing to trust Trinity before you trust her I mean whoa that's really telling dude," Joel gasped.

"Well, it's not like I can talk to Brittany about anything anymore," Angie frowned. "I can't trust her, and she can't trust me. Trinity may hate me, but at least she's honest. I can trust her."

"Hold up wait a moment are you saying that you want to join me and Trinity in our alliance because I'm not sure how keen Trinity would be on-"

"Please," Angie interrupted. "I'd sooner get voted out than work with Trinity, and I know she feels the same. I've accepted my fate, so I figure I'll at least go out with whatever dignity I have left intact."

"So you're just avoiding everyone and aren't even going to try to save yourself I mean wow you've really given up haven't you like whoa how upset do you have to be to reach this state it's like whoa," Joel said empathetically.

"Basically," Angie said emptily. "I'll do what I can to win the challenge and pray that I make the merge."

"Well good luck to you like even though we're on opposing sides of the game I guess I just don't like seeing anyone this unhappy so I hope you at least feel better soon," Joel said as he left Angie alone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Wow I guess Angie really is doomed if we lose like I can't tell her that it'll be alright because I'm not sure it will be like Brittany blames Angie and Angie blames Brittany and Brittany's the one who Trinity and I both like so yeah I guess things aren't looking good for Angie like wow poor girl.

 **Angie:** I guess it was nice for Joel to try and talk to me, but even then I probably said some things I shouldn't have. It's just... ugh, I'm _not_ in a good mood!

* * *

Ethan found Reese in the tent.

"Yo, Reese, there you are," Ethan said. "Been looking for you."

"Me? Why?" Reese asked perplexedly. "Is this about voting out Ray?"

"Nah, I'm past that," Ethan lied. "Look, Vladimir and I have been talking, and he says you're real trustworthy. He wants to take you and me to the final three. I just wanted to hear what you think about that."

"What about Ray?" Reese asked.

"Listen, you gotta chill about Ray," Ethan said. "I get that you dig him, but let's be real, he'd kick our asses in the finale. He's got a jetpack, a radar, all sorts of shit."

"What about you? You're the strongest person in the game," Reese pointed out.

"I only said final three. If you want to take Vladimir to final two over me, then you can do that," Ethan shrugged.

"Vladimir really said he wanted this?" Reese asked.

"He did," Ethan lied. "You can ask him if you want."

"Maybe I will," Reese decided.

Ethan smiled awkwardly.

"Attention, explorers!" Topher called from the center of the Helipad Zone. "It's time for your next challenge, so gather round!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Shit, I think Reese caught on to my lie. I'll have to distract her somehow.

 **Reese:** Vladimir wants to take Ethan to the end over Ray? Or even River? I get that Ray's a threat, but why Ethan over River? Maybe because he's better socially, which could help in the merge? But then why not keep Ray? I'm seriously confused.

* * *

The nine remaining explorers gathered around Topher, who had moved to a large rock. The explorers all wore their backpacks.

"So our next challenge is inside the rock?" Ray asked.

"In a sense," Topher smirked as he looked up. "Ah, perhaps this will explain it."

The explorers looked up to see a helicopter drop what looked to be a boxy TV set right in front of the rock. The screen flickered on, and a young man was instantly visible. The young man was short and chubby, with pale skin and purple hair. His outfit was entirely gray.

"Bwa ha ha!" the boy guffawed. "If you thought your prior challenges were tough, then you have yet to face... The Cavern of EVIL!"

"Explain the Cavern of Evil to them, Max," Topher grinned.

"Hmph! I take orders from no one," Max insisted. "So instead, I'll explain it of my own volition."

"Tch," Trinity snickered.

"Within the Cavern of EVIL is my secret underground lair," Max said with a dark grin. "From this lair, I will start the countdown to a missile designed to DESTROY THIS ISLAND! Your task is to stop me, or at least to attempt to. Whoever successfully deactivates the missile will be rewarded with a map of the cavern, which highlights the exit that leads to your next Helipad Zone."

"What if we just find the exit by chance and no one deactivates the missile?" Ethan grinned.

"Fool! Then the entire island will be destroyed!" Max declared.

"With you on it?" Brittany asked.

"Please. I will have long escaped by then," Max boasted.

"He's not really going to destroy the island, is he?" Reese asked Topher.

"No, but that missile _will_ spread stink gas throughout the island, and I only have enough gas masks for the staff," Topher answered in a carefree manner.

"Can't be any worse than sharing a tent with Ethan," River snickered.

"As usual, the team who makes it to the Helipad Zone in its entirety first will win Invincibility," Topher said.

"This message will self-destruct in ten seconds," Max said calmly before the screen cut to a countdown, starting at 10.

"He's not serious, right?" Angie asked Topher, only to see that Topher had disappeared.

"Yeah we'd probably better hide I mean I don't know about you but I'd rather not die that's all I'm saying," Joel said as he ran to hide behind a nearby rock.

The explorers all ran to hide behind various rocks, cacti, etc. After a couple seconds, the TV exploded. As the dust settled, the explorers saw that the blast had revealed an entrance to the cavern.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** This challenge seems extremely similar to the one in the forest. Maybe the exit will be near-impossible to find without the map, kind of like how the key was in the forest challenge. Either way, stopping the missile should be the top priority.

 **Joel:** Now what I'm wondering right now is if the cave is super dark or not like will we be able to see without a flashlight or will there be lanterns scattered everywhere or will there be no light at all because Max did say it was going to be really hard I mean he doesn't seem like the most humble guy but maybe that wasn't an exaggeration.

 **Ray:** This challenge seems like the perfect place to showcase my inventions, and do that I shall. Of course, I still have the Topher Statue in the back of my mind, so maybe if we have time I'll look for that. What am I saying, of course we'll have time.

 **Reese:** If nothing else, a dark cavern is a nice excuse to hold onto Ray for dear life. _(She giggles.)_

* * *

Team Weed entered the cavern together. The interior of the cavern was dotted sparsely with lanterns, allowing just enough light for one to see where where they were going.

"So, what's the plan?" Angie asked.

"The plan is to find Max's lair and deactivate the missile," Trinity said. "It's risky, because the other team could find the exit before us, but I have a hunch that it won't be so easy to find without the map we'll get for deactivating the missile."

"Okay so question if we deactivate the missile does that mean they'll get a map like free of charge if they find the lair after us because that hardly seems fair," Joel mentioned.

"But we'll have a headstart towards the exit on them," Brittany pointed out. "Assuming they're not also going for the lair right away."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Angie asked emotionlessly. "Let's win this challenge."

Trinity side-eyed Angie.

"Alright, which way should we go?" Brittany asked.

"That way," Angie, Joel, and Trinity all said in unison as they pointed in different directions.

"Alright, this way it is," Brittany decided as she headed towards the direction in which Angie pointed.

"Welp sounds good to me come on guys let's go win the challenge!" Joel declared.

Angie and Trinity both glared at Brittany before following her.

* * *

 **Confessional:Angie:**

 **Angie:** Why's Brittany agreeing with me all of a sudden? She wasn't so inclined to agree that she was in the wrong last night.

 **Trinity:** Brittany had no reason to pick any of the directions specifically on their own, but she chose Angie's. I have to wonder if she chose that one specifically because Angie picked it or if she just picked one at random like the rest of us did. I'll have to keep an eye on her just in case.

* * *

Team Beer, meanwhile, stayed outside of the cavern to formulate a plan.

"I think we should all follow Ray's lead," Reese suggested. "He has night-vision goggles and a radar thing. He'll know where we're going."

"Actually, I suggest we split up," Ray said.

"Because that worked so well in the forest," River snarked.

"He's got a point," Ethan nodded. "I'm not about to split up when that's what cost us that challenge."

"In that case, I'll split off from the rest of you to try and find the exit ahead of time," Ray suggested. "The rest of you can stick together and try to get the map from Max's lair."

"Why are you so obsessed with staying away from us?" River asked. "I mean, I understand that our team is a bunch of losers, but sticking together is important."

Ray sighed. "Fine. If you're so insistent, then I will stick with the team."

"Come on guys, let's keep a happy attitude," Reese beamed. "We'll win this challenge together!"

Reese pulled Ray and Vladimir in for an incredibly tight hug.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** Damn, there goes any shot at me finding the Topher Statue today. Or hell, even finding the exit ahead of time. Damn River making sense.

 **Vladimir:** Now that I think about it, everyone says Ray is a social threat, but it seems that he prefers to stay away from everyone else, so how does that make sense? Hm...

* * *

Team Weed made their way through the cavern.

"So hey random question where do you think the losers go when they're eliminated because Playa des Losers probably isn't nearby and I don't think the Aftermath studio is either and I don't think the helicopter will go that far so what do you think?" Joel asked.

"I never really thought about it," Brittany admitted.

"Probably somewhere on this island," Trinity said as she adjusted her glasses. "Considering this is _Explore_ Party, and we've been traveling all across the island, I'd wager they're all at our final destination right now."

"That makes sense," Brittany nodded. "Though in that case, what do you think our final destination will be?"

"I don't know knowing this show it's probably something big and dangerous like a volcano or mountain or Chris's house or something even though Chris isn't in this season unless he really is and the Topher we see is really a robot and all the other Pahkitew veterans here are also robots I mean hey it could happen," Joel responded.

"No it couldn't," Trinity said flatly.

"I don't know. Chris _did_ have all those Chris-bots, right?" Brittany pointed out. "Knowing him, this whole theory of Joel's might not be entirely out of the question."

"But why would he do that at all?" Trinity asked. "It doesn't make any sense. We need a motive here!"

"Trinity, it's fine," Brittany said. "You're right that it's not likely, but Joel's right in that it could happen."

Joel and Trinity glanced at each other.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** I'm not sure whether I agree with Trinity or not. On one hand, she does make sense, but on the other hand, it's Trinity.

 **Brittany:** Angie's been really quiet. I think she doesn't want to say anything that could make her position any worse. Honestly, I'm not sure it _can_ get worse, but I'm glad she's not giving up hope.

* * *

Team Beer, meanwhile, made their way through a different part of the cavern.

"What are you doing?" Reese asked Ray as he fiddled with a gadget of his.

"Trying to see if I can use my dowsing machine to find Max's lair," Ray explained. "I imagine it's filled with all sorts of metal machines, so it'll probably help out."

"If you had that all along, then why did you want to separate yourself from us?" River asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you want the rest of us to get lost?"

"Mind your own business, River," Ray said.

"I'm just saying, that's kind of a red flag," River insisted as he folded his arms. "You can't leave stuff like that unanswered and expect us to just go with it."

"It's fine, River," Reese said.

"Besides, you're not the one with the dowsing machine," Ray added. "So you don't get to make the rules here."

"Oh, so if _I_ was the one with the gadgets and you weren't, I'd be able to get away with anything," River scowled.

"Don't be jealous, River," Ray said.

"Does anyone know where Ethan went?" Vladimir asked.

"Is he not here?" Reese asked as she looked around.

The other members of Team Beer glanced around to see that Ethan was not there.

"I'd offer to split off from the group to find him, but I'm not the one with the gadgets, so I can't do that," River sneered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** I guess River's just salty that he's on the outs, but honestly, what the hell did he expect after being nothing but rude to us?

 **Reese:** Poor Ethan. I hope he isn't too scared all alone like this.

* * *

Ethan wandered through yet a third section of the cavern.

"Come on, it's got to be around here somewhere," Ethan said to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** While Ray and River were arguing over whatever, I broke off from the rest of the group to go find the Topher Statue. I'm already in an awesome position on my team with my deals with Reese, River, and Vladimir, but the Topher Statue will give me even more power. Probably even enough to win the game. _(He grins.)_

* * *

Team Weed continued on their way through the cavern.

"So you know now that I think about it Jean-Marie was probably the strongest person on our team so I'm wondering if that'll affect our team's skill in challenges because the other team has Ethan who's really strong and Ray who has those inventions I mean not that I'm not glad he's gone or anything because he was really sneaky but I'm just saying," Joel pointed out.

"Topher said brawn isn't everything in these challenges," Trinity responded. "In light of that, Jean-Marie was expendable."

"He said brawn wasn't everything, not that it was useless," Angie frowned. "Plus, JM was smart, too."

"Anyone who chooses to get on my bad side can't be all that smart," Trinity snorted.

"The point is, everyone adds at least something to the team," Brittany mediated.

"Even Kristin?" Joel asked curiously.

"Okay, maybe not Kristin," Brittany conceded.

"Hey, that's not fair," Angie said. "Kristin was a nice girl. Besides, she only smoked weed because of her religion. So get off your high horses!"

"Hey guys let's not fight in fact why don't we have a sing-along so we can-" Joel started.

"No," Angie and Trinity quickly interrupted.

Joel pouted in response.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Our team is in utter chaos right now. Angie's pissed at all of us, Trinity's being really cocky, and Joel's trying to make things better, but, to be honest, his social skills aren't really the best. The only thing I can take solace in is the fact that I'm nobody's target... I hope.

 **Trinity:** This can't be going any better. Try as she may to avoid it, Angie's digging herself into an even deeper hole to the point where I don't think she and Brittany can ever make up. Plus, even if we win every challenge in the premerge and Angie does make the merge, she'll be an easy target.

* * *

Team Beer, sans Ethan, continued on their way.

"You know what just occurred to me?" Reese asked.

"What's that?" Ray inquired.

"Ethan is the only person on this team who doesn't have an R in his name," Reese pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Ray chuckled.

"Ray, Reese, River, Vladimir... even Sorrell and Frita..." Vladimir listed. "Yup, Ethan's the only one."

"So?" River asked.

"I don't remember all the names of everyone on the other team, but I know they have some names with Rs as well," Reese said. "Like Brittany and Jean-Marie."

"This has to be the most desperate conversation ever," River scoffed. "Can you really think of nothing better to talk about?"

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Ray challenged.

River gave no response.

"That's what I thought," Ray smirked.

"Tch." River avoided eye contact with his teammates.

"...I'm still worried about Ethan," Reese said.

"Why? You never talk," Ray pointed out.

"We talk sometimes. Besides, it's only human decency," Reese said.

"Fair enough, but I'm sure he can handle himself," Ray shrugged. "He's a tough guy."

Meanwhile, in another part of the cavern, Ethan ran away from some bats while screaming.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** ...Ray's an asshole...

 **Vladimir:** Our team really does have an interesting dynamic, doesn't it? _(He chuckles.)_

 **Ethan:** Hey, we all have our fears, okay, so don't judge. Besides, bats have been known to kill people. Probably.

* * *

Team Weed continued their search for Max's lair.

"Why must these challenges be so tedious?" Trinity complained. "Topher lied to our faces when he said it wasn't just Point A to Point B because that's exactly what this is. There are just two Point Bs here."

"Would you rather have an endurance challenge?" Brittany teased.

"I'd rather have a mental challenge," Trinity said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well hey maybe if you get placed onto an all stars season you can do challenges that aren't just 'go from here to there and from there to elsewhere' so there's always hope for that though you'll have to earn your reputation as an all star first and I don't think the viewers at home want a complainer to come back," Joel suggested.

"Thank you Joel," Trinity said sarcastically.

"Do you think you'd qualify for all stars?" Brittany asked.

"Definitely," Trinity smirked.

"If you're asking me then nah probably not I mean I'm not playing the game that hard that's not to say that you shouldn't keep me around because I can play hard if I need to but so far I haven't needed to that much because we have Trinity," Joel shrugged.

"Nope," Angie said simply.

"I'm not sure if I'd make it or not," Brittany thought aloud. If I find out that I get asked back because the fanboys all liked the way I look, I'm not coming back. I don't want that kind of reputation."

"Stop complaining about being pretty. No one likes a complainer. Joel said so," Angie frowned.

The four teenagers walked in silence.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I guess it does seem like I'm complaining about being pretty, huh? I guess I never thought of how that might sound to someone who doesn't think she's pretty. Trinity seems to be fine with... not being conventionally attractive, and I never thought of Angie as the type to think that she wasn't pretty. Huh...

 **Joel:** Haha women am I right? ...That was a joke okay please don't hate me or sue me or dox me or anything because I don't really mean it I swear!

* * *

Team Beer entered a high-tech-looking room with lots of machines and a giant screen.

"Call it a hunch, but I think this might be Max's lair," Vladimir said.

"Better get to work," Ray said as he approached what looked to be the main computer.

"Good luck," Reese chirped.

"Alright... come on, missile file, where are you...?" Ray muttered as he clicked through several folders.

"Try the search bar in the documents window," Vladimir suggested.

"A computer this large is going to have a ton of files on it. Why else would you have a computer of this size?" Ray pointed out. "It would take longer for that to load than it would for me to just find the thing by myself.

River, meanwhile, silently played with a small machine in the corner of the room.

"I wonder if they'll force a team swap if we win this one," Reese said to Vladimir.

"A team swap?" Vladimir asked.

"Yeah. All the previous half-seasons had one," Reese said. "They'd have someone from each team swap places to balance things. If we win, it'll be five against three."

"In that case, why not just move someone from our team to their team?" Vladimir asked. "Then it would be four against four."

"Then it's more like we get punished for winning too much... I think," Reese shrugged. "I wonder if we'll get to pick who would swap, or if Topher will pick for us."

"Who knows?" Vladimir shrugged.

"Come on! Where are you?!" Ray growled to the computer. "I can't find anything pertaining to a missile anywhere."

"Maybe he named it something that has nothing to do with missiles," Vladimir suggested.

"It's not like he's hiding his porn folder," Ray said flatly.

"But it is a challenge," Vladimir pointed out. "Obviously he'll make it hard to find."

"As if getting to this room alone didn't take long enough..." Ray muttered.

"You can do it, Ray," Reese encouraged as she hugged Ray from behind.

River, meanwhile, grew more invested in the machine he had been playing with. Vladimir took notice of this.

"How close are you to finding it, Ray?" Vladimir asked.

"I'm getting there," Ray said through his teeth.

River pressed a button on the machine he had been messing with. Just then, a voice rang through the cavern.

"Missile deactivated," the voice said. A map of the cavern displayed on the large screen where Ray had been working.

"Huh. Well, I don't know what I did, but I guess it worked," Ray chuckled as he tapped on the rim of his goggles. "Come on guys, let's go."

"What?! I- I totally! Ugh!" River grunted.

"Come on, River! We're winning!" Reese chirped as she, Ray, and Vladimir exited the room.

River shouted to the ceiling before following his teammates.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** Maybe the computer glitched out? Either way, my expertise on technology once again comes in handy.

 **River:** Ray can go fuck himself with a cactus.

* * *

Ray, Reese, River, and Vladimir made their way to the next Helipad Zone.

"Does anyone remember where we're going?" Reese asked.

"Yep. I took a picture of the map with my goggles, and that picture was transferred to this PDA," Ray informed her as he held up a PDA. "We've got this."

The teens followed the path outlined on the map until they arrived at the Helipad Zone, which was a round room with lanterns adorning the walls, as well as a hole in the ceiling right above the Helipad of Losers.

"Yay, we made it!" Reese cheered.

"Yeah, like ten minutes too late," Ethan said as he walked up to his team.

"Yes, Team Beer, I regret to inform you, but mere minutes after your teammate Ethan arrived, the entirety of Team Weed arrived here in the Helipad Zone," Topher added as he gestured towards Team Weed, who were milling about the Zone. "How could you abandon your teammate in his time of need?"

"I didn't mean to," Reese frowned.

"Well, at any rate, Team Beer will be facing elimination tonight," Topher said. "Same time, same place, same channel."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Well, I'm one step closer to the merge, and my only shot at winning. I hope Ethan sticks around. He and I at least got along in yesterday's challenge.

 **Ray:** We did not abandon Ethan, he abandoned us. He just happened to find the Helipad Zone without a map... along with Team Weed. Point is, he's not a team player, and besides, he'll be a huge challenge threat in the merge.

 **River:** Ray needs to go. He's arrogant as all hell, plus, loathe as I am to admit it, he's a pretty big threat. Not to mention he has Reese wrapped around his finger. Oh, and taking credit for me saving us from a stench missile doesn't help either.

 **Vladimir:** I do believe that I am the swing vote tonight. I can honestly go either way, but which way will I go? You'll find out soon.

* * *

That night, the five members of Team Beer sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with four pillows in hand.

"Welcome, Team Beer, to your third elimination ceremony of the game!" Topher greeted. "As I'm sure you remember, if you receive a pillow from me tonight, it means you have a place in the tent tonight. If you don't, it means you received the most votes of the night and have been eliminated. So without further ado, pillows go to..."

"Vladimir."

"Reese."

"River."

"And..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Ethan."

"What?!" Ray gasped. "You're joking!"

"I'm confused too," Reese said anxiously.

"Vladimir..." Ray said as he leered at the master of disguise.

"Sorry, but you were a threat," Vladimir said. "Surely you can understand."

Ray simply grunted at Vladimir. He then turned to Reese.

"Please win this for me. Or at the very least, don't let these three win," Ray told her.

"Will do..." Reese said, seemingly still a bit shaken.

"Alrighty then," Topher said. "Ray, if you'll follow me. The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

River had a toothy smirk on his face.

* * *

Topher led Ray to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"I can't believe this," Ray muttered. "I thought for sure I'd at least make the merge."

"Well hey, at any rate, you and Jean-Marie might have something to talk about," Topher chuckled. "Any last words, Ray?"

"I said all that I needed to say back in the Tent," Ray frowned. "Reese needs to win, and Ethan, River, and Vladimir all need to lose."

"In that case, get into the helicopter," Topher instructed.

Ray silently entered the helicopter. The door shut behind him and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"It seems Vladimir has made his decision," Topher said. "Will this decision bite Vladimir in the butt? Is Reese doomed without her allies? Is Angie doomed without hers? Will the tension on Team Weed get softer, or even worse? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Ray:** Ethan, you're somehow both useless and a threat. You're the perfect person to vote out. Sorry.

 **River:** Ray. Go home. Forever.

 **Reese:** Sorry Ethan, I wish we could have gotten along better, but it's the game, and Ray knows best.

 **Ethan:** Today, Ray, tomorrow, the world! Okay, probably not the world, or even the game... but I'm voting for Ray today for sure.

 **Vladimir:** Ray and Ethan are both viable options to eliminate, but let's look at the facts: I'm now aligned with everyone on my team. I no longer need Ray, and Ray's due for a good wakeup call anyway. So yeah, I vote for Ray. I can talk Reese back onto my side tomorrow.

* * *

 _A/N: Ray was an... interesting character to write to be sure. Going in, I never intended for him to be a central character to his team or anything, but that's the way it turned out. The same applies to his smug attitude: it was originally going to be more downplayed, but as the episodes went on, I felt that making it more prominent matched well with his good position on his team. He might not have turned out as originally planned, but I feel like his arc was complete. Thus ends Ray's time in the game._


	7. The Tundra of Peril

_A/N: Bit of a shorter one this time, sorry. Hopefully, you still enjoy._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, the explorers took refuge from the hot sun by trekking through a cavern. A cavern which just so happened to house the evil Max who was hell-bent on dropping a missile on the island that would make the place smell awful. Angie began to distance herself from her teammates since her ally Jean-Marie had been eliminated, which wasn't without some nudging from Trinity, who's doing everything in her power to keep Angie and Brittany mad at each other. Joel, meanwhile, was tasked with bonding with Brittany, which seems to be working so far. Meanwhile, Ethan tried taking a more active role in the game by forming deals with Reese and Vladimir to go to the end, while River continued conspiring to take out Ray, who was none the wiser. Team Beer ended up the losers that night. Ray and Reese wanted to eliminate Ethan for being a physical threat and for leaving the team behind in the challenge. Ethan and River wanted to eliminate Ray for being a smug triple-threat. This left Vladimir as the swing vote, and, in the end, he chose to eliminate Ray. With all the he-said-she-said going around and deals being made on the sly, is anyone truly safe? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Reese ate her breakfast alone when Vladimir sat down to join her.

"Good morning, Reese," Vladimir smiled.

"Is it?! Is it though?!" Reese cried. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I know Ray was a threat, but he was on our side. What would you gain from voting him off?"

"Ray was on _your_ side, Reese," Vladimir corrected. "I was always just the third vote he needed to get you two to the endgame. I stuck it out because I didn't really have any other options at the time, but then Ethan and River both came to me with final three deals that involved you. I knew that, no matter how I voted, I'd be with someone who would take you and me to the end, so I voted for the person who I saw as the biggest threat."

"So Ethan wasn't lying when he said you'd agreed to a final three deal?" Reese asked.

"Oh, I never pledged loyalty to Ethan _or_ River," Vladimir clarified. "But I do know that, now that Ray's gone, they'll be focused on taking each other out. Which means that, until further notice, you and I are safe."

"We would have been safe if you kept Ray, though," Reese frowned.

"Maybe for now, but imagine if we merged, and you, Ray, and I were in the minority," Vladimir said. "We'd be the easy targets."

"You'll have to excuse me if I have trouble trusting you right now," Reese said as she folded her arms.

"I can understand that," Vladimir said. "However, you're stuck with me right now. Ethan and River want each other gone, which means that we have at least two more rounds together. I'd like to get along during that time. Come on. How about a hug?"

Reese looked incredibly offended. She stood up and walked away. Vladimir wore a thoughtful look.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Vladimir just votes out my closest ally and... friend... and he thinks he can just fix that with a hug?! I know I like hugs, but this is bit too big of a thing for a hug to make me feel better. ...The worst part is, he's right, he and I are stuck with each other, unless the merge happens soon. Maybe the people on Team Weed would want to take him out? I don't know. I'm sad and confused and sad.

 **Vladimir:** I knew Reese would be upset if I took out Ray, but the fact of the matter is that it was just the best game move for me. I'm not confident that I would have beaten Ray if he had made the merge. I _know_ Reese wouldn't have, but she was too blinded by her feelings for him to notice. If anything, I've done Reese a favor here, but sadly she doesn't see it that way.

* * *

Brittany had just awoken and exited the tent when she noticed Joel walking around the perimeter of the Helipad Zone. She approached him.

"Hey, Joel," Brittany greeted. "So, uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh you know I'm just on a morning walk because there's not a lot to do in this Helipad Zone though now that I think about it there's no body of water here like the last couple Helipad Zones had so there's no way I can bathe in this round so maybe I shouldn't exhaust myself so much because I don't want to get all sweaty and gross you know?" Joel answered.

"Understandable," Brittany chuckled.

"So hey since we have nothing better to do why don't you tell me about yourself I mean since you're sticking with Trinity and me now I figure we might as well get to know each other since we're in it together for the long haul now right so uh I don't know what's your favorite movie?" Joel asked.

"Oh, uh... I've never really thought about it," Brittany admitted. "I liked _Inside Out_."

"True true that was a good one probably Pixar's best in my opinion though it has strong competition with _The Incredibles_ I mean that movie's just iconic but yeah _Inside Out_ was really good as for me my favorite movie's probably _Hot Fuzz_ have you ever seen that one because it's really good," Joel responded.

"I take it you like movies," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah you'd think someone with as short of an attention span as I do would lean more towards TV but I don't know with movies you can tell a better story without having to wait a week to find out what happens and binge-watching stuff just takes too long in my opinion not that I never watch TV because I do sometimes but yeah I prefer movies," Joel nodded. "But hey what are your hobbies because I've already talked about mine so I'm curious as to what you do for fun."

"I usually just hang out with friends," Brittany thought aloud. "I'm always up to doing whatever they want to do. I'm not really picky. Actually, I don't like to swim very much, but that's about it. I guess my hobby is being around friends."

"Hm yes I see I see..." Joel nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Okay is it me or is Brittany kind of sort of maybe not all that interesting as a person I mean don't get me wrong she's still super gorgeous and stuff but come on she has no hobbies of her own and always just does whatever her friends want to do I mean I guess I wouldn't mind it if she and I went to see a movie together but would she even be able to form her own opinion on the movie based on what she saw and not based on what everyone else thinks it's the great mysteries of life boy I tell you.

 **Brittany:** Joel's can be a bit overzealous at times, but he's not a bad guy. I'm glad I caught onto that fake Noah guy on day one, otherwise Joel might not be here.

* * *

Ethan and River awoke at roughly the same time to discover that they were the only ones in the tent.

"You hear that?" River smirked. "That's the sound of Ray not screwing around with his inventions, which were super helpful by the way."

"I hear that," Ethan grinned. "Screw that guy. All he did was get in our way."

"You don't know the half of it," River muttered. "But what's important is, now he's gone."

"Yep. And now we have free reign to take each other out," Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," River said. "Reese could be quite the social threat if we let her into the merge, and right now she's super vulnerable. I'm thinking we should stick together if only for as long as it takes to take her out."

"Yeah, screw that noise," Ethan scoffed. "You're vulnerable as hell, and in case you forgot, I don't like you."

"Wait, what?!" River snapped. "You're making a mistake. And wait... what the hell do you mean I'm vulnerable?"

"No reason to hide it. I've got Reese and Vladimir both on my side, ready to take you out," Ethan explained as he stood up and stretched.

"When the hell did that happen?" River asked in disbelief. "I don't believe for a second that you convinced Reese to join your side when Ray was still in the game, and she went straight to sleep after he left."

"You don't have to believe it, because you'll be seeing it real soon," Ethan boasted. "I'm gonna get some breakfast. Gotta keep my strength up for today's challenge. Or not. The sooner we lose, the sooner you go home. But screw it, I'm hungry."

With that, Ethan left the tent, leaving River simmering.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Eh, maybe that was bragging, but who cares? I'm in a good position now. Reese has no choice but to turn to me now, and Vladimir and I were already cool. Besides, who's going to listen to River over me?

 **River:** Ugh, Ethan's been playing harder than I thought. And then there's Vladimir, who I made an alliance with, but Ethan seems to think is aligned with him! I'll have to ask Vladimir about this. And maybe... _(He sighs.)_ I may have to be nice to Reese, if only for her vote.

* * *

Angie sat by herself on the Helipad of Losers, looking up at the skyhole above it.

"I wonder if we're close to any water," Angie thought aloud. "This has been the first Helipad Zone in forever that didn't have anywhere to swim, and I need it now more than ever. Maybe I can see if I can make my way back to the desert without getting lost... eh, better not risk it."

"So, what are you up to?" Trinity asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Angie responded as she leered at Trinity. "I know I'm screwed if we lose, and I don't want to make it worse, so I'm not talking to anyone unless I really truly have to, which I don't."

"So you're not talking to anyone? Not me, not Joel, not Brittany?" Trinity asked.

"Nope," Angie responded.

"Oh. Cool," Trinity smiled. "In that case, I'll leave you be."

Trinity walked away, leaving Angie all alone.

"First Noah, then Jean-Marie," Angie mused. "Why do all the cute guys have to go home?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** If Angie is outright refusing to talk to anyone, it'll just make it that much harder for her to reconcile with Brittany, and thus, easier for me to eliminate her. I probably shouldn't be so paranoid about those two being friends again, but you know how it is with attractive people. Always sticking together, always doing what they can to exclude the ugly people.

 **Angie:** Do you think if I called Trinity cute, the universe will conspire to send her home? Eh, I doubt I'd be so lucky.

* * *

Vladimir sat down next to Ethan as the latter ate breakfast.

"Yo, Vlad my man, what's up?" Ethan grinned.

"Well, the main thing is that Reese is pretty upset that Ray's gone," Vladimir answered. "She may be hard to talk to, at least for now."

"I know how she feels. I felt the same way after Sorrell left," Ethan said seriously. "Unlike me, however, she can't really get revenge on the people who voted against her, because that's literally everyone but her right now."

"Not true," Vladimir responded. "Aren't you and River trying to take each other out right now? She'll have to take a side, and I assume you want that side to be yours."

"Ah, good point," Ethan conceded. "But if she's pissed at me right now, how am I supposed to get her on my side?"

"You just said that you sympathize with Reese losing Ray because you lost Sorrell," Vladimir pointed out. "Why not use that as a starting point?"

"...Hey, that's not a bad idea," Ethan grinned. "We can do this yet!"

"Glad to hear it," Vladimir smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan:** Now I just gotta _find_ Reese. It's not a large Helipad Zone, but I've spent like half an hour looking for her and I still can't find her. Where the hell is she?

 **Vladimir:** I've said before that River would make a good finale goat, but thinking about it, Ethan could also be someone worth considering. He'd a good vote shield, he's more social than River and thus more likely to get people on our side, and he's not very bright, so I don't have to worry about him backstabbing me. He is the strongest person here, and I can't overlook that, but I'm also not overlooking River's poor social game. I guess, whatever happens, things will work out well for me.

* * *

Brittany sat against the cavern wall chewing on a granola bar from her backpack when Trinity approached her.

"Hello, Brittany," Trinity greeted.

"Hey," Brittany greeted back.

"I've been thinking. We don't talk a lot, do we? I think we should fix that," Trinity stated.

"Okay? What do you want to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"...I'm not sure," Trinity realized. "I don't talk to very many people, so I'm not sure what people usually talk about."

"Well, what are your hobbies?" Brittany asked.

"Reading, watching TV, doing puzzles..." Trinity listed. "What about you?"

"I usually just do whatever my friends feel like doing. I'm not super picky," Brittany answered."

"So, uh, what's your favorite book? Trinity asked.

"I don't read much," Brittany admitted. "I had to read _The Catcher in the Rye_ for English class. Kinda liked that."

"A bit of a common pick, but one I can understand," Trinity nodded. "At least you don't read any of that John Green fluff."

"Uh, yeah," Brittany said unconvincingly. "What's your favorite book?"

"Oh wow, how do I narrow that down?" Trinity asked herself. "I've read so many it's hard to pick just one favorite. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Silence.

"Good talk," Trinity said as she left.

"Yep," Brittany said awkwardly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** After noticing that the other team eliminated their smartest member, I've come to realize that they don't value intelligence very much. As thus, I am trying to up my social game so I'll have an easier time working with them in the merge. I chose to practice on Brittany partially because she's my most tolerable teammate, and partially because, if we become friends, she won't need to go back to Angie. ...Geez, I sound like a broken record, but it's very important that I keep those two apart until our next elimination. I'm wondering if throwing the challenge is worth doing.

 **Brittany:** I think Trinity's trying to butter me up. It's not really working. Besides, I'm already on her side. Does she really have that little faith in me?

* * *

Reese retreated to Max's lair to be alone, where she played Minesweeper on the main computer.

"I don't even know what I'm doing," Reese sighed. "I bet Ray knows how this game works."

"You miss him, huh?" River asked as he entered the room.

"He was my friend," Reese nodded. "I don't suppose you've lost any friends in this game?"

"Haven't had any to lose," River said as he approached the cuddly girl. "Look, I get that you're upset, but the game isn't going to stop for you."

"I know," Reese sniveled. "It's just so weird being here without Ray. He was the one who came up with all the plans and stuff."

"Well, he wanted to take out Ethan, right?" River asked. "Look, I know about Ethan's final three deal with you."

"You do?!" Reese gasped.

"Relax. I'm just here to offer a counter-deal," River responded. "Team up with me and Vladimir to take out Ethan. It's what Ray would have wanted."

"Ray said he wanted you and Vladimir to lose," Reese frowned. "I'd feel wrong teaming up with you guys."

"He also said he wanted you to win, and you can't do that if you're all alone. You might get voted off next if you're not careful," River added.

"You're being surprisingly nice right now," Reese noted. "Why not be this nice all the time?"

"I don't want people thinking I'm weak," River said defensively. "Not a word about this to anyone, got it? Er, please?"

Reese smiled. "Well, you _did_ say the magic word. I'll think about it."

"Great," River smiled as he walked off. "And for the record, the numbers indicate how many mines are next to that space, including diagonally."

"Ohhhhh," Reese said as her eyes lit up. "I get it now!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** You know what I think? I think River's a nice guy deep down, and he's just afraid to show it. He's probably just a scared little boy doing his best.

 **River:** I tried to strike a balance of vulnerable enough for Reese to trust me, and not so vulnerable that Reese finds out that I'm a total and complete insecure wreck. The things I do to get people on my side...

* * *

Angie lie in her sleeping bag in the tent.

"Days are so boring when you're not talking to anyone," Angie muttered. "Wish I could talk to the other team, but they all seem busy with their own drama."

"Oh hey Angie what's up," Joel greeted as he entered the tent. "I was just going to read some comics but it looks like you're already here so I can take my backpack somewhere else if you really want because I hear you're not in a super talkative mood today so if you'd rather I go then say so now or forever hold your peace."

"Nah, it's fine," Angie said. "I could actually use someone to talk to. Not talking to anyone is super boring."

"Oh if you're bored I can lend you some of my comics because to be honest I've read all of these already and I'm just rereading them for fun but yeah honestly feel free to take them from my bag if you want," Joel offered.

"I might just do that," Angie decided. "Thanks. That's pretty nice for someone who's going to vote me out."

"Well believe me if I had more options I wouldn't vote for you but the way things are right now I don't really have a choice which sucks because I feel like you and I get along but hey between you and me if we both make the merge I might be willing to align with you but that's not a concrete for sure thing like I said it mostly depends on circumstances," Joel offered.

"I appreciate that," Angie smiled. "What about Brittany? I can get why you might ditch Trinity, but I thought you had a crush on Brittany."

"Yeah see that's the circumstantial part because if Brittany makes the merge and isn't cool with aligning with you again then I don't think I'd do it I don't know I may talk to Brittany about it though right now may be too early I'm not sure maybe I'll wait for the merge to actually happen first I mean it could happen today but we don't know for sure," Joel explained.

"That makes sense," Angie said. "Honestly, that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks."

"Hey no problem I mean like I said I can't guarantee anything but I might talk it over with Brittany later on see if she's down with that because I do feel for you like I was in your position once when all of you were in that big alliance and now I'm in the majority so hey things can always change," Joel beamed.

Angie smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Man Trinity's probably not going to be happy with me being nice to Angie because she's trying to prevent that with Brittany and Angie but geez man I'm only human like she was just a person in need and I helped her out like any good person would do I mean just because we're gonna vote her out real soon doesn't mean I can't get along with her right?

 **Angie:** If, for whatever reason, the winner is decided by a jury vote like Total Drama Action was, I have a good idea of who might get my vote.

* * *

Reese continued playing Minesweeper intently.

"Wow, now that I know how this works, it's way more fun," Reese chirped.

"Oh, is that that game that all those old computers have?" Ethan asked as he entered the room. "I never figured out how that worked."

"The numbers tell you how many mines are next to that space," Reese explained.

"...It all makes sense now!" Ethan said in epiphanous awe.

"I know, right?!" Reese agreed eagerly.

"So, hey, sorry about voting out Ray," Ethan apologized. "It's just, I was in the minority, and I did what I had to do to stay in the game, you know? And Ray was the biggest threat."

"...I guess," Reese sighed. "It's just, I came into this game to make friends and _maybe_ win the money. I never really counted on everyone else wanting to make big moves and stuff."

"I get that. Shit, I was the same way at first," Ethan told her. "It wasn't until Sorrell got voted off that I figured I needed to change things up. I made a temporary truce with River, talked to Vladimir some, and things went my way."

"I can't tell if that's helping or not," Reese admitted.

"Look, my truce with River is over now," Ethan grinned. "Which means that I'm now looking to vote him out. You want to join me? I've got Vladimir on my side too."

"Maybe..." Reese said. "I have a lot to think about right now. Let's just try to win the challenge so I have more time to think, okay?"

"I get that," Ethan nodded. "I'll leave you to your game. I'm'a go do some push-ups or something back at the Helipad Zone." With that, Ethan left the computer room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** So, both Ethan and River say they have Vladimir on their side to take the other one out. Vladimir's much sneakier than I thought. I guess that's on me for thinking that someone dying of cancer could be harmless. Is cancer contagious? I don't _think_ so. Either way, I'll need to talk to Vladimir again.

 **Ethan:** Hey, Vlad was right, that was easy. I guess Reese and I are more similar than I thought. I mean, I still wouldn't bang her, but I might invite her to a party. Maybe she'll get lucky with someone else, who knows?

* * *

As Joel exited the tent, Trinity approached him.

"Oh hey Trinity what's-" Joel started

"Come with me," Trinity said as she covered Joel's mouth and led him to an isolated corner of the Helipad Zone.

"So like I was saying hey Trinity what's up because not much is up with me since there's not a lot to do in a cavern but-" Joel started.

"I heard you palling it up with Angie," Trinity interrupted. "The tent's not exactly the most soundproof form of shelter in the world."

"Aw you know I was just being polite I mean just because we're about to vote her out doesn't mean I can't show human decency to her right I mean I get that you don't like her but I never had any beef with her and I'm not aligning with her or anything so I don't see any harm in it," Joel shrugged.

"It could be a trick," Trinity told him. "Angie's just trying to lure you in by seeming helpless so you'll take pity on her, feel bad for her, and possibly eventually spare her."

"I don't think Angie's the type of person who would do that I mean she's the kind of person who thought Jean-Marie legitimately liked her and had her best interests in mind so at the risk of sounding kind of rude I don't think Angie is smart enough to pull something like that off I mean are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" Joel asked.

"No, I'm not sure I'm not just being paranoid," Trinity admitted. "But you should never feel safe in this game. The moment you do is the moment you're gone."

"Well shoot I've felt safe ever since Kristin went home and I'm still here so maybe you owe it to yourself to take a break because I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon I mean we have a three-one majority over Angie so even if she does manage to get Brittany to flip-" Joel started.

"She's getting Brittany to flip?!" Trinity gasped.

"No no no no I just meant hypothetically like I haven't seen those two talk to each other all day and seriously girl you need some time off like seriously take a nap or something I'm sure once you enter the tent Angie will leave so you'll have it all to yourself and everything come on you've earned this," Joel suggested.

"It does sound tempting," Trinity admitted. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do need a break."

"That's the spirit go ahead and take a nap seriously being this stressed cannot be healthy for you," Joel coaxed.

Trinity eyed Joel warily before heading to the tent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Is Joel trying to lull me into a false sense of security by encouraging me to take a nap? Well, I'm onto you, Joel. I'll take a nap, but don't think you're not on my radar, bucko. I'm onto you, and Angie too!

 **Joel:** Look I don't like Trinity that's something that's been established multiple times before but even I can see when someone's become too stressed and just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want bad stuff to happen to her I mean it's a game and games are supposed to be fun so I don't think anyone should stress this bad over it you know what I mean?

* * *

Vladimir sat alone in the Tent of Shame with his own thoughts when River entered the Tent.

"Vladimir," River addressed.

"Oh, hey River," Vladimir greeted. "What's up?"

"Ethan told me that he has you and Reese in the palm of his hand to get me eliminated," River stated. "The hell's that about?"

"You and Ethan both offered me deals with Reese," Vladimir answered. "Of course, I never promised anything to Ethan. He just assumes I'm on his side. I'm definitely with you, don't worry about it."

"But how do I know you're not saying the exact same thing to Ethan?" River challenged. "I'm not stupid. You're in an amazing position right now. You don't have to be loyal to me if you don't want to. So I'd like to ask _why_ you are on my side to take out Ethan."

"Because letting Ethan into the merge is suicide for my game," Vladimir explained. "I'm not exactly Mr. Star Athlete. What's to stop him from winning all the challenges in the merge up until the finale? Besides, Ethan's not very smart. You at least seem to have an idea of what you're doing."

"Geez. Never seen you act this blunt before," River winced.

"You asked a direct question, so I gave a direct answer," Vladimir responded. "The point here is that I am on your side, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Whatever," River dismissed. "Topher's here, so the challenge is probably going to start soon. Better get ready."

River exited the Tent.

"Oh River," Vladimir chuckled. "I am always ready."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Vladimir seems to be pretty damn comfy with the position he's in. Either he's incredibly lucky, or he's much smarter than he makes himself out to be. Either way, he's probably dying as we speak, what with the cancer or whatever he has, so at least I have that over him.

 **Vladimir:** I should clarify that my only loyalties are to myself and to pragmatism. I will take whichever side I feel benefits me both in the moment and in the long run. I just happen to be very good at making cases for anyone who wants a case from me. _(He smiles.)_

* * *

Angie had just exited her team's tent, only to come face-to-face with Brittany.

"...Hi," Brittany greeted.

"...Hey," Angie greeted.

"I was just... getting my backpack. Topher's here, so the challenge is probably soon," Brittany explained.

"Yeah, that's fine," Angie said. "Trinity's trying to take a nap I think, but she'll have to wake up soon, I guess."

"Yeah," Brittany chuckled. "...So yeah. I'll get my backpack."

"I don't suppose you'd grab mine too?" Angie asked. "I don't want to be the one to wake up Trinity."

"I get that," Brittany smiled. "I'll grab it for you."

"Thanks," Angie said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** _(She sighs.)_ I don't know.

 **Brittany:** Angie's speaking to me. So that's something. _(She smiles hopefully.)_

* * *

The eight explorers all gathered in front of Topher with their backpacks on.

"Alright, looks like everyone's here," Topher decided. "In that case, it's time for your next challenge!"

"Which is...?" Ethan asked.

Just then, the cavern wall behind Topher began to crack until it crumbled down a hole big enough for someone to walk through. And someone did walk through. That person was a short, white, blonde girl with a red-and-white cheerleader outfit and a beauty mark on her cheek.

"Whoa did you just kick that wall open because that's pretty badass I mean who can even do that?!" Joel gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, I did, now shut up and never speak again for as long as you live," the girl instructed.

Joel hung his head in disappointment.

"This, as I'm sure you remember, is Amy," Topher smiled. "Amy, why don't you explain the challenge for them?"

"Why don't _you_ dip your face in a vat of acid?" Amy retorted.

"Because you won't get paid," Topher said as he folded his arms.

"Ugggggggh!" Amy seethed. "Fine! Everyone come outside!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Whoa. And I thought Trinity was mean. No wonder Amy didn't last long in her season. Though technically her team voted out her sister... I don't know.

 **Ethan:** I'd still bang her. _(He shrugs.)_

* * *

The contestants followed Amy and Topher outside and instantly began to shiver. Before them was a tundra which was blanketed in snow. In the distance were three pairs of equidistant flags, colored green on the left and yellow on the right, as well as a finish line at the very end. Right in front of the contestants were two sleds, also colored green or yellow.

"Alright, which of you losers saw Total Drama World Tour?" Amy asked. Most of the contestants raised their hands in response. "Well, today's challenge is basically that Yukon challenge, because Topher's a moron who can't come up with anything original to save his life."

"Again, I'm also the one in charge of your paycheck," Topher reminded her with a frown.

"Didn't ask you," Amy said uncaringly. "Each team will pick someone to start at the sled. It's that person's job to make it to the first flag, where a teammate will be waiting for them. That person must ride on the sled. Keep on doing that until you have all four of your teammates on the sled. The first team to cross the finish line with all four teammates wins the challenge."

"What if someone falls off the sled?" Reese asked as she raised her hand.

"Oh my gag, kill yourself," Amy responded.

Reese pouted.

"To answer your question, Reese, that person's team has to stop and wait for their fallen teammate to catch up and get back on the sled," Topher explained. "You can't pick up a new teammate unless all the previous members of that team are on the sled. Any more questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Now start the challenge already," Amy urged. "I have a mani pedi in the staff lounge in an hour."

"We don't have a mani pedi person. I checked!" Topher scolded.

"Samey is anything and everything I say she is," Amy insisted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** This challenge seems simple enough. Just don't fall off the sled. I can probably do that. And hey, wearing a hoodie is coming in handy for once. Although, how did they get a tundra this close to a desert? The desert was only two days ago. I'm not crazy, right?

 **Brittany:** It doesn't snow a lot where I'm from, so this is a pretty new experience for me. Then again, I hadn't really combed a desert or been bitten by a venomous spider before either, so I don't think this will be _too_ big of a challenge for me.

 **River:** Amy's got spunk. I say that because she's probably a giant whore. Ha!

 **Joel:** _(He silently grins and gives two thumbs-up.)_

* * *

The teams huddled to decide the order in which they'd get on the sled.

"I'm thinking heaviest to lightest," Vladimir told his team. "That way, adding someone won't be a major change in the sled's weight, relatively speaking."

"Makes sense to me, dude," Ethan nodded.

"So that's Ethan, me, Vladimir, River?" Reese asked.

"Works for me," River shrugged.

"Sounds like we're all in agreement," Vladimir smiled.

"I'd like to go first," Trinity told her team.

"And I'd actually like to go last," Brittany added. "I've never gone sledding before and I don't want to risk messing something up."

"I'll go third," Angie decided. "If only so I don't have to share a sled with just Trinity."

"Agreed. Joel, you're going second," Trinity instructed.

Joel nodded.

"You don't have to never talk again because Amy said so," Brittany told him.

"Okay thank God because what kind of childhood doesn't involve sledding like how have you lived your life up to this point without sledding it's like the best part about winter!" Joel rambled.

"Sounds like we've all reached a consensus," Topher smiled.

"Now get to your positions!" Amy ordered.

* * *

Trinity and Ethan both started at the top of the tundra with their team's respective sled. Their teammates had all gone down to their assigned flags.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Topher asked.

"Who cares? Go!" Amy shouted.

Ethan immediately took off, while Trinity inspected her sled from top to bottom.

"Sometime today, nerd!" Amy said impatiently.

"Alright, fine," Trinity scowled as she put her hands in her pockets. "Excuse me for trying not to die." With that, Trinity took hold of the sled and took off.

Topher turned to Amy. "So your sister gives mani pedis, huh?"

"To me and only to me," Amy leered.

Topher frowned.

* * *

Trinity shifted her weight forward in an attempt to catch up with Ethan.

"Of all the times in my life to not be fat..." Trinity muttered. "Wait, I've got it... Hey Ethan, look! Exposed breasts!"

"Yeah right," Ethan scoffed as he glanced back at Trinity. "I'm not that du- oof!"

While Ethan took the time to answer Trinity, he crashed into a tree.

"Evidently, you are," Trinity sneered as she passed the frat boy.

"Urrrrrrgh..." Ethan moaned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** I do not understand base desires such as sex, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to exploit them.

 **Ethan:** Come on, I wasn't even looking for tits and I wiped out! That ain't fair.

* * *

Trinity reached the first set of flags and Joel hopped onto the sled.

"Next stop Angie come on let's go let's go let's go!" Joel coaxed.

"I'm going!" Trinity snapped as she started the sled back up.

"Have fun!" Reese called to the two just as Ethan arrived. "I saw you crash. Are you alright?"

"It takes more than a tree to mess me up," Ethan boasted. "Come on, let's go."

Reese hopped onto the sled as Ethan started the sled back up. Ethan shifted his weight forward to catch up to Team Weed's sled and, once he caught up, he steered it so it knocked into the green sled.

"Hey, watch it!" Trinity snapped.

"All's fair in love and Total Drama," Ethan grinned.

"Don't you think we can win without doing this?" Reese asked Ethan.

"I'm just playing it safe in case one of us falls off again," Ethan said nonchalantly.

"Well we can always just ram you back so don't go thinking that you've won just yet because we can pull the exact same trick and-" Joel started.

"Only we can't, because we don't weigh enough to do that," Trinity interrupted. "I'll admit, it was smart of them to pick their heaviest people to go first."

Trinity and Joel glanced at Team Beer's sled as they took the lead.

"Well I guess to be fair we don't really have any heavy people I mean Angie's got some muscle on her probably from swimming or something but not enough to justify sending her out alone against Ethan but then again none of us could stand up against Ethan alone so I guess it just boiled down to personal preference for us and when we wanted to go," Joel thought aloud.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Trinity decided. "Take control of the sled."

Joel and Trinity traded placed on the sled. Trinity stuck her hand into the snow as the sled sped forward, giving her a handful of snow. She winced at the cold bite of the snow against her hands as she packed it into a tight ball. She took aim and lobbed it at Team Beer's sled, only for it to fall short.

"Well that's not good," Trinity mumbled.

Meanwhile Team Beer had made it to the second set of flags.

"You guys are doing well," Vladimir pointed out as he got onto the sled. "And it doesn't look like Team Weed's putting up any fight."

Angie wore an irritated look on her face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** So far so good. I don't want to jinx us, but it looks like we've got this one in the bag.

 **Joel:** Yeah things aren't looking so good for Team Weed I mean things can always pick up but I'm not feeling super optimistic about this one you know?

* * *

Team Weed's sled had just arrived at the second set of flags. Angie nudged Joel away from the front of the sled and took that spot.

"Come on," Angie said seriously. "We've got a challenge to win."

"I like the sound of that come on you've got this Angie let's do this!" Joel cheered.

"I'll keep trying with the snowballs. Joel, help me out," Trinity declared.

Meanwhile, Team Beer maintained their lead.

"Yeah! We got this in the bag!" Ethan cheered.

"We can't say for sure until the end," Vladimir reminded him.

"He's got a point," Reese admitted.

"Whatever," Ethan shrugged, only to be hit in the head by a snowball. "What the hell?! Someone look back for me."

Vladimir glanced behind the sled to see Team Weed behind them. Angie held the front of the sled to control it, while Joel and Trinity threw snowballs at their opponents.

"Looks like Team Weed's making smart work of their higher ground," Vladimir said.

A snowball hit Reese on the back.

"Oof!" Reese yelped. "I hope the snowballs don't cause us to crash."

"Maybe if it were River driving us, but I'm made of tougher stuff than that," Ethan grinned.

Just then, a snowball hit Vladimir in the head, knocking him off of the sled.

"Vladimir!" Reese gasped. "We have to go back for him. Topher said!"

"Eh, fine," Ethan said as he stopped the sled. "We can just pick the lead back up."

Vladimir picked himself back up and dusted himself off, only to notice that his face had gone a bit lopsided. He adjusted it and ran back to his waiting teammates.

"Sorry about that," Vladimir apologized. "Let's go."

"Gladly," Ethan grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I may be good at manipulating emotions, but I guess taking a snowball to the face is too much. Who'd have thought? _(He chuckles.)_

 **Angie:** At first I thought Trinity and Joel might have been throwing it just to vote me out, but they _did_ throw snowballs at the other team. ...Doesn't matter. I'm winning this challenge for me, whether they like it or not.

* * *

Team Weed arrived at the next set of flagpoles.

"We're in the lead?" Brittany asked in accepting surprise. "Awesome. Let's go."

As Brittany climbed onto her team's sled, Team Beer arrived, and River wordlessly hopped onto his team's sled.

"Let's do this!" Reese cheered as Team Beer sped off for the finish line.

"Not on my watch!" Angie insisted as Team Weed followed suit.

"Both team's got each member," River commented. "I'm not sure if we still have much weight on them, even with Reese."

"Don't say that. I'm sure I'm fat enough to give us the lead back," Reese said proudly.

River glanced at Reese awkwardly.

"Everyone shift your weight to the front of the sled," Trinity ordered. "It'll concentrate our mass to one area, which, as we all know, will increase the force of gravity, thus making us go faster."

"If you thought we knew that, then why did you bother to explain it?" Angie asked.

"This is a kids' show. I'm helping educate the youth," Trinity said proudly.

"I think it stopped being a kids' show once Kristin and Sorrell were allowed on," Brittany remarked.

Both teams sped towards the finish line on their sleds.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Well that's not fair. I can't make fun of Reese's weight if _she's_ poking fun at it. Eh, then again, I'm supposed to be nice to her to get her on my side. Force of habit, I guess.

 **Brittany:** How was my first time sledding? Hard to say. I'm sure it's much different when there's only one of you on a sled as opposed to four. Maybe if I don't get voted off, I'll drag the sled back to the top of the tundra and try it again on my own, without the pressure of a challenge.

* * *

The teams neared the finish line, where Topher stood in wait. The Helipad Zone where Topher stood seemed to be an enclosed snowy area, only accessible from above or through the finish line. It was dotted with pine trees, as well as a few frozen-over ponds.

"Looks like we might have a photo finish," Topher commented. "...And we don't have a camera to take said photo. Great."

Both Vladimir and Trinity had the idea to grab a snowball and to lob it at the opposing team. One of the snowballs connected with an opposing team member, knocking them off of their sled. The other missed completely. Just then, both sleds crossed the finish line.

"Looks like that photo finish didn't matter," Topher smiled. "Congratulations to Team..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Weed!" Topher finally announced.

"Wooooo!" Joel cheered.

"Nice," Brittany smiled.

"All in a day's work," Trinity said smugly.

Angie gave a sigh of relief.

Just then, River stumbled over the finish line.

"And here I thought we could be friends, Trinity," River said sarcastically.

"Dang it," Ethan frowned.

"Aww," Reese pouted.

Vladimir did not react to his team's loss.

"Team Beer, tonight you'll have to vote someone else off," Topher said to the losing team.

Ethan and River glanced at each other, both with confident smirks.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Well, things are looking up for me. I'm still in the game, and I'm on speaking terms with Brittany and Joel. The merge might not have been today, but maybe tomorrow, the final seven, like in Pahkitew? It'd go with the Pahkitew theme that seems to be a thing with this game.

 **Ethan:** I've totally got Reese on my side, and Vladimir too, so looks like it's bye-bye River. Not sure how he lasted this long, but it won't last much longer. _(He chuckles.)_

 **River:** Ethan's managed to get by by virtue of there being bigger targets, but no longer. I have Reese and Vladimir poised to take him out. Too bad, so sad.

 **Reese:** Well... looks like I've got a decision to make. Both of them voted for Ray, both have deals with me and Vladimir... this is hard. _(She hugs herself.)_

* * *

That night, the four members of Team Beer sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with three pillows in hand.

"Welcome, Team Beer, to your fourth elimination ceremony of the game!" Topher greeted. "As I'm sure you remember, if you receive a pillow from me tonight, it means you have a place in the tent tonight. If you don't, it means you received the most votes of the night and have been eliminated. So without further ado, pillows go to..."

"Vladimir."

"Reese."

Predictably, this left Ethan and River awaiting Topher to announce who would receive the final pillow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"River," Topher finally called.

"Wha-" Ethan could barely get a word out. His mouth fell open.

River gave an awkward smile as he caught the pillow Topher tossed to him.

"I had you guys's backs though!" Ethan told Reese and Vladimir desperately.

"So did River," Vladimir said simply. "Sorry."

"At least you can see Sorrell again," Reese consoled.

"Is that what this is about? So I can see Sorrell?!" Ethan furrowed his brow.

"No no no, I swear that wasn't the reason... okay, not the main reason. It's complicated, okay," Reese pouted.

"Ethan, if you'll follow me," Topher said. "The rest of you, you're stuck here for the night. Get comfy. Or at least as comfy as you can in the Tent of Shame."

River held his hand over his heart with a nervous look on his face.

* * *

Topher led Ethan to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"I don't know how River of all people got those two on his side, but props to him for that," Ethan shrugged.

"You're taking this well," Topher noted.

"I never expected to win," Ethan admitted. "I just came here for a good time. All that strategy was so I could keep that good time up. But the party's over now, I guess. Happens to the best parties."

"Any last words, Ethan?" Topher asked.

"Oh geez. Putting me on the spot right now, ain't you?" Ethan asked. "Uh... Go Bobcats!"

"Repping for home. Nice," Topher smiled. "Alright, get into the helicopter."

Ethan entered the helicopter with a wink to the camera. The door shut behind him and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"River may have come out on top in this rivalry, but is that going to remain the case now that it's just him and two former allies?" Topher asked. "Will Vladimir pull any more sneaky moves? Does Angie have a ray of hope? Is Trinity becoming too stressed for her own good? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Ethan:** Sorry River, but this is how the game goes. You made enemies with us all on day one, and you only slipped by because you got lucky. This is for Sorrell. ...You did vote for Sorrell, right? I'm pretty sure you did. I already forget.

 **River:** I offered for us to remain secret allies, but you weren't having it, so Ethan, I vote for you. With you gone, the merge has now become infinity times easier.

 **Reese:** There's like a million factors to consider here, but I do see some hidden depths in River that I don't want to bury even deeper by voting him off. Sorry Ethan, you seem like a decent enough guy, but I vote for you.

 **Vladimir:** Unfortunately for me, Reese will not tell me who she plans to vote for. Said something about "If I know her, I should know who she's voting." I do not want to risk causing a tie in which the person I voted for stays in the game, putting me in the minority, so I will vote for Reese, giving her complete control over who goes home. And to whoever stays, I'll just act like I voted with them. It's perfect, right?

* * *

 _A/N: Ethan was a fun character to write. One hand hand, he could be comic relief with his bro-ey antics and below-average intelligence. On the other hand, he could be a strategic force with the social side to potentially make moves if not for, again, not being very smart. It was fun writing an intentionally dumb strategist of sorts. Ethan doesn't seem to be topping any favorites lists, but as far as premerge boots go, I certainly feel like I've written worse._


	8. The Sea of Bewilderment

_A/N: So for those who don't read Alpha Party, the switching off between each story thing is kind of dead. Now I'll be working on stories based more on what I feel like. I won't promise on any sort of plans for when I'll work on each story because I know I won't stick with it._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, the explorers exited the dank cavern to find themselves atop a snowy tundra slope. Their challenge: to ride a toboggan down the slopes, picking up their teammates as they went along. With Ray out of the picture, it seemed like Reese's vote was up in the air, and all three of her teammates tried appealing to her to be their ally. Meanwhile, Trinity started getting paranoid of the idea of Angie and Brittany making up, so she and Joel made an effort to befriend the blonde so as to keep her loyalties to them. It was a close race to the finish, but it was a snowball's difference for Team Beer. Since Ethan and River had called off their truce, they decided to try taking out each other, and, thanks to River letting his guard down in front of her, Reese decided to eliminate Ethan. Will River continue to show weakness to Reese? Is Trinity's paranoia unfounded, or is she onto something? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

As the sun rose over the Helipad Zone in the Tundra of Peril, Topher stood in the center, holding a metal triangle in the air. With its metal beater in his other hand, he loudly rang the instrument.

"Rise and shine, explorers!" Topher shouted.

"Fuck off, Topher!" River shouted from within his tent.

"You guys are going to want to come out of your tents! I've got important news to share with you all!" Topher called.

The seven explorers groggily shuffled out of their respective tents, still in their pajamas.

"What's up?" Brittany asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"And could you possibly have chosen a better location to do this?" Trinity complained as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. "It's the wee hours of the morning and I'm standing barefoot in the snow."

"Well, I have good news for you all!" Topher announced. "As of right now, Teams Weed and Beer are no more. That's right, it's the merge!"

"Oh. Cool," Angie smiled.

"Guess we lost Ethan just in time," Vladimir joked.

"Good job, everyone," Reese chirped.

"So do we like get a cool congratulatory breakfast to celebrate making it this far or are we sticking with the normal stuff because that'd be fine too but I'm just saying the merge is kind of a big deal," Joel asked.

"Nope, regular breakfast for you guys," Topher shrugged. "But hey, you guys have made the halfway point. Be proud of that."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Well, I stuck it out to the merge, just like I wanted to. But now I'm not sure what to do. I could flip to align with the old Team Beer guys, but Brittany and Joel have been pretty nice to me recently... it's mostly just Trinity I can't stand. Maybe I'll talk to some of the Team Beer guys and gauge what to do from there.

 **Brittany:** So, cool, I made the merge. I don't want to say I expected to make it, but it wasn't as difficult as I thought it'd be. Maybe because this is a shorter game. I don't know. Either way, we now have three more people to worry about, but we started off in a team of seven, so this shouldn't be that different.

 **Joel:** Oh my good golly gosh you guys I have made it to the merge and it is blowing my mind like I'll be honest I did not expect to make it this far to be honest after I was a target early on I expected to go pretty quickly but here I am in the final seven and the merge but since there's no team invincibility anymore it'll be a lot harder for me to get by safely so I need to play even harder.

 **Reese:** Alright, so it's the merge. This opens up a lot more opportunities for new friends and allies. I'll be honest, I don't know how much I can trust River or Vladimir - Vladimir especially. Team Weed seems like it has some nice people on it, so who knows? Maybe things will work out for me yet. And if not, hey, at least I made the merge, right?

 **River:** At first glance it seems like I'm probably screwed since Team Weed outlasts Team Beer four to three, but don't forget that Trinity and I are friendly-ish ever since the desert challenge, and I think Reese hung out with Joel back then, so we can bring them over to us. Really, it's the people on Team Weed who should be intimidated by us. _(He chuckles awkwardly.)_

 **Trinity:** Well, I've made it this far by playing smart and making sure things worked in my favor, and I won't stop anytime soon. I know I can't rely solely on Brittany and Joel, so I'm definitely going to need to make some friends with Team Beer. Not sure how willing Reese will be to listen, but River and Vladimir seem reasonable.

 **Vladimir:** Seven down, and six to go. The trick to making it far is to make it so that everyone wants to take you far. Thankfully, I happen to be quite good in that regard. It's a natural part of being a master of disguise. Hm, that reminds me, I'd better get to work on my disguises for the other team... though none of them are of my body type, so this may prove difficult. Not that I let difficulty stop me.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone had split off on their own. River approached Reese.

"Reese," River greeted.

"Oh, hey River," Reese greeted back.

"I just wanted to let you know that I plan to stick to my deal with you and Vladimir," River stated. "That said, this is the merge, and the other team is coming into this with more people than we are. So we're going to need more allies."

"I was thinking the same thing," Reese giggled. "So who do you have in mind?"

"Well, I got along decently with Trinity back in the desert challenge," River mentioned.

"Ooh, and I got along with Joel back then!" Reese remembered.

"Exactly. If we bring the two of them in, we'll have a majority against Angie and Brittany, and then once it's down to the five of us, the three from Team Beer will have a majority against those two," River smirked.

"...Huh," Reese said.

"What?" River asked.

"I don't know, that seems... too easy," Reese said. "Besides, I still don't know how much I can trust Vladimir. What would you say about getting rid of him before Joel?"

"Are you joking?" River scoffed. "Joel is annoying. If we're keeping anyone over Vladimir, it should be Trinity."

"Trinity's smart, though," Reese pointed out. "She could manipulate us just like Vladimir."

"And what about Joel?" River asked. "He's not the most athletic guy in the world, but he's got energy. And in a season where every challenge is to make it somewhere before everyone else, letting Joel stay is basically us forfeiting the game to him."

"I think we both make good points here," Reese said calmly. "Why don't we just stick with Vladimir in that case?"

"Eh, works for me," River shrugged. "Oh, and, uh," River lowered the volume of his voice. "Thanks for not voting me out last night. Don't tell anyone, but... I appreciate it."

"Awwww, you're welcome!" Reese squeed as she pulled River in for a tight hug.

"Can't... breathe..." River croaked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Sad to say it, but Reese is my most trustworthy ally at the moment. It's better than no trustworthy allies, I suppose, but now that we've merged, I'm going to need more than the fat girl who thinks about cuddles half the time and about Ray the other half.

 **Reese:** If you told me at the start of the game that River would be the person out here I'd be most comfortable trusting my game with, I'd call you crazy, but it turns out he's not so bad if you get to know him.

* * *

Angie approached Vladimir, who leaned casually against a snow-covered pine tree.

"Hey. Nice to meet you," Angie greeted.

"Angie, right?" Vladimir asked. "Vladimir," he introduced as he shook her hand.

"So, what were things like on Team Beer?" Angie asked.

"Things were simple at first," Vladimir stated. "Frita and Sorrell weren't really difficult to vote out. It really hit the fan when Ray became a target. He was more or less the team leader, so losing him definitely shook things up."

"As for me, things were complicated from day one," Angie admitted. "I was friends with Noah. He goes home first. Then Jean-Marie gets Brittany, Kristin, and me into an alliance, right? Kristin is next to go, and then JM right after, all because Brittany wanted to work with Joel and Trinity over us. Which hurt because I really trusted Brittany."

"I see," Vladimir said. "Do you think you can trust anyone from your old team?"

"Well, Joel's been nice to me, and I don't think he likes Trinity all that much, but I don't think he's willing to flip on her," Angie answered. "Trinity hates me, and Brittany... I don't know what Brittany's thinking. Honestly, I was hoping I could turn to you guys on Team Beer for trustworthy allies."

"Well, I'd be happy to be your ally," Vladimir smiled. "Sounds like Brittany and Trinity need to be knocked down a peg."

"Between those two, I'd rather have Trinity go," Angie admitted. "She's never liked me. Brittany and I at least used to get along. You understand, right?"

"I do," Vladimir nodded. "And luckily for you, I'm in good with both of my teammates, so after I tell them you're in good with us, you have a safe majority."

"That sounds nice," Angie smiled. "Thanks, Vladimir. You barely know me and you're already taking me in. You're a real pal."

"Honestly, I feel for you," Vladimir lied. "You've been screwed over by something completely beyond your own control. It hardly seems fair to cast you aside like your teammates have."

"Tell me about it," Angie said with a slight bitter chuckle. "But really, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Vladimir smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Oh, my prayers have been answered. Team Beer has taken me in! Vladimir seems like a really nice guy. I'm not surprised he's made it this far. I'm just really excited to have a chance in this game! I thought I was done for, but here I am, still in it! Woooo!

 **Vladimir:** Let's see, Angie believed that the impostor on her team was the real Noah, she trusted the serial flirt and the stoner as her stable allies, and she was blindsided by the fact that someone else might possibly make strategic moves in this game. Call it a hunch, but I don't think she's exactly on the honor roll at school. As long as she thinks I have her best interests in mind, though, she should be a nice, loyal ally. Haha. Makes me wonder which one of us _really_ lucked out.

* * *

Brittany grabbed one of the sleds from the challenge and set out to take it back to the top of the hill when she noticed Trinity combing the area.

"Oh, hey Trinity," Brittany greeted.

"Ah, Brittany," Trinity smiled. "I'm glad I found you. I've got something to tell you, and I know you're going to like it."

"Oh? Do tell," Brittany asked, interested.

Trinity took a folded-up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Brittany. The blonde unfolded the paper to see that it had a map of the tundra with an X marked on it.

"Where'd you get this? And what is it?" Brittany asked.

"I found it at the bottom of our sled right before the challenge started," Trinity boasted. "I believe it's a map to the Topher Statue."

"Do you think it's still there?" Brittany asked. "They might have moved it since the challenge ended."

"I doubt it," Trinity said with a shake of her head. "How could we have possibly found the statue in the middle of that challenge? I think it's still there. Considering Angie's more than likely going to turn on us now that we've merged, this could be huge for saving us."

"I'm impressed," Brittany smiled.

"I thought you might be," Trinity said proudly as she adjusted her glasses. "That reminds me, we're going to need a target coming into this. Should we stick with Angie, or go with one of the Team Beer people?"

"You're asking me?" Brittany asked. "I don't know, actually. If I had to pick someone, maybe the bald guy from Team Beer. Vladimir, I think his name was? He's always struck me as a low-key kind of threat."

"I'm definitely open to the option," Trinity nodded. "We can take this game by storm, Brittany, the minority be damned."

"Glad to hear it," Brittany smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to sled down this hill, because it looks like fun."

"Go do that," Trinity smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Now that it's the merge, I'm wondering if I really want to keep working with Trinity. Socially, she's not very good, and I'm afraid that could hold me back from making any more allies, and making allies is imperative in this game. Though if she does find the statue, that might not matter in the long run. I'll cross the bridge of elimination once I get to it, but all I know is that she's been getting paranoid recently, and that's not a good quality to have in an ally.

 **Trinity:** Angie may be dumb, but I'm sure even she knows that jumping on over to Team Beer is her best and probably only option right now. Thus, finding the Topher Statue can save me from potentially being screwed over through no fault of my own. Honestly, every season of Total Drama should have at least one hidden statue. They make things fair for those on the bottom.

* * *

Reese found Joel and ran up to him.

"Joel!" Reese cheered as she gave the motormouth a hug.

"Oh hey Reese nice to see you again since you know we haven't really talked since the desert what with being on different teams and all and us having our own team drama to deal with but now that we've merged I guess we are on the same team kind of sort of so we can talk as much as we want now!" Joel greeted.

"Totally!" Reese clapped. "So, how have things been? Did you make any progress with Brittany?"

"Well she and I are pretty much best game friends right now like I don't think we're close enough to be best friends outside of the game but as far as Total Drama Explore Party goes she and I are basically each other's most trusted ally even though I don't think there's any romance between us but hey it's a start right?" Joel answered.

"Say, um..." Reese said awkwardly. "I don't suppose you two have room for one more? Right now my teammates are River and Vladimir. River, though I trust him, can be hard to get along with, and Vladimir, though easy to get along with, isn't very trustworthy."

"Oh yeah sure of course I mean I haven't asked Brittany or anything since you just asked me and I never really thought to ask her but I don't think she'll mind I mean you're both nice girls so I'm sure you'll both get along greatly," Joel nodded.

"Great," Reese smiled.

"So how did things turn out with you and Ray I mean Ray's kind of eliminated obviously but did anything ever come of you two before he went home you've got to tell me girl because I'm dying to know," Joel wondered.

"Well, he and I cuddled a couple times, and he told me he'd message me after the game, but right now we're just friends," Reese blushed. "He told me that I'm the only person he wants to win, though. So I'm going to win it for him."

"Not if I win first I mean good luck with Ray and stuff but I'm still here to win too I mean I imagine all of us are since we're all still here and none of us quit though only one of us can win which is a little sad if you think about it because it means way more of us will lose than will win but I guess we knew that going in right?" Joel thought aloud.

"You almost sound like Frita," Reese chuckled. "Aw, I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's doing alright."

"Frita's the ginger girl who was always super pessimistic right because yeah she seemed kind of hard to be around like I get why she was voted off so early but now that you mention it it probably sucks for her because she has to live with that kind of mindset twenty-four seven."

"Yeah..." Reese frowned. "Aw, now I'm sad. Hug me."

Joel gave Reese a hug.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** So, right out of the gate, I'm aligned with River, Joel, and Brittany, and maybe Vladimir. I think that means I'm in the majority, actually. And I didn't even have to do any strategy kind of stuff or anything. Cool!

 **Joel:** Alright so it looks like we've got Reese on our side which is cool since she's nice and she mentioned that she might kind of be aligned with her old teammates so that could launch us into the majority so that's pretty cool and hey maybe this won't be so hard after all.

* * *

As Trinity returned to the Helipad Zone part of the tundra, she encountered River.

"Trinity," River said to catch her attention.

"Oh, hey River," Trinity nodded. "What's up?"

"Alright, let's be real," River said. "We're probably the two smartest people in this game. As luck would have it, though, neither of us are particularly social threats."

"Hey, I'm fine socially," Trinity insisted.

"Whatever," River said dismissively. "Point is, you and I are going to need to stick together if we want to survive. I know Angie wants you gone, and she's probably going to try and get Team Beer to do that. Of course, Team Beer is only three people, and I'm aligned with both Reese and Vladimir. I can get them to vote for her."

"I couldn't ask for anything more," Trinity smirked. "It may interest you to know, however, that I am aligned with Brittany and Joel."

"I think Reese is friendly with Joel, so he can join us if he really wants," River said. "Not sure about Brittany, though. If we add her, then once Angie goes, it'll just be our alliance. Granted, Vladimir is shifty as hell, but I trust him more than I trust Brittany, you understand."

"We can talk about the future in the future," Trinity shrugged. "Of course, we'll have to get rid of both Brittany and Vladimir in the future. I think both of them could beat both of us in a challenge."

"Agreed," River nodded. "Well, I'm not sure about Vladimir since he has cancer or whatever, but he definitely needs to go soon after Angie."

"Cancer? I thought he was bald by choice," Trinity said. "That's what his trivia question back in the lake said."

"Wait, really?" River asked. "That makes zero sense. Though now that you mention it, he never actually said anything about having cancer. I think we all just kind of assumed... What the hell?"

"You've known him all this time and never thought to ask him?" Trinity asked.

"I thought it was cancer! It's a touchy subject! Give me a break!" River snapped. "Whatever. So the current plan is to take out Angie, and then Brittany and/or Vladimir over the next two rounds after that, right?"

"Yep. Maybe Joel before Brittany because he could be a challenge threat in his own right," Trinity mentioned.

"Hadn't even thought of that," River chuckled. "You really are as much of a nerd as you look."

"And damn proud of it," Trinity grinned as she adjusted her glasses.

"I... I wouldn't really brag about that, but hey, it's not my reputation on the line here," River shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Things are actually looking good so far. I guess I'm lucky that there are so many easy targets. Honestly, I expected to go home super early, but things are working out for me. I'm pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

 **Trinity:** Angie may have made the merge, but that changes absolutely nothing about her fate. Unless she wins invincibility, she's going home tonight.

* * *

Brittany had made it to the top of the hill with the sled. She set the sled down, took a deep breath, and rode down the tundra slope.

"Wooooooooooooohooooooooooo!" Brittany cheered as she whizzed down the steep incline. "Thiiiiiis iiiiiis awwwwwwesooooooome!"

Brittany managed to make it to the bottom and past the finish line, though she had picked up too much momentum, and ended up crashing into a tree.

"Oof!" Brittany grunted as she connected with the tree.

"Are you alright?" Vladimir asked as he approached Brittany.

"I'll be fine... probably..." Brittany said woozily. "Hey, I don't think we've spoken before. I'm Brittany."

"Vladimir," Vladimir introduced as he held his hand out to shake. Brittany returned the gesture as she finally gathered her bearings.

"So, how's the game been for you so far?" Brittany asked.

"Bit of a ride, but that's to be expected in Total Drama," Vladimir chuckled. "I've made it this far in one piece, if nothing else."

"Are you talking about your game or my sled ride?" Brittany giggled. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not of the mindset that I have to stick exclusively with my team just because there's more of us than there are of you. I'm keeping an open mind."

"I'll definitely have to keep that in mind," Vladimir said. "I haven't heard any potential targets so far, but I'll let you know if I do."

"Likewise," Brittany smiled.

"Sounds like a deal," Vladimir smiled back. "...Out of curiosity, if you had to pick a target right here right now, who would it be?"

"Oh, uh... kind of putting me on the spot here," Brittany stammered. "The short kid from your team, I guess. How about you?"

"Same," Vladimir lied.

"So it's settled then?" Brittany asked.

"Well, other people may have ideal targets in mind," Vladimir reminded her. "I say we should hear them out before throwing anyone under the bus so soon."

"Makes sense," Brittany nodded. "But like I said, I'll keep you posted."

"Likewise," Vladimir smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I don't know, something about that Vladimir guy seems... a bit off. He seemed a bit too quick to get rid of his teammate like that. ...Ugh, I'm such an idiot! The short guy, River I think, he's probably aligned with Vladimir! That's how he managed to make it so far! I messed up, guys.

 **Vladimir:** Strange... I had pegged Brittany as the biggest threat on Team Weed since she seemed smart and sociable, but not only did she fail to hold a lengthy conversation with me, but she told me to my face that she'd like to vote for one of my allies. Granted, she had just hit her head right before we talked, but still. I expected more from the girl who supposedly turned her team's dynamics on its head.

* * *

Angie looked deep in thought when Reese approached her.

"Morning," Reese greeted sunnily.

"Reese, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Angie asked.

"Er, I think so," Reese said, unsure. "But where are we going to find an ice drill at this hour?"

"So you _are_ thinking what I'm thinking!" Angie gasped. "I mean, the only source of liquid water here is covered by ice! It's like, what's even the point?!"

"You like to swim, right?" Reese giggled.

"Yeah. I don't care if I'm in my beach clothes and it's already stupid cold right now, I want to get wet," Angie replied.

"Oh my," Reese blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Angie cried, also blushing. "Besides, this is supposed to be a kids' show."

"They'll probably edit that part out," Reese giggled. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Angie smiled. "Say, I talked to Vladimir earlier."

"I'd be wary of that one if I were you," Reese warned. "He's not everything he seems to be."

"Oh. Really?" Angie frowned. "Because he said he'd take me in to join the Team Beer alliance."

"Are things not well on your own team?" Reese asked.

"Trinity's had it out for me for I don't know how long," Angie admitted. "And Brittany's made it clear that she doesn't want to work with me. Joel's alright, but he's very clearly aligned with Brittany and Trinity."

"Ooh, Joel and I get along," Reese nodded. "You think he'd flip on them if we asked him to?"

"I doubt it," Angie said with a shake of her head. "He's got it bad for Brittany."

"Oh, that's right, he told me about that," Reese recalled. "Well... I don't know. I want to help you, but I can't make any promises."

"I understand," Angie sighed. "So, what's with Vladimir? You said he's not everything he seems to be."

"He may seem like a nice guy, but he backstabbed Ray, who did nothing to him," Reese pouted. "He didn't even feel bad about it."

"So he's a backstabber too, huh?" Angie asked. "I'll definitely keep an eye on him. Thanks for the tip, Reese."

"No problem," Reese beamed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Reese seems like a nice girl. I wonder if she'd be willing to vote for Vladimir. She doesn't seem to have a high opinion of him. Maybe then I could work with her.

 **Reese:** I don't want to vote out Vladimir so hastily. He's still my ally, even if it's hard to trust him, and this early in the merge, I can use all the allies I can get.

* * *

Trinity found Joel and approached him.

"Ah! Joel," Trinity greeted.

"Oh uh hey Trinity how's it going how's the merge treating you because I mean you're kind of an introverted and not super social person as opposed to me because as I'm sure you've gathered I'm more of an extrovert so it's cool for me because I get to meet three new people but I don't know how excited you are for that so-" Joel said before Trinity cut him off.

"I've been fine," Trinity said. "I've actually spoken to River, and I think we can trust him to vote out Angie, so we may not have to worry about the minority. Of course, Angie's obviously been appealing to Team Beer as well, so we're going to have to make sure we appeal to them even more."

"Well hey I actually talked to Reese and from what she tells me she's not a hundred percent keen on either of her old teammates and would probably be willing to work with us so we have that as well," Joel mentioned.

"Yes, River did mention something about you and Reese getting along," Trinity nodded. "I actually talked to Brittany too, and she said Vladimir is someone we should watch out for, so this is actually perfect. We vote out Angie and Vladimir, then we're left with you, Brittany, and me along with Reese and River. Us from Team Weed will have the majority, and we can battle it out from there."

"Hey that sounds awesome it sound like you've got it all planned out which I guess is why you're the smart one so hey that's awesome looks like we have an easy ride to the final three thanks a bunch Trinity," Joel smiled.

"It's what I do," Trinity said with a satisfied grin. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Well I'm not a huge fan of the cold because when I signed up for Total Drama I expected more of a tropical island kind of setting or at least a summer camp or something so I didn't really pack any warm clothes so I'm just waiting for our next location already because brrr!"

"I can get that," Trinity winced. "Thankfully I don't think any future locations will be any colder than this. This is likely the worst it'll get."

"Here's hoping," Joel nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Alright see here's the thing I'm glad Trinity plans on taking me to the end but the thing is I'm not sure how much I want to take her to the end because honestly I'm kind of friends with Angie and I definitely like her more than Trinity at least so if it was up to me we'd take out Trinity early in the merge maybe not right away because I think she's loyal to me but sooner than later you know?

 **Trinity:** While Joel is definitely someone I trust, I'm definitely not making the mistake of taking him and Brittany into the final three with me. I know those two are better friends with each other than either of them are with me, and they would certainly pick each other to join them in the final two. Besides, like I said to River, Brittany could probably beat me in a challenge. Of course, I want Joel to feel safe with me so he doesn't turn on me, so I definitely bent the truth a little when talking to him.

* * *

Brittany entered the winners' tent (which had become the sole tent due to the merging of teams) to find Angie there.

"Oh, uh, hey," Brittany said awkwardly.

"Hello," Angie said, not making eye contact with Brittany.

Silence.

"...Look, I never wanted to be your enemy," Brittany finally said. "The only reason I aligned with Trinity at all is because that's what I thought was the safest option. But now that we've merged, you and I don't have to be on opposite sides anymore. If you side with Team Weed, you and I can make the end together... as friends."

"Brittany, you made your choice when you voted for Jean-Marie," Angie said. "I'll have you know that I'm aligned with Team Beer now. They were happy to take me in."

"Angie, Team Beer has been making alliances with everyone on Team Weed," Brittany pointed out.

"...What?" Angie asked insecurely. "...You're lying! That can't be!"

"I'm not lying, Angie," Brittany sighed. "I hear Reese and Joel are aligned, Trinity mentioned aligning with River, and Vladimir even made a deal of sorts with me."

"A deal to vote me out, no doubt!" Angie accused.

"We just promised to keep each other in the know of who we hear the targets are," Brittany corrected. "Angie, I'm trying my best here, but you keep pushing me away. I've apologized, and I've tried to make amends, but you won't hear me out."

"Well imagine how I must feel!" Angie cried. "We had a good alliance that could have easily taken us to the final four, but you decided to throw that away and leave me in the minority. I wouldn't be here if we had lost one more challenge before the merge."

"I offered for you to join me in flipping," Brittany pointed out.

"Yes, let me join an alliance with Trinity, the girl who's irrationally hated me since day one," Angie quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"She would have been on the bottom if you had joined us," Brittany pointed out.

"And how was I supposed to know that?!" Angie cried.

"Joel and I only aligned with Trinity out of necessity. Neither of us like her much either," Brittany pointed out. "But you didn't want to bite the bullet for one round."

"And what if it wasn't just one round?" Angie asked. "Trinity and I are both still here, right?"

"My point is that you brought a lot of this upon yourself," Brittany frowned.

Angie scoffed. "I wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't backstab your alliance in the first place!"

"I didn't feel comfortable with Jean-Marie's constant flirting," Brittany admitted. "You know how I am. I hate people who focus on looks."

"Trinity talks about how ugly she is all the time. How is that not focusing on looks?" Angie asked.

"Don't be a wise-ass, Angie," Brittany sighed. "Look, I've given you opportunity after opportunity to accept my apologies, but if you won't accept them, then I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore."

With that, Brittany left the tent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** I can't believe Brittany! She throws me to the dogs, and then has the _audacity_ to act like I'm the one who's being unreasonable here. She hates guys who flirt with her? Well I hate two-faced bitches! If she won't work with Jean-Marie, then I won't work with her. Although... was she serious about Team Beer aligning with everyone on Team Weed? Eh, I've accepted my elimination a long time ago. If I go home tonight, I wouldn't even be surprised.

 **Brittany:** _(She sighs.)_ I've had it up to here with Angie. I really have. I've been as patient as I can with her, but she's acting incredibly childishly about the whole thing. It sucks that someone who I thought was my friend would do this to me. It really does. _(She sighs again.)_

* * *

Joel found River sitting by himself.

"Hey your name's River right how's it going my name's Joel it's nice to meet you since we were on different teams in the premerge but now that we've merged we're practically on the same team so now we can talk to each other and stuff so hey how are you doing toda-" Joel greeted.

"Okay, you need to stop," River interrupted. "Did Trinity really put up with you for six days? I applaud her. I could not have done that."

"Well starting today if I'm right we have six more days of the game so if you and I make it to the final two then we'll see if you can really put up with me for that long so we don't have to speculate so hey if you want to bring me to the final two we can see if you're up for the challenge," Joel winked.

"I'd rather have taken Ethan to the final two," River remarked. "Do you want something, or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Oh well I hear you're friends with both Reese and Trinity so I just figured since they're both cool with me then maybe we should at least introduce ourselves since we have mutual connections and all that so I guess we'll probably end up in each other's business assuming neither one of us goes home anytime soon which who knows it's Total Drama though I like to think I'm secure because I do have a couple friends out here but you never know," Joel answered.

"Who told you I'm friends with Reese?" River asked defensively.

"Well Reese mentioned that she trusts you and since she's a friendly girl I just kind of assumed you two are friends but if you're not feel free to tell me now so I don't end up spreading erroneous information by accident because that's the last thing anyone wants," Joel said with his hands up.

"Reese and I are allies, not friends," River insisted as he folded his arms. "I don't have friends. I'm above such things."

"Well I don't know because making friends is important in this game because obviously friends are going to try and keep each other in the game so if you have friends you have people who will want to keep you around so if you don't have friends then maybe you probably won't be able to put up with me for six days which if that's the case then it was nice knowing you I guess," Joel shrugged.

"Don't patronize me," River scoffed. "If I remember right, you almost went home on day one because you annoyed everyone. Don't make the mistake of pissing strangers off again."

"Well if I remember right you almost went home on day two and day three because you annoyed everyone so if you're going to give me advice I figure you should at least practice what you preach so you don't look like a hypocrite but hey that's none of my business," Joel shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** I loathe him.

 **Joel:** Aw River's funny I mean yeah he's rude and stuff but unlike Trinity he gets flustered super easily so it's fun to push his buttons sometimes.

* * *

The seven explorers, with their backpacks on, met up in the middle of the Helipad Zone. Topher arrived on-scene with an ice drill in hand.

"Good afternoon, explorers!" Topher greeted.

"Hey, an ice drill! I could have used that," Angie pouted.

"Sorry, Angie, but we couldn't allow any access to the water in this Helipad Zone," Topher said.

"Why not?" Angie pouted.

"Why tell you, when I can show you?" Topher asked as he stuck the auger into a nearby frozen-over pond and began to drill.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** He took fifteen minutes showing us. I think telling us would have been faster.

* * *

Once Topher had finished, a hole in the ice was revealed. Despite the ice being frozen over a pond, however, the space beneath the hole seemed to be completely dry, and had a ladder leading down.

"Down here, explorers," Topher instructed as he climbed down the ladder.

The explorers followed Topher down the ladder one by one. As they arrived, they took in their surroundings. They seemed to be underwater, albeit in a transparent tube that kept them from drowning. There was a faint voice which resonated throughout it as well as a figure approaching.

"Welcome, all, to the Sea of Bewilderment!" Topher announced.

"Our next challenge is down here?" Vladimir asked.

"Don't ask me, ask our obligatory cameo for this round, Ella," Topher said as he gestured at the approaching figure.

"Under the sea~ Under the sea~" Ella sang as she approached. She was a white girl with chin-length black hair. She wore an entirely pink outfit which consisted of a bow in her hair, a dress, and mary jane shoes.

"Uh, Ella, I don't think you're allowed to sing that," Topher admitted. "Copyright and stuff. I'm not about to go to court against Disney, you understand."

"Oh, sorry," Ella apologized.

"You're supposed to explain the challenge, right?" Brittany asked.

"Ooh! Yes," Ella nodded. "You see, down here in the Sea of Bewilderment, we're in these thick plastic pipes that won't let any water in. And these pipes are a maze! So your goal is to make it through the maze and to the end."

"So, basically our first challenge, but a free-for-all," River pointed out.

"Oh, no, silly," Ella giggled as she ruffled River's hair.

"Don't do that," River said flatly.

"This maze is entirely transparent, so you'll know where the end is, as well as where everyone else is. It'll also make it much harder to navigate."

"First one to the Helipad Zone wins individual Invincibility for the night," Topher added. "Meaning that, even though they get to vote in tonight's elimination just like everyone else, they are safe from the votes and cannot go home tonight."

"Whoa," Reese said.

"Good luck, everyone!" Ella chirped. "Beneath the waaaves~ Beneath the waaaaves~"

"Better," Topher said to Ella. "Anyway, with that said, the challenge starts... now!"

The explorers all ran into the maze. The maze split off in three different directions, and they split up into those directions.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Oh my gosh I finally got to meet Ella well only kind of because we didn't actually talk or anything but I was within meters of her and that is something because I've had a crush on Ella since her season aired basically although I also have a crush on Brittany so you can see why I was in an awkward situation so I just decided not to do anything since I don't think I'll ever see Ella ever again to be honest but I got to see her once and that is something!

* * *

Brittany and Vladimir both took the rightmost path.

"Ah, Brittany. Fancy seeing you here," Vladimir greeted with a smile.

"Hey Vladimir," Brittany greeted back. "Don't suppose you heard anything about votes since we talked?"

"Actually, you were the last person I talked to," Vladimir admitted. "I spent a lot of time alone today. What about you? Have you heard anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Brittany admitted. "Guess everyone's still in the 'getting to know you' phase."

"Everyone but us, it seems," Vladimir chuckled. "You and I are smart, Brittany. Our heads are always focused on what's important. That should serve us well in this game."

"I like to think so," Brittany agreed.

"Forgive me for my forwardness, but in light of this, I think we should align," Vladimir said.

"An alliance, huh?" Brittany asked. "Will there be anyone else, or will it just be us?"

"Just us," Vladimir answered. "If the two of us work together on the sly, we could do some real damage, I think."

"And a secret alliance to boot," Brittany said. "I'll consider it. You seem like a smart guy, but I don't know you well either, so I think it might be a bit too early to align."

"I get that," Vladimir nodded. "I'll respect your decision either way, but I see potential in you, Brittany."

"...Are you hitting on me?" Brittany asked in realization.

"That wasn't the intention," Vladimir said. "Granted, you're a pretty girl, but I didn't come here to get a girlfriend. No, I see you as a good potential ally, nothing more."

"I see..." Brittany said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I have no idea what to do with Vladimir. Though he claims he wasn't flirting with me, he has that same manipulative demeanor that Jean-Marie had. Then again, as I said before, he could be a threat, and it could be a good call to get the threat working with me rather than against me. I'm leaning towards not working with him at the moment, but I can't guarantee I won't, either.

 **Vladimir:** I spent a lot of today working on disguises for Team Weed, so I haven't had a lot of time to connect with the real Team Weed. From what I can tell, Brittany seems to be the most competent person from that team, so I feel getting on her good side is necessary. Perhaps I was a bit too forward in asking for an alliance so soon. Oh well. I doubt that one misstep will cost me the game or anything.

* * *

Angie and Trinity had taken the leftmost path of the maze.

"Oh, great, it's you," Trinity grumbled.

"I'm not happy with it either, bub," Angie frowned as she folded her arms.

"Don't 'bub' me, kid," Trinity leered.

"Don't 'kid' me, jerk," Angie leered back.

"Don't 'jerk' me, bub," Trinity glared.

"I'm not going to keep doing this," Angie said. "That would mean spending more time with you."

"Cool. Then take that turn there," Trinity said as she pointed to a fork in the maze.

"I don't want to," Angie said.

"Well I'm going this way, so it's either you go that way or you stick with me," Trinity said.

"But I wanted to go that way," Angie objected.

"My word, it doesn't matter!" Trinity exclaimed.

"I think this is the right way," Angie said. "Gut feeling."

"Of course you're trusting your gut," Trinity said with a roll of her eyes. "Well I claimed this way first. Too bad so sad."

"You can't just claim it! It's a free maze!" Angie insisted.

Trinity ignored Angie as she went the way she had chosen for herself.

"I can't believe you!" Angie cried as she went the other way.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** I like to think that, unless she wins the challenge, Angie will be going home tonight. I have the votes, so all we need to do is wait. I've waited for days to get rid of her, so a couple more hours shouldn't hurt.

 **Angie:** I still don't get what I did to Trinity to get her to be so spiteful to me. I was nice to her at first before she decided to screw me over and be rude to me for no reason! I wonder if I can get Team Beer to vote her off.

* * *

Joel, Reese, and River all took the middle path of the maze.

"Well what do you know I was just telling River about how he and I should get to know each other because we both hang with Reese and look what happens it's me River and Reese how about that," Joel pointed out.

"I am breaking off from you two as soon as there is a fork in the maze," River said flatly.

"Aw, come on River," Reese coaxed. "Give Joel a chance. He's a nice guy."

"Really? He seemed pretty damn condescending to me earlier," River said.

"Well maybe but you're kind of rude to everyone including me so I'm just giving you what you're dishing and even then I'm not resorting to personal insults so I'm not doing anything that rude am I?" Joel asked.

"Come on, you guys are my friends," Reese frowned. "I don't want you two to fight."

"Oh so you and River are friends because when I asked him he denied it hard and said that you two were just allies and nothing more but it looks like Reese has a different idea of what's going on so what's with that?" Joel asked.

"I want to give this kid a swirly so bad," River scowled.

"Guuuuuuuys!" Reese cried. "Stop fighting. You two don't have to be best friends, but I want to work with the both of you, so at least try to get along."

Joel stuck his tongue out at River.

"You wouldn't judge me for punching him after that, would you?" River asked Reese as he rolled up his sleeve.

"I would so," Reese frowned.

River grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** What can I say he's a jerk so I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine and it seems to me like he can dish it out but he can't take it which is kind of funny if you ask me.

 **River:** I don't see why Reese puts up with Joel. She knew him peripherally for a day and then they never spoke again until now, and all of a sudden she trusts him just as much as she trusts me. What's with that?

 **Reese:** Oh, I hope those two can learn to get along. Joel told me about how bad things got with Angie and Trinity, and I don't want a repeat of that between two of my friends. Maybe I'll ask Brittany how she handled it.

* * *

Brittany and Vladimir continued to explore the maze together.

"You know, I just realized, you and I have something else in common," Vladimir pointed out.

"And what's that?" Brittany asked warily.

"Both of us have backstabbed our cocky alliance leaders," Vladimir said. "I backstabbed Ray, you backstabbed Jean-Marie. Of course, this is just based off what I've heard. I could be wrong."

"No, that sounds about right," Brittany admitted. "Who told you about that?"

"Angie," Vladimir said. "For what it's worth, she still looks back fondly on your old friendship. She told me she'd rather get rid of Trinity than you for that reason alone."

"Well, I doubt it's that reason alone, but that's interesting," Brittany admitted. "I tried talking to her earlier today, and she just got angry and defensive at me."

"Well, I won't interfere in your personal affairs," Vladimir said. "How you handle the situation with her is entirely up to you."

"I... wasn't looking for your permission," Brittany said.

"Forgive me," Vladimir apologized. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Who does?" Brittany asked rhetorically.

"River, probably," Vladimir shrugged. "That's just the impression I always got. Sometimes it seems like he tries too hard."

"I don't think I've ever spoken to River," Brittany recalled. "I vaguely remember him from when we first arrived on the island, but he and I have never shared words."

"He's a character," Vladimir chuckled.

"...You think we're lost?" Brittany asked. "I think we might be going in the wrong direction."

"I'm not sure," Vladimir admitted. "Ella was right; the transparency of the maze is making it much harder to navigate."

"Let's try going that way," Brittany suggested as she pointed to a turn in a fork in the maze.

"Might as well," Vladimir agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Hmmm... Brittany's a savvy one. Maybe too savvy. I may have to do something about her sooner than later. If anyone here will catch me in a disguise, I bet it'd be her.

 **Brittany:** I get the feeling Vladimir doesn't get out much, though since I think he has cancer that's probably not his fault. Still, it's kind of awkward being around him.

* * *

Trinity walked by herself through the maze. She actively kept an eye on Angie through the transparent walls to make sure the two didn't cross paths again.

Angie walked by herself through the maze. She actively kept an eye on Trinity through the transparent walls to make sure the two didn't cross paths again.

The two caught each other watching each other and glared at each other. Trinity made an 'I'm watching you' gesture to Angie. Angie returned the gesture. Since the two were so focused on staring the other down, neither of them could see that they were each about to walk straight into a transparent wall. The girls each snickered at their respective rival's pain while trying to hide how much their own pain bothered them.

As the girls reoriented themselves, they split off in opposite directions, so they could no longer see each other.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** What a weirdo.

 **Trinity:** What a stalker.

* * *

Joel, Reese, and River continued on their way through the maze.

"Let's play an ice breaker game!" Reese suggested. "Let's share our names, our favorite colors, and what we'd spend the money on if we win."

"Do we have to?" River asked.

"I'll start!" Reese decided. "My name is Reese Missy Kim, my favorite color is sparkles, and if I won, I'd spend the money to give homes to all the animals in my local pound!"

"Is there blood running through your veins, or is it sugar?" River gagged. "Sparkles isn't even a color."

"My second favorite color is sunshine," Reese smiled.

"Hey man lay off the girl she's just trying to be nice and sociable and you can't fault her for that so why don't you chill the heck out alright?" Joel suggested. "Anyway I'll go so my name is Joel Randall Sadler and my favorite color is yellow and if I won the money I'd probably use it to have fun with my friends you know like throw parties and buy cool video games and take them out to cool restaurants and stuff."

"Ooh, sounds fun," Reese chirped. "Maybe I'll do that too if I have any money left over after the pound. What about you, River?"

"My name is River, my favorite color is black, and I don't know what I'd spend the money on," River stated.

"Black isn't a color River so if you're going to criticize Reese's favorite color the least you could do is have an actual color as your favorite color," Joel pointed out.

"How the hell is black not a color?" River snapped.

"Black is the lack of a color and is thus not a color I'm surprised you don't know that given you like it so much," Joel said.

"Joel, black is an acceptable answer," Reese said. "I wish you two would be nice to each other. Both of you!"

"He started it," River insisted.

"I don't know I'd say you definitely started it when you criticized Reese's choice in favorite color I mean it's her opinion man chill out," Joel said.

"That involved you in no way," River frowned. "Mind your own beeswax."

"I was just defending my friend so yeah I think it was my beeswax in fact you should mind your own beeswax when it comes to Reese's favorite color," Joel insisted.

"Joel, you don't need to defend me," Reese frowned. "River, don't be so critical of others' opinions."

"Sparkles is not a color! That's a fact!" River cried.

"The fact that you think sparkles isn't a color but black is just shows how closed-minded you are River I am ashamed of you," Joel said with a condescending head shake.

"Black is on the color spectrum! Sparkles is not!" River insisted.

Reese began to cry, which caught Joel's and River's attention. The two looked at each other and made a silent agreement to stop fighting.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I'm sorry. _(She snivels.)_ I was just looking forward to the merge so my friends could work together with me, but it seems like that was foolish of me to expect that.

 **River:** Joel strikes me as the kind of person who's nice to his friends but an asshole to everyone else. I hate those kinds of people with a passion.

 **Joel:** Eh maybe I was going a bit too far with River but in my defense he does make it a lot of fun to mess with him and besides he was rude to Reese who considers him her friend so I feel like he had that coming so sue me.

* * *

Over in the next Helipad Zone, Topher and Ella made out in the staff tent.

"Do you think the explorers might show up soon?" Ella asked.

"I put tracking devices in their backpacks last night," Topher told her. "If one of them gets near, it'll set off an alarm on my phone."

"So... we don't have to worry about privacy then?" Ella asked, blushing.

"We do not," Topher winked.

"Hey guys am I interrupting something because I was the first one to show up in here so I think I won the challenge but if you guys are busy I can wait," Joel said as he entered the tent.

"Gah!" Topher jumped. "Joel! Where's your backpack?"

"Oh I gave it to River because he and Reese and I were walking together and we saw the finish line so before he could react I dropped it off on him and dashed as quickly as I could to the finish line which was pretty quick without my backpack weighing me down so yeah River and Reese shouldn't be too far behind," Joel answered. "Also hey Ella fancy seeing you again this is the second time today it's almost like we're fated to meet or someth-"

Just then, an alarm went off on Topher's phone.

"That'd be River and Reese, I imagine," Topher said flatly. "Come on, let's give the challenge results."

* * *

Topher, Joel, Reese, and River all stood in the Helipad Zone, which was a large cylinder made of the same clear plastic as the maze. There was no ceiling, but rather the walls extended up to above the water level, presumably to allow the helicopter in and out. There was a ladder in the back, presumably leading to the next area, but there was a locked, cage-like door blocking entrance to it.

Topher fished what looked like a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and spoke into it.

"Attention, explorers!" Topher announced.

Back in the maze, Brittany and Vladimir noticed the voice coming from their backpacks. They each took a walkie-talkie out of their backpacks.

"When did that get there?" Brittany wondered.

"Joel has won the challenge and Invincibility," Topher announced. "On these walkie talkies are tracking devices as well as a map of the maze. Use these to find your way to the Helipad Zone. The challenge is over, and I'm not heartless enough to leave you guys trying to find your way without at least a map."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Well, Joel's safe, but I wasn't going to vote for him anyway. I may hate his guts, but I know better than to give up a potential number on my side. Also, I stole his stash of candy that he left in his backpack when Reese wasn't looking.

 **Vladimir:** Based on what I'm hearing about the votes, I should be safe at least, but you never know for sure until the pillows are handed out.

 **Angie:** I have no idea what's going to happen tonight. I mean, I know who I'm voting for, and I've told some of the others, but I don't know if they'll go for it.

 **Topher:** Note to self: see if we can get a lock for the staff tent...

* * *

That night, the seven explorers sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with six pillows in hand.

"Why are we in the Tent of Shame when we sleep in the winner tent?" Trinity asked.

"Because," Topher answered simply. "Anyway, as you all know, if you get a pillow tonight, it means that you are safe. If you don't get a pillow, it means you got the most votes tonight and have been eliminated from the game. First pillow goes to our challenge winner, Joel."

"Thank you kindly," Joel said as he caught the pillow Topher tossed to him.

"Also safe..." Topher started.

"Reese."

"Brittany."

"Vladimir."

"River."

This left Angie and Trinity in the bottom two.

"Whatever happens, at least I'll be separated from her," Trinity smirked.

"I was just thinking the same," Angie chuckled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Trinity," Topher finally called.

"Yeah, that figures," Angie said uncaringly. "Just get me out of here already."

No one said anything as Angie stood up and left the Tent of Shame. Trinity looked to be taking in the satisfaction.

"Well, I would tell the rest of you to get comfy, but as Trinity pointed out, you're not sleeping in here," Topher said. "I'm going to go see Angie off. You guys head to the sleeping tent and get comfy."

* * *

Topher led Angie to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"Part of me is disappointed because I thought I had a slight chance," Angie admitted. "But I accepted my loss a long time ago. I don't even care that I lost."

"Well, there are worse ways to take a loss," Topher shrugged.

"I am kind of bitter that Trinity outlasted me, though," Angie admitted. "What does she have that I don't that she's still in the game and I'm not?"

"I don't know. I don't talk to her much," Topher admitted.

"All I know is that this game is super unfair," Angie said with a shake of her head.

"Any last words, Angie?" Topher asked.

"Go Joel, I guess?" Angie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care."

"Alright, in that case, get into the helicopter," Topher instructed.

Angie entered the helicopter. The door shut behind her and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"And with that, we're down to six," Topher said. "The lines are blurred, and it seems like Invincibility might be everyone's only solace. Who will Trinity target now that Angie's gone? Will Joel and River be able to get along for Reese's sake? Is Vladimir slipping up? Is Brittany? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Trinity:** At last, I can vote for Angie. Man, this is satisfying. I-I need a moment. ... ... ... Okay, I'm good. I vote for Angie.

 **Angie:** I have no idea if this will work or not, but I vote for Trinity. Fingers crossed, I guess.

 **River:** So the votes are between Angie and Trinity? Well, Angie's never even bothered to speak with me, so the choice seems obvious here.

 **Joel:** This is it this is my chance to help Angie out because I don't need Trinity anymore so I vote for Trinity sorry girl but you brought this on yourself.

 **Reese:** Joel tells me that Trinity's been really unfair to Angie, so I don't think I can vote for anyone other than Trinity in good conscience. Sorry.

 **Vladimir:** Angie or Trinity, Trinity or Angie? Trinity seems to have a better grasp on the game, so if I had to pick one to be my ally, it'd have to be Trinity. Thus, I vote for Angie.

 **Brittany:** I don't know... I seem to already have a reputation as a backstabber, and I don't want to turn on any more of my allies and look untrustworthy, so I'm sorry, but I'll have to vote for the person I've already turned on before. Angie, I wish things could have worked out, but sadly they didn't. I vote for you.

* * *

 _A/N: If you'll recall, I said Kristin was originally going to last much longer in the game before I decided to push her elimination forward. Now that Angie's gone, I can reveal: originally Kristin would have had Angie's plot and Angie would have been the fourth boot._

 _As for Angie herself, it's kind of hard talking about plans for her since she was originally planned to go so early. I guess my main goal with this plot was to make it so that both parties could be equally seen as in the wrong or in the right. Angie and Brittany were best friends in the game at first, but that changed when Brittany turned on Jean-Marie's alliance. Brittany could be seen as right because she offered for Angie to join her and because she didn't feel comfortable around Jean-Marie, but she could be wrong since she turned on the people that trusted her most. Angie could be seen as right because one of her friends betrayed one of her other friends and was simply caught in the crossfire, but she could be wrong because she sided with a guy over her then-best-friend and refused to hear said friend out. I personally don't believe either one has any moral high ground here, for the aforementioned reasons. Either way, Angie is gone._


	9. The Swamp of Beasts

_A/N: I have momentum with Explore Party right now and I don't want to lose it. So... here's more Explore Party. With the number of contestants dropping, plus the fact that the teams are gone, episodes will likely start skewing shorter, but I am determined to finish with an overall decent story, so fear not._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, the explorers took to the undersea as they explored an entirely transparent underwater maze. Oh, also, the teams merged. That's kind of important. In light of this, members of both teams were quick to make friends and allies with people from the other team. Joel and Reese retained their friendship from the desert challenge, as did River and Trinity. Angie turned to Reese and Vladimir for help, while Vladimir turned to Brittany hoping for a strong alliance. Joel and River began fighting, much to the dismay of their mutual friend Reese, while Angie and Trinity kept their rivalry up from the team phase. Actually, said rivalry factored into the elimination that night, as the votes fell to both Angie and Trinity. In the end, it was Angie who was ultimately sent home. Will Joel regret his attempts to turn on Trinity? Will River regret fighting with Joel? Will Vladimir regret sweet-talking Brittany? Will Brittany regret voting out Angie? Will Trinity regret putting all her eggs into the basket of voting out Angie? Will Reese regret playing so idealistically? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Brittany and Trinity ate breakfast together.

"Well, Brittany, we finally did it," Trinity smiled.

"Yeah..." Brittany responded listlessly.

"...Okay, look, I get you two were friends," Trinity said. "I don't get _why_ , but I get that you were. It probably took a lot for you to vote her out. So, real talk, thanks for doing that for me. I appreciate it."

"The Angie yesterday was not the same Angie I met when the game first started," Brittany said. "But anyway, that's not what's important. Now that Angie's gone, we're going to need a new target."

"Hm, that's true," Trinity thought aloud. "You mentioned Vladimir yesterday. Still think he's a possibility?"

"Well, let's look at the facts," Brittany started. "You, Joel, and I are an alliance. You're aligned with River, and Joel and River are both aligned with Reese. That leaves Vladimir as the odd man out here."

"That's true," Trinity said. "But I'm wondering if it's worth keeping Joel at this point. Hear me out. He's a fast runner, which makes him a huge challenge threat in this game. He's also got connections, which he could use against us if we're not careful."

"But how would we get the votes to get rid of him?" Brittany asked. "The two of us, maybe Vladimir, whom I don't entirely trust, and maybe River, who's aligned with him by proxy through Reese."

"Eh, good point," Trinity admitted. "It's the first thing in the morning. My brain hasn't entirely woken up."

"I get that," Brittany nodded. "We can talk about maybe voting for Joel or someone after Vladimir leaves, but for now, I think we should focus on him."

"Makes sense," Trinity agreed. "Now that you mention it, I didn't see a lot of him yesterday. I wonder why that is."

"I don't know," Brittany admitted. "He spoke to me, trying to make an alliance, but he seemed shifty, so I declined."

"Hm, on one hand, we might have been able to use his vote, but on the other, if what you're saying is true, counting on that vote could be risky," Trinity thought aloud.

"Exactly," Brittany agreed. "I don't know how Reese or River feel about Vladimir, since I haven't spoken to either of them yet, but I don't think we'll need him to get a majority if we can get even one of them to vote for him."

Trinity finished up her breakfast. "Mm. Good talk, Brittany. I'm glad to have you on my side."

"Glad to be here," Brittany smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Presenting the possibility of eliminating Joel to Brittany was a risk, since I know the two are friends, so I put it logically: Joel's a threat, and he could cost us the game if we're not careful. Think about it. The only reason we have Reese as a possible vote is because of him, plus he has River by proxy, not to mention he's friends with Brittany... that's four votes right there. That's the majority, and that's terrifying. I may have to talk to his Team Beer friends and see if I can't get them to possibly vote for him.

 **Brittany:** I'll admit, I didn't like Trinity at first, but now that Angie's gone, she's become a lot less high-strung, and actually easier to talk to. As for voting for Joel... he and I are friends, sure, but Trinity does raise a good point about him being a threat. That said, I don't want to backstab anyone else unless it's completely necessary. I do feel bad for Kristin and Angie, and even Jean-Marie to a small extent. I'd rather not get any more blood on my hands, or my conscience for that matter.

* * *

River approached Joel.

"Alright, look," River started. "It's clear we can't stand each other. But if we're both going to be allies with Reese, we're going to have to chill out. For her sake. You stop teasing me, and I'll stop saying rude stuff to you."

"If you honestly think you can stop being mean to me then I'll take you up on that but this is something we both have to agree to right not just I'll stop teasing you but you keep being mean this is a two-way street right?" Joel asked.

"I know what I'm offering," River said flatly. "I'm not just repeating it to you for my own amusement. Are you taking this up or not?"

"I don't know man that sounded kind of rude to me so if you're going to offer that deal I need to know you'll hold up your end," Joel responded.

"I-I wasn't even trying to be rude," River stammered. "God dammit."

"See that's why I had to ask if you honestly could stop being rude because it seems like you don't have as much control over it as you thought," Joel pointed out.

"And what about that? Are you trying to be condescending or does that just come naturally?" River scowled.

"...Oh shoot was that condescending because I honestly wasn't trying to be holy crap you're right maybe we don't have as much control over this stuff as we think but what should we do because we don't want to fight for Reese's sake," Joel asked.

"I don't know. Just try not to talk to each other?" River suggested.

"But what if she makes us talk to each other what do we do then?" Joel asked.

"Tell her we're not talking to each other. It's not difficult," River remarked.

"You're doing it again," Joel pointed out.

"Oh god dammit!" River shouted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Geez, how annoying do you have to be for me to not even have to try to act like a dick to you? As annoying as Joel, apparently. I don't see how Reese is willing to align with us both since we're both very different people.

 **Joel:** Yeah I'll be honest I don't get why Reese puts up with River because he's super mean like even to her he's kind of mean like they must have become best friends back on Team Beer or something that's the only explanation I can think of though now that I think about it I thought she was best friends with Ray so I don't know.

* * *

Vladimir found Reese and approached her.

"Oh, Reese," Vladimir greeted.

"Huh? Oh, hey Vladimir," Reese greeted back.

"We haven't spoken in a while. How's the merge been treating you?" Vladimir asked.

"It's been alright," Reese said. "Joel and River have been fighting a lot, and I want to work with both of them, so they're making it kind of difficult. What about you?"

"It's been fairly low-key for me so far," Vladimir admitted. "Not that that's a bad thing. Less stress for me, right?"

"I guess," Reese giggled. "So, what do you think of Team Weed?"

"Haven't had much of a chance to speak to them," Vladimir said. "Like I said, things have been low-key for me. I talked to Brittany, and she seems... I'll be honest, she seems like a threat. I don't think she's willing to work with us. I'm considering the possibility of voting for her if it comes down to it."

"Brittany, huh?" Reese asked. "Well, I've never spoken to her, so I can't agree or disagree with you. "I know Joel is friends with her, and he seems to like her, but I don't know her personally."

"Well, keep an eye on her," Vladimir suggested. "After hearing how she turned her team's dynamics on its head, I did some investigating with her, and she's definitely smarter than she looks. And, like I said, probably not willing to work with us."

"Huh..." Reese said. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip, Vladimir."

"No problem," Vladimir smiled. "Say, who are you thinking of voting for tonight? We haven't talked game in a while."

"I don't know," Reese admitted. "I haven't put any thought into it. I only woke up an hour ago."

"Fair enough," Vladimir shrugged. "But keep me posted, alright?"

"Alright," Reese agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** To be honest, I still haven't completely forgiven Vladimir for backstabbing Ray. I know River voted for him too, but... I don't know, I feel like I can trust River if nothing else. With Vladimir, I can never tell if I should believe what he's saying or not.

 **Vladimir:** I have no idea where Brittany stands with me, so I need to make sure my old Team Beer allies are still on my side. Reese seems kind of awkward today. I know she's spent a lot of time with Joel and River recently. I fear she may be turning on me for an alliance with the two of them. That's not good. I'd better rectify this as soon as I can.

* * *

Brittany came across Joel.

"Oh hey Brittany what's up we haven't spoken in a while sorry about that I was conversing with the other team trying to get allies onto our side," Joel apologized.

"Yeah, I saw you hanging out with Reese and River," Brittany said.

"Yep and Reese is cool though River's kind of an ass and he and I don't really get along but I know he'll vote however Reese votes probably so that makes four of us which is the majority!" Joel cheered. "That means that we don't have to work with Trinity anymore so we can vote her out tonight if we want to which is awesome."

"You'd rather keep River over Trinity?" Brittany asked. "I thought you didn't like River."

"I don't but Reese does and I like Reese so that's more for her sake than anything and besides you don't like Trinity and I don't like Trinity so why keep her around?" Joel asked.

"Well, let's be honest, you wouldn't be here without Trinity," Brittany said. "You were an outcast on the team at first, but she took you in and helped you out."

"Yeah but she made it clear that she only did that to save her own skin so I don't feel like I owe her anything and besides she got out both Jean-Marie and Angie so what's stopping her from taking out the next person she doesn't like which could very well be me?" Joel asked.

"Why don't we focus on Vladimir for today?" Brittany asked. "He isn't aligned with any of us so I think he's our best option right now."

"Hm Vladimir yeah I guess I kind of forgot about him can you blame me he doesn't talk much but yeah I guess I could vote for Vladimir assuming he's not Invincible today which he very well could be but if he is then we could vote for Trinity right?"

"Look, if you won't vote River because Reese likes him, then I feel you shouldn't vote Trinity either, because I like her," Brittany said.

"Wait wait wait hold up you like Trinity since when I thought you were as annoyed by her as I was this is honestly news to me when did you decide you wanted to keep Trinity?" Joel asked.

"She was mostly surly at Angie," Brittany said. "To this day I'm still not sure why, but now that Angie's gone, she's a lot more pleasant. That, plus we've been working together for so long."

"Well come on Brittany I mean now who am I supposed to vote for if Vladimir is Invincible you're kind of putting me in a tough position here," Joel said.

"At least talk to Trinity," Brittany implored. "Maybe you'll get along. I don't want any more needless backstabbing, is all."

"Well Brittany it's going to get to a point where I won't have a choice because once I can't vote for Vladimir either by him going home or him winning the challenge then I'll be aligned with everyone left to vote for and then what?" Joel asked.

"Well..." Brittany trailed off.

"Look Brittany I like you you know that but we're getting down to the nitty gritty here and we're going to have to make some moves we regret I'm sorry but that's the way it is I don't like it either but here we are," Joel said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Huh... Trinity may have been onto something about the whole "Joel is a huge threat" thing. And geez, when did Joel get so serious about the game?

 **Joel:** It's a harsh reality in smaller games like this that if you align with everyone you're going to end up having to vote your allies out at some point so I'm just making plans ahead of time so I don't end up lost and probably blindsided because that's the last thing I want I mean I've made it this far so I'm in it to win it you know?

* * *

Trinity found Reese.

"Oh, Reese, right? Can we talk?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, I'm Reese," Reese confirmed. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Trinity," Trinity introduced. "Anyway, I think we need to talk about Joel."

"Joel? What about Joel?" Reese asked.

"Well, I know he's spending a lot of time with you and River," Trinity said. "And that's fine. He's allowed to. But consider this: if he's aligned with you two as well as Brittany and me, that means he's the most connected person in this game. That's concerning, because it means that he could have a lot of say in how the votes go unless we do something about it."

"Okay?" Reese asked.

"You trust Joel, right?" Trinity asked.

"Sure," Reese nodded.

"That's what he wants you to think. Sooner or later, he's going to have to vote out one of his allies," Trinity pointed out.

"Well, I know he and River don't get along," Reese mentioned. "He'd probably vote for River."

"And what if he can't?" Trinity asked.

"Then he'll vote for Vladimir," Reese said. "...Unless he's aligned with Vladimir too."

"You know, honestly, for all we know, he could be," Trinity said. "My point is, I don't feel comfortable leaving the fate of everybody's games in the hands of one guy."

"Wait, why does him being aligned with everyone mean he decides who goes home?" Reese asked.

"Because he's the swing vote," Trinity answered. "If you're the target, his one vote could be the difference between you going or staying."

"...Oh," Reese realized.

"Yeah. He's scary," Trinity said. "All I'm saying is that we should consider the possibility of cutting him in the near future."

"But... he's my friend," Reese frowned.

"Like I said, he's a social threat. You're practically just a number to him," Trinity said.

"No! Joel is my real friend," Reese insisted. "He and I hang out and laugh together... there's no way he's just using me."

"Well, don't come crying to me after he votes you out," Trinity said exasperatedly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Shoot, Reese was a bust. But she mentioned that River and Joel don't get along, so I think I can get River on board here. May have to talk to Vladimir too. I know I was just talking about voting him out, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 **Reese:** From what Joel's told me, Trinity is kind of power-hungry, and she seems like it. Wanting to vote for Joel just because she thinks he has all the power... it doesn't sit right with me.

* * *

River relaxed alone in the Tent of Shame until Vladimir entered.

"Ah, River. I thought I might find you here," Vladimir greeted.

"Yes, I chose this place specifically because I didn't think anyone would come in here," River pointed out flatly.

"That's why I thought I might find you here," Vladimir chuckled. "But anyway, I just wanted to see how you're doing. We haven't spoken much recently."

"Eh, been better, been worse," River shrugged. "I've got Trinity on my side now, but Reese is pulling Joel onto her side, and Joel's the worst."

"I haven't spoken to Joel before, but he does strike me as someone who'd have trouble getting along with you," Vladimir said. "Should we vote him out? I think, between Team Beer and Trinity, we should have the majority."

"Yeah, only Reese probably won't go for it," River pointed out. "For some reason she already trusts him just as much as she trusts me. He and I promised we wouldn't fight around Reese, but I never promised not to vote him out. We just need the fourth vote."

"Well, our only other option would be Brittany," Vladimir thought aloud. "I've spoken to her, but I don't think she trusts me. You think she'll listen to you?"

"Don't know. I've never talked to her before," River shrugged.

"Hmm," Vladimir responded. "In that case, we can hope for a tie, or maybe to distract Brittany's vote at least. We still have hope, River."

"As long as it's not me going home, I don't care what happens," River said. "Think we should just vote Brittany off and then take Joel out in the final five?"

"That's definitely also an option," Vladimir nodded. "Depends on if Trinity is up for it, though."

"Shoot, I think she trusts Brittany actually," River admitted. "I don't know. Geez, when did this game get so damn complicated?"

"It's always been complicated," Vladimir said. "It was just easy up until this point."

"You're telling me," River said with a resigned chuckle.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Well, it looks like River still trusts me at least. That's good. And it looks like there are targets going around like Joel and Brittany. Also good. I don't know if my name has come up, but if it does, I know I have River on my side, and possibly Trinity by extension. Not sure about Reese, though. She's been acting weird around me. Probably still upset about me voting out Ray.

 **River:** That's the problem with voting out social threats: no one's going to want to get rid of them because they like them because they're social threats. ...Wait a minute. Didn't Topher mention some hidden statue that gives you more votes or something? That's it! Haha! I'm not done yet! ...Now I just have to find it.

* * *

Brittany found Reese staring up into the sky.

"Brittany, don't you think it's weird that they made it so that the sky is open in here?" Reese asked.

"Not really," Brittany admitted. "How else is the helicopter going to escort the loser out of here?"

"...It all makes sense now!" Reese realized.

Brittany giggled. "Hey, we haven't really talked before, have we?"

"I don't think so," Reese realized. "I'm Reese, if you didn't know."

"I knew, but it's nice to meet you regardless," Brittany smiled. "So, you're friends with Joel, right?"

"I am!" Reese nodded. "And you are too, right?"

"We're not as close as we used to be, but we're cool," Brittany answered. "I ask because I was curious as to what he's thinking. He's been acting kind of weird lately and I wonder if you know what's going on."

"Well, I know he's been fighting with River a lot," Reese answered. "How has he been acting weird?"

"Well, all of a sudden he's talking about the grim reality of having to vote your friends off in the endgame," Brittany said. "That doesn't sound like the Joel I know. You think River has something to do with that?"

"Could be," Reese said. "Definitely sounds like something River might tell someone."

"Do you know what River and Joel are fighting over?" Brittany asked.

"I think River's just being his normal self and Joel likes getting his goat," Reese said.

"I take it River's normal self is confrontational?" Brittany asked.

"Not that so much as 'rude to the point where it's not really warranted a lot of the time'," Reese answered. "Oh, I feel like you should know this: Trinity asked me if I wanted to vote for Joel. Did you know she's gunning for him?"

"I did," Brittany nodded. "I honestly don't know what to do with that. She makes some good points, but I don't want to vote out my friends anymore."

"We may have to in the near future," Reese said unsurely.

"I know," Brittany said. "And I'm not looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** It figures that just about the point where I promise to myself I wouldn't backstab anyone else is the point where I'm running out of people who I couldn't backstab. If the merge wasn't so small to start with, I swear...

 **Reese:** I don't really like playing sneaky or anything. I get why people do it, but that's just not who I am. I hope I never have to make any really tough decisions, but I probably will. Guess I'd better mentally prepare myself. _(She begins concentrating deeply.)_... ... ... I can't do it! I don't want to hurt or upset anyone! I need hugs.

* * *

Vladimir approached Joel.

"Ah, good morning Joel," Vladimir greeted.

"Oh hey Vladimir right I don't think we've met before but you seem to know my name and I think I know yours so I guess we already have introductions out of the way so that's cool," Joel greeted back.

"Yeah, it's Vladimir," Vladimir nodded. "And yeah, we haven't really talked before, so I figured I should change that. You seem like a good guy."

"Well I like to think so but part of being good is humility right so I don't want to brag about being good but then again if you call yourself humble are you really humble at all because you're kind of bragging about being humble which is an oxymoron right I don't know I'm confused," Joel admitted.

"At any rate, I noticed you hanging out with the others from Team Beer," Vladimir said. "They're characters, aren't they?"

"Reese is a sweet girl to be sure which I guess is part of why we hit it off as friends so easily though River's kind of a jerk and honestly I'm not sure why she puts up with him like were they close back in the team phase or something?" Joel asked.

"Not that I recall," Vladimir admitted. "She was basically joined to Ray at the hip until he went home, then she kind of isolated herself after he left... maybe she got close to River in that time, but if she did, I never noticed it."

"Yeah that's weird because at first glance you wouldn't think they'd be getting along since she's such a sweetie and he's kind of a jerk maybe it's like a Duncan and Courtney kind of thing only in hindsight Courtney wasn't actually all that nice either so I don't get how they're supposed to be an angel/devil couple like honestly Duncan was nicer than her a lot of the time though he was no angel like what's the logic here?" Joel asked.

"That also implies that they like each other, and it's clear that Reese liked Ray," Vladimir pointed out.

"Well it's not like you can't have feelings for more than one person like I have feelings for Brittany right but I also have feelings for Ella that girl who told us about the underwater challenge it's possible to have feelings for both because they're both gorgeous so hey who knows?" Joel shrugged.

"...Interesting..." Vladimir mumbled.

"Huh did you say something?" Joel asked.

"Nothing important," Vladimir denied.

"Alright that's fine but yeah I don't know how long Reese and River have been friends but she seems to trust him enough so there's that I guess," Joel said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I chose to speak with Joel because I had heard that he was the resident social threat, and I wanted to gauge what I was up against. And wouldn't you know it, he accidentally gave me ammo for getting rid of him. He mentioned feelings for Brittany. That means that, on top of everything, he's likely going to be 100% loyal to Brittany. That factor could be game-changing. Hm...

 **Joel:** So Vladimir seems like a nice enough guy good to have a conversation with though I do have to wonder why Reese hangs out with River over him I mean okay yeah he voted for Ray but so did River right so what makes River worth hanging out with more than Vladimir?

* * *

River found Trinity looking outside the plastic bowl of the Helipad Zone and at the water on the other side.

"Fascinating, right?" Trinity asked. "Despite the radical shifts in climate and environment on this island, it's still able to sustain life underwater."

River pressed his face to the plastic. "I don't see anything," he said.

"There's coral over there," Trinity pointed.

"Coral isn't alive," River said.

"Coral is a saltwater invertebrate related to sea anemones," Trinity said matter-of-factly as she adjusted her glasses proudly.

"Wait, really?" River asked. "I always assumed it was some kind of rock or mineral or something."

"A common misconception," Trinity said. "Lots of underwater life happen to be animals and not many people are aware of it. Sea cucumbers, sea sponges, sea lilies..."

"No kidding," River said. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Because I pay attention in school," Trinity said bluntly. "Actually, I find that lots of people know obscure facts that not many other people know, often pertaining to their interests."

"Like what?" River asked.

"Well... Did you know that blue is a common eye color for albinos, despite the media often portraying them with red eyes?" Trinity asked.

"I did not," River admitted. "Let me see if I have one... uh... there are people in this world who believe black isn't a color but sparkles is a color."

"That's ridiculous," Trinity scoffed. "Black is on the color spectrum. Sparkles are a visual effect which can be a multitude of colors."

"That's what I said!" River exclaimed. "Some people, man, I swear..."

"I say something to that effect every day," Trinity chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** After several days of being the most sane person on my team, it's nice to have River to talk to. He understands that the world is full of BS just as much as I do. Sparkles is a color... who honestly believes that?

 **River:** Going in, I told myself I'd bring others down so they'd feel worse about themselves, lose confidence, and, by extension, perform worse, but Trinity's actually cool, so I actually don't want to bring her down. Weird how that works.

* * *

The six explorers, with their backpacks on, stood before the caged-off ladder in the back of the Helipad Zone. Topher stood before them.

"Alright, explorers? Are you ready for your next challenge?" Topher asked.

"Maybe?" Vladimir guessed.

"You're not. That was a rhetorical question," Topher said.

"I will brace myself for this challenge so I will be ready!" Joel announced.

Topher unlocked the door to the ladder and gestured for the explorers to climb up. They all looked at each other, shrugged, and climbed up the ladder.

After all six explorers surfaced from the ladder, they took a look around at their surroundings. The weather was muggy and humid, and bugs swarmed around everyone. Reeds and trees rose from the shallow water before them. The contestants stood on a small patch of land as six small canoes, each with an oddly-shaped oar, were dormant before them.

"Welcome to the Swamp of Beasts!" Topher announced.

"B-Beasts?" Reese gulped.

"That's right. Beasts," Topher grinned. "Allow me to explain your challenge. Each of you will row one of these canoes to the other end of the swamp."

"Sounds simple enough," Brittany decided.

"Oh, but it's not so simple, Brittany," Topher said. "On the other end of the swamp is my close personal friend Beardo." Topher turned around and called to the other end of the swamp. "Hey, Beardo!"

Far off in the distance, a figure waved and made a megaphone alarm sound effect. He was black, tall, and slightly chubby, with large, bushy black hair and an equally bushy chin beard. He wore a messy grey shirt with black suspenders, blue jeans, and black-and-white sneakers.

"Also of note is why this is called the Swamp of Beasts. You see, beneath these waters are several alligators."

"You had to say something," River remarked to Brittany.

"Beardo will not allow you to move on unless you have a special alligator onboard your canoe. You see, each gator has been tattooed with the face of one of the Pahkitew Island contestants. You'll need the Beardo gator in order to move on. The person who moves on with the Beardo gator onboard will win Invincibility for the night."

"You're tattooing gators now?" Trinity asked in disbelief.

"That's horrible!" Reese objected.

"You'll probably care less about their feelings once they start fighting back," Topher said. "That's why we've given you these special oars. On one end is the oar end, which you'll be using to paddle. The other end is the hammer end which you can use to help subdue the gators."

"Violence. Cool," River grinned.

"Any questions?" Topher asked.

Silence.

"Cool. In that case, let's get started," Topher said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I admit, I've never fought an alligator before. First time for everything, I suppose.

 **Trinity:** This is the kind of high-stakes challenge I tend to associate with Total Drama. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was almost looking forward to this. It doesn't feel like Total Drama until you're risking your safety. Just once is fine, though. Zero more times of risking my life after this would be nice.

 **Brittany:** Alright, so, I may or may not have a phobia of reptiles. So, a challenge full of gators... I think I'll just wait for someone else to win this one.

 **Joel:** You know I've always wondered what alligator tastes like because I've heard that super duper hick type people eat alligator so I have to wonder if they do it because it tastes good or if that's just what's available because if it was that good then it'd be more commercially available right but then again pineapple soda is super rare and that's super delicious so I don't know.

* * *

The explorers all got into a canoe and set off to find the alligator with the Beardo tattoo.

"Alright... how am I going to get the gators to show up?" River asked himself. "If Ray or Ethan were still here, I could just throw them in the water as bait. Heheh. Heck, Frita or Sorrell would work too... geez, my teammates were awful."

River turned his oar around and jabbed it repeatedly hammer-side-down into the water.

"Yeah, that's right. Come here, gators," River taunted.

Just then, an alligator sprang from the water and roared at River, who recoiled instantly.

"Geez!" River yelped through his teeth.

River tried craning his neck to see which tattoo the alligator bore, but couldn't get a good look due to the gator's snapping jaws blocking him off with each attempt.

"Back off!" River snapped as he jabbed the beast with the hammer side of his oar, knocking the wind out of it. As it tried retreating into the water, River grabbed onto its tail to hold it in place while he searched for a tattoo. He caught a glimpse of the tattoo before the alligator proved too strong, forcing him to let go.

"Eh, that wasn't the one," River said. "Did they feed these gators before the challenge? Probably not."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** I didn't quite catch who was on that alligator's tattoo, but it was a distinctly female face, so I know it wasn't Beardo. Either way, the search continues.

* * *

Trinity had begun her search for the Beardo alligator.

"Hey, for the first time in this game, I'll find a creature as ugly as I am," Trinity chuckled. She turned to the camera. "I'm just saying what everyone's thinking, don't mind me."

As she rowed her canoe, she suddenly paused.

"Did I... did I feel something?" Trinity muttered. She felt her oar around under the water. "I thought my oar just hit something. Maybe not?"

Just then, an alligator snapped at her oar.

"Eek!" Trinity yelped. "What's the big idea?! You could have hurt me!"

Trinity scolded the animal by smacking it on the head with the paddle side of her oar. It responded by snapping at her oar again. She responded by smacking it on the head again.

"I sat down for six hours straight and beat an entire book of sudoku puzzles once. I have the patience to keep this up," Trinity boasted.

Just then, the gator successfully snapped the rowing part of the oar off with its mighty jaws.

"...Shit," Trinity swore.

The brainiac began wielding what was left of her tool like a mace, holding it by the broken end and brandishing the hammer end at the alligator.

"You want to go?" Trinity asked. "Bring it on!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** I don't get out much, so I'm as shocked as you that I was able to stand up to that alligator like I did. Maybe all those video games gave me the confidence to slay any foe so long as I'm properly equipped, and there's definitely worse equipment out there than a hammer.

* * *

Reese began peacefully rowing her way through the swamp.

"Okay, I don't want to fight anyone," Reese said cautiously. "So, um, if the Beardo alligator wants to surrender peacefully, I'm offering the opportunity now."

Silence.

"Please?" Reese asked hopefully.

Silence.

"Um, _pretty_ please?" Reese asked slightly less hopefully.

Silence.

But not very long silence as she accidentally rowed her canoe right into a sleeping alligator, causing a slight thud sound.

"Um... my bad?" Reese said carefully. "You're not mad are you? Or, are you even awake? Or, um... alive?"

Just then, the alligator snapped at Reese, just barely missing as she recoiled.

"Definitely all of the above," Reese squeaked in fear.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Alligators are terrifying. I don't need Invincibility that badly, do I? _(She laughs awkwardly.)_

* * *

Vladimir paddled peacefully through the swamp.

"Hm, looks like some people are already having alligator troubles," Vladimir noted as he glanced at the other explorers. "Now if I could just get one after me. Preferably the correct one."

Vladimir sat in wait.

"I'd rather not provoke them, but that seems to be the only way," Vladimir thought aloud. "Hmm..."

Vladimir searched through his backpack.

"Let's see, did I pack anything that I could use as alligator bait?" Vladimir asked himself. "What do alligators eat, for that matter? I'm pretty sure it's meat. I didn't bring any meat. Hm..."

Vladimir opened up a granola bar and tossed it into the swamp, where it sank.

Vladimir waited for an alligator to respond.

An alligator did not respond.

"Okay, not my best idea," Vladimir admitted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I'll admit, I'm a bit hesitant to risk losing a limb. If I become crippled, I can't be a master of disguise anymore, and then what could I be?

* * *

Joel paddled rapidly in circles.

"So I bet you guys are probably wondering why I'm doing this well it's actually quite simple you see what I'm doing is attracting the attention of the alligators with rapid movement in a single location so I can draw all the gators to one area so there's a much more likely chance I'll find the right one," Joel said to the camera.

Joel paused to think, still paddling as he thought.

"Though now that I think about it if I'm getting all the gators here at once that's probably a lot more than I can handle in fact I don't even know how easily I could take on one alligator let alone however many would come at me at once probably like ten or so I don't know but it's more than I can probably take," Joel realized.

Joel stopped paddling. Just then, two alligators popped out of the water on opposite ends of him.

"Yeah see this is what I thought might happen and here it is happening and-"

Joel was cut off by one of the alligators snapping at him. He jabbed at it with the hammer end of his oar, only for the other gator to snap at him from behind. He swung the hammer end of his oar onto the gator's head. Before the first gator could recover, he swung the hammer onto its head.

"Well guys it's been fun but I'm going to retreat because even if one of you is the right one I'm not about to take on two gators at once you understand sorry but I'd better skedaddle!" Joel announced as he paddled away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** What I want to know is how they were able to tattoo these gators like did the gators just sit down and volunteer to get tattoos of some teenager's face on them because that's the only possible explanation I can think of because these things are not friendly so I doubt the staff were able to get them to lie still and get a tattoo.

* * *

Brittany paddled as slowly as she possibly could through the swamp.

"I'm going slow so as to not attract any unwanted attention," Brittany told the camera.

She flinched as she heard the roar of alligators. She looked around to see River, Trinity, Reese, and Joel all dealing with the large reptiles.

"Well hey, if they're dealing with them, they're not dealing with me, right?" Brittany chuckled nervously.

Just then, a large alligator popped out of the water in front of Brittany's canoe and roared at her. She screamed loudly and paddled as quickly as she could in the opposite direction of the alligator. The alligator swam beneath her canoe and popped out in front of her once again.

"Oh come on!" Brittany shouted as she paddled away from the alligator once again.

Once again, the animal swam beneath Brittany's canoe and popped out in front of her.

"Go AWAY!" Brittany cried as she smacked the alligator across the face with the hammer side of her oar. Her face went blank as the realization of what she had done sunk in.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," Brittany repeated as she paddled past it as quickly as she had yet.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I'm scared of most reptiles because they're scaly and weird and probably venomous. I'm scared of alligators because they can eat you alive and are distressingly fast. It didn't even occur to me to check its tattoo because I knew there was no way I was going to put that thing in my canoe and take it to the other side.

* * *

River continued his search for the Beardo alligator.

"Hey, gators!" River shouted. "I dare you to come and get me! I bet you couldn't take on someone as weak and pathetic as I am!"

River grinned to himself.

"What a bunch of pansies," River chuckled. "Too scared to take me on. It's good for the ego, but bad for the challenge."

River began jabbing the hammer end of his oar into the water once again.

"Geez, the one time I do want someone to attack me and I get nothing... just my luck," River grumbled.

Just then, an alligator rose from the water, knocking River's oar out of his hand. It landed in the water right behind him, still floating, though the alligator in front of him kept his attention, keeping him from retrieving it. River tried reaching behind himself to grab it, but since he kept his head forward to keep an eye on the alligator, this proved difficult.

"Geez Louise..." River said through his teeth.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Honestly, I'd better win at this point, because if I've gone through all this for nothing, then life's just not fair.

* * *

Trinity continued her face off with the alligator who broke her paddle.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to use your stiff, lifeless body to paddle to the other side!" Trinity shouted as she swung her hammer at the beast.

The alligator snapped its jaws at the hammer. Both attacks missed their intended targets.

"I don't care how heavy you are, I will use my fight or flight reflex to find the strength!" Trinity insisted as she swung her hammer again.

The alligator snapped at the hammer once again. As with before, both attacks missed.

"I don't even care if you're not the Beardo alligator! You will serve as a symbol of my victory and perseverance!" Trinity boasted as she swung her hammer.

The alligator snapped and, predictably, both attacks missed.

"Your meat will feed me for the rest of the game, and your skin will serve as a-"

Trinity swung her hammer, but this time the beast's jaw landed at its intended target, snapping the hammer end of the oar off, leaving Trinity with a useless, broken pole fragment. Trinity blinked before throwing the pole fragment at the alligator's eye, which caused the reptile to retreat into the water below.

"Good riddance," Trinity huffed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** It's official. I hate alligators. _(She crosses her arms.)_

* * *

Reese continued to cower before the alligator which glared at her.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Reese squealed.

The gator stopped glaring at Reese.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. It was an accident," Reese frowned. "Could you please stop staring me down now?"

The alligator cocked its head.

"I'm just trying to find an alligator that has a tattoo that looks like that guy," Reese said as she pointed behind the alligator at Beardo.

The alligator turned its head to look. It turned back at Reese and shrugged.

"So you don't have that tattoo, do you?" Reese asked.

The alligator showed Reese the tattoo it did have, which bore Ella's face.

"Hm, sorry, but you're not the one," Reese said.

The alligator looked visibly disappointed.

"But for what it's worth, you're the sweetest alligator I've ever met," Reese smiled.

The alligator perked up and began to nuzzle Reese.

"Stop it!" Reese giggled. The alligator did not relent, and eventually she began petting it. "You know what? Alligators are largely misunderstood, aren't they?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** That's got to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. Not every day you end up befriending an alligator.

* * *

Vladimir sat in wait for an alligator to show up.

"Come on, the others have all found something," Vladimir frowned.

Vladimir began paddling his canoe.

"Maybe I'm just not moving enough," Vladimir thought aloud.

Vladimir continued paddling, but nothing happened.

"Maybe I'm not making enough noise?" Vladimir considered. "...Nope, can't do that. It's unbecoming of someone of my skillset. I've trained myself to stop drawing so much attention to myself for a reason..."

Vladimir chuckled.

"Maybe in that case I should stop with the audible monologue," Vladimir decided.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** This challenge wasn't really to my skillset. I guess that's fine. In theory, it should make me seem like less of a challenge threat.

* * *

Joel continued to paddle away from the two alligators as quickly as he could.

"Oh man I was not prepared for this when I woke up today you know I didn't get out of bed thinking 'hey you know what I think I'm going to do today I think I'm going to get chased by two alligators' nope that was not on the agenda today," Joel said worriedly as he paddled away.

Joel began to pant and slow down his paddling.

"Oh man I cannot keep this up for much longer because those gators are _fast_ and I'm just some kid who's never even paddled a canoe on his own in his life..." Joel wheezed.

Sure enough, the alligators caught up to Joel. The motormouth began brandishing the hammer side of his oar in preparation.

"Come at me... alligators..." Joel panted. "So exhausted... can't even form... coherent... sentences..."

Joel sat in wait, but the alligators did not appear to be swimming towards him.

"...The heck?" Joel asked.

The two alligators which had been chasing Joel had seemingly given up on their prey and had swam off in different directions.

"How weird," Joel said.

Joel turned around to find a third alligator before him, growling at him.

"Oh come on that's hardly even fair like where do you even come from I mean sure I wasn't looking forward or anything so I didn't see you coming but I should have at least been able to hear you coming I mean water amplifies sound and stuff right so how do you sneak up on someone in the water it makes no sense," Joel said exasperatedly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** This challenge is weird like there wasn't even that much exploring to be done because Point B in this scenario is pretty easy to get to we just need Beardo's approval by finding the alligator which shouldn't be that hard since it's such a small swamp but then again there are fourteen or so alligators I imagine so I don't know.

* * *

Brittany had paddled to the other side of the swamp and stood next to Beardo.

"So... Bee-air-dough, right?" Brittany asked. "Why do you pronounce it like that?"

Beardo shrugged in response.

"Alrighty then," Brittany said. "So, you like your job?"

Beardo made a 'so-so' gesture with his hand.

"Do you have any responsibilities outside of this, or is this your only job for the entire season?" Brittany asked.

Beardo avoided eye contact with Brittany.

"...Alright?" Brittany reacted unsurely.

Silence.

"Hey, it looks like someone's coming... with an alligator in their canoe," Brittany pointed out as she looked out at the swamp and saw an incoming boat.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vladimir paddled up to the two with an alligator in his canoe.

"Took me a while, but I finally caught one," Vladimir smiled. "And I do believe it's the right one."

Beardo grabbed the alligator by the tail and inspected it. It had a tattoo of the beatboxer on its tail, right behind its hind leg. Beardo gave Vladimir a thumbs-up and made a sound effect akin to the sound a slot machine might make upon winning the jackpot.

"Congratulations, Vladimir," Topher called from the Helipad Zone. "Get on over here!"

Vladimir and Brittany entered the Helipad Zone, which was almost completely enshrouded in trees, save for part of it which was clearly left open as a result of pruning trees, presumably for the helicopter to take away whoever was to be voted out.

"Vladimir, since you've shown up with the Beardo alligator, you have won Invincibility," Topher said. "I'm going to go get the rest of the contestants. You guys have until tonight to cast your votes."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Well, I said my lack of skill in catching alligators would make me seem like less of a challenge threat "in theory", didn't I? In my defense, this win was definitely a fluke, and I can let the others know about that. Later, of course. For now, we have a vote.

 **Brittany:** I'm honestly surprised they let me stay on safe ground despite not having an alligator. Anyway, this next vote... I'm not looking forward to it. Vladimir is immune, and now I have no idea who to vote for. I don't expect this to be a clean vote.

 **Joel:** Well now I'm stuck between a rock and a couple of hard places because I basically have no choice but to vote for someone who trusts me now so whatever happens someone's going to be upset but at the same time I want to stay alive in this game so apologies in advance to whoever gets my vote.

 **Trinity:** Tonight's vote is definitely going to be a risky move, but I didn't join this game to sit idly by and not make moves. If this pays off, it could really help me and my allies in the long run.

* * *

That night, the six explorers sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with five pillows in hand.

"Before we begin with tonight's elimination, I have something I need to say," Topher said. "This hasn't really come up before, but this was in the Total Drama rulebook, so you all should have known this going in: the penalty for neglecting to vote before the cutoff time is one vote against you on the night where you don't cast your vote."

"Did someone not vote?" Reese asked.

"Brittany did not cast her vote tonight," Topher explained. "As thus, she has incurred a penalty vote against her tonight."

Brittany looked sadly to the floor.

"That said, let's pass out the pillows," Topher said. "As you know, if you receive a pillow, it means you're safe for the night and have made the final five."

"Vladimir."

"River."

"Reese."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Brittany."

Joel and Trinity side-eyed each other.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Joel."

"What?!" Trinity gasped. "This... This is... This is impossible!"

"The votes have been counted, Trinity," Topher shrugged. "Sorry, but you've been voted out."

"Brittany!" Trinity snapped. "If you had just voted for Joel, this wouldn't have happened!"

Brittany winced. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. I thought you were safe, honest."

"Whatever," Trinity said dismissively.

"Trinity, if you'll follow me," Topher said. "The rest of you guys head to the sleeping tent and get comfy."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I knew the vote was between Joel and Trinity tonight, and... ugh... I just couldn't bring myself to vote for either of them. They're both my friends. In hindsight I probably should have cast a throwaway vote for River or someone... though I guess Trinity would have gone home either way. Geez, I vote for my friends and I feel bad, I don't vote for my friends and I feel bad... What is with this game?!

* * *

Topher led Trinity to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"I played the best game I could, and I still lost," Trinity said as she shook her head. "This game is flawed."

"You sound like you weren't expecting to go home," Topher pointed out.

"I probably shouldn't have snapped at Brittany," Trinity admitted. "I've always been quick to blame others."

"I've noticed," Topher chuckled.

"Oh piss off," Trinity scowled.

"On the contrary, you're the one who's going to leave," Topher said. "That reminds me, any last words?"

"...You know what, I beat Jean-Marie, and I beat Angie. I'll take those as victories," Trinity decided.

"Interesting," Topher said. "That said, get into the helicopter."

Trinity sighed as she entered the helicopter. The door shut behind her and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to the camera.

"Brittany made the unprecedented decision not to vote, and it seems to have cost Trinity the game," Topher said. "Will Brittany continue to regret her decision? Does Joel have absolute control over the game? Is Vladimir as big a threat as he seems? Will River's lack of confidence hold him back? Will the game prove too cutthroat for Reese? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Trinity:** Sorry Joel, but if I don't take you out now, I'm afraid I'll never get another chance to. For what it's worth, I grew to tolerate you slightly more than I did at the start of the game.

 **Reese:** Trinity's smart, and, from what I saw of her in the challenge, she can be tenacious if she really wants to be. Voting her out is for the best. Sorry.

 **River:** I will be more than happy to vote out Joel. I don't care if we're supposed to be allies, I'm also allies with Trinity, and she annoys me way less.

 **Vladimir:** Joel seems to have quite the web of connections, doesn't he? Well, thankfully, he seems to be on the chopping block tonight, so I can be confident in voting for him.

 **Joel:** So back in the tundra I took my morning walk through the part of the tundra where we did the challenge and I came across this thingy _(He holds up the Topher Statue.)_ which if I remember correctly triples the value of my vote which is pretty cool since I'm not super confident about my chances tonight so I will use this while I vote for Trinity sorry girl but it's the game and it's either you or me.

* * *

 _A/N: And with Joel's play of the Topher Statue, Trinity is eliminated. Trinity was definitely a big character for both her team and for the overall story, as both a strategic player and a drama starter. Her naturally sour demeanor led to her starting a lot of conflicts with other characters, namely Jean-Marie and Angie, while her brains-oriented take on life also led to her being one of the more strategic characters of the season, which lent itself to her outlasting many of her rivals. As her elimination showed, though, Total Drama doesn't run entirely on logic, and a monkey wrench can be thrown into your plans if you least expect it._

 _Trinity was actually a surprisingly fun character for me to write. She was certainly a negative character, but she wasn't really villainous per se, and rarely malicious. She was just a hard game player who also happened to have an abrasive nature. I know she had fairly mixed reception with the readers overall, which is understandable, but I enjoyed her._


	10. The Ruins of Discovery

_A/N: Four episodes left! I can hardly believe it! :o_

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, we went from below water to above it, as the explorers scoured the swamp for an alligator which wore a tattoo of Beardo's face. Outside of the challenge, Joel and Trinity conspired to get each other eliminated. Reese was quick to take her friend Joel's side and vote for Trinity, while River was more than happy to take his friend Trinity's side and vote for Joel, leaving Brittany in the middle of two friendships and alliances. Meanwhile, Vladimir, who, unbeknownst to him, was also a target, checked in on his Team Beer allies to make sure things were still running smoothly. Within the challenge, River and Trinity were quick to pick fights with the alligators of the swamp, Joel spent most of his time fleeing, Vladimir had very little luck in even finding alligators, and Brittany didn't even try due to a phobia of reptiles. In the end, luck found Vladimir at the last second, as he was the one to find the Beardo alligator, subdue it, and win the challenge. This left Joel and Trinity as the targets, and, although the majority of the explorers voted for Joel, Brittany not casting a vote combined with Joel playing the Topher idol led to a complete turnaround, resulting in Trinity's elimination. How will Trinity's elimination affect the game? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Brittany tentatively approached River, who had been eating breakfast.

"Hey, River, can we talk?" Brittany asked.

"What's there to talk about?" River scowled. "You screwed Trinity over, and probably both you and me by extension."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," Brittany admitted. "I felt terrible about it when it happened, and I still feel pretty bad about it now."

"What the hell were you thinking by not voting?!" River snapped. "On what planet could that possibly, potentially be a good idea?!"

"The targets were Joel and Trinity, right?" Brittany asked. "I've already voted off several people who trusted me, and I didn't want a reputation as a backstabber or a traitor or someone who's untrustworthy."

"By not taking a side, you betrayed both sides," River leered.

"I know," Brittany said. "But I'm not just going to sit back and complain about what I did. I'm going to fix what I did."

"How so?" River asked skeptically.

"Well, I've thought long and hard about it, and I've come to the conclusion that, if I want any chance at winning, I'll have to vote out Joel sometime soon," Brittany explained. "He's a big threat, he's started to drift away from me and more towards Reese, and I know you don't really get along with him."

"Glad you've finally come to your senses, though it's a bit too little too late for Trinity," River pointed out.

"I know," Brittany said. "My point here is: I'd like to form an alliance with you. If we can get Vladimir to vote with us tonight, and if Joel isn't invincible tonight, we can still get rid of Joel."

"Interesting..." River thought aloud. "You know what? You've got yourself a deal. Joel tonight."

"Glad you understand," Brittany smiled. "I'll leave you to your breakfast."

With that, Brittany walked away. River scoffed in amusement.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I made a big mistake last night in not voting. I can own up to that. Now I'm going to do my best to fix it. I've apologized to River, I already apologized to Trinity as she left... I know I can't really bring Trinity back, but the least I can do for her is vote out Joel like I should have last night. Maybe if I win I'll give Trinity some of my prize money. I don't know. I just feel awful for what I did.

 **River:** Maybe _some_ guys would be willing to forgive Brittany right away, either because she's really good-looking, or just because they're stupid, but I know better. If Brittany wasn't going to vote for Joel last night, what makes me think she'll vote for him tonight? I only agreed to it because, if we really do get rid of Joel, it'll be her versus three Team Beer members, and I know Reese and Vladimir trust me more than not only Brittany, but each other. So basically, if Joel goes tonight, I'm guaranteed final two.

* * *

Vladimir found Reese sitting alone in the tent.

"Morning, Reese," Vladimir greeted.

"Morning, Vladimir," Reese greeted back.

"What are you doing in here?" Vladimir asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't want to be bitten by mosquitoes," Reese shuddered. "Itchiness is the opposite of cuddliness, and I don't want that at all."

"I see," Vladimir said. "Well, I just came here to talk to you about the future of the game," Vladimir said.

"What about it?" Reese asked.

"Well, we're at the final five," Vladimir pointed out. "That's a huge deal, and every vote is going to count from here on out."

"You sound like you have a plan," Reese noticed.

"I do," Vladimir smiled. "As you may or may not have noticed, since the merge started, only members of Team Weed have gone home. This puts the old Team Beer threesome in the majority."

"So you want to vote out Brittany and Joel?" Reese asked.

"I think we can pull it off," Vladimir said. "Joel's a big challenge threat, and Brittany's a wild card right now. Keeping either of them around could be detrimental to our chances at winning."

"Okay, so say we take one of them out," Reese said hypothetically. "And the other one wins the challenge the next day. What's stopping you from voting me out?"

Vladimir looked taken aback for a second before chuckling.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to guilt me into a final two deal," Vladimir chuckled. "But if a final two deal is what it takes for you to be onboard with this, then you have my word."

"And what if you make a final two deal with River?" Reese asked skeptically.

"I won't, don't worry," Vladimir smiled. "I don't trust River nearly as much as I trust you. You're in safe hands."

"I don't know..." Reese said.

"Well, think about it," Vladimir said politely. "I'll leave you to it."

Vladimir left the tent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I want to trust Vladimir, because we were friends at the start of the game, but ever since he voted out Ray... I don't know, I just have trouble seeing him as anyone but the guy who backstabbed Ray. That's probably irrational, but I can't help feeling the way I feel.

 **Vladimir:** I've had the hunch for a couple days now that Reese doesn't really trust me and is trying to sever ties with me. I can't have that. My plan is to bring both her and River to the final three with me. That way, it'll be me plus the two weakest people left in the game, making the final challenge a breeze. Executing this plan won't be so easy, but I'm not going to give up so easily either.

* * *

As Brittany left River alone, Joel bounded right up to her.

"Hey morning Brittany!" Joel greeted.

"Oh, hey Joel," Brittany greeted back half-heartedly.

"Hey what's wrong I can tell something's on your mind is it Trinity because I know you guys were friends but hey at least you still have me right?" Joel asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Brittany admitted.

"That's cool that's cool but hey like I said you still have me and I'm aligned with Reese and kind of with River so you're still safe and don't have anything to worry about," Joel assured her.

"I'm not worried about my safety in the game," Brittany clarified. "I'm worried that I'm not playing a good game."

"Well you've made it this far right so I can't imagine you've been playing an awful game," Joel said.

"I've backstabbed my original alliance, my negligence led to Trinity going home, and now we're getting down to brass tacks, where the slightest mistake could screw me over," Brittany listed. "It's stressful."

"Why if I didn't know better I'd say you wanted Trinity to stay over me like I get that you two were friends but you and I are friends right so would you rather have me go home over Trinity?" Joel asked.

"That's not- I didn't- You're putting words in my mouth!" Brittany stammered. "Besides, I didn't ask you and Trinity to vote each other out. You guys both wanted the other gone and I was caught in the middle."

"I get that but I'll be honest the fact that you were considering Trinity over me kind of hurts I mean she's been nothing but rude especially to Angie and sometimes to me so the fact that you even thought about siding with her doesn't give me a lot of hope," Joel admitted.

"You're being unreasonable," Brittany frowned. "I'm friends with both of you. Of course I'd be torn between both of you. If you had to pick between voting for Reese or voting for me, would you be able to make an easy decision?"

"Well if you had asked me yesterday I'd say I'd vote for Reese because you and I have been friends longer and I trust you more but now I'm honestly torn," Joel said.

"Not a fun position to be in, right?" Brittany asked.

"Well thankfully to my knowledge the vote isn't between you and Reese so I don't have to worry about that," Joel smiled. "Right now if it was up to me I'd vote for Vladimir since he's the only one I'm not aligned with but like last night proved he could always win Invincibility in which case I guess my backup would be River so yeah don't worry you should be good."

"You'd think," Brittany muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Well, things just keep getting better and better, don't they? As soon as I promise to vote out Joel, now all of a sudden he remembers that we're friends and allies. So now I'm stuck between voting with him and being more secure in my chances of making it to the end, or voting for him and being more secure in my chances of winning the final challenge.

 **Joel:** As much as I like Brittany I'm starting to wonder just how trustworthy she can be I mean on top of not voting last night she did turn on her alliance back on Team Weed once she found a better option so what's stopping her from doing that now I mean sure there really aren't any better options for her right now but I think that's probably what Jean-Marie thought too and look what happened to him I don't want that to happen to me.

* * *

River stepped into the tent to find Reese still sitting there.

"Oh, hey, Reese, just the girl I was looking for," River smirked.

"Me?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, I've got some plans in mind, and I want you to hear me out," River said.

"Well, right now my plan is voting for Vladimir," Reese said.

"Just hear me out," River repeated. "Tonight, we vote off someone from Team Weed. Preferably Joel."

"But Joel is my friend," Reese frowned. "I know you two don't get along, but please don't drag me into it."

"The fact that I can't stand him isn't the reason I want to vote him out," River denied. "Well, okay, that's not the main reason. The main reason is that he's a massive threat. He's by far the fastest one here, and in a game where the challenges require speed, he'll be a nightmare to face in the final challenge."

"You said someone from Team Weed, preferably Joel," Reese recalled. "So what about Brittany?"

"Brittany's not super trustworthy, but she's not as big a threat as Joel," River explained.

"What about Vladimir though?" Reese asked. "He's not super trustworthy, and he won yesterday's challenge."

"But Vladimir would be more likely to go with the plan to vote Joel than Brittany would be," River pointed out. "Think about it. Tonight, we lose a Team Weed. Tomorrow, we vote out the remaining Team Weed, or, if they're invincible, then we vote Vladimir. Day after that, we vote out whichever person isn't us."

"And what if that person's invincible?" Reese asked.

"Then they'll probably take you over me," River shrugged. "You're way more likable and, frankly, probably easier to beat in a challenge. You have nothing to lose here."

"I could lose Joel's trust and friendship," Reese frowned.

"It's just a game. He gets that," River said.

Reese wore a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** First Vladimir, and now River want to get rid of Team Weed. On one hand, it makes sense to stick with my old team. Both of them seem to want to keep me safe. On the other hand, it wouldn't feel right voting off a friend just because it could keep me safe in the game.

 **River:** So, Brittany says she'll vote for Joel, and I know I'll vote for Joel. Getting Reese to vote for Joel is risky, but it could be just what I need, especially since I don't know how much I can trust Vladimir after he voted for Trinity last night.

* * *

Joel found Vladimir sitting alone on the canoe dock.

"Hey Vladimir what's up whatcha doing?" Joel asked.

"Just taking some time to relax," Vladimir said. "With all the strategy going on in this game, it's nice to have a break every once in a while."

"Well sorry because I'm going to have to make you take a break from your break for a second," Joel said. "I just wanted to talk to you about Brittany because I don't know what's on her mind these days and I was wondering if she told you anything."

"Brittany, huh?" Vladimir asked. "Come to think of it, she hasn't spoken with me in a while. Rather suspicious if you ask me. That, plus you saying that you don't know what's on her mind... makes me wonder if we can really trust her."

"Yeah I'm having some doubts myself but I figured I'd ask a neutral third party about it just to see if I'm really being irrational or not," Joel admitted. "But now that you mention it it does sound like she may be withholding information and I don't like it. Thanks Vladimir."

"You know, you and I don't really talk very often," Vladimir pointed out. "Why not stay and chat?"

"I mean sure I guess I don't really have any commitments or anything right now," Joel decided as he sat on the dock. "So like what did you want to talk about I guess there's a lot of things we could talk about since we don't really know each other all that well?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Vladimir suggested. "Your hobbies, your hopes and dreams, why you joined the show, what you'd do with the money. There's a lot of stuff I'm curious to know."

"Um well okay I guess for starters I'm kind of into movies um my hopes and dreams are to get a stable job to be able to support myself which in today's economy isn't so easy uh I joined the show because it looked fun and I've been a fan for a while and as for what I'd spend the money on..." Joel continued to ramble as Vladimir looked to be struggling to take all this information in.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I asked Joel to tell me about himself so I could have an easier time disguising myself as him, but the kid's brain moves at a mile a minute, and I couldn't really keep up. Hopefully I was able to plant some seeds of mistrust to Brittany in him, though. Right now, she's my current target, because I believe she's the least likely to work with me long-term.

 **Joel:** Man Vladimir has a point like I honestly don't know what Brittany plans on doing and that kind of worries me like I want to trust her but I don't know.

* * *

Brittany entered the tent to find Reese still there.

"Oh, that's where you are," Brittany said. "I was wondering why I couldn't see you out in the Helipad Zone."

"Yeah, mosquitoes are not my friends," Reese admitted. "Why? Were you looking for me?"

"Well, it wasn't really my goal, but hey, let's talk since we're both here," Brittany offered.

"Actually, I do have something to tell you," Reese said uneasily.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, now seemingly worried.

"Well, River and Vladimir have both talked to me earlier today about getting rid of the rest of Team Weed," Reese admitted.

"Really? But River..." Brittany started.

"What about River?" Reese asked curiously.

"Well... never mind, it's not important," Brittany denied. "Why are you warning me about this?"

"Well, getting rid of Team Weed would involve getting rid of Joel, and I like and trust Joel," Reese explained. "More so than River and Vladimir, at least."

"I thought you were friends with River," Brittany pointed out.

"It's complicated," Reese admitted. "I'm trying to get to know the real him, but it's not easy. Plus, he did vote out Ray - I haven't forgotten about that."

"I see," Brittany said. "Well, Joel told me his target is Vladimir right now, but I assume you knew that already."

"I did," Reese nodded. "I would like to vote him out for sure. Are you going to join us?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Brittany said. "I'm in a bit of a moral crisis at the moment. I still have a lot to think about."

"Oh no," Reese said empathetically. "Do you want a hug?"

"That'd be nice, actually," Brittany smiled.

Reese pulled Brittany in for a hug.

"Wow, hugging is underrated," Brittany joked.

"I know, right?" Reese agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Brittany seems like a nice enough girl, though I do worry that I'll have to vote her off soon. We're at the final five, and I don't have very many options anymore. Maybe it'd be best not to get too attached to her. Oh, that sounds like an awful thing to do. But I couldn't bear to become good friends with her only to vote her off!

 **Brittany:** Reese is a sweetie. I can see why she and Joel hit it off. Though her friendship with Joel could be dangerous for me if I'm not careful. I know Reese trusts Joel more than she trusts me, and I'm worried that Joel might be headed in a similar direction...

* * *

River approached Vladimir, who still sat on the canoe dock.

"Hey, Vladimir," River greeted.

"Ah, River," Vladimir smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Not important," River said dismissively. "I just wanted to know where your head's at strategy-wise."

"Right now I'd like to get rid of Joel," Vladimir said. "He strikes me as a big potential threat."

"Ugh, thank you!" River exclaimed. "I talked to Brittany about it, and she claimed she'd be willing to vote Joel, but who knows what Brittany's actually thinking?"

"I certainly don't," Vladimir admitted. "Maybe, if Joel wins Invincibility, we should consider voting for Brittany."

"My sentiments exactly," River smirked. "Team Beer to the end, right?"

"Looks like we're on the same page," Vladimir smiled.

"Yeah, neat coincidence," River admitted. "But yeah, Joel's our first priority, and if not him, then Brittany."

"Reese would probably be more likely to vote Brittany than Joel," Vladimir thought aloud.

"Yeah, but she's more likely to vote for you than Brittany," River pointed out.

"I thought as much," Vladimir sighed.

"Yeah, she mentioned your name to me earlier today," River nodded. "Says you're an untrustworthy threat. You'd best watch your back with that one."

"And yet here you are throwing your ally under the bus to me," Vladimir chuckled. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I know that, no matter what, Reese will be loyal to Joel above anyone else here," River explained. "I should be prepared to cut ties with her if need be."

"And if you don't need be?" Vladimir asked.

"Then I still trust you way more than Brittany or Joel," River said. "At this point, you're probably the person I can most rely on."

"I'm honored," Vladimir smiled.

"So yeah, I've got your back if you've got mine," River said.

"All we can do now is wait to see what the game has in store for us," Vladimir said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I couldn't help but notice that, despite all River said, he made no mention of taking me to the finale. I think he plans on taking Reese to the finale with him. Not that I can blame him. I would too if I was him. But it's still concerning. For now, though, we should focus on taking out Team Weed.

 **River:** Though I do trust Vladimir more than I trust Reese, I know that, if the rumors are true and Vladimir doesn't really have cancer, I'll have an easier time beating Reese in a challenge than Vladimir. He doesn't need to know that, of course, but he should be of great help to me in getting to the finale at all.

* * *

Joel entered the tent to find Reese still there.

"Oh hey you really are in here I was wondering why I couldn't find you around the swamp and I'd heard someone mention that you're just chilling here in the tent," Joel noticed.

"Yeah. Lots of people have come in here to see me," Reese chuckled. "I think, now that you're here, it's been everyone."

"Well it is the tent where we all sleep and keep our backpacks so I imagine that people will want to come in here for some reason or another probably to get something out of their backpacks or hey maybe even to talk to you," Joel said.

"Could be," Reese thought aloud. "So which reason are you here for?"

"The latter," Joel answered. "I just wanted to talk with you about Brittany because after what she pulled last night I'm not so sure I can trust her which hurts to even say because she was my first friend in this game and I've had a crush on her for a while but I have to think realistically and realistically I'm just not sure about her."

"Well, I know she's kind of stressed about the game," Reese said. "But I also know that we're running out of people to vote for and that we may need to consider letting her go sometime soon."

"But we still want to get rid of Vladimir next right because I don't trust him and I don't think you trust him whereas with Brittany I trust her a little more than Vladimir and with River I know you trust him even if I don't so Vladimir's definitely our best option still right?" Joel asked.

"Of course," Reese nodded. "Though I'm not a hundred percent sure how much I trust River. I definitely trust you, though, there's no doubt about that."

"Aw thanks and I definitely trust you too it's like we're the only people that each other can fully trust in a way so that's nice," Joel grinned.

"Huh... I guess we kind of are," Reese realized. "That's kind of sad."

"How come?" Joel frowned.

"No offense, but I thought I'd make more friends in this game," Reese said. "And I did make a couple more, but they're either eliminated or too shifty to fully trust."

"Yeah that does kind of suck though I'm not really in any similar position like the only other friends I made in this game were Angie and Brittany and you can see how that turned out," Joel said.

"Well, at least we have each other, right?" Reese asked.

"You know it!" Joel beamed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** This game ended up a lot more cutthroat than I thought it would. Going in, I kind of just expected a fun little game where we'd get to see some nice sights and make friends with each other, but voting people off has made this a lot harder than I thought. Frankly, I'm a bit surprised I'm still in it, what with all the sneaking around and backstabbing that's gone on.

 **Joel:** Honestly I kind of hope that once this game is over all our friends can go back to being friends and we won't have to look back and think "Oh yeah that person went behind my back that one time in the game" and like maybe the fourteen of us can go out and have lunch together or something like wouldn't that be nice?

* * *

The five contestants, with their backpacks on, gathered in the center of the Helipad Zone, where Topher stood before them.

"Alright, explorers, it's time for the next challenge," Topher announced.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gathered that by the fact that you're here and the five of us are in our backpacks," River remarked.

"It's what I'm here for," Topher remarked back.

Just then, the ground beneath several trees near the back of the Helipad Zone blew up in a large explosion, launching the trees into the air. The trees landed all over the Helipad Zone, including one that landed upon River.

"Looks like River's bark is worse than his bite," Joel chuckled.

"Hey, leaf him alone," Vladimir chuckled.

"I hate everything," River grumbled.

From the opening that the explosion left came a red haired girl. Her hair was in a bun and she wore round glasses on her face. Her outfit consisted of a faded yellow sweater, a navy blue skirt, white calf-high socks, and black espadrille shoes.

"Ah, Scarlett, just in time," Topher greeted.

"Of course," Scarlett boasted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Scarlett, huh? I hope she doesn't try to kill any of us. She made it clear in Pahkitew Island that she'd have no qualms about doing that.

* * *

Topher and Scarlett led the five explorers outside of the swamp and into a much dryer area. There were rocky hills surrounding the area, and what little grass was there was dying and crunchy. Beneath some of the hills seemed to be what were once buildings of an ancient civilization.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Ruins of Discovery!" Topher greeted.

"I would like to clarify that this name is a misnomer," Scarlett said matter-of-factly.

"Shhh!" Topher shushed.

"All I'm saying is that the name implies the opportunity to discover something previously unknown, which is ludicrous because-"

"Shhhh!" Topher shushed again.

"This island is artificial just like Pahkitew was," Scarlett said flatly to the contestants.

"Dammit, Scarlett, that was supposed to be a big twist!" Topher whined.

"How? There was little to no prior buildup to it and the chances of anyone caring whether or not this island is artificial are minimal at best," Scarlett pointed out.

"It ruins the illusion," Topher frowned. "Especially since these are supposed to be ruins."

"The name of this area is now the Badlands of Prevarication," Scarlett decided.

"Geez, even when you're not trying to take over the island and kill people, you're still evil," Topher grumbled.

"Who said I _wasn't_ trying to take over the island and kill people?" Scarlett said with a wry grin.

"Just explain the challenge," Topher said exasperatedly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** The way those two argue reminds me of how my grandparents argue. Only I don't think they're as tongue-in-cheek about it as my grandparents are. It's still cute, though.

* * *

"The goal of the challenge is as follows," Scarlett began. "There are four buildings in these so-called ruins. Three of them house five gems, and each house holds gems of a different color. The fourth house leads to the Helipad Zone, and requires one gem of all three colors to grant entrance."

"Sounds easy enough," Vladimir thought aloud.

"A foolish assumption," Scarlett sneered. "For you see, each gem house is loaded with traps and obstacles that will make not only access to the gems strenuous, but exiting the house as well. I expect at least one of you to come out of this challenge in a state of notable injury."

Reese gulped.

"The individual who unlocks the door to the Helipad Zone will win Invincibility for the remaining duration of the round," Scarlett continued. "Thus guaranteeing them a place in the final four, as well as leaving the other four vulnerable for elimination."

"That about explains it," Topher said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I just got attacked by a damn tree. Can I sit this one out?" River asked.

"No," Topher smiled. "Anything else?"

Silence.

"Alright, let's get this started," Topher smiled. "On your marks... get set... GO!"

The five teenagers dropped their backpacks and ran off to different houses.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** You know I was kind of wondering how an island is able to change climates and environments so easily so the fact that the island is artificial does make sense though my question now is why are people making artificial islands like that sounds super expensive and probably not worth the money.

 **Brittany:** Man, the stakes are getting higher and higher with each round, aren't they? Well, I came here to win, so I'm not giving up anytime soon. Bring it on!

* * *

Joel and River ran to the house on the far left. Inside the house was a hallway that led straight to a pedestal which housed five green gems. The floor was tiled, and a number of the tiles had symbols on them.

"Of course we'd end up picking the same one," River mumbled.

"Well this one seems simple enough though on the other hand if there's one thing movies have taught me it's that tiled floors like this are really suspect so I think we ought to proceed with caution," Joel pointed out.

"I know this symbol," River said as he looked at the first symbol in the tiled hallway. "That's the symbol for Capricorn, and I happen to be one of those."

"Wait Capricorn you mean like that zodiac stuff that people only really use for symbolism in fantasy?" Joel asked.

River stepped onto the Capricorn tile.

"Well, no arrow traps have killed me yet," River chuckled.

"Yup yup yup I knew it this is just like Indiana Jones where we have to step on the right tiles in the right order like how much you want to bet we have to stand on the zodiac tiles in order on the calendar?" Joel guessed.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," River remarked as he tentatively stepped onto the Cancer symbol in front of him. He heard a clicking noise, and arrows flew above his head as he ducked just in time to avoid them.

"Which one did you step on?" Joel asked.

"The mind-your-own-damn-business tile," River said.

"Well Aquarius is after Capricorn I'm pretty sure so you should probably try stepping on that one," Joel suggested.

"If you're so confident about that, then you come step on it," River leered.

Joel stepped first onto the Capricorn tile, and the onto the Aquarius tile. River wore an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** I happen to be a fan of fantasy so I know a thing or two about the western zodiac even though I don't really buy into that stuff but hey knowing about it helped me in the challenge so that's pretty cool.

 **River:** I only know the symbol for Capricorn, but even if I did know them all, I couldn't tell you the order to save my life. I knew I should have just not tried today.

* * *

Brittany and Reese entered the house that skewed more to the middle. Inside were three medium-sized pools of water.

"Water, huh?" Reese asked.

"My guess is that each of these pools leads to a different room," Brittany guessed. "And we'll have to figure out which is the right one."

"The pools lead to different rooms?" Reese asked.

"Yeah. I think that you can swim underneath the walls and come out on the other side," Brittany deduced. "I'm going in."

Brittany dove into the middle pool. Sure enough, she was able to swim past the wall and surface on the other side, where she was faced with another room, this one with green walls with two more pools.

"Bingo," Brittany smiled.

Meanwhile, back on the other side, Reese looked concerned.

"She hasn't come up for a while," Reese noted.

The cuddly girl peered down into the pool Brittany dove into. She did not see Brittany.

"Maybe you really can swim to the other side," Reese shrugged. She took her hoodie off and dove into the pool on the left. Sure enough, she was able to swim underneath the wall and emerge into another room with green walls and two more pools.

"Two more pools?" Reese frowned. "Oh, exploring this place won't be easy, will it?"

Brittany, meanwhile, found herself deciding between the two pools before her.

"I have a good feeling about the left," Brittany decided as she entered the pool on the leftmost side of the room.

Brittany swam through the path she had chosen. When she emerged, she found herself in a room with red walls and three more pools. As Brittany stepped out of the water and into the room, Reese emerged from one of the pools.

"Reese? Were you following me?" Brittany asked.

"Huh? No," Reese said. "You chose the one in the middle in the first room, right? I chose the one on the left."

"Hm... which one did you choose in your second room?" Brittany asked.

"The one on the right," Reese said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I chose the one on the left," Brittany nodded. "As if this wasn't confusing enough, the paths can intertwine with each other."

"Really?" Reese whined. She scanned the room. "Well, there's two pools here that lead forward. I'll take the one on the left, and you take the one on the right."

"Sure," Brittany agreed, and the girls entered their respective pools.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** In hindsight, maybe picking the water challenge first wasn't the best idea, because I spent the entire challenge wet. At least the outside of the ruins were warm and sunny enough, I guess.

 **Brittany:** This is definitely a more mentally-oriented challenge, which I guess is a nice change of pace from tobogganing, running aimlessly around a desert, and, you know, fighting alligators. I guess that's fitting since Scarlett's the one who explained it.

* * *

Vladimir chose the house on the far right. Like the room on the right, this one consisted of one long hallway which led to a pedestal covered in gems, this time with red gems. In lieu of a tiled floor, this room was dotted with a neat array of four-sided pillars, each about six feet high. All four sides of each pillar sported an open-mouthed tiki face.

"I get the feeling that this room won't be as simple as it looks," Vladimir remarked as he slowly approached the array of pillars.

Sure enough, as Vladimir came close to the array of pillars, some of the tiki faces began breathing fire, preventing him from progressing any further.

"Surely they don't expect us to run through the fire?" Vladimir winced.

Vladimir paced back and forth in front of the pillars. They all spat a wall of fire except for when he stood between two particular pillars.

"I get it," Vladimir figured. "It's yet another maze, but the walls of this one are fire, and the tikis don't breathe fire until you get close enough to them."

Vladimir walked between the two dormant tikis. He continued to walk, and as he did so, the tikis to his side spat walls of fire. He continued to walk until a wall of fire came up before him, and though it did, there was no longer a wall of fire to his right, allowing him access to that direction.

"Maybe not so much a maze as a predetermined path, but I'm definitely going to have to take this slow and steady," Vladimir thought aloud.

Vladimir continued slowly making his way through the maze of fire, looking visibly uncomfortable as he did so.

"And on top of everything, just being near this fire is giving me heatstroke," Vladimir grimaced. "Maybe I should... no, someone might come in and see me. Better not risk it. Not to mention the cameras..."

Vladimir stopped to catch his breath.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** Yeah, winning yesterday's challenge was definitely a fluke. I couldn't help but notice that the merge challenges have been way tougher than the premerge challenges. Which is yet another reason why it's imperative to take Reese and River to the end. I can beat them.

* * *

Joel and River exited the leftmost house, each with a green gem in hand. River had a couple arrows stuck into each of his arms.

"Well that room sucked," River griped.

"I don't know I kind of liked it it rewarded me for knowing obscure zodiac facts which I thought was kind of neat," Joel shrugged.

"Yeah, of course you liked it, you did the challenge flawlessly," River pointed out. "Meanwhile it was trial and error for me. With lots of error." River gestured at the arrows in his arms.

"If you paid attention in school then maybe you could have done it perfectly too," Joel said.

"They don't teach zodiac in school!" River pointed out.

"No but if you paid attention in school then maybe you'd have paid attention to me and the order I stepped on the tiles," Joel said.

"You went a mile a minute!" River said.

"Hey guys," Reese greeted as she approached the two with a blue gem in hand.

"Oh hey Reese how's it going nice blue gem," Joel greeted back.

"Shoot, that's right, I shouldn't be standing here and chatting," River remembered as he jogged to the middle house, prying arrows out of his arms on the way.

Once River was out of earshot, Reese handed her gem to Joel.

"Here. Take this. River and Vladimir want you gone tonight. You need it more than I do," Reese whispered.

"Whoa really I mean I'm not complaining but don't you want to win too?" Joel asked.

"I'm not a target tonight," Reese said. "At least I don't think I am. All I know is that River and Vladimir tried to get me to vote you out. I know I won't do it, but if they get Brittany to do it, you'd be in trouble."

"Well if you say so hey now that I have two gems I only need one more so why don't you join me in the last house that way we can both go for the last gem and give me more of a chance to win," Joel suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Reese chirped.

"Nice alright let's go!" Joel cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Yeah honestly I probably shouldn't be surprised that River is trying to get rid of me though I wonder what Vladimir's beef is with me since I don't recall us ever not getting along in fact he seemed pretty cool with me this morning but hey if Reese is going to protect me then who am I to say no?

 **Reese:** It's definitely risky sacrificing my chances of winning the challenge to help Joel, but I've been fine before, so I should be fine now. I hope.

* * *

As Brittany exited the middle house with a blue gem in hand, she came across Vladimir, who had returned from the right house with a red gem in hand. Vladimir noticed Brittany dripping with water and approached her.

"You seem wet," Vladimir noted.

"I am wet," Brittany said flatly.

"I assume there's water nearby? Where is it?" Vladimir asked. "I just came from that house over there. It's a maze of fire. I could use a way to cool off."

"Middle house right here," Brittany said as she gestured towards the aforementioned house.

"Bless you," Vladimir said as he gave a friendly wave before heading into the middle house.

"Fire maze, huh?" Brittany asked. "Doesn't sound friendly. I'll save that one for last."

With that, Brittany headed for the house on the left. She noticed the straight hallway that led to the pedestal of green gems.

"This seems... too easy," Brittany thought aloud.

She slowly tiptoed forward, not looking at the tiles on the floor. She stepped on the Capricorn tile, but the next tile she stepped on was the Taurus tile. She felt the unnatural click of the tile right as she stepped on it, and she jumped back to the un-tiled entrance before the resulting arrows could hit her.

"Okay, I should probably watch where I'm stepping," Brittany decided.

She paused to scan the tiles before her.

"Alright... this is the zodiac if I'm not mistaken," Brittany thought aloud. "I guess we have to go in their order on the calendar?"

Brittany stepped on the Capricorn tile, the very first zodiac tile. Before her were Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer tiles.

"Pretty sure this one is next," Brittany said, unsure, as she stepped onto the Aquarius tile.

Brittany paused to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Alright, so far so good," Brittany said, relieved.

Brittany then stepped on the Pisces tile before her, which also did not react to her weight. She then stepped on the Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, and Sagittarius tiles in that order before stopping on yet another Capricorn tile. She stepped off the second Capricorn tile and stood before a pedestal with five recesses, four of which had green gems in them.

"Two down, one to go," Brittany grinned as she took one of the green gems.

She turned around and realized that the zodiac tiles were still there.

"I don't suppose the tiles know that I took a gem and will let me take the easy way out?" Brittany asked as she stretched her leg out and stepped on a blank tile. The tile clicked and arrows shot out of both walls on either side of the hallway.

"I guess that's a 'no'," Brittany deduced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Man, Scarlett wasn't kidding when she said getting the gems would be difficult and dangerous. Considering the island is apparently artificial, I can't help but wonder if she built these traps herself.

 **Scarlett:** I did build those traps myself. Sadly, they were the only ones Topher would allow me to use. I had some _great_ ideas that weren't greenlit. But I have to listen to Topher, otherwise I won't get paid, and considering how I was edited to look like some kind of monster in Pahkitew Island, I could use all the money I can get. It's not easy to get hired when people think you're a sociopath.

* * *

Vladimir entered the middle house to find River prying arrows out of his arms.

"Having a rough time?" Vladimir asked.

"No, I'm fucking peachy," River remarked. "You know anything about the western zodiac?"

"Not much, why?" Vladimir asked.

"Remember everything you ever knew about it," River said seriously. "Trust me, you'll need to."

"If you say so," Vladimir said. He began to look around the room. "I'm just glad there's water in here. The house I went into had me dealing with fire. Not my favorite part of the game, I must admit."

"Of freaking course there's fire now," River grumbled.

"Well, here goes nothing," Vladimir said as he entered the pool on the right.

River tore the final arrow out of his arm and he removed his hoodie, revealing a white undershirt. His arms were dotted with small bleeding holes.

"Geez Louise..." River winced. "I am praying that this is not salt water."

With that, River entered the pool on the left. He swam through the underwater path and resurfaced in a green-walled room. He exited the pool.

"Well, I don't want to scream my lungs out and kill myself. At least no more than usual," River said with a grim chuckle. "So it's not salt water at least."

River took the pool to the right.

Meanwhile, Vladimir emerged from his underwater pathway into a similar room.

"More branching paths, huh?" Vladimir asked rhetorically. "It's not painful physically, but I get the feeling that this will get annoying very quickly."

Vladimir sighed.

"Ah well. No point in dawdling," he decided.

Vladimir took the pool to his left. He emerged in a red room, which had two paths forward and a second path backward.

"What I'd give to be able to draw a map right about now," Vladimir muttered.

Meanwhile, River had emerged in a red room of his own, which was practically identical to Vladimir's.

"Geez Louise, this is going to be the death of me," River griped. He took the forward path to the left.

When River emerged, he was in a blue room, which was a dead end other than the two pools that one could take to enter it. At the dead end was a pedestal which housed four blue gems, and also had a recess which could fit a fifth.

"Oh hey, first try," River smirked as he swiped a gem from the pedestal. He turned around and looked at the two pools.

"...Now how the hell am I going to get back?"

Vladimir, meanwhile, emerged in a blue room of his own, which looked very similar to River's, only the pedestal had zero gems on it.

"What in the world?" Vladimir asked curiously as he approached the pedestal. "Where are the gems?"

Just then, a spring-loaded boxing glove popped out of the pedestal and hit Vladimir in the eye.

"Auck!" Vladimir cried as he stumbled backwards onto his rear. "There are less violent ways of informing me that I took a wrong turn, you know."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** I like to think that my good luck in the water challenge made up for my awful luck in the tile challenge. Though there's still a fire challenge to think about... I'm not looking forward to it.

 **Vladimir:** One benefit of being a master of disguise: you don't have to worry about bruises or black eyes. Any good master of disguise has makeup handy at all times, not that he'd need it if he's wearing a mask to begin with.

* * *

Joel and Reese, meanwhile, had entered the house on the right

"Whooooooooa what are all those heads?" Joel asked as he looked at the tiki pillars.

"Whatever they are, we should be careful," Reese warned. "I doubt they're here for no reason."

"Yeah probably but what reason could that be like as far as I can see they're just decoration and I can't really think of any other purpose they could have," Joel said as he approached the pillars, only to be cut off by a sudden wall of fire.

"That's not good," Reese shuddered.

"Well if they're just going to block us off like that what are we supposed to do to get to the gems?" Joel asked.

"Maybe we're supposed to stand on top of them?" Reese guessed.

"Hey you know what maybe that's it why don't you help me on top of this thing and I'll see if I can't jump across them," Joel suggested.

"That sounds really dangerous," Reese said worriedly.

"Well yeah but it's the challenge like what else am I supposed to do?" Joel asked.

"If you say so..." Reese said nervously. She approached one of the pillars, bent down, and cupped her hands together.

Joel used Reese's hands as a stepstool as he grabbed onto the top of the tiki pillar and hoisted himself atop it.

"I can't watch," Reese said as she shielded her eyes.

"Aw but I feel like a badass right now and you should totally watch me doing badass stuff," Joel pouted.

"I'm terrified, Joel!" Reese cried. "What if you fall?"

"I won't," Joel insisted as he hopped to the pillar in front of him. "See there's nothing to it."

"No, I didn't see, because I'm still not watching," Reese frowned.

Joel pranced from pillar to pillar effortlessly. As he traveled from pillar to pillar, no fire came out of the tikis' mouths.

"I'm totally doing it Reese come on you have nothing to worry about," Joel insisted.

"Nope. Nope. That's a whole lot of nope," Reese said as she shook her head.

"Please?" Joel asked.

"That is a big ol plate of nope with a side order of nope," Reese frowned. "Just get the gem and get back here already."

"Aw alright fine," Joel frowned as he hopped across the pillars and down in front of the pedestal. He took a red gem, pocketed it, and turned around. "Uhhhhhhhh Reese?"

"I'm not looking," Reese insisted.

"No no no no it's not that it's uh well how am I supposed to get back on top of the pillars because I'm not the tallest guy in the world and I kind of needed your help to get on top of the pillar in the first place," Joel admitted.

Reese removed her hands from her eyes and saw Joel standing at the far end of the hallway, waving awkwardly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Part of me considered just chancing it and running through the fire but I think that if I did that Reese wouldn't let me hear the end of it plus also it would probably hurt like crazy so the risk to reward ratio doesn't really line up here.

 **Reese:** First alligators, now fire-breathing tikis? This game's getting deadlier and deadlier by the day!

* * *

We cut to the Ruins' Helipad Zone, which was inside of the fourth house. The walls were dotted with torches and hieroglyphs, and the roof of the house was missing so as to allow the helicopter to enter and exit. Topher sat on a beach chair in the center of the Helipad Zone as he waited for someone to win the challenge.

"Topher. A word?" Scarlett asked as she approached the host.

"Scarlett? You've done your job for the season," Topher said. "You don't have anything else to do."

"I can't help but wonder why you would trust me to have a big part in constructing this challenge," Scarlett said matter-of-factly. "Not only this challenge, but the lake challenge and cavern challenge as well, as much as Max claims credit for the latter."

"Well, you're smart," Topher shrugged. "I figure that if anyone would know how to do it, it'd be you."

"You may not have been there, but recall that I did use those smarts to try and take over Pahkitew Island and claim the money early," Scarlett said as she removed her glasses, giving Topher a sinister leer. "What's to stop me from attempting to do so again?"

"The fact that the money isn't physically on the island, for one," Topher said.

"Wait, what?" Scarlett asked as she put her glasses back on.

"Yeah, we figured having it all in a case here on the island would be too risky, since that just leaves it prone to getting lost or stolen," Topher said nonchalantly. "The winner will get the money via check in the mail."

"...Oh," Scarlett said, sounding disappointed.

"Also I always got the feeling that you played up the evil thing for the camera in Pahkitew," Topher shrugged. "You seem too smart to play supervillain like Max does, and lord knows I definitely played some things up for the camera in that season."

"I see," Scarlett said professionally. "Thank you for your time."

"Yeah, no prob," Topher smiled.

Scarlett walked away from Topher and into the staff tent. She took a remote control from her pocket and pressed some of the buttons in sequence. A screen on the remote read "Bomb Deactivated".

"Someday... but not today..." Scarlett swore.

Meanwhile, Topher noticed the door to the Helipad Zone beginning to unlock.

"Hey, someone's here!" Topher noticed.

The door opened, and in stepped the immunity winner.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Congratulations, Reese!" Topher announced. "You have won the challenge and are safe tonight!"

"Yay!" Reese clapped.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Joel decided to toss all the gems to me and let me win. I was hesitant, because that means he's still vulnerable, but then he started throwing gems at me, so I didn't really have a choice.

 **Joel:** So it turns out the fire didn't come out between every tiki and there were in fact safe spaces now if I'd known that before that would have been cool but oh well too late now I guess. Man I hope that doesn't screw me over.

 **Brittany:** Well, time to make a decision... stay true with my promise to River, or take the safe route and stick with Joel. _(She takes a deep breath.)_

* * *

That night, the five explorers sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with four pillows in hand.

"Final five. Soon to become final four," Topher said. "You all know how it is by now. If you get a pillow, it means you're safe from the votes and are still in the game. If you don't get a pillow, then you have been voted out and have lost Total Drama Explore Party forever."

"Forever's a long time," Brittany remarked.

"Only one thing is for certain: Reese is safe," Topher said as he tossed Reese a pillow, which she hugged tightly. "Also safe..."

"River."

"Brittany."

Joel twiddled his thumbs nervously, while Vladimir remained stony-faced.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Joel," Topher finally said as he tossed the energetic boy a pillow.

"That's what's up!" Joel cheered as he caught the pillow.

Everyone turned to Vladimir to see his reaction.

"Well that's too bad," Vladimir smiled as he stood up.

"Please. At least you don't have to worry about being in an apparent three against one minority," River scoffed.

"No, but I was really hoping I'd win," Vladimir said. "I guess it's time to go."

"Guess so," Topher confirmed. "Vladimir, if you'll follow me. The rest of you guys head to the sleeping tent and get comfy."

* * *

Topher led Vladimir to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd have gone home so soon," Vladimir said.

"Well, you're taking your loss pretty well," Topher noticed.

"Oh, I'm absolutely pissed that I got voted off," Vladimir smiled. "Livid, even."

"You sure have a strange way of showing it," Topher chuckled.

"I have to be able to control my emotions," Vladimir said.

"I'm guessing that's a master of disguise thing?" Topher asked. "That reminds me, was it really a good idea to announce that you're a master of disguise on TV? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose? Now everyone will recognize you and know you by name."

Vladimir let out a loud, hearty laugh, taking Topher aback.

"Ohhh... Oh, Topher," Vladimir chortled condescendingly. "Surely you didn't think I used my real name, or my real face for that matter."

"Wait... what?" Topher asked.

"Must I spell it out for you?" Vladimir sighed. "Vladimir is not my real name. And this is not my real face. It's a mask."

"I knew what you were saying... It's just bizarre," Topher admitted.

"I wouldn't be caught dead letting my true identity go public," Vladimir chuckled.

"Well, despite all you've just revealed, you still lost," Topher said. "Time to get into the helicopter."

Vladimir chuckled as he entered the helicopter. The door shut behind him and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to face the camera.

"And then there were four," Topher said. "We're getting ever closer to the finale, but only two can make it. Will River survive despite the odds being stacked against him? Will Brittany make up her mind about anything? Will Reese make any big moves? Will Joel learn what commas are? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **River:** I don't trust Joel, I don't like Joel, and I doubt I could beat Joel in the finale. Sorry bud, but your time is up.

 **Reese:** I have to vote for Vladimir. I trust Joel, I sort of trust River, and Joel sort of trusts Brittany, but I don't think anyone trusts Vladimir.

 **Vladimir:** Joel's continued presence in the game concerns me. I think we should nip this problem in the bud before it continues to sprout.

 **Joel:** Well if River and Vladimir want to vote for me that's fine I mean it's the game and they have to vote for someone but with that in mind it's only fair that I retaliate and Reese would rather see Vladimir go so Vladimir it is.

 **Brittany:** Yes, I messed up in not voting, and that did indirectly lead to Trinity going home. But I've never held any loyalty to River, even if Trinity did, and I get the feeling that he wouldn't be loyal to me either. So I'm siding with Joel, and voting for Vladimir.

* * *

 _A/N: Vladimir was a fun, different kind of villain to write. It's easy to write a villain who has a generally disagreeable personality, but with Vladimir, the goal was to write a villain who wasn't really mean or rude or confrontational or anything - if anything I dare say he was one of the most polite contestants in the game. He just had an agenda all his own and wasn't afraid to lie and backstab to realize that agenda. His easygoing demeanor also made it easy for him to downplay his own abilities in the game, which certainly worked to his favor for a while. It wasn't until the numbers began to thin out that people started to realize that Vladimir would be dangerous to keep around. From what I gathered, Vladimir had an overall positive reception, so I'm glad that readers enjoyed reading him as much as I enjoyed writing him._


	11. The Mountain of Despair

_A/N: This will be a shorter one due to the decrease in people left in the game._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, our explorers did some real exploring as they wandered through some totally-real and definitely-not-fabricated ruins that were almost certainly left here by a long-dead civilization and were not created as part of an artificial island. Brittany made an attempt to do some damage control with River after inadvertently causing Trinity's elimination, while Joel made an attempt to keep Brittany on his own side. Meanwhile, River and Vladimir both conspired with Reese to get rid of the remaining members of Team Weed. Thanks to Joel and Reese putting their combined efforts in the challenge to helping each other out, Reese managed to win Invincibility, leaving the vote between Joel, the social and physical threat, and Vladimir, the mental threat. In the end, it was Vladimir who was sent home, leaving us with four. Is River in hot water? Is Brittany out of hot water? What temperature water are Joel and Reese in? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

Reese sat down outside, eating breakfast, while Joel paced in a circle around her.

"Joel, what are you doing?" Reese asked. "It's kind of stressing me out."

"Well Reese I am torn," Joel admitted. "Because last night Brittany voted for Vladimir with us but River did not which leaves us with the question of whom should we trust more because Brittany's kind of a flipper but she did vote with us and at this point there's nowhere else she can turn whereas River has been on your side for a while though he seems to have his own agenda and didn't vote with us last night."

"...Oh," Reese realized. "Yeah, that is a dilemma, isn't it?"

"If I had to pick I'd say we get rid of River next since it's clear he's on no one's side but his own plus also I don't like him," Joel suggested. "But I want to know what you think like if we should vote for Brittany or not."

"Well, if we're being honest..." Reese admitted. "Yeah, I'd rather vote for Brittany. She's a bigger threat than River in just about every aspect, and besides, I'm friends with River. Brittany and I have never really clicked."

"Yeah I was afraid that might be the case," Joel said. "Well I hope we can reach an agreement by the end of the night because if we can't decide on who to vote in the final four of all times then we may run into some problems."

"What do you mean?" Reese asked.

"Well it's the worst case scenario but if I vote for River and you vote for Brittany and the both of them vote for one of us then they'd have the majority in a 2-1-1 split and that could really mess us up," Joel explained.

"...Oh," Reese realized. "Well, why don't we talk to River and Brittany and see where their heads are? Maybe that can shed some light on our situation and help us come to an agreement."

"Hey yeah that's a pretty good idea let's do that!" Joel beamed.

"I think, once we know what exactly they're thinking, it'll be easier for us to decide on which one to vote for," Reese thought aloud. "I think that's how it works."

"Seems legit to me," Joel shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I get why Joel wants to vote for River, and I'm sure he gets why I want to vote for Brittany. The hard part is getting us to agree with each other. I think we both make good points, but I also think my points are more valid, and he probably thinks his are more valid. That's why we're each going to talk to River and Brittany today, to see what their plans are, so we can plan accordingly.

 **Joel:** Every day we get closer and closer to the finale but that also means that every day it's going to be harder and harder to face elimination. Fewer people not only means fewer targets but it also means you're more likely to be targeted because everyone else has fewer targets. I just gotta tough it out for a couple more days and I could somehow win this game!

* * *

River sat alone in one of the rooms in the water house of the previous challenge, idly and repeatedly tossing a pebble against the wall. Just then, Brittany surfaced from one of the pools of water.

"Oh god dammit!" River shouted. "Is there no such thing as a hiding spot where no one can find me and I can just have some me time?"

"Is now a bad time?" Brittany asked. "Because I have something important to discuss with you."

"If you're trying to get me to align with you so you can take out Joel and Reese, it's not happening," River said. "I know you voted for Vladimir last night after you explicitly told me you'd vote for Joel. I have no reason to trust you."

"I scoured the entire area looking for you so I could discuss things with you," Brittany panted.

"Is that supposed to be a reason to trust you?" River scoffed.

"Okay, look, Joel and Reese aren't going to vote for each other. That much is clear," Brittany said. "You can vote me off in this round if you want, but that would leave you with two people who would take each other to the finale over you. Your only hope there would be to win Invincibility."

River scowled.

"So? What's your point?" River asked.

"My point is, if you want to win, Reese has to go," Brittany clarified.

"Reese?!" River asked. "Why the hell would we vote for Reese? Joel's the threat here!"

"Think about it," Brittany said patiently. "Has Reese been a target even once in this game?"

"No? So what?" River asked.

"Has Reese ever been particularly good at challenges?" Brittany asked.

"No. Again, so what?" River asked.

"'So what' is that we have someone whom everyone likes and would be easy to beat in the finale. Any way you slice it, people are going to want to take Reese to the finale over anyone else," Brittany explained.

"Even you?" River asked.

"If she and I both make it to final three, and I get to pick who to take in the final two, I'd definitely consider picking her over you or Joel," Brittany admitted. "But I don't want her in the final three because I want her out now."

"You're ridiculous," River said with a shake of his head. "Joel's the threat here. He's the one that's going to keep any of us from winning any challenges if we don't get rid of him soon."

"But if Joel wins Invincibility tonight? Then you'd be willing to vote for Reese?" Brittany asked.

"...Only if you promise to vote for Joel if he's vulnerable tonight," River said.

"Deal," Brittany smiled as she shook River's hand.

"Great. Now can you leave me back to my peace and quiet?" River asked.

"Can do," Brittany nodded as she entered the pool from which she came.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I'm not going to tell this to River, of course, but the main reason I want Reese gone is because, not only do I feel like everyone would take her to the finale over me, but she's the only one who wouldn't take me to the finale over someone else. Joel and River don't like each other, so if the final three was them and me, they'd take me to the finale over each other. But Reese wouldn't. She likes both Joel and River more than she likes me. I know what I'm up against, and if I want to survive, I need to work around it.

 **River:** I know Brittany's word means nothing, so I don't believe her for a second, but if there's any possibility that she'll vote for Joel over Reese, I'll take it. I mean, I guess she has a point about Reese never being a target, but that's because Reese is a genuinely good person. It's not like she's a major manipulative threat or anything. Unlike, say, _Brittany_.

* * *

As Brittany left the ruined house, she came across Joel.

"Oh hey Brittany there you are," Joel greeted.

"Uh, yeah, here I am," Brittany said unsurely. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know what's on your mind is all," Joel said. "First of all I'm super grateful you decided to vote with Reese and me last night so I was just wondering if you'd be up for voting for River with us tonight."

"I'll be honest, I've heard everyone's names come up, other than my own," Brittany half-fibbed.

"...Wait wait wait you've heard Reese's name come up?" Joel asked. "I guess that's what River came up with huh but then if you've heard my name too then that means he wants me gone as well wow he really is against us. I take it that means you're going to vote for him then?"

"I'm definitely open to the possibility," Brittany said.

"Well we're going to need you to be more than open we're going to need you to be with us a hundred percent," Joel said. "I hate to say this but Reese kind of wants you gone so if you're not with us for sure and River is then I may not have a choice but to vote for you."

"You always have a choice," Brittany said, wincing a little. "You don't have to do whatever Reese tells you to do. It's an individual game, and you're an individual."

"Yeah but Reese is my friend and my ally and we have to be on the same page here," Joel explained.

"Aren't I your friend and ally?" Brittany frowned.

Joel opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"It seems like, once the merge hit, you all but forgot about me and turned to Reese instead," Brittany pointed out. "Which is fine. Like I said, you're an individual, you're allowed to make your own decisions. But it seemed kind of abrupt on my end."

"I'm trying to find the words to explain myself but nothing's coming to mind," Joel admitted.

"Joel, did you ever see me as a friend?" Brittany asked. "Or was I just a means to get you out of the minority and on top of the pecking order?"

"Of course not!" Joel gasped. "Brittany I did consider you a friend. I still do! But you've been playing super sneaky and I'm just finding it harder to trust you. Reese doesn't have a mean bone in her body so I know I can trust her when she tells me what's up. No offense."

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid when I turned on my alliance," Brittany muttered.

"No it isn't," Joel pointed out.

"Pardon me?" Brittany asked frustratedly.

"I remember you told me when the game started that you wanted to be seen as more than just some gorgeous girl and that you wanted to be remembered for your gameplay," Joel recalled. "Well you are being remembered for your gameplay. You've gotten a lot of blood on your hands and have pissed a lot of people off but at the end of the day that's what people are going to remember you for instead of your good looks. You may not be remembered positively for your gameplay but you'll still be remembered for it. You can't have your cake and eat it too Brittany. After the game I'd love to keep being your friend if you want but for now I have to keep the game in mind."

This time, Brittany opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Sorry if I've offended you or anything but you can't go around complaining that people are upset with you for being a backstabber," Joel frowned. "That just doesn't make any sense."

With that, Joel walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Neither Brittany nor I have been perfect because we're only human and nobody's perfect but at this point I may end up siding with Reese here and voting for Brittany. I'm sure she understands.

 **Brittany:** Well... that was embarrassing. Mostly because I can't really disagree with Joel there. I've played a dirty game. I can't really change that. I may as well just own it.

* * *

Some time later, Reese found River in his hiding room.

"I suppose it's too much to ask for some peace and quiet in the final four," River sighed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," Reese said. "We haven't really had a friendly personal conversation in a while."

"You know how I am, Reese," River said. "Personal isn't really my thing."

"I know, but I feel like you and I are kind of growing apart," Reese said. "You won't vote with me and Joel, and you just want to talk about the game now."

"Reese, I'm only not voting with you because we have different agendas," River said. "Nothing against you."

"That's good to hear," Reese smiled. "Not the part about us disagreeing on who to vote off, the part about you having nothing against me."

"If you're curious, I'm thinking of voting for Brittany," River said.

"Hey, so am I," Reese smiled. "Joel's not super into the idea, but I think we can convince him."

"Heh. He probably wants me gone," River smirked.

"Well..." Reese said.

"It's fine," River said dismissively. "If Brittany weren't here, I'd want him gone. But, though he annoys me so, I trust him more than I trust Brittany."

Reese looked deep in thought.

"What's eating you?" River asked.

"It's just... what will we do if Brittany wins today's challenge?" Reese asked.

"Vote for Joel, obviously," River said nonchalantly.

"You know it's not that simple for me, River," Reese said. "I'm friends with _both_ of you. I'm not going to just not vote like Brittany did, but it'd be a tough decision to be sure."

"See, that's why I don't have friends," River chuckled. "Makes getting rid of people that much easier."

"Is that true?" Reese asked curiously. "Is that why you're so antisocial?"

"What? No, I was joking," River said. "I'm antisocial for a different reason."

"May I ask what that reason is?" Reese requested.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you keep me over Joel," River snickered.

"You jerk," Reese said playfully as she punched River on the shoulder. "But really, I'm glad you decided to let me be your friend."

"Eh, you're not bad, Reese," River shrugged with a smile.

"...Awwww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Reese squeed as she glomped River, squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

"Okay... you're slightly more bad now..." River wheezed.

"Whatever you say," Reese beamed as she let go of River.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** The fact that River is more genuine with me than he is with anyone else here makes me really appreciate our friendship. I just hope he and Joel can get along so I don't have to vote for him over Brittany.

 **River:** The biggest jerk in the game is friends with the sweetest girl in the game. Almost brings a tear to your eye, doesn't it? Eh, she's a bit much sometimes, but she's pretty tolerable I guess. _(He smiles.)_

* * *

Reese had exited the middle house and returned to the Helipad Zone, where she saw Brittany relaxing by herself.

"Hey," Reese greeted.

"Hey," Brittany greeted back.

"You seem kind of lonely," Reese noted.

"Nah, just not many people to talk to these days," Brittany said.

"Yeah, it wasn't long ago that there were fourteen of us, all hopeful that we could win the game," Reese reminisced. "Now it's just four of us."

"That is how the game works," Brittany said flatly.

"I wonder how the others are doing. The ones who got voted off, I mean," Reese pondered.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, we don't really know where they went," Brittany realized. "Eh, Topher's a good host. I'm sure, wherever they are, they're enjoying themselves."

"True," Reese agreed.

Silence.

"I'm not offended that you're planning on voting for me," Brittany said.

"What?! Who told you?!" Reese panicked.

"Nobody, nobody," Brittany said calmly. "I just figured, since it's down to you, me, Joel, and River, I'm probably the person you're most likely to vote for."

"Oh. Right," Reese giggled.

"I only mention it because you seem kind of tense around me," Brittany clarified. "You don't have to worry. I'm not mad or anything. It's just the game."

"That does take a load off my mind, actually," Reese said.

"Yeah, it's the final three when you really have to worry," Brittany continued.

"Huh?" Reese asked.

"Well, assuming you do vote me out tonight, it'll be down to you, Joel, and River," Brittany explained. "I'm sure the finale will only have two people. Total Drama finales almost always do. So you'll have to vote for one of the two before the finale."

"...Oh," Reese realized. "Yeah, I know that. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Well, if I were you, I'd come to a decision sooner than later," Brittany said. "Trust me, I know what it's like to be stuck having to vote for one of two friends. You're going to want to be prepared."

"Oh," Reese said.

"So, yeah, think about it," Brittany reiterated. "Joel or River. You'll have to make a choice. I have to go use the bathroom, so I'll leave it at that."

Brittany walked away, leaving Reese to think about what she had said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Joel... or River? Joel... or River? I'm going to have to pick between two of my friends. There's really no easy way out of this, is there? I can't just not vote or vote for myself. I promised Ray I'd win this game for him. This is going to stress me out all day, isn't it? _(She sighs.)_

 **Brittany:** Reese is my target at the moment, and I'm not sure if Joel or River would be on board with voting for her, so my best bet now is to throw Reese off of her game, maybe get the boys to trust her less once they find out she might be thinking of voting one of them off. Winning the challenge wouldn't hurt either, but how likely that is to happen depends on what the challenge is. I guess we'll see.

* * *

River had finally exited the middle house, only to run into Joel right as he exited.

"Oh hey River!" Joel greeted.

"What do you want, Joel?" River sighed.

"I just wanted to know who you were planning on voting for because you haven't really been voting with the alliance and I just wanted to know what was on your mind," Joel answered.

"If you must know, I'm voting for Brittany," River said.

"Okay yeah that does make sense," Joel nodded. "I'm on the fence myself but I could see myself maybe voting for her."

"Well, the only other options for you here are me or Reese, you know, your alliance," River pointed out. "Ah, who am I kidding? We both know you're considering voting for me."

"You said it not me," Joel responded.

"Actually, Reese told me. But I get it. We can't stand each other," River said. "But honestly, wouldn't it be better if we duked it out in the final three? Get rid of Brittany now, and then fight to see who'll take Reese to the finale and who'll take third place."

"That does sound more cinematic it's true," Joel nodded. "I'll talk to Reese and see what she thinks because I think she's on the fence as well. I think it'll just come down to whichever vote is the easiest which could very well be Brittany but we'll see."

"Reese is considering voting for me?" River asked, leering slightly.

"I mean it's a possibility I'm not saying it's actually a thing she's considering but if I were her I'd consider all possible angles here because that's what I'm doing," Joel explained. "I won't lie I've even considered the pros and cons of voting for Reese though the cons far outweigh the pros so I'm wouldn't count on me voting for her. But yeah in the final four it's worth looking at all possible votes to figure which move is the best for you to make."

"Somehow I don't see Reese thinking that way," River said as he shook his head. "Reese is the nicest person I've ever met, but she's not exactly game smart. She's an emotional player. She doesn't put that much thought into her moves."

"I'd have to ask her because we haven't discussed the vote in a while," Joel shrugged. "But I'll make sure we keep you posted on what we're thinking as far as the vote goes because you are still part of the alliance or at least I think you are."

"If I really am part of the alliance, you'll just vote Brittany and be done with it," River said.

"If you really were part of the alliance you'd have voted for Trinity and Vladimir with us," Joel countered.

"Tsk. Touche," River conceded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Honestly I don't hate River as much as he thinks I do but he does kind of irk me sometimes and I definitely trust Reese over him. I'm not sure how my relationship with him compares to my relationship with Brittany though because things between her and me are complicated right now. But I'm willing to work with River right now if he's willing to work with me.

 **River:** Heh. Isn't this kind of typical? We're at the final four, and the ones who hold all the power are the super friendly good guys, not the ones who've played strategically because strategizing is inherently evil for some reason. I guess I have a prayer in Reese considering me a friend, but once Brittany's no longer an option, then what? I doubt Reese will pick me over Joel. I'm going to have to think about this. Like Joel said, consider all my options.

* * *

The four explorers met up in the middle of the Helipad Zone with their backpacks on. Topher was there.

"Alright, explorers, are you ready for your next challenge?" Topher asked.

Silence.

"Isn't this usually the part where one of the Pahkitew contestants shows up and creates an entrance to the next area for us?" Brittany asked.

"Right here!" a voice announced from on top of the roof of the Helipad Zone.

Just then, a rope was lowered down from the hole in the roof, and down came a tall, black young woman. Her short black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and slightly covered by a beige fedora. She wore a white T-shirt, a beige survival vest, khaki shorts, black hiking boots, and white calf socks.

"Ah, g'day, Jasmine," Topher greeted.

"Please don't use Aussie slang. It's kind of awkward when you say it," Jasmine said.

"Oh, sorry," Topher chuckled awkwardly. He then turned back to the explorers. "But hey, there's the aforementioned path to the next area. Climb the rope, ladies and gentlemen!"

The explorers climbed the rope one by one, followed by Jasmine and Topher. Right before the teens was a tall, rocky mountain.

"Welcome, explorers, to the Mountain of Despair!" Topher announced.

"Right, so this challenge is a piece of piss," Jasmine said. She handed each of the contestants a harness and grappling hook. "Your challenge is to make it to the Helipad Zone halfway up the mountain."

"That doesn't sound like a piece of piss at all!" River said. "Have you seen us? None of us are exactly... whoever the Lance Armstrong of mountain climbing is."

"Lance Armstrong did steroids so maybe we could be the Lance Armstrong of mountain climbing if any of us snuck something in," Joel pointed out.

"Also, again, 'piece of piss' is an Aussie thing. Don't do that," Jasmine said.

"Whatever you say mate," Joel chuckled.

Jasmine wore a disgruntled look on her face.

"Anyway..." Jasmine continued. "Making it to the Helipad Zone isn't all you have to do. Well, alright, it is, but there's a catch."

"Wouldn't be Total Drama if there wasn't," Brittany remarked.

"You may remember in past seasons, we've had challenges where players are bound together and have to work with each other to win," Jasmine said. "This will be one of those challenges."

"Say what?" River said flatly.

"Not only will you be climbing to the top of the mountain, you'll have to do so whilst tied to another player," Jasmine said. "It'll be boys against girls, so Joel and River will be working together, and Brittany and Reese will be working together too. The first pair to make it to the Helipad Zone will both win Invincibility. That's right, if you don't win this challenge, you _will_ be a target tonight. Hope that's enough incentive for you."

"I think we're at a point where everyone's a target anyway," Joel pointed out.

"Regardless, any questions?" Jasmine asked.

Silence

"Alright. Let's get going then," Jasmine said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** Here's a challenge where someone of my... body type might have some trouble. But I'm definitely going to give it a shot. I'm in it to win it, no matter what they throw at me! Besides, I have Brittany on my side. That can only help me, right?

 **Brittany:** So if I want to win this challenge, and I very much do, I'm going to have to carry Reese's weight as well as my own, plus the combined weight of our backpacks. Okay, to be fair, she'll be doing her part as well, or at least I hope she will. I don't think she's the type to throw a challenge just to make sure I go home. Either way, I will be winning this, otherwise, I'm screwed.

 **River:** This challenge actually seems pretty not awful, besides the whole "working with Joel" thing. For once, weighing less than a hundred pounds might work in my favor.

 **Joel:** So it's not just climbing a mountain but doing so in tandem? Well that certainly shakes things up why it's almost like we're back in the team phase again only I was never on a team with River unless the merge team counts which I don't know does it?

* * *

The two pairs of explorers got into their harnesses and each had their arm tied to their partner's with rope.

"Are you guys ready?" Topher asked.

"As I'll ever be," River remarked.

"Ready!" Reese confirmed.

"Then... GO!" Topher shouted.

The two pairs of teens split off to climb different parts of the mountain face so as to not get in each other's way.

"Whoa!" Brittany yelped as she and Reese nearly tripped. "Alright, we're going to have to work in tandem if we want to win this."

"Tandem is my middle name," Reese smiled.

"I thought it was Missy," Brittany said.

"That too," Reese giggled.

"But yeah, we're going to need to synchronize our movements if we don't want to fall and die," Brittany said.

"We won't die. We have a harness," Reese reminded Brittany.

"You know what I mean," Brittany said, slightly annoyed.

"I do, I do," Reese giggled.

"Alright..." Brittany started as she grabbed onto the mountain face with her right hand. "Grab onto the mountain with your right hand."

Reese did as she was told.

"Now, right foot on," Brittany continued as the girls placed their right feet on the mountain. "Now, pull up and grab on with your left hand, and support yourself with your left foot."

As Brittany did so, Reese hesitated, nearly causing the two to fall.

"Reese!" Brittany scolded.

"I couldn't find somewhere to hold onto!" Reese cried. "You're going too fast!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I'm honestly not sure if Reese really is throwing it or if she's really just this bad at challenges. Either way, this challenge is definitely going to be an uphill battle. Er, no pun intended.

 **Reese:** I think Brittany's in a rush to make it because she knows she's going home if she doesn't win Invincibility. I'm not trying to hold her back because that's unsportsmanlike, but it is hard to catch up with her.

* * *

"Alright, so what's important is to go at the same pace as each other," River told Joel. "If one of us is feeling tired, we should let the other one know so that we can slow down a bit."

"Whoa you're really into this challenge and honestly I think all that might have been the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Joel pointed out.

"If we lose this challenge, there's a decent possibility that I might go home," River explained. "I may not like you, but I'm not going to give up my game for a petty rivalry. Now let's get this challenge going. The girls are already on the wall, and will not let them beat me."

"You mean you won't let them beat _us_?" Joel asked.

"I said what I meant," River sniffed.

Joel gave River a look before he and River grabbed onto the wall.

"Ready?" River asked.

"Yep yep!" Joel nodded.

"Then... let's go," River said.

The two boys began to climb. Joel already went at a much faster pace than River.

"Again, we need to go at the same pace!" River reminded Joel.

"Oh sorry I though you would be able to catch up to me," Joel said. "That sounded way ruder than I meant it to but yeah sorry. What pace should we go at?"

"Er, why don't we think of a song, and then climb to the tempo of that song?" River suggested.

"How about DJ Got Us Fallin In Love?" Joel suggested.

"Never heard of it," River said.

"Really? That's one of Usher's more well-known hits," Joel said.

"I don't listen to the radio," River said. "How about Need You Tonight?"

"Yeah sorry I don't know that one," Joel said.

"It's INXS's most famous song!" River responded.

"Yeah sorry I've never heard of him," Joel shrugged.

A vein began to bulge on River's forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Who knew that my differing taste in music from one of the other contestants would lead to me having problems in a challenge? I guess anything really can happen in Total Drama.

 **River:** For the record, INXS is a _band_ , not a _person_. I mean, it can be argued that the band was never the same after Michael Hutchence killed himself, but, unpopular opinion, I don't hate J.D. Fortune! "Never heard of him"... what are kids these days listening to? Ugh!

* * *

Brittany and Reese had continued their ascent up the mountain. The two had found a slow but steady rhythm at which they could climb.

"So, how are things with Joel?" Reese asked.

"Well, he spends more time with you these days than he does with me," Brittany said. "So he and I haven't spoken much since the merge started. He and I are still friends, I think, but we're clearly not allies at this point."

"Do you think he's cute?" Reese asked.

"Is this about his crush on me?" Brittany asked. "Or do you have a crush on him?"

"No, he and I are just friends," Reese said. "Besides, I have a crush on Ray."

"Ray was the one with orange hair, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. He's great," Reese blushed.

"See, I never knew that about you," Brittany said. "We really haven't spoken much, have we?"

"I guess not," Reese realized. "I guess we haven't had much of a chance to. But now we can get to know each other, right? Like, um, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"In this game or in general?" Brittany asked.

"Either or," Reese answered.

"Well, in the game, I thought Jean-Marie was handsome, but I also knew he was the manipulative type, so I stayed away from that," Brittany answered. "Outside of the game, there is one boy at school I've had a crush on for a while, but he came out of the closet this last semester. So, yeah, the one boy I wanted to notice me, won't."

"That's irony if I've ever heard it," Reese giggled.

"I haven't had a boyfriend since middle school," Brittany admitted. "Either I don't like the guys who are into me, or I like the guys who aren't into me."

"What's it like, having a boyfriend?" Reese asked curiously.

"You've never had one?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Reese said bashfully.

"I'd think that someone as open to hug and cuddle people as you are would have had at least one," Brittany said. "Er, no offense."

"None taken," Reese said. "But yeah, when it comes to boys, they prefer to be friends with me rather than make anything romantic of it."

"That's the problem with boys," Brittany said. "They prioritize looks above everything else."

"Ouch," Reese winced.

"...I just realized the implications of what I said," Brittany said with a facepalm.

Reese did not respond.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** That awkward moment when you accidentally call a potential swing vote ugly. It's probably too late to apologize without making things more uncomfortable, so I'll just leave it and hope that Reese didn't take too much offense to it.

 **Reese:** I know Brittany didn't mean it like _that_ , but now I know she subconsciously thinks I'm unattractive so... yeah. That put kind of a damper on my mood.

* * *

Joel and River had begun climbing the mountain to the tempo of We Will Rock You.

"Thank goodness everyone knows Queen," River remarked.

"Road trips wouldn't be nearly as fun if Bohemian Rhapsody didn't exist," Joel nodded.

"Implying road trips are fun," River chuckled.

"Well they are fun you get to spend time with friends and/or family and go on vacation together and do fun things together what's not to love?" Joel said.

"Being in a cramped space with other people and nothing to do for hours on end, unable to go to the bathroom or get some fresh air for God knows how long?" River answered.

"That's all part of the experience," Joel beamed.

"And the experience blows," River said.

"Well how do you spend time with your friends then?" Joel challenged.

"We eat lunch with each other at school and message each other outside of school," River explained.

"So you guys don't go out and hang or anything?" Joel asked.

"None of us are super social," River said. "We only talk to each other if we're bored enough. And even then, we usually pass the time by playing video games or watching TV or something by ourselves."

"That is baffling to me," Joel said. "Why would you just lock yourself up in your house all day when there's a whole world out there to explore with your friends?"

"Because that sounds awful," River remarked.

"Then why did you sign up for this show?" Joel asked. "If going outside and spending time with people sounds awful to you then why on Earth would you sign up for Total Drama?"

"Eh, been a fan of the show for a while, felt like giving it a shot," River shrugged. "I've done this well for myself despite hating people and going outside, haven't I?"

"I can't deny that," Joel said. "I'll be honest I thought you were dead on arrival when I first met you but the fact that you've made it this far is impressive if nothing else."

"What a coincidence. I thought the same about you," River sneered.

"I guess to be fair I did get votes in my first elimination ceremony," Joel said. "I'm just glad Trinity decided to shake things up otherwise I'd be long gone by now since not only did she turn the votes against Jean-Marie's alliance but she ended up being his new target."

"I guess sacrifices have to be made," River said. "If not for you, Trinity probably wouldn't have made the merge. Never did get to meet Jean-Marie, though. Or Kristin or Noah."

"Jean-Marie was always super passive-aggressive with me and I don't think he ever liked me because like I said I was his target at first," Joel explained. "Kristin was pretty cool though her tendency to smoke weed kind of got in the way of her playing the game."

"Yeah, no kidding," River snarked. "I was on a team with a girl who was drunk 24/7. I know how you feel. Minus the part about being cool. Neither of them was cool. Who thinks it's a good idea to get inebriated in a game like this?"

"Who thinks it's a good idea to make your first impression by insulting everyone in a game like this?" Joel responded.

"Touche," River grumbled. "What about Noah? What was he like?"

"He's a lot more awkward than they made him out to be," Joel said. "He seemed really nervous about the whole thing which was kind of weird since he obviously had the most experience of everyone here."

"It's kind of weird how they only brought back one old player if you ask me," River said. "Why not make it two just to balance things out? I'd rather have ended up with someone who's actually played before over someone who doesn't try like Frita or Sorrell."

"Maybe we can ask Topher later or maybe they'll reveal why by the time the season actually airs," Joel shrugged.

"Maybe," River shrugged back.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** I think I got River to hold a peaceful conversation with me which honestly is probably way harder than the actual challenge itself so yay go me!

 **River:** It kind of sucks that like half of this cast ended up being awful, but what can you do? I'm sure even the worst people here will get fans. That's how the Total Drama fan base works, right?

* * *

Topher stood on the Helipad Zone on a plateau halfway up the mountain. There was nothing spectacular about the zone itself aside from the Helipad and tents, but there was a view of each of the past biomes, which Topher took in.

"You know, despite all the helicopter rides I've taken around this island, I still think this may be the best view around," Topher told himself with a smile.

Just then, one of the pairs of contestants had finally made it to the Helipad Zone, both out of breath.

"Congratulations! You two are the first to arrive!" Topher told the explorers.

The two paused to catch their breath before responding.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Thank goodness," Brittany panted.

"Yay!" Reese wheezed.

Just then, Joel and River made it to the Helipad Zone.

"Wait, we lost?!" River gasped.

"Well that ain't good," Joel said unsurely.

"Yep, Brittany and Reese are both invincible tonight," Topher said. "Meaning that, Joel, River, one of you is heading home tonight."

The two boys side-eyed each other nervously.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** Yes! I'm safe! Final three. Now, should I vote for a friend of mine who's a threat, or an enemy of mine who isn't...?

 **Reese:** Brittany warned me this might happen. Now I have to make a choice. Oh boy... whatever happens, someone's going to get hurt. Pray for me.

 **River:** Why didn't Reese throw the challenge to save us?! Obviously, if she won, it'd be one of her allies going. If she lost, obviously Joel and I would vote for Brittany over her. Come on!

 **Joel:** I actually have no idea how this vote will go because we had all counted on Brittany being an option but now that she isn't I'm not sure how Brittany and Reese will vote and that's kind of concerning to me.

* * *

That night, the four explorers sat in the Tent of Shame. Topher entered the tent with three pillows in hand.

"Final four... soon to become final three," Topher said. "I have three pillows here with me. If you get a pillow, that means that you still have a place in the game. If you don't get a pillow, it means that you've been voted out of the game and that your journey ends here."

"Brittany."

"Reese."

Topher tossed the two girls pillows. He held the last pillow for all to see as he glanced back and forth at Joel and River.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"It's a tie," Topher smirked.

"Say what?" Joel asked.

"Yep. Two votes Joel, two votes River," Topher nodded.

"So what do we do now?" River asked impatiently.

"Everyone, head on outside, and we'll get a tiebreaker challenge under way," Topher said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** What kind of tiebreaker challenge can you do in a season like this, I wonder?

* * *

Topher led the four explorers outside. It was nighttime, and the only light was the electric lantern that Topher had brought with him into the tent.

"Stay right here," Topher instructed the teens as he went to the staff tent.

"Why do we have to come out here?" Brittany asked as she shivered from the cold.

"To see who goes home, so we can say goodbye to him," Reese answered.

"Why would Brittany want to say goodbye to me?" River remarked.

"Giving up already?" Joel asked.

"You're the challenge threat here," River shrugged. "Realistically speaking, you should have this in the bag. I'm sure as hell going to try, but I'm prepared to go home when all is said and done."

Topher emerged from the staff tent, alongside Jasmine and Ella. Topher carried armfuls of sticks, Ella carried bags of tinder as well as pieces of flint and steel, and Jasmine carried two pedestals which each had a taut string suspended above it by two rods. The staff set up the pieces for the tiebreaker challenge before Joel and River.

"Thanks, ladies," Topher smiled as Jasmine and Ella returned to the staff tent. He turned back to the contestants. "Joel, River, your tiebreaker is a fire-building challenge. The object of this tiebreaker is to build a fire on your pedestal that reaches high enough that it will burn the string. The first person to do so will stay in the game. Any questions?"

"Nope nope," Joel said as he shook his head.

"Let's do this," River smirked.

"In that case... GO!" Topher announced.

The two boys wasted no time getting started on constructing the basis for their fires. Joel began setting up sticks in a pile on his pedestal, while River began with laying tinder in a pile in the middle of his pedestal.

"Both explorers are trying different strategies," Topher narrated. "Let's see if one of them ends up working better then the other.

Once Joel was satisfied with his pile of sticks, he began draping tinder across his pile. Once River was satisfied with his pile of tinder, he began leaning sticks against his pile.

"Both Joel and River have swapped which materials they're using," Topher commentated.

As River continued to place sticks against his pile of tinder, Joel grabbed his flint and steel and began scraping them together in order to spark a flame. He managed to direct some sparks at his tinder, and it began to catch flame.

"Joel already has a lead," Topher commented. "Will River be able to catch up?"

River grabbed his flint and steel and began scraping them together. Like Joel, he aimed his sparks at his tinder, and it caught flame.

"River's got a fire going, but Joel's seems to be rising!" Topher announced.

Sure enough, Joel's flame began to grow higher, about halfway as high as needed to reach the string. River's however, began to catch up.

"River's flame is catching up to Joel's!" Topher narrated.

Just then, one of the boys' flames grew high enough to reach the string, with the other reaching right afterward.

"That's it!" Topher announced. "We have a winner!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"River is still in the game! Joel is out!" Topher announced.

"Haha! Yes!" River cheered.

"Aw man," Joel frowned.

"Sorry, Joel," Brittany said.

"Bye Joel," Reese said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Bye Reese it's been great nice to meet all of you really," Joel said.

"Joel, if you'll follow me. The rest of you guys head to the sleeping tent and get comfy."

* * *

Topher led Joel to a helipad just outside the Tent.

"This is the Helipad of Losers," Topher explained. "The Total Drama helicopter should be here soon."

Just then, a helicopter landed on the Helipad. A door on its side opened.

"Well fourth place out of fourteen isn't bad by any stretch so you know what I'll take it," Joel smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Topher said.

"Besides two of my friends are in the final three so there's a good chance I'll be really proud of whoever wins," Joel said.

"And what if River wins?" Topher asked.

"I mean if he wins good for him I guess but I'd rather Brittany or Reese win of course," Joel shrugged.

"Well, whatever happens, the rest of the game will certainly be slower-paced without you," Topher said. "I don't think I've ever met someone who talks as fast as you do."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose I guess this is just how I talk so make of that what you will I guess," Joel said.

"However you do it, you're still eliminated," Topher said. "Time to get into the helicopter."

"Oh yeah that's right I've always wanted to take a helicopter ride so if there's any upside to losing then this is definitely it woohoo!" Joel cheered as he hopped into the helicopter. The door shut behind him and the helicopter began to take off.

Topher turned to face the camera.

"We've got two rounds left, and our explorers are in it to win it!" Topher told the camera. "What do we have in store for our explorers next? What challenges will they have to overcome? And who will fall one episode short of the finale? Stay tuned, dear viewers, for the next episode of Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Joel:** Literally the only person here I can vote for is River I mean I guess I could vote for myself but I'd rather not because I sort of want to win which I don't think is too unreasonable right?

 **River:** I was going to wait until Brittany was gone, but since I don't really have much of a choice at this point, I vote for Joel.

 **Brittany:** Between Joel and River, I trust Joel to potentially take me to the endgame way more than I trust River to, so I vote for River. Nothing personal, just game.

 **Reese:** Having to pick who to vote for between two friends is like picking which child I love more, but if I had to pick... River's been my friend for longer, so, I'm sorry, but I have to vote for Joel. It's only fair.

* * *

 _A/N: Fun fact about Joel, way back in the earliest planning stages of Explore Party, he was originally going to win. I changed it since I figured he had way too much in common with House Party's winner, and I didn't want to be redundant in that regard._

 _As for Joel himself, I had fun writing him. I'm generally a fan of characters who start off over-the-top and goofy, but grow increasingly strategic over time while still keeping their quirks that made them fun in the first place, and Joel was definitely that for Explore Party. He wasn't the best character I've seen to fall under that category, but I feel like he was a presence in Explore Party that stood out and made the most of his time there, whether it was by making friends, winning challenges, or playing a strategic game. Like him or not, Joel takes 4th place in the game._


	12. The Volcano of Doom

_A/N: Twelve down, one to go._

* * *

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from the Helipad of Losers. "In our last episode, the explorers were forced to pair up for the challenge, as they scaled a mountain face while tied to someone else, meaning there was double Invincibility on the line! Things got awkward between Brittany and Reese, while Joel and River weirdly found themselves getting along. The girls won Invincibility, leaving the boot between Joel and River. And, in a surprise twist, the votes were tied at two apiece, meaning that the boys had to partake in a tiebreaker challenge. It was down to the wire, but River managed to build a big enough fire mere seconds before Joel, saving River and making Joel our fourth place finisher on this season. We're down to our final three, and things aren't going to get any less tense for our explorers. Who will secure their place in the finale, and who will fall just one round short? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

* * *

The three finalists all ate their breakfast together.

"It's nice that we can just eat breakfast together without having to worry about who's going to vote for whom," Reese smiled.

"I agree," Brittany said. "With only three people left, it's fairly obvious where the votes lie, so there isn't really any need to go behind each other's backs and strategize or anything. We can just hang out."

"You seem awfully comfortable with the knowledge that you're boned if you don't win today's challenge," River pointed out.

"If I stress out about it, it'll throw me off of my game," Brittany said.

"Yeah, it's just a game, River," Reese chirped. "No need to stress about it."

"A little bit of stress is healthy," River said. "If you never worry about anything, you'll never avoid anything that could potentially harm you."

"Of course, I'm a little stressed," Brittany said. "I'm just not focusing on it."

"Well, I'm not worried," Reese said. "I'm going to try my hardest, of course, but if I lose, it's not the end of the world."

"No, but I'm sure Ray would be awfully disappointed in you," River smirked.

"River!" Reese frowned. "Whose side are you on here?"

"I'm on my own side," River said. "But I'm still your friend, and as your friend, I feel the need to remind you to have that healthy level of worry."

"Is Ray really the kind of guy who takes the game so seriously?" Brittany asked.

"He was pretty salty when he got voted out," River chuckled. "He told Reese that she'd better beat Ethan, Vladimir, and me. And then she goes and befriends me instead, how about that?"

"Hey!" Reese objected. "I could always take Brittany to the finale with me if I win today's challenge."

"And betray your good friend, just like that?" River asked, feigning offense.

"Why must you always not get along with my other friends?" Reese asked.

"I don't get along with most people," River shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to make friends with me."

"Ah! Are you saying you never wanted to be my friend?" Reese scoffed.

"No, all I'm saying is that you can't expect everyone to be best friends with each other," River said. "Believe it or not, not everyone has the same level of saccharine that you do."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Brittany said as she stood up and left.

"And what's wrong with trying to make the world a happier place?" Reese frowned to River.

"Nothing, but you can't try and force people to like each other," River scowled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** It occurred to me shortly after I left that this is the only place I can use the bathroom. But anyway, this could be good for me. I know there's no way Reese or River would take me to the finale over each other if they win today's challenge, so if there's any possibility that that can change, I'll take it.

 **River:** I consider Reese my friend, but that doesn't mean I won't be brutally honest with her if it comes down to it. And to be brutally honest, her overly positive expectations of the world are grossly unrealistic. If it was at all possible for everyone in the world to get along, you'd think that would've happened by now.

 **Reese:** I know not everyone's going to get along with everyone, but River doesn't even try. He just has this point of view that since everyone getting along is impossible, he won't even try to get along with people he doesn't like. I've tried to reach out to him and maybe teach him some optimism, but he just won't have it.

* * *

The three explorers, with their backpacks on, all stood in the center of the Helipad Zone with Topher.

"Good morning, final three!" Topher greeted.

"Good morning!" Reese chirped.

"Are you ready for today's challenge?" Topher asked.

"As I'll ever be," Brittany said.

"Well, we're not going to start right away," Topher said as he took a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button.

In response to the remote, a bridge emerged from the side of the plateau that wrapped around the mountain, leading to a mountain path.

"Before the challenge starts, I thought it'd be fun for you guys to take a leisurely walk and reminisce about your time in the game," Topher said. "Along this mountain path are pictures of your fallen competitors. Why not stop and say some words about them?"

"And what if we don't want to and/or care?" River asked.

"Please do. We need to pad out the episode," Topher pleaded.

A helicopter lowered down with a rope ladder for Topher to grab onto.

"I'll see you guys at the end of the path!" Topher called as the helicopter flew him up.

The explorers all glanced each other and silently agreed they might as well do as Topher said. They made their way across the bridge and began making their way up the mountain path. It wasn't long before they came across a signpost which bore a picture of Noah.

"I still think it's weird that they got only one veteran for this season," River said.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be fair if they got one for our team too?" Reese asked.

Brittany giggled.

"What's so funny?" River asked.

"That wasn't the real Noah," Brittany said. "I think he was just disguised as Noah in some misguided attempt to help his game."

"Really?" Reese asked. "He fooled me."

"A couple of us caught on pretty quickly," Brittany said. "We figured we couldn't trust him in the game if we couldn't even trust him to tell us who he really is."

"Makes sense," River said.

* * *

" _In hindsight, yeah, maybe disguising myself as someone I don't know was a dumb idea," Noah said. "If, for whatever reason, I get called back for another season, I'm definitely going to play as myself. I've been myself over in the loser area, and I've made some friends. So lesson learned: it's always better to be yourself. ...Gosh, that's cheesy. Haha."_

* * *

As the explorers continued up the path, they came across a similar signpost, this one with a picture of Frita.

"Frita was obnoxious," River sneered. "Good riddance."

"Hey, Frita just has problems she needs to work through," Reese defended. "She's not a bad person, she's just misunderstood."

"I never really got to know... Frita, was it?" Brittany said. "What was she like?"

"She found a way to point out a downside in literally everything," River scoffed. "She acted like everything was way more depressing than it was or needed to be."

"She probably has actual depression," Reese huffed. "I tried to take the time to get to know her, but she was voted out before I really got the chance to connect with her. I wonder how she's doing."

"Makes me wonder why she applied for this show at all," Brittany thought aloud.

"I never got the chance to ask her," Reese frowned.

"I never cared," River chuckled.

* * *

" _I knew from the beginning that I'd be an early boot," Frita sighed. "And wouldn't you know it, I'm the first one gone from my team. Over the loud drunk and the short asshole. I guess I kind of had fun for the two days I was in the game... But overall, I'd say this game wasn't worth the time. What a disappointment." She sighed._

* * *

Next up the mountain path was a signpost with a picture of Sorrell.

"And on the exact opposite of the problem spectrum, we have Sorrell," River groaned.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Frita was a vacuum of fun, but Sorrell had way too much fun," River explained. "The fact that she made it as far as she did is hilarious to me."

"She only lasted three rounds," Reese pointed out.

"I know," River said.

"I don't think I ever saw her when she _wasn't_ under the influence," Brittany admitted. "Did any of you?"

"I think she was hung over once and didn't drink then," River said.

"She was," Reese confirmed. "But she got drunk before the challenge started, so..."

"I'm just surprised it took this long for someone to take advantage of the fact that we're on an uncharted island with no laws against booze," Brittany said. "I know the show hasn't always been on an island, but when it has..."

"And look where it got her," River said. "Third boot and probably with a wicked headache."

* * *

 _"This game was fuckin'... fuckin' AWESOME!" Sorrell said. "I don't even c-care that I got out so early. Fuck tha POH-lice! Getting piss-ass drunk with the losers was waaaaaaaay more fun than the stupid game. Who cares about strategy? Strategies is for *hic* PUSSIES and NERDS! Total Drama's s-supposed to be be be be FUN! And I had fun. Woooooooo!"_

* * *

Further up the mountain path was a picture of Kristin.

"Am I crazy or are Kristin and Sorrell basically the same person?" River asked.

"You're crazy," Brittany said. "Kristin was way more chill than Sorrell, for obvious reasons."

"They _did_ come up with some fun team names for us, though," Reese giggled.

"Kristin was actually pretty nice to talk to when she wasn't high," Brittany said. "The problem is that she got high just about every day, so it was hard to really make a connection with her."

"Like Sorrell, she lasted too long," River said. "Have I mentioned that I can't stand the smell of weed?"

"You may have mentioned it a good seven or eight times when Kristin was still here," Brittany remarked.

"So not enough times, then," River remarked back.

"Kristin seemed like a sweetie," Reese said. "I'd like to meet her when this is all over."

"Actually, Kristin could have stuck around if not for Trinity," Brittany said. "Kristin was aligned with me, Angie, and Jean-Marie before the dynamics shifted."

"And once again, Trinity proves to be the sanest member of Team Weed," River said.

* * *

" _This game was a lot more stressful than I knew," Kristin said. "I thought smoking weed would help I make it through the game easier, but I know it hindered I more than I expected. I shouldn't have relied so heavily on weed. Maybe then I could have made it farther in the game. Live and learn."_

* * *

Next on the tour of fallen players was a signpost with a picture of Jean-Marie.

"Now, I always thought Jean-Marie was your team's leader," Reese said. "Was that true?"

"Ehhh?" Brittany shrugged. "He tried to take control of the team, and, like I said, it almost worked. But I could tell he was playing for himself more than anything, so I helped Trinity and Joel get rid of him."

"All I know about him is that he's French, he's flirty, and he's the reason you and Angie started fighting," River shrugged.

"River!" Reese scolded. "Don't be so insensitive!"

"River's not really wrong about any of those things," Brittany said. "I think he wanted to be the big villain of the season, but he played too hard too quickly, and I think that was his downfall."

"Why would anyone want to be a villain?" Reese asked.

"Because being bad is infinitely more fun than being good," River smirked.

"Nu-uh!" Reese denied. "Nothing feels better than doing a good deed and making someone's life better."

"But being bad takes way less effort," River chuckled.

"Now you're just trying to get my goat!" Reese huffed.

Brittany giggled.

* * *

" _I had this game in the palm of my hand, and I was robbed of my win by a jealous girl swaying my allies," Jean-Marie grumbled. "I had thought Brittany to be smart, but she has made a lot of enemies thanks to what she did. I'd wager she's still in the game by pure dumb luck._ Télévision réalité Canadienne est terrible. Ramenez-moi à la France."

* * *

As the explorers continued up the mountain path, they came across a signpost bearing a picture of Ray.

"Is it getting hot up here?" Reese asked with a blush.

"The temperature has gotten noticeably higher since we started walking up the mountain," Brittany noted.

"That's not what she meant and you know it," River said.

"I know, but aren't you supposed to get colder as you climb higher up a mountain?" Brittany asked.

"Actually, that was what I meant, River," Reese said.

"You're blushing," River pointed out.

"Because it's hot!" Reese insisted.

"Now, I always thought Ray was the leader of your team," Brittany said.

"He was, and he was awful," River said. "Good riddance."

"Vladimir stabbed him in the back," Reese said. "I was the only one who stayed loyal to him."

"Because he was a cocky, arrogant, self-righteous prick," River said.

"...He is pretty cute, though," Brittany admitted.

"Right?!" Reese gushed.

River gagged.

* * *

" _I'll admit, there were several things I could have done differently in this game to maybe lower my chances of getting stabbed in the back," Ray conceded. "But I still think it was cowardly of Vladimir to screw me over like that. I'm just glad Reese is still in the game. I've been rooting for her every step of the way, and I know she can do it."_

* * *

The next signpost the explorers came across had a picture of Ethan on it.

"I'll be honest, Ethan went home at about the exact time I expected him to," Brittany said.

"He was pretty awful too," River said. "Hell, most of Team Beer was pretty awful."

"What was wrong with him?" Brittany asked.

"He was pretty pigheaded," Reese admitted. "Kind of rude, kind of crass, kind of perverted."

"Not really surprised by that either," Brittany admitted. "Is there anything nice we can say about him?"

"Do we have to?" River asked. "We never said anything nice about Jean-Marie."

"I think we should try to say something nice about everyone," Reese said. "Jean-Marie seemed like a pretty smart guy if nothing else."

"Um..." Brittany thought. "Ethan seemed like a fun guy. I'd probably go to one of his parties."

"You girls are too nice, I swear," River said with a shake of his head.

"No, you're just too mean," Reese pouted.

* * *

" _Best summer vacation ever!" Ethan cheered. "Hooked up with a hot chick who knows how to have a good time, got to do some fun challenges, and I'll forever be immortalized by having been on TV! I think I actually got a decent grasp on the game right before I was voted out, too. Delta Iota Kappa forever!"_

* * *

Next up on the tour of fallen comrades was a signpost with a picture of Angie.

"Angie never spoke to me once," River said. "Which is part of why I voted her off."

"That and because Trinity wanted you to," Reese pointed out.

"Yeah. So?" River shrugged.

"I did get to talk to Angie a little bit before she left," Reese said. "She didn't seem like a bad person. I wonder why Trinity wanted her gone so badly."

"They were in some kind of rivalry or something," River said. "I don't know all the details, nor do I really care."

"Brittany, do you know what went on?" Reese asked.

Brittany looked at her feet.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it," River said. "Don't pressure Brittany into talking about things she doesn't want to talk about."

"Ah! I wasn't pressuring her!" Reese cried.

"I'm just messing with you. You need to lighten up," River chuckled.

* * *

" _I'm still not sure what to make of the whole experience," Angie admitted. "On one hand, I'm really grateful for the opportunity to play this game - that's something not a lot of people get - and I did have fun for a while. But I do feel like everything went wrong for me because of things that, for the most part, weren't my fault. At least Sorrell's been able to help me take my mind off the negatives._

* * *

The next signpost on the mountain path showed a picture of Trinity.

"I didn't know Trinity well, but I could tell that she was pretty serious about playing the game," Reese said.

"She was easily one of if not the biggest strategist this season," Brittany nodded. "I think this season would have gone a lot differently if she wasn't here."

"She also seemed kind of mean, though," Reese said. "Especially to Angie."

"True. Trinity wasn't really the nicest person in the game either," Brittany agreed.

"She was probably my best friend out here," River said. "Too bad we were only able to play together for two days."

"I thought I was your best friend out here," Reese frowned.

"Am I _your_ best friend out here?" River asked.

"Well..." Reese said.

"Then don't get offended that you're not _my_ best friend here," River said.

"But yeah, Trinity was definitely a presence," Brittany said. "She was my friend too, but I'll admit she was a bit much at times."

* * *

 _"I went home earlier than anticipated, but overall, I'd say my experience in the game was satisfactory," Trinity grinned. "I managed to turn my team on its head through the power of my words alone, and the only reason I didn't make it farther is because one of my allies did something stupid. I played the good strategic game that I set out to play. I have no regrets."_

* * *

The explorers continued up the mountain path. The next picture they came across was of Vladimir.

"Vladimir always seemed low-key shady to me," Brittany said.

"That's about accurate," River said. "He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but I always got the feeling he wasn't telling me everything whenever we talked."

"I liked him at first, but after he voted out Ray, I found it hard to trust him," Reese admitted.

"He was a pretty quiet guy overall," Brittany said. "I don't think there's a lot to say about him, is there?"

"I heard he doesn't actually have cancer," River said.

"Wait, really?!" Reese gasped. "Then why doesn't he have any hair?"

"By choice, apparently," Brittany said. "I don't get it either."

"What a weirdo," Reese said.

"That's not very nice," River smirked.

"Oh, come off it, River," Reese huffed.

* * *

" _I'd say overall I played a pretty good game," Vladimir said. "I think people started to figure out I was playing kind of shady after a while, but they definitely underestimated me for a while, which is exactly what I wanted. Overall, I'd say being on Total Drama was a positive experience. Shame I never got to use all of my disguises, though."_

* * *

The final signpost on the mountain trail, of course, bore Joel's picture.

"Awful. Let's move on," River said.

"Come on, River. Joel was my and Brittany's friend," Reese frowned.

"He was energetic to be sure," Brittany chuckled. "Always seemed like he was in a good mood."

"Especially when he was picking on me," River grumbled.

"You've been messing with me this entire hike, River. You're not allowed to complain," Reese pointed out.

"He and I were good friends during the premerge," Brittany said.

"Sorry if I accidentally stole your friend from you," Reese chuckled.

"It's fine. Not anyone's fault," Brittany said.

"Joel was a good friend, though. I'm glad I met him," Reese smiled.

* * *

" _Man I still can't believe I got fourth place on Total Drama like honestly I thought I'd go before the merge even happened but I was actually kind of close to winning almost!" Joel said. "I've joined the ranks of Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Scott, Gwen, Jasmine, and probably a couple others I'm forgetting. Awesome summer!"_

* * *

At the end of the mountain path was another plateau which had another mountain path twisting up the mountain. Of note was that lava appeared to be flowing down the mountain in various areas. On the plateau stood Topher, as well as a girl who strongly resembled Amy, sans beauty mark.

"Welcome, explorers, to your penultimate challenge!" Topher announced.

"Is that lava?!" Brittany gasped as she pointed to some lava flowing behind Topher.

"Yes it is, Brittany, for this... is the Volcano of Doom!" Topher answered.

"That doesn't sound good," Reese gulped.

"Your challenge is simple," Topher said as he and the blonde girl stepped apart from each other, revealing three wooden mannequins which resembled the final three explorers, save for a pineapple where each mannequin's head would be. "If you've seen Total Drama World Tour, your challenge is very similar to the finale challenge from that season."

"That's two challenges you've stolen from World Tour," River said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Hey, you try coming up with challenges for a season like this. It's not easy," Topher said flatly. "Basically, the object here is to make your way to the mouth of the volcano and throw your mannequin into said mouth. Each mannequin is made of the same type of wood, and they all match your body measurements, meaning the weight you'll carry should match up with your body type."

"Sounds easy enough," Brittany said.

"Oh, and this challenge has a special twist," Topher continued. "Each challenge prior to this had the first place winner earn Invincibility. But not this one."

"Beg pardon?" River asked.

"The first two explorers to get their mannequins into the volcano will automatically move on to the finale, which will take place today, immediately after the challenge," Topher said. "That means that whoever gets last place in the challenge will automatically be eliminated. No votes, no nothing."

"Oh wow. No pressure, huh?" Reese chuckled nervously.

"Any questions?" Topher asked.

"What if the lava destroys our mannequins before we even make it to the top?" River asked.

"Then you are unable to throw your mannequin into the volcano, and thus, will automatically be disqualified and eliminated," Topher explained. "So be careful with the lava flow."

"You said the finale challenge will happen right after this one?" Brittany asked.

"That's right, Brittany," Topher said. "Of course, the viewers at home will have to wait for the next episode to air, but for us, we're heading straight to the final challenge after this. It'll make more sense when it happens, so trust me on this."

"Is there any particular reason Samey is here?" Reese asked.

"Oh, right," Topher remembered. "Our contract states that she has to make a cameo in at least one episode, but we figured that letting her talk or... do anything... would be too controversial, and we don't want to piss off our viewers by starting any debates, so she's not allowed to talk or do anything."

Samey scowled at Topher and folded her arms.

"You let Amy and Scarlett participate, but not Samey?" Brittany asked. "How are they less controversial than Samey?"

"Eh, it's just Samey. Who really cares?" Topher shrugged.

Samey slugged Topher in the arm.

"OW!" Topher yelped. "Any further questions?"

Silence.

"Great. Get on your marks, and the challenge will start on my go," Topher said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** The challenges have become more dangerous since the merge started, but I'm afraid someone might actually become hospitalized - or worse - in this one. Best take this one slow and steady.

 **River:** On the plus side, the path up to the top of the volcano isn't very long. On the minus side, there's lava all over the place, we have to worry about not losing our mannequin, and it's hot as hell, so exerting yourself is going to result in dehydration or something. And we're not even at the finale yet!

 **Reese:** I guess it's a good thing no one in this final three is particularly great at challenges, because that puts us at more of an even playing field, which is important, because last place in the challenge means third place in the game, and I know we all want to win.

* * *

"One more thing, I almost forgot," Topher said. "For this challenge, bringing your backpacks is optional. If you leave your backpack behind, it could lighten your load significantly, and you will get it back when the game is over, but if you don't leave it, you'll have all the water or other supplies you may need. Is anyone leaving their backpacks?"

The three explorers glanced at each other.

"Yeah, I am," River decided.

"Me too," Reese said.

"I'm keeping mine," Brittany said.

"Great. Everyone grab your mannequins," Topher instructed.

The explorers all held onto their respective mannequins.

"For a spot in the finale... Ready?" Topher asked.

"Ready," the final three said in unison.

"GO!" Topher shouted. With this, the contestants all took off up the volcano path.

"Can I talk yet?" Samey asked.

"Are we still rolling?" Topher asked the cameraman.

"Yes," the cameraman responded.

"Then no," Topher told Samey, who responded by slugging him in the arm again. "Gah! You know, for such a tiny person, you really pack a punch."

* * *

The three explorers were about neck-in-neck in their race to the top of the volcano.

"You're both going down," River insisted.

"Only one of us can go down, remember?" Brittany pointed out. "The other two are moving on to the finale."

"Y-You know what I meant!" River shouted, flustered.

"We don't have to make this a 'you're going down' type thing," Reese said. "We're all friends, right? It's a friendly competition."

"That kind of thinking is what's going to cost you this game," River said as he dashed ahead of the girls.

"Hey!" Reese cried as she dashed to catch up to River.

"Slow and steady," Brittany smiled to the camera.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Look, Reese is my friend and all, but this is the very end of the endgame. I can't afford to let sentiments cloud my mind, or else I'm going to get distracted, screw something up, and return home with nothing to show for myself.

* * *

Pretty soon, River and Reese came across a lava flow which was too large to jump across.

"That doesn't look good," Reese winced.

"You think?" River remarked. "What are we going to do about this?"

"If we had our backpacks, we could pour water onto it to cool it and make it harden," Reese said.

"I don't think that works in real life," River said. "And even if it does, I don't think water bottles would be enough for it to work."

Brittany had caught up to them, eyed the lava flow, and held her mannequin above her head.

"She's not about to do what I think she's about to do..." River said.

"Later, guys!" Brittany called as she ran across the lava flow. "Okay, ow, ow, that was a bad idea!"

"You can run across lava?!" Reese gasped.

"Sure. It's not like lava instantly melts anything that touches it," Brittany said. "But sneakers aren't the ideal footwear for running across it." Brittany sat down, removed her shoes and socks, took an ice pack out of her backpack and held the ice pack in between her feet. "Ahhhhhhh..." Brittany sighed.

"Do you need a running start?" Reese asked.

"It probably helps," Brittany shrugged.

"Why are you helping us?" River asked. "If we both pass you, you're screwed."

"Common courtesy, I guess," Brittany said. "Besides, if neither of you makes it across, we'll be here for days, and I don't think I can stand this heat for very long." She put her socks and shoes back on, put her ice pack back into her backpack, and stood back up. "See you guys at the finish line!"

Brittany continued on her way up the volcano path.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I remember one day when I spend a good couple hours watching lava videos on YouTube. It's more viscous and less instantly destructive than the media makes it out to be.

* * *

Reese and River glanced at each other.

"Ladies first," River offered.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Reese smiled.

"Wait, really?" River asked. "I'm facetiously offering to let you run across lava before I do."

"You're giving me the lead, silly," Reese said as she backed up and ran across the lava flow. As she did so, her eyes went wide and she began to scream in pain. When she made it across, she sat down.

"It's that bad, huh?" River asked.

"I'm starting to regret not bringing my backpack," Reese winced as she sat down and removed her shoes.

River eyed the volcano wall. The lava was flowing from a hole in the side of the volcano, not too far above the ground. River gained a confident smile as he tossed his mannequin over the lava flow.

"Hey, watch it!" Reese cried. "That almost hit me!"

"Sorry," River said as he began to climb onto the volcano wall.

"That looks even more dangerous than just running across it," Reese commented.

"Yeah, but running made the more prepared person here have to take a long break. I'm not taking any chances," River said. By now, River was above the hole where the lava flowed.

"This is a remarkably bad idea," Reese warned River.

"Probably," River said. "But look on the bright side. If I die, you make the final two."

"River! Don't joke about that!" Reese yelled.

"Ah, lighten up," River said as he dropped down next to Reese. "Also, you'd better recover quickly, because Brittany and I won't wait for you!" River called as he grabbed his mannequin and ran off up the volcano path.

"Eep!" Reese squeaked as she put her shoes back on, grabbed her mannequin, and continued running.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I have kind of a fear of being burned alive, like, above most if not all other forms of death, so I want to take this slow and steady so as to stay safe, but I also don't want to fall behind and lose. It's a predicament.

* * *

With less weight to carry than Brittany, it wasn't long before River was able to catch up to the blonde.

"You sure recovered quickly," Brittany commented.

"Didn't run across the lava," River said. "Reese did, but I opted to climb over the lava flow."

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked. "How is that possible?"

"The lava was coming out of a hole in the volcano," River explained.

"Yeah, that's where we're trying to go," Brittany said flatly.

"A hole in the _side_ of the volcano, you dingus," River said as he rolled his eyes. "Wasn't too high up off the ground, either."

"Well, good for you, but I'm not letting you pass me!" Brittany said determinedly.

"Too bad I didn't ask for your permission," River smirked as he ran off ahead of Brittany.

Brittany snickered at River's comeback as Reese began to catch up to her.

"Hi, Brittany!" Reese greeted.

"Hey," Brittany greeted back. "You doing okay? River told me you ran across the lava flow, and I know you don't have any way to cool your feet off."

"I'll be fine," Reese assured Brittany. "Probably."

"'Probably'?" Brittany asked. "You want a water bottle?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Reese smiled.

"Alright then," Brittany said. "In that case, good luck."

"It sounds like you'd rather I make it to the finale than River," Reese noted.

"Just being polite," Brittany said.

"Well, I appreciate it," Reese beamed. "Not enough politeness these days."

As Reese said this, she passed Brittany.

"I hope you can catch up!" Reese called behind. "...That sounded way less polite than I meant it to. Sorry!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I don't know, I'm just in a good mood today. Why not be nice? Although, I think the backpack is starting to weigh down on me. Reese and River were both able to pass me pretty easily. I'm wondering if I should just drop it.

* * *

River maintained the lead over the girls, though he looked exhausted.

"Freaking... black hoodie," River panted as he removed said hoodie. "I have half a mind to throw this thing into the next lava flow I see."

Reese began to catch up to him.

"Hey, River," Reese greeted.

"Reese?" River asked. "Is Brittany really that slow?"

"I guess," Reese responded. "My feet are also killing me right now."

"My everything is killing me," River said. "But what else is new?"

"You don't look well," Reese noted.

"I'm exhausted," River said.

"So am I," Reese said. "Should we take a break? I'm sure we can catch up to Brittany if she passes us."

"Might as well. At least one of us is guaranteed to make the finale," River decided as he and Reese sat down against the volcano wall. "So, you nervous?"

"About what?" Reese asked.

"No more votes. We're going to have to rely entirely on challenge strength to win, and that's not something either of us has very much of," River explained.

"Brittany's no stronger than we are," Reese said. "She's taller than us, sure, but she's also pretty skinny."

"So am I, in case you haven't noticed," River pointed out.

"I'm sure the final challenge will be balanced so that anyone can win," Reese said. "Or heck, maybe it'll be a vote like Total Drama Action was."

"That season was only a vote because the finalists tied in the final challenge," River reminded her.

"Hey, guys!" Brittany called as she caught up to the two. She jogged right past them. "Bye, guys!"

"...Should we try to catch up?" Reese asked.

"Probably," River decided.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I think we're almost to the top. This is it. I can't believe the game is going to end today.

* * *

Brittany continued running up the volcano path. She had removed her backpack and held a bottle of water in the hand that wasn't holding her mannequin.

"Al...most... there," Brittany panted as she took a drink of water. She saw Topher standing in the distance and began sprinting towards him.

Sure enough, Topher stood at a safe distance away from the mouth of the volcano.

"Hey, Brittany!" Topher called.

Brittany said nothing as she dashed up to Topher and lobbed her mannequin into the mouth of the volcano, causing it to sputter out some lava which leaked down the sides of the volcano.

"And with that, Brittany, you are guaranteed a spot in the finale!" Topher announced.

Brittany let out a huge sigh as she sat down next to Topher.

"You exhausted?" Topher asked.

"Hey... you had... a cushy... helicopter ride..." Brittany panted. "I had... to run..."

"Fair enough," Topher shrugged. "It's now down to Reese and River. One of them will join Brittany in the final two. The other will take third place and be out of the running for the million dollars."

* * *

Reese and River continued to trudge up the volcano, both hunched over.

"I would kill for some water right now," River said.

"Same," Reese agreed.

"Why don't you take off your hoodie?" River asked.

"I'm in a hurry. I don't want to lose it," Reese insisted weakly.

"Eh, if you say so," River said.

Just then, Reese collapsed onto the ground.

"Reese?" River asked, concerned. "Reese?"

Just then, the volcano began to grumble, and lava began to spill down from the mouth.

"Reese?!" River began to shake Reese as he watched the lava creep down towards them.

River knocked on his head with both fists. He sighed before dropping his mannequin and picking up Reese, who had also dropped hers as she passed out. River ran as quickly as he could up the volcano path with Reese in tow.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** If I had to rank every challenge we've had so far... fuck this challenge.

* * *

River made it to the mouth of the volcano with Reese draped over his back.

"River. Reese," Topher greeted.

"Reese passed out. She needs help!" River said urgently.

"Not to sound like I don't care, but where are your mannequins?" Topher asked.

"Forget the mannequins!" River shouted as he laid Reese down and removed her hoodie.

"I've got a water bottle. It still has some water in it," Brittany offered.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Feed it to her!" River panicked.

Brittany opened Reese's mouth and poured the water down. Reese accepted the water as her eyes began to ease open.

"Brittany?" Reese asked.

"Hey. You okay?" Brittany asked.

"What happened?" Reese asked.

"You passed out," River told her.

"And River dropped his mannequin to save you," Brittany smiled.

"Awwww, River," Reese cooed.

"I'm not a monster," River huffed. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal," Reese said as she slowly stood up. She pulled River in for a hug.

"Alright, I just got info from the cameramen," Topher said as he held his cell phone. "Both Reese and River left their mannequins behind, and both were consumed by lava."

"So who's eliminated?" Reese asked.

"The person whose mannequin was destroyed first will be eliminated," Topher said. "And luckily, we know who that is."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Reese, I'm sorry, but you've been eliminated," Topher finally said.

"Oh. Okay," Reese said contently.

"You don't seem broken up about it," Topher noted.

"I'm just happy to be alive," Reese smiled. "I can't thank River enough for what he did."

"I told you, it's not a big deal," River blushed.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen," Topher said. "The eliminated contestants are all at our final location, which is only accessible by helicopter. The three of you will all join me in the Total Drama helicopter and take a trip there. Once we're there, Reese, you'll follow me to join the rest of the eliminated contestants, who will all play a part in the challenge. Brittany and River, you'll be prompted to make confessionals and eat lunch while we get the challenge set up. Understood?"

"Understood," the explorers all nodded.

Topher turned to the camera. "And as for you all at home," he said. "Stay tuned for the finale of Total Drama Explore Party! Brittany versus River... who will win?"

"Can we get into the helicopter now?" River asked. "It's hot as hell up here."

"Good point," Topher said. "StaytunedforthefinaleofTotalDramaExploreParty!" Topher dialed a number on his phone. "Okay, we're ready."

A helicopter flew up to the plateau where the four stood and a door opened up. One after another, they entered the helicopter.

* * *

 **Votes:**

None

* * *

 _A/N: I didn't intend from the start for Explore Party to be so negative overall, but I had always planned for Reese to be an endgame sweetheart, and I'm glad I kept that idea, because I feel like, with all the drama, strategy, and arguments going on, we needed someone like her to keep things from getting toxic. Reese wasn't really meant to be a huge game player or anything, but rather to keep things positive and not overly strategic. I think these factors are what contributed to Reese being one of the more popular members of the Explore Party cast, and I'm overall glad with how she turned out._

 _And with her gone, we're down to two. I've set up a poll on my main page about who you think will/want to win, just for fun._


	13. The Castle in the Clouds

_A/N: And that's two seasons finished! I'm almost becoming a real Total Drama fanfic writer._

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Explore Party!" Topher greeted from inside the Total Drama helicopter. "Our final three took a trip down memory lane as they reminisced on all their fallen comrades, which led up to their penultimate challenge. Their task? To carry a wooden replica of them to the top of a volcano and throw it in. Which probably sucks for the guys who carved these replicas, because they were pretty in-depth, too. Sorry, mannequin-carving guys. And in an added twist, the top two placers in the challenge would automatically make it to the finale, while the last placer in the challenge would be automatically eliminated. Brittany made it to the top first, leaving it down to Team Beer buddies Reese and River. Reese actually passed out from heat exhaustion, causing River to drop his own mannequin to save her from incoming lava. Both of them lost their mannequins to the lava, but Reese lost hers first, eliminating her from the game.

"Now we're at our final two. Brittany Hardwick, who is often noticed for her good looks, set out to play a smart and strategic game. Along the way, she's burned lots of bridges in her attempts to survive, but, despite this reputation, she's managed to avoid elimination long enough to make it to the finale. River Casentini, who made his first impression by insulting everyone in sight, set out to keep the target off of himself by highlighting the faults of others. Along the way, he found himself making a couple genuine connections, and despite his negativity, he's managed to avoid elimination long enough to make it to the finale. One of these two will be our grand winner of Total Drama Explore Party. Who will win? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Explooooooooore _Party_!"

"Can the camera actually hear any of that?" Brittany asked as the camera zoomed out to reveal that the final three were still in the helicopter with Topher and that the helicopter was still en route to their final destination.

"Eh, if it doesn't, nobody really pays that close attention to the recaps anyway," Topher shrugged.

* * *

The helicopter landed on top of an incredibly high mountain plateau, so high that the clouds obscured the view down. On the mountain were two confessional booths in the immediate vicinity, on either side of the plateau, as well as a picnic spread in the middle. Off in the distance was what looked to be a large castle.

"Damn," River said, impressed, as he and the others exited the helicopter.

"Alright, Reese, if you'll follow me into the castle, I'll give you your instructions for the final challenge," Topher said. "For those at home who may have forgotten, the eliminated contestants will all play a part in the challenge. Brittany, River, lunch is set up over there in the middle. Enjoy some food while you await further instructions."

"Got it," Brittany nodded.

"I'm not about to turn down free food," River chuckled.

Topher and Reese walked up to the castle while Brittany and River walked up to the picnic spread, sat down, and began to eat.

"So... final two," Brittany said.

"I know. How the hell did either of us make it here?" River agreed as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Brittany chuckled as she grabbed a bowl of potato salad. "But whatever happens, whoever wins, I think we can agree that this is an experience we wouldn't trade for the world."

"Well aren't you sappy?" River smiled. "But yeah, despite all the complaining I probably did, I enjoyed myself overall."

"Would you do it all again?" Brittany asked. "It was fun, but it was also really stressful."

"Very true," River agreed. "I don't know if I'd do it again. If they really want me back, I'd probably do it, but if they don't, I wouldn't ask, either. I'm sure, once the game's all over, I'll miss it terribly and would come back in a heartbeat, but right now, I could use a break from all the drama."

"Amen to that," Brittany agreed. "This was fun, but I could definitely use some downtime once this is all over. Preferably in a hot bath with some expensive bath salts that I bought with the prize money."

"I thought you were trying to _avoid_ being fanservice," River chuckled.

"I don't get it," Brittany said flatly.

"You're talking about yourself bathing," River responded flatly.

"Oh grow up," Brittany said as she rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm not this short by choice," River said.

Brittany rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, final two!" a voice called from the distance.

Brittany and River turned their heads to see two teenagers approaching them: one male and one female. The male was Caucasian, of medium height, and had shaggy brown hair under a dark green toque. He wore an orange vest over a white sweater, as well as blue jeans and dark green sneakers. The female was Asian, short, and had shoulder-length black hair. She wore red feather earrings, a purple beaded necklace, a beige-and-purple sleeveless top, black yoga pants, and purple ankle-high sneakers.

"I was wondering about you two," Brittany said.

"Shawn and Sky, the final two of Pahkitew," River smirked.

"That's right," Shawn nodded.

"We're going to be explaining the final challenge for you two," Sky explained. "First thing's first: how's lunch? You guys satisfied?"

"I take it lunch is over whether we're finished or not," River said.

"Yup," Shawn confirmed. He and Sky handed a piece of paper to River and Brittany respectively.

"What's this?" Brittany asked.

"This is a list of questions for you to answer in the confessional," Sky explained. "There's one confessional booth for each of you, so you don't have to wait your turn."

"Once each of you is finished, meet us back outside so we can explain your challenge," Shawn instructed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Question 1: Did you ever expect to make it to the final two of Total Drama?**

 **Brittany:** That was always the goal. I'll admit, though, after a while, I started to doubt I'd make it here. Once the merge hit, I was afraid people would vote me out for all the flipping I ended up doing. I'm glad they never did. So I guess my answer is "Yes, up until a point."

 **River:** Ha. No. Honestly, I'm still not entirely sure I'm actually here and this isn't a dream or something. Whether I win or lose today, I'll have placed way higher than I ever thought I would. I'm still in it to win it, though, so make no mistake of that.

 **Question 2: What was the main thing that you think contributed to you making it this far?**

 **Brittany:** The fact that people were so willing to make alliances with me early on guaranteed I'd have a place in the merge, I think. Once the merge did hit, I tried to downplay my own strategic abilities so as to not be an immediate target - "tried" being the key word. Winning the past couple challenges didn't hurt, either.

 **River:** My strategy from the very beginning has always been to point out the flaws in everyone else to make it look like they're worth taking out over me. Frita and Sorrell were easy, but I think my first really big accomplishment in that regard was getting Vladimir and Ethan to vote for Ray. If I hadn't done that, I would have left a long-ass time ago.

 **Question 3: What was something you wish you could have done differently?**

 **Brittany:** The whole "not voting" thing that one time was embarrassing. I should have just voted for Joel. If I had, maybe Trinity would be in the final two with me right now.

 **River:** Looking back, I can't think of any one thing in particular that I wholeheartedly regret doing. I think I played the best game I could have.

 **Question 4: What do you think of your opponent in the final challenge?**

 **Brittany:** Personally, or on a gameplay level? Personally, River's kind of a brat. I know he's not a bad guy per se, but he has some growing up to do. Gameplay-wise, he must have done something right to make it this far, so good on him for that. As for his chances in the challenge... I guess it depends on what the challenge is.

 **River:** Eh, she's cute.

 **Question 5: If you could face off against someone else in the final two, who would it be?**

 **Brittany:** Kristin. Looking back, backstabbing her like that wasn't really fair to her, and, between you and me, I think she's someone I could feasibly beat in any challenge.

 **River:** I can't decide between Trinity and Reese. Both left way too soon, and neither are particularly great at challenges. Actually, if it's a mental challenge, Trinity would have me beat, so Reese.

 **Question 6: What will you do with the money if you win?**

 **Brittany:** I'll probably pay for college tuition, maybe get a place of my own for after I graduate. Other than that, I'll probably just spend it on day-to-day essentials with the occasional treat for myself. Nothing extravagant.

 **River:** I don't know. Video games or something. I didn't think I'd get this far, so I didn't really come up with a plan for the money.

 **Question 7:** **If you could do it all again, would you?**

 **Brittany:** Oh... River and I just talked about that. I think the consensus was "ask us again when the game is over because right now we just want some time to ourselves."

 **River:** ...Ask me again when the game is over, because right now I just want some time to myself.

* * *

Britany and River exited their respective confessional booths and met back up with Shawn and Sky.

"Alright, are you guys ready for your final challenge?" Shawn asked.

"Ready," Brittany smiled.

"Your challenge is actually really simple," Sky said. "In that castle over there, the twelve eliminated contestants have all hidden. Your goal is to find six specific former contestants."

"Brittany will be searching for the old members of Team Weed: Noah, Kristin, Jean-Marie, Angie, Trinity, and Joel," Shawn explained. "River will be searching for the old members of Team Beer: Frita, Sorrell, Ray, Ethan, Vladimir, and Reese."

"The first person to find all six of their old teammates, make it to the throne room, and sit in the throne will be the winner of Total Drama Explore Party!" Sky concluded.

"Oh, and all six of your teammates need to be physically in the throne room with you for your win to count," Shawn added. "Any questions?"

"...So the final challenge - the challenge that will determine the winner of this entire game - is fucking hide and seek?" River asked flatly.

"Nope, just regular hide and seek," Sky smiled.

"What if we find someone from the other team?" Brittany asked.

"Just leave them," Shawn answered. "They're of no help to you."

"Are the people we find allowed to help us find other people?" River asked.

"They are," Sky confirmed. "In fact, they've been encouraged to follow you after they've been found, so feel free to talk to them about anything, including the locations of other teammates."

"What if most of my old teammates probably hate me and refuse to follow me?" River asked.

"Like Sky said, they've been encouraged to follow you," Shawn said. "Meaning that they'll never be asked back for another season if they refuse to, and they know this."

Silence.

"Sounds like you guys understand what to do," Sky said as she gestured for the finalists to follow her and Shawn towards the castle.

"The challenge will officially start once the doors have opened," Shawn informed the explorers. "Once the challenge starts, may the best contestant win."

"Good luck, you two!" Sky encouraged.

The four stopped in front of the castle doors.

"Good luck, River," Brittany said cordially.

River focused intently on the castle doors, which slowly began to open. As soon as there was a big enough opening for him to fit, River dashed through the doors and into the court. Brittany winced before following suit. Upon entering the castle, River veered to the right, while Brittany veered to the left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** I can't let myself get distracted. This is it. It's do or die.

 **Brittany:** I have no idea what the layout of this castle is like, so I have no idea how easy or hard this is going to be. Thankfully, the same applies to River, so I think we're about on equal footing here.

* * *

River found himself in a medium-sized barracks. He opened the first thing that caught his eye - a cupboard - but found nobody. He then bent down to look under the beds and, sure enough, he found two people there: Angie and Sorrell.

"Aw great," River groaned.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Nile, wadaap!" Sorrell belched.

"Wholesome as ever I see," River remarked. "Come on, you have to follow me."

"Awesome! We we we we can get piss ass drunk together and you can finally get fuckin' _laid_ , NERD!" Sorrell whooped as she left from under the bed. "Later, Angie Angie Bo Bangie Banana Fana Fo Fangie Fee Fi Mo Mangie Angie!"

"She always calls me that," Angie slurred. "Every time. It's never just 'Angie'."

"Holy shit, have you been drinking too?" River asked the ocean lover.

"Whatzit tooyah!" Angie shouted.

"Okay, okay," River said defensively. "Come on Sorrell, we have to go find the others. Don't suppose you know where they are?"

"*hic* Nah!" Sorrell said. "None of my business."

"And yet my genitals somehow are?" River asked.

"I never heard a 'no' from you," Sorrell said in a singsongy voice.

"No," River said.

"Heh. Your loss, nerd," Sorrell chuckled.

"Let's just go," River said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Of course the very first person from my team that I find was and is by far the most useless. I'm going to have to babysit her to make sure she doesn't stumble off or something, aren't I?

 **Sorrell:** Man, I'm hella lucky I'm so rich, otherwise I woulda run outta beers a loooooooooooong-ass time ago. *hic* Angie's a good drinking buddy, too. She gets super ranty and shit when she's drunk. It's hilarious.

* * *

Brittany found herself in a large dining hall.

"Well, first thing's first," Brittany said as she looked under the table. Sure enough, she found Noah, Frita, and Reese all hiding underneath it.

"Let's see..." Brittany muttered as she looked over who was there. "Noah, you were on my team. Let's go."

"Oh, you can call me Amir," Amir smiled. "I'm done pretending I'm Noah."

"And to think, I never saw through his paper-thin disguise," Frita sighed.

"Hey, to be fair, he wasn't on our team," Reese said consolingly. "You probably never got a good look at him."

"Maybe, but now Brittany's probably in the lead," Frita sighed.

"You're rooting for River?" Brittany asked.

"I don't really care about either of you," Frita admitted. "But Reese is rooting for River, so I'm rooting for him by proxy, I guess."

"Well, the longer we stick around, the easier of a time River will have finding them," Amir reminded Brittany. "We should probably get going."

"Good point," Brittany nodded as she and Amir headed for the door on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** I have to wonder how well Noa- er, Amir would have done if he hadn't tried to deceive everyone right off the bat. Maybe Joel would have been the first boot instead of him. Though I imagine Trinity would probably just align with him instead of Joel. But you never know, I guess.

 **Amir:** Honestly, I'm not sure I would have been accepted onto the show at all if I didn't have the whole "Noah" thing going for me. I'm not really all that special or interesting other than that little resemblance.

* * *

River and Sorrell found themselves in a room filled with weapons such as swords, lances, and axes.

"Why the hell do they need all this stuff in a castle way up in the clouds?" River asked. "Who's going to try to siege it?"

"Your MOM!" Sorrell chuckled.

"My mom is dead," River said solemnly.

"Oh shit really?" Sorrell asked seriously.

"Heh, no," River chuckled. "But if she was, I'd probably be really pissed off at you right now."

"Maaaaaaaaaan don't be doing me like that," Sorrell frowned.

"The lesson here is to think before you speak," River said as he began carefully sifting through the weapons.

"I've been _drinking_ , son!" Sorrell reminded him. "That's like, physically impossibable."

"Well stop drinking so much!" River snapped.

"But but but but but but but it's fuuuuuuuuuun," Sorrell whined.

"It's not going to be so fun when you get back home, can't drink anymore, and have to deal with the hangover," River told her.

Just then, River found Vladimir hiding in a corner behind two weapon racks.

"Awesome, that's two already," River said.

"Aw, don't be such a downer, River," Vladimir smiled. "Let her drink if she wants to."

"Et tu, Vladimir?" River tsked. "I thought you were the sensible one."

"If she wants to potentially succumb to alcoholism and drink herself to death, that's her own business, not yours," Vladimir said.

River wore a look of realization.

"True," River agreed. "Come on, let's keep going."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sorrell:** I don't get River. He just like... he just... he refuses to have fun! Why ya gotta be so damn _miserable_ all the time? _(She loudly belches)_

 **Vladimir:** One thing I kept in mind for this game was not to get attached to anyone. I feel as close to Sorrell as I do to River. That is to say, not at all. Keeps me a neutral party, you know?

* * *

Brittany and Amir found themselves in a large indoor swimming pool room.

"Whoa, swanky," Brittany said, impressed.

"You going to buy one of these for yourself if you win?" Amir asked.

"I mean, I don't love swimming, but honestly... yeah, I probably will," Brittany admitted.

"I bet Angie's probably in here somewhere," Amir figured.

"Do you not know where the others are hidden?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Amir answered. "I was too busy figuring out where I should hide. Sorry."

"That makes sense," Brittany said. "You and Angie were friendly before you got voted off, right?"

"We were," Amir nodded. "Sorrell and I are the only people she started hanging out with after she left. Though thanks to Sorrell, she's drunk a lot, so it can be hard to talk to her now."

"I see..." Brittany said.

"...I feel like this is one of those things like on TV where a guy accidentally says something to hurt a girl's feelings and he has no idea why that is or what he said wrong because guys are dumb like that," Amir said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it probably is," Brittany said, slightly annoyed.

"...I'll go help you search over there," Amir said as he pointed to the other side of the room and walked over there.

Brittany opened up a towel rack to find Ray hidden there, holding a small machine.

"Sorry, I'm not on your team," Ray said.

"I can see that," Brittany remarked.

Amir, meanwhile looked under a tarp to find Kristin hiding there.

"Oh, hey, Kristin," Amir said. "Hey, Brittany! I found Kristin!"

"How many of us has Brittany found?" Kristin asked.

"Just you and me so far," Amir answered.

"Hey, Kristin," Brittany smiled as she approached the two.

"Hello, Brittany," Kristin smiled back. "Hey, no hard feelings for voting I out. I probably had it coming."

"Glad to hear it," Brittany said, relieved.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Amir:** I think Brittany's found more people from Team Beer than Team Weed so far. I wonder if that says anything about her chances at winning.

 **Kristin:** I haven't touched weed once since I's elimination, and I know it's helped I make some friends. I smoke weed for spiritual purposes, but perhaps I should only do that when I'm alone.

* * *

River, Sorrell, and Vladimir returned to the entrance room of the castle.

"Should we check the other rooms down here or the second floor?" River asked.

"I suggest the second floor," Vladimir said. "If we finish things off down here, you should be able to make it to the throne room faster.

"Yeah, good point," River agreed. "Second floor it is."

"I'm gonna... gonna... gonna wait down here," Sorrell said. "I don't trust myself to climb anything _resembling_ stairs without tripping and falling down and cracking my head open. Kehehehehe."

"That's actually rather smart of you," River said. "I guess that makes you a nerd too."

"Nuh-uh! You're a FUCKIN' nerd!" Sorrell retaliated.

"Your words cut so deep," River remarked. "C'mon, Vladimir."

The two boys went up the staircase on the east side of the room, while Sorrell stayed behind. As soon as the boys left, Sorrell hurled onto the floor.

River and Vladimir made it to the top floor, which had one door to the east, one to the west, and one to the north, much like the bottom floor.

"Might as well start with the closest door," River said as he and Vladimir entered the eastern door. The two found themselves in a large, fancy bathroom.

"Is this the only bathroom in the castle?" River asked.

"Yes, actually," Vladimir said.

"Have you been here before?" River asked.

"I'm not sure if the hosts told you, but this is where people went when they were voted out," Vladimir explained. "I've lived here a couple days and haven't found any other bathrooms."

"Yo! Anyone in here?" River called.

"I can't imagine there are any really good hiding spots in here," Vladimir said as he opened the shower curtain to find no one there.

"Yeah, good point," River conceded. "Well, that was a bust. Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vladimir:** I am helping River out in the challenge here simply because he was a good ally to me. Might as well repay him, right?

 **River:** Haven't run into Brittany since this all started. I'm hoping she's doing about as badly as I am here.

* * *

Brittany, Amir, and Kristin all entered the kitchen next to the dining hall.

"I imagine this would be a good place to hide," Brittany said. "Pantries are, like, the go-to place for indoor hide and seek, right?"

"Is that a thing?" Amir asked Kristin.

Kristin shrugged.

"I just hope no one's in the fridge, freezer, or worse, the oven," Brittany said nervously.

"I don't think anyone here is that dumb," Kristin said.

"Heh. You know what I just realized?" Amir chuckled. "'Pantries' is one word away from 'panties'."

Brittany and Kristin each shot Amir a look.

"This is why I didn't talk all that much when I was in the game," Amir said.

"...Anyway..." Brittany said as she and Kristin split away from Amir to begin searching. "You guys lived here when you were voted out, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Kristin confirmed.

"Seems like a nice place to live," Brittany said.

"It got kind of claustrophobic after a while," Amir admitted as he himself began searching. "Between someone new showing up every night, to the fact that there isn't a lot to do, to the fact that we can't exactly leave the castle..."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Brittany nodded. "Did either of you find anyone?" Brittany asked.

"I have not," Kristin answered.

"Nope, sorry," Amir apologized.

"I'm guessing there's no one in here," Brittany said. "Let's search the other side of the bottom floor."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** We weren't told about our place in this challenge until Brittany and River were already here, so we didn't have much time to pick hiding spots. I wonder if all of us could have hidden in the same place in order to help Brittany.

 **Brittany:** This castle seems just big enough that it's easy to hide, but not so big that it's impossible to find anyone. And yet, so far I've only found two of my teammates. I should probably step it up.

* * *

River and Vladimir checked the northern room of the second floor, which appeared to be a big master bedroom.

"Whoa. Who got to sleep here?" River asked Vladimir.

"Nobody, sadly," Vladimir chuckled. "This room was closed off until earlier today when it was time to hide. I think it might have been where the helicopter pilot got to sleep?"

"The helicopter pilot?" River asked.

"You know, the guy who drives the helicopter that takes the losers from the game to here?" Vladimir explained.

"Oh, duh," River facepalmed. "I guess it never occurred to me that there was a person driving that thing. If it sounds stupid, it's because it is."

River checked under the bed to find Joel and Trinity hiding under there.

"Oh. Hey, Trinity," River said.

"Hey," Trinity said, annoyance present in her tone.

"Hi," Joel greeted.

"Why are you two hiding together?" River asked.

"We're not," Trinity scowled. "I was here first, and the rule was that once you're hidden, you can't move until your old teammate finds you. Then Joel decides to hide in the same place as me, and now I'm stuck with him."

"Love you too Trinity," Joel joked.

"River, if you see Brittany, do me a favor and let her know where I am so I can at least stretch my legs and have someone else to talk to," Trinity requested.

"Sorry, Trin. We're friends and all, but I'm still trying to win," River said. "I'll give you 50G to make up for it."

"That would actually be awesome," Trinity said. "Good luck."

"Come on Trinity you're supposed to be supporting Brittany," Joel pointed out.

"I'm friends with both finalists. And River's offering me money. Cut me a break," Trinity said.

"While you were all braiding each other's hair and making friendship bracelets, I checked the rest of the room," Vladimir said. "No one else is here. Best get going."

"I'll pray for you," River said facetiously to Trinity.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joel:** Alright so maybe I was kind of mean to River once or twice but come on I'm not that hard to be around am I? I mean Trinity was able to put up with me for the entire premerge only in hindsight I don't think she liked me then either. Oh.

 **Sorrell:** Maaaaaaan, Nile and Vladdy-boy are takin' way to f-f-freakin' long! I'm bored and and and and I don't _even_ have a drink.

* * *

Brittany, Amir, and Kristin made their way to the barracks.

"This was basically our bedroom," Amir told Brittany.

"It's definitely roomier than the tents," Brittany noted.

"True," Kristin nodded. "But it still felt pretty cramped. Guess that's just how it is this season."

Brittany looked under the beds to find Angie there.

"Uh, hey, Angie," Brittany said nervously.

Angie made a loud groaning sound.

"I think she's hung over," Amir noted.

"Come on, sistren," Kristin cooed to Angie. "Time to come with us."

Angie made another loud groaning sound.

"Here, help me move the bed," Amir requested of Brittany.

"Alright," Brittany said as she and Amir took hold of the foot and head of the bed respectively, lifted it, and moved it away from Angie.

Kristin took hold of Angie's arm and wrapped it around her neck, allowing the rasta girl to support the ocean lover.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Angie moaned.

"We have to help Brittany," Kristin said. "If you don't, you won't be able to come back for another season."

"I don't wannaaaaa..." Angie groaned.

"Should we just leave her here and come back when we have everyone else?" Brittany asked.

"Is that allowed?" Amir asked.

"I didn't hear anything in the rules against it," Brittany pointed out.

"Just do it," Angie said. "If they do penalize me, eh, who cares?"

Brittany gave Angie a concerned look before nodding to Amir and Kristin. The three made their way to the armory.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** Urghhhhhh... How does Sorrell stand hangovers? I may have overdone the drinking today. *hrk*

 **Amir:** Angie seemed pretty anxious knowing Brittany was showing up today. I wasn't there to witness their falling out, but it must have really taken a toll on her. I wish I could help, but she doesn't like to talk about it, plus I'm not so great with the whole 'advice' thing anyway.

* * *

River's and Brittany's groups met up in the main entrance room of the first floor.

"Heh. Only found two?" River jeered.

"Yes, but so have you," Brittany said flatly.

"...What's your point?" River asked.

"And for your information, I have found Angie, but she's too hung over to move, so we left her in the barracks," Brittany said.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" River asked. "You may have sort of a lead, but if Angie's holding you back that much..."

"It's still anyone's game," Brittany smirked. "Don't forget that."

Brittany, Amir, and Kristin ran upstairs. A split second later, River, Sorrell, and Vladimir made their way to the western wing of the first floor.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** Angie's hung over, huh? Sorrell, if you just indirectly gave me the win... I still can't stand you, but that'd actually be kind of funny.

 **Brittany:** I don't think Angie will hold me back that much. Or at least I don't think she'll actively try to. Still, I have faith that she can pull through.

* * *

River and Co. entered the dining hall.

"Oh sweet, food," River said.

"I wouldn't eat if I were you," Vladimir said. "Wouldn't want to cramp or anything."

"Yeah, I know," River said as he looked under the table to find Frita and Reese. "Well, that was easy."

"Hey, River!" Reese greeted.

"Two more, huh? Awesome. Let's go," River told the girls.

"To think I'm actually of worth in this challenge..." Frita said. "This emotion is so... foreign to me... am I... of worth?"

"You won't be if you keep talking," River said.

"YEAH!" Sorrell added.

"Be nice," Reese frowned.

"Do _you_ want to hear her constantly reminding everyone about how much she hates herself?" River asked.

Reese seemed to ponder this.

"Anyway, this just leaves, eugh, Ray and Ethan," River noted.

"We've already searched upstairs, and neither are there," Vladimir told Frita and Reese. "Meaning they have to be downstairs."

"Easy peasy!" Reese chirped.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Reese:** I really should talk to Frita about her need to tell everyone about her low self-esteem. It does seem to annoy others, and besides, the more she says she hates herself, I think the more she'll actually hate herself. I don't want that.

 **Frita:** So I'm only of use in the context of this challenge... and only when I'm not talking. Am I truly so useless? I truly am a waste of human life, aren't I? _(She sighs.)_

* * *

Brittany and Co. made their way upstairs and entered the westernmost room, which featured three tables, each surrounded by chairs, as well as several boxes of board and card games.

"Oh, cute," Brittany said.

"Lots of hours spent in this room," Kristin reminisced.

"Not a lot to do in the castle beside play these games," Amir nodded. "Kristin and I passed a lot of the time in here."

"I take it Frita and Sorrell weren't much for games?" Brittany asked.

"I'm afraid not," Kristin said. "Frita kept to herself, and whenever Sorrell did try to play, it always ended with her flipping the table."

"Well, no one seems to be under the tables," Brittany noticed. "Is there anywhere here that someone might be able to hide?"

Amir checked behind the door. "Not that I can see," he answered.

Kristin noticed a forlorn look on Brittany's face.

"Is something wrong, sistren?" Kristin asked.

"It's nothing," Brittany insisted. "Let's keep searching."

Kristin gave Amir a concerned look, which he returned, as the two followed Brittany out of the game room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Kristin:** I may not be close to Brittany, but it still pains I to see her so distraught. I don't think that there is nothing bothering her, but I don't want to pry where it isn't I's business, either.

 **Brittany:** I promise, I'm fine. I've got my mind set on winning this challenge and this game. I'm just a little stressed because, you know, it's the finale. Lots of pressure to win.

* * *

River and Co. found their way into the indoor pool room.

"Damn. This place is nice," River commented.

"Hell yeah it is!" Sorrell agreed.

"Ooh, I haven't been in here yet," Reese said in awe.

"They didn't give you a lot of time to tour around, did they?" River asked.

"No, I just opted to hide wherever Frita did," Reese explained.

Frita looked like she had something she wanted to say.

River opened the towel rack to see Ray hiding there, his machine in hand.

"Ah, River, there you are," Ray smirked. "You may be happy to know that, despite our previous disagreements. I've decided to help you out."

"Yeah, I know, you'll be punished otherwise. Let's go," River said impatiently.

"Actually," Ray said as he adjusted his goggled. "As you can see here, I've created a device which will locate the rest of Team Beer for you."

"All that's left is Ethan," River said as he jerked a thumb behind him, pointing at Sorrell, Vladimir, Frita, and Reese.

"...Oh," Ray said, glaring at River for the briefest of seconds.

"Ray!" Reese cheered as she ran up to hug her friend.

"Hello again, Reese," Ray said.

"We reunited before the challenge started, but it's just great to see him again," Reese explained to River.

"That's riveting. Now come on. We need to find Ethan," River coaxed the two.

"I take it you know where he is?" Vladimir asked Ray.

"Well, you've found everyone other than him. I'm sure you can use the process of elimination to figure out where he is," Ray frowned.

"Yeah, glad to see you've still got that winning personality," River remarked. "Come on, team. We can find Ethan without Ray's help."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Ray:** I spent hours working on that machine, and longer still trying to slip tracking chips onto Team Beer without them knowing, all for naught. Excuse me for being a little upset that my hard work has gone to waste.

 **River:** Eh, Ray's just being a little bitchboy. Same as always. I'll never understand what Reese sees in him. Maybe she's into two-faced jackasses. They say girls are into guys who are mean to them because, when girls are little, adults tell them that that means that a guy likes them, but Reese is the only one Ray is nice around, so I don't know.

* * *

Brittany and Co. made their way to the master bedroom.

"Ooh, I could use a bedroom like this," Brittany smiled. "It'd be great to have a huge bed like this all to me."

"Well, hopefully, you win the money to afford a room like this," Amir smiled.

"Only if I can somehow find Jean-Marie, Joel, and Trinity all in here," Brittany said.

Kristin peered under the bed. "Well, I found two of those three," she told Brittany.

"No kidding," Brittany said as she looked under the bed.

"About time," Trinity grinned as she and Joel crawled out from under the bed.

"Hey Brittany hey Amir hey Kristin nice to see you guys again," Joel greeted. "So we just need Angie and Jean-Marie and we're good right?"

"We found Angie, but we left her at her hiding spot because she's in no shape to follow us," Brittany explained. "We'll get her after we've found Jean-Marie."

"Good idea saving them for last," Trinity said. "The less I have to be anywhere near them, the better."

"It wasn't my intention, but whatever works for you," Brittany said.

"We've searched just about everywhere," Kristin told Joel and Trinity. "Finding Jean-Marie shouldn't be difficult."

"Have you guys checked the throne room itself?" Trinity asked.

"...We have not!" Brittany realized. "Alright, everyone but Trinity, go get Angie to the main room. Trinity, come with me to search the last room up on the second floor. If he's not in there, he's in the throne room, and I want everyone at the ready."

"Got it!" Joel saluted.

The group split up as Brittany instructed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Trinity:** Like I said, I'd be fine with either finalist winning, since I'm friends with both of them. But I'm happy to help Brittany since, you know, teammates and all. Plus I wouldn't have made it as far as I did without her.

 **Joel:** I'm definitely supporting my girl Brittany 100% right now because despite our disagreements late in the game I still consider her my friend and I'd be super happy to see her win. River not as much of course but he wins it'd make Reese happy which would make me happy. So I guess it's a win-win in the end after all so that's pretty cool.

* * *

River and Co. entered the kitchen and began searching.

"Did you guys have to make your own food, or did they have people to do that for you?" River asked.

"I got f-fake Noah to do it for me!" Sorrell announced. "But but but but I couldn't get him to do it _with_ me. N-Not for lack of trying. Keheheheh!"

"...So you guys basically had to make your own food?" River asked.

"More or less," Vladimir confirmed.

"Did they at least have good food?" River asked.

"It was passable," Ray shrugged.

"At least we don't have to deal with Chef Hatchet," River said.

"Very true," Vladimir chuckled.

The teens continued to search, but their results were fruitless.

"He's got to be in here," River figured. "It's the only room we haven't searched yet."

Once again, Frita looked like she had something to say. Reese gave the redhead a concerned look.

"You can speak if you want to," Reese said gently.

"I was just going to speak the obvious anyway..." Frita sighed.

"If you have insight, just give it," River said exasperatedly.

"I take it you've already checked the throne room, so me asking if you have is pointless," Frita sighed.

"...Shit!" River realized. "Come on, guys!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **River:** I bet that ass clown Ray knew where Ethan was and just didn't tell me. Shit. If he cost me the win...

 **Frita:** ...Did I just accidentally help River? I of all people was able to benefit someone. What's this world coming to?

* * *

Amir, Kristin, and Joel all made their way back to the barracks.

"Hey, Angie. Feeling better?" Kristin asked.

"Eh," Angie said. "I've felt worse."

"Well, Brittany's about to finish off finding everyone," Amir said. "She wants us to take you to the main room so you can be ready to accompany us in the throne room."

"Okay," Angie said.

"Can you believe the game is about to end real soon I can't," Joel said. "I'll be sure to add you all on Facebook after this is all over."

"I don't have a Facebook, I'm afraid," Kristin said. "I'll give you I's number, though."

"Cool cool," Joel smiled. "Amir and Angie you guys have Facebook right?"

"Yep," Amir confirmed.

"I do," Angie said weakly as she stood up.

"Can you walk a straight line?" Amir asked.

"Probably not, to be honest," Angie admitted.

"Alright, we'll guide you," Kristin told the ocean lover.

"Thanks," Angie said. "...How does Sorrell do this and keep up her pep and coordination?"

"Who said anything about Sorrell being coordinated?" Amir chuckled.

"She had to break off from River earlier in the challenge because she couldn't climb the stairs," Kristin added.

"That actually does make me feel a little better," Angie smiled. "Ugh, I am never drinking ever again."

"Wouldn't be the worst life choice ever probably," Joel stated.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angie:** If this is only a couple days' worth of drinking, I'd hate to be Sorrell after a week and a half of drinking. _(She giggles.)_

 **Brittany:** Jean-Marie wasn't in the bathroom, so he must be in the throne room. Let's hurry.

* * *

Brittany and Trinity met up with Amir, Angie, Joel, and Kristin at around the same time as River and his teammates made it to the main room. The two finalists gave a brief scan of their opponents groups to find that they were evenly matched. The two instantly ran for the throne room door at the northernmost part of the room.

Inside the throne room, Ethan and Jean-Marie each stood idly on either side of the throne, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Does this really count as hiding?" Jean-Marie inquired.

"Eh, it's taken them this long to find us," Ethan shrugged.

"I'm just surprised you aren't with your blonde _copain de baise_ ," Jean-Marie commented.

"Oh, Sorrell? I felt like having some time away from her," Ethan shrugged. "She and I have been joined at the hip since I got voted out."

"I noticed," Jean-Marie said flatly. "Incidentally, no matter how quiet you try to be, which, for the record, was still not very quiet, I and everyone else in the room could still smell your antics when you two thought we were all asleep."

"...Oh shit, really?" Ethan asked.

"I am a very light sleeper," Jean-Marie informed the frat boy.

"Really?" Ethan asked. "Sorry bro. If you wanted a turn with her, I wouldn't mind."

"Believe me, for all the flirting I do, I do have some standards," Jean-Marie said. "I wouldn't be caught dead with such a _pauvre chienne malade_."

Just then, the doors busted open, and both finalists made a beeline straight for the throne.

"Oh shit, are we about to crown a winner?" Ethan asked.

"It appears so," Jean-Marie said.

Brittany and River both dashed as quickly as they could towards the throne, as the rest of their teammates all ran into the throne room in order for their respective teammate's potential win to count.

Just then, one of the finalists landed their butt in the seat a mere second before the other.

"Yes!" the winner cheered.

"No!" the loser cried.

Just then, Topher, Sky, and Shawn all entered the throne room.

"Congratulations!" Sky cheered.

"We have a winner," Shawn grinned.

"Indeed," Topher said. "The winner of Total Drama Explore Party..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Brittany!"

"I can't believe it," Brittany panted with a huge smile on her face. "I... I won!"

"Yeah, good game and all that," River grumbled.

"Honestly, it was a good game," Brittany told River.

"...It was," River said with a slight smile.

"Yeah Brittany!" Joel cheered.

"Excellent job," Trinity congratulated.

"I'm proud of you," Kristin smiled.

"Go Team Weed," Amir added.

"Good effort, River," Reese told her friend.

"You did better than a vast majority of the cast if nothing else," Vladimir added.

"Sorry, I wasn't helpful enough..." Frita sighed. "If I had told you just one second sooner..."

"Eh, it's not your fault," River said nonchalantly. "I blame my own lack of athleticism over anything. It could have gone to either one of us."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany:** The finality of this is still sinking in... I just won Total Drama. It wasn't the easiest journey in the world by any means, and I definitely messed up... a lot... but I won. Who would have thought, right? When I get home, I won't just be some pretty girl, I'll be the girl who won Total Drama.

 **River:** Am I disappointed that I lost? Of course. Who wouldn't be? The win was that close to my grasp. But you know what? I'm satisfied with how the game went, even if I don't get a lot of money to go with it. I think I can say, overall, I had fun. I'll take second place. Congrats to Brittany too, I guess.

* * *

Everyone had begun filing out of the throne room, leaving Brittany to sit on her throne. Soon enough, Angie was the only other person in the room. Angie looked at Brittany nervously.

"Angie?" Brittany asked.

Angie avoided eye contact with Brittany.

"Angie?" Brittany asked once again as she stood up and approached her. "Angie, is there something you wanted to say?"

Angie pulled Brittany in for a tight embrace and began crying loudly.

"I'm so sorry!" Angie sobbed. "I was a terrible friend to you!"

Brittany began blubbering herself and returned the friendly hug. "No, I was a terrible friend," Brittany sniveled. "I never should have asked you to do something you weren't comfortable with."

"You were just playing the game," Angie insisted. "I should have realized that and grown up and realized that you have to make hard decisions in this game. Besides, I was awful to you after the fact."

"I deserved it," Brittany said. "I betrayed my best friend. You had every right to be upset."

"No, I betrayed you!" Angie cried.

The two girls held each other tightly as they cried on each other's shoulders.

"We are such girls," Brittany laughed as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"By the way, I swear I'm not just apologizing because you won the money," Angie said.

"I didn't think you were," Brittany said. "...I missed you."

"I missed you too," Angie said.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, too," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, I meant it when I said I am never drinking again," Angie reiterated. "That was a mistake."

"Sorry that I led you to drink," Brittany apologized.

"Stop it. It's not your fault," Angie insisted with a friendly smile, which Brittany returned.

* * *

River stood in the entry room and stretched his arms when Jean-Marie approached him.

"River, _oui_?" Jean-Marie asked.

"That's my name," River said. "What's up?"

"I need someone to express my disappointment in the results to," Jean-Marie said. "I figured you'd be as annoyed by you losing as anyone else."

"Not a fan of Brittany winning?" River asked.

"She was disloyal, and yet acted like she was the victim," Jean-Marie grumbled. "Not to mention she's the main reason I lost as early as I did."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that upset that I lost," River said.

"Whyever not?" Jean-Marie asked.

"It's just a game," River said. "Besides, I made it way farther than I thought I would, so I can't complain."

" _Je voudrais pouvoir dire la même chose ..._ " Jean-Marie muttered.

"On the bright side, this is Total Drama," River said. "There's a decent chance either of us could be asked back for next season."

"Perhaps," Jean-Marie said. "But making it far usually guarantees a returning spot, which means you have more of a chance than I do."

"Justin and Sam got asked back right after bombing their original seasons. Anything is possible," River shrugged.

"Somehow you came out of this game more idealistic than me," Jean-Marie noted.

"That's what happens when you spend the whole damn game with Reese," River joked. "But yeah, there's always a chance to come back."

"Maybe. I have money. I can make things happen," Jean-Marie smirked.

"See, that's something you have over me," River smirked back. "No prize for second place."

"True," Jean-Marie said. " _Malgré tout, je suis encore plus riche que Brittany._ "

* * *

Trinity entered the pool room, gagging. Kristin, who had been relaxing on a lounge chair, took notice.

"Is something ailing you?" Kristin asked.

"I just saw Angie and Brittany. Looks like they're friends again," Trinity explained. "And I had done so well to separate the two."

"What has Angie done to you for you to treat her with such disdain?" Kristin asked.

"She just irks me," Trinity said. "Something about dumb yet pretty girls really gets under my skin. The world hands things to them on a silver platter, whereas people like me have to work to get anything in our favor."

"I take it you're aware of how hypocritical this is?" Kristin asked.

"I know!" Trinity agreed. "Why do pretty girls have to get all the freebies? It's annoyingly unfair."

"I was referring to your feelings on Angie," Kristin clarified.

"Excuse me?" Trinity scoffed. "How am _I_ being hypocritical?"

"You've always said how you hate being judged for your appearance," Kristin said. "And yet you judge Angie for hers?"

"People are allowed to make jokes at the expense of white people, but not any other race, right?" Trinity asked. "It's the same principle."

"Comparing physical attractiveness, which is very subjective, to the oppression of racial minorities?" Kristin asked. "I really have no words for that."

"Okay, point taken, I could have used a better example," Trinity conceded. "But you know what I mean, right?"

"There's no excuse for judging people based on how they look," Kristin said. "No matter their skin color, level of attractiveness, or anything."

"Tch. Whatever," Trinity scoffed. "And hey, I'm still friends with Brittany, am I not? So I don't dislike attractive people by default. It's Angie specifically that bugs me."

"Angie can be a sweet girl if you get to know her," Kristin said. "But as long as you refuse to get to know her, I guess you'll be trapped in your own ignorance."

"How's the view from way up on your high horse?" Trinity remarked. "Can't believe I'm getting told what to believe from a stoner."

Trinity turned and left the pool room. Kristin sighed.

* * *

Reese found Ray sitting on one of the cots in the barracks.

"Hey, Ray," Reese smiled.

"Hey, Reese," Ray smiled back.

"Shame about- actually, I guess in your case, it's not a shame," Reese said.

"Only you could end up befriending someone like River," Ray chuckled.

"I know he rubs a lot of people the wrong way," Reese admitted. "But I'm happy to be his friend, just like I'm happy to be your friend."

"You're one of a kind, Reese," Ray said.

"You're too kind," Reese blushed.

"But really, I like that about you," Ray said. "You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

"Well, what's there to gain from being mean?" Reese asked.

"Anyway, we're definitely Skyping and such after this, right?" Ray asked.

"Of course!" Reese chirped. "I'd love to stay in touch with you."

"Likewise," Ray said.

Silence.

"You're not upset with me for losing to River, are you?" Reese asked.

"Eh, I was being kind of irrational when I lost," Ray admitted. "Did not expect to lose so early and so suddenly. You did your best, though, despite what was thrown at you, and I'm proud of you for it."

"Awwww," Reese cooed as she pulled Ray in for a hug, which he returned.

"I have to admit, I missed your cuddles," Ray said.

"Same," Reese said

The two looked at each other's eyes before Reese surprised Ray with a kiss, which he also returned.

* * *

Ethan was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Sorrell meandered her way in.

"Ethaaaaaaaaan," Sorrell moaned. "I'm hungover as fuck."

"That sucks," Ethan said. "Why don't you drink some more?"

"I'm going to be back in charted Canadian territory soon," Sorrell explained. "I shouldn't drink anymore."

"There's no excuse for not drinking," Ethan chuckled.

"I just gave you ooooooone," Sorrell groaned.

"Aw, don't be such a prude," Ethan dismissed. "What happened to that fun loving girl I loved hanging out with?"

"That's drunk me," Sorrell admitted. "Sober me knows better."

"Sober you is kind of a downer," Ethan said.

"Ah! Well sorry, I don't live up to your 'party all the time' standards," Sorrell scowled.

"Why not party all the time?" Ethan asked. "We're still young. Gotta enjoy it while we can."

"There's more to life than having fun," Sorrell said. "My parents didn't make enough money for me to live the opulent lifestyle I live by partying."

"Your parents aren't young anymore," Ethan said. "They're doing their adult thing, so do your teenager thing while you're still a teenager."

"You really do have a one-track mind," Sorrell said disapprovingly. "I had fun with you, Ethan. I honestly did. But now I feel miserable and I can't wait to go back to my normal lifestyle. You have fun with your parties. But don't come crying to me when you're unemployed, broke, and living on the streets."

"Geez, you really are a buzzkill when you're sober," Ethan frowned.

"And you're a pigheaded dumbass when I'm sober," Sorrell said as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Vladimir found Amir idly playing with some Scrabble tiles in the game room.

"I don't think I can spell everyone's names with a single Scrabble set," Amir said. "Too many Rs in our names."

"You seem to be a fan of board games," Vladimir noted.

"I am," Amir confirmed. "But that's probably the most interesting thing about me. I've said it before, but I don't think I'd be accepted onto the show if not for my Noah disguise."

"Disguises can be quite the double-edged sword, can't they?" Vladimir asked. "If they work out, they can be a huge advantage. But if they don't work out, they can paint a huge target on your back."

"Sadly mine didn't seem to work out," Amir said. "But hey, being on Total Drama at all is pretty cool."

"The game itself is pretty fun," Vladimir said. "Who knows? Maybe if you were better at disguises, you could have run your team."

"You think?" Amir asked. "How so?"

Vladimir simply chuckled. "I think you'll find out sooner than later," he said.

"You're being cryptic again," Amir pointed out.

"I'm a man of many secrets," Vladimir said. "And I may have let some of those secrets out in my confessional. Watch the season when it airs. You might learn something."

Vladimir left the game room, leaving Amir to look at him quizzically.

"Even if I do watch his confessionals, I don't think I'll ever understand Vladimir," Amir thought aloud.

* * *

Frita sat alone in the armory, drawing something in her sketchbook when Joel entered the room and approached her.

"Hey Frita whatcha drawing?" Joel asked.

"You don't want to see it," Frita said.

"Sure I do," Joel smiled.

"You think you do, but you don't," Frita said.

"Why not?" Joel asked.

Frita sighed. "This is how this conversation is going to go: you're going to bug me to show you my drawings. In order to get you to leave me alone, I will show you. You will be deeply disturbed, flee to the bathroom to throw up, and never speak to me again, possibly urging others to never speak to me either."

"Is that how you want it to go or how you think it will go I honestly can't tell with you sometimes," Joel asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Frita admitted. "All I know is that what I draw is too much for you to handle."

"Well like you said if you want me to leave you alone you might as well show me," Joel said.

Frita sighed before showing Joel her drawing. It was a detailed picture of a faceless man with several lances pierced through his body at various angles, his entrails spilling out of his torso, and a sword ran through his neck. The man bled profusely.

"Whoa sick!" Joel said excitedly. "Can I see your other drawings please please please?"

Frita gave Joel a look before turning to the previous page, which showcased an equally gruesome death scene.

"Whoa these are seriously awesome!" Joel beamed. "Have you considered getting commissions or selling your art to a museum or something?"

"M-My art's not nearly good enough to be in a museum," Frita blushed as she held her sketchbook to her chest. "And e-even if it was, no one would want to look at it. It's disgusting."

"I like it," Joel said. "And I'm sure there are other people out there who want to look at it too. Some people think this stuff is pretty cool not just you and me. At least put it on the internet or something because I'm sure people would love to see it especially now that you're famous for being on Total Drama."

"You're j-just being nice," Frita said, her face growing redder.

"I'm being honest I promise," Joel said. "Your art is seriously cool Frita you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I tell you what if you promise to post just one of your drawings on deviantART or Tumblr or something and I'm wrong and people hate it you can feel free to rub it in my face."

"S-So, wait," Frita said. "You say that like we're g-going to k-keep in touch after all this is o-over."

"Well I want to keep in touch with everyone here after this is all over even people like River and Jean-Marie who can't stand me," Joel said. "I think it'd be pretty cool if we could be friends."

Frita covered her increasingly flushing face with her sketchbook and mumbled something.

"Wait what was that I didn't hear you?" Joel asked.

"It's a promise!" Frita agreed loudly as she lowered her sketchbook.

"Oh cool well I look forward to seeing how this all turns out," Joel grinned. "Do you have any way I can contact you on the internet because I do want to keep in touch with you after this is over."

"I-I do have a Tumblr account," Frita admitted. She whispered her username into Joel's ear.

"Cool cool cool I'll be sure to hit you up when I get home," Joel said.

"Hey guys, it's time to go," Brittany said as she peeked her head into the room.

"Alright Frita well it was nice to meet you," Joel smiled as he followed Brittany out of the room.

As Frita slowly followed Joel, the slightest of smiles appeared on her face.

* * *

As the fourteen contestants exited the castle, they found the large helicopter which brought them to the island situated on the helipad. They all shuffled in, first Brittany, then River, then Reese, then Joel, Vladimir, Trinity, Angie, Ethan, Ray, Jean-Marie, Kristin, Sorrell, Frita, Amir. The doors to the helicopter shut and it flew off, leaving Topher alone on the very mountaintop.

"After a week-and-a-half-long trek across a bizarre island, several contestants eliminated by jury of their peers, and plenty of drama, we've finally crowned our winner," Topher said to the camera. "What does the future hold in store? Anything is possible. But for now, I've been Topher O'Neal, and this has been Total Drama Explore Party! We hope you stay tuned for more Total Drama in the future! Especially if I'm still hosting. Hopefully."

* * *

 _A/N: Let's talk about "How They Lost" stories. In shows/games like Total Drama or Survivor, a How They Lost story is a season which puts more focus on the runner-up's gameplay as opposed to the winner's, meant to build up to the runner-up's downfall rather than the winner's victory. Survivor: Samoa is probably the most famous example of this. With Brittany's win, I wanted to subvert the idea of, just because someone is built up to fall, doesn't necessarily mean they will. Brittany, in her attempts to play a good strategic game, made a lot of mistakes, but it was through perseverance and a desire to prove herself, as well as a bit of good luck, that she was able to win Total Drama. Maybe the moral of the story is that, just because you keep screwing up, doesn't necessarily mean you can't succeed. Besides, who wants to watch someone god-mode their way to winning? That's no fun._

 _I know Brittany is a controversial winner, and that's thanks a lot in part to River, the runner-up, being a fan favorite. I'll admit, going in, I didn't expect to have so much fun writing River, nor did I expect the fans to like him so much, but overall, I'm happy with how he turned out. That said, I will admit I was sometimes tempted to switch the winner to River partway through the season, but personally I don't like changing the winner after I've already started. Feels unfair to those trying to edgic the season. River's loss also comes with a bit of a hard truth: you can try to better yourself as a person, but that doesn't mean you'll necessarily be extrinsically rewarded for it. Still, like I said, River was one of my favorite characters to write in this season, and overall, I'm happy with how he turned out._

 _So that's Total Drama Explore Party. It was a fun little experiment, writing a half-season, one which I may or may not do again in the future. Now that this is over, I'm going to get back to Alpha Party and stick with that until it is done. Until then, though, keep an eye out for my deviantART account, where I'll post my personal rankings of the cast, maybe talking about some scrapped beta ideas along the way._


End file.
